


A Fish Out of Water

by gamergirl929



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Characters will be added as story progresses, Clarke is a nurse, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fish is adorable, Fluff, Lexa is a veterinarian, SO MUCH FLUFF, Series of One Shots, Smut, Veterinary Clinic, minimal angst, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Getting ready to turn in after a long day, the last thing Lexa Woods expected on that rainy Friday night is to find a frantic, soaked blonde knocking on the front door of Woods Animal Hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lexa is a vet and Clarke brings in a sick stray dog she found. They bond as Clarke visits the dog every day until she decide to adopt it and ask Lexa out.
> 
> A prompt I received from http://celestial-griffin.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I did the idea justice, but I will say that I've never adopted a dog, nor worked at a veterinarian hospital, so I really don't know the inner workings of both, but I tried my best! :)
> 
> This fic did have to be reuploaded I ran into an issue when uploading it the first time. 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own! Please enjoy! :)

The rain pounds heavily against the roof of Woods Animal Hospital, drawing Lexa’s attention away from the stack of papers in front of her.

Lexa leans back, folding her arms behind her head and propping her feet up on the desk in front of her. It had been a particularly exhausting day, with multiple surgeries and many admissions to the Animal Hospital. Lexa was ready to head upstairs and unwind after a hectic day.

A heavy pounding that greatly surpasses the heavy falling rain outside, pulls Lexa to her feet. She hurries from the back office and makes her way towards the front of the building.

She’s shocked to see a gorgeous blonde standing out in the pouring rain, on the other side of the glass front door. The blonde is soaked from head to toe, her soaked scrubs sticking tightly to her, her arms wrapped tightly around her midriff.

Lexa hurries to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

“Oh, thank god!” The blonde releases an exasperated sigh. “I was on my way home from work and I saw this puppy on the side of the road. I thought it was injured, but it turns out it wasn’t, it’s just really really sick… And I always pass this place on the way home, and I didn’t know if you’d still be open considering it’s so late…” The blonde rambles.

“Ma’am, take a deep breath.” Lexa smiles. “Can you tell me where the puppy is now?” The blonde turns, motioning to the parked car a few feet away. “In the back of my car.”

The blonde rushes towards her car with Lexa on her heels. The woman pulls open the backdoor of her car, revealing a small, shaking golden retriever puppy, wrapped in a blanket.

Lexa leans into the car, and reaches towards the puppy. The golden retriever’s ears perk up ever so slightly, but he continues to shake wildly.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Lexa whispers, her fingers running through the puppy’s short wet fur. The puppy leans up and laps friendlily at Lexa’s fingers. “It’s gonna be okay.” She whispers to the puppy.

Lexa smiles and turns back to the blonde.

“Could you get the door for me?” Lexa points to the hospital’s front door. The woman nods and rushes to pull the animal hospital’s door open.

Lexa picks up the puppy, and the blanket wrapped around it, and carries it into the hospital.

“You can come on in.” Lexa smiles at the blonde as she passes.

Lexa carries the puppy down the hallway and turns off into one of the exam rooms. She places the now whining puppy down on the table.

“Hello?” Lexa hears the woman call out from the front of the building. Lexa leans out of the room and calls down the hallway. “Back here!” Lexa calls out and watches as the blonde moves down the hallway and towards the room Lexa is currently in.

Lexa moves to tend to the puppy, taking its vitals. It’s easy to see that the puppy is incredibly malnourished. Lexa took in its incredibly watery eyes, and its runny nose.

The puppy whimpers and Lexa immediately moves to comfort it. “It’s okay…” She coos, scratching the puppy gently behind the ear.

The blonde watches the interaction with a small smile.

“He should be alright, as long as we get him on the right medicines and keep a close eye on him, he should make a full recovery.” Lexa gently scratches the puppy under his chin and turns to the woman.

“You got him here just in time, I don’t think he would’ve made it if he’d gotten any sicker…” The puppy sneezes loudly.

“Poor little guy…” The woman mutters, as she moves to gently stroke the puppy’s head.

Lexa watches the woman interact with the puppy, with a small smile. “I’m sorry, I never got your name.” The blonde turns around with a smile and holds out her hand.

“I’m Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and gives it a gentle shake, reveling in the softness of the girl’s skin.

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa smiles and reluctantly pulls her hand away from Clarke’s.

“So, he’ll be okay here… Right?” Clarke whispers, her eyes darting to the puppy.

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa sees the woman visibly shudder, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

“Do you need anything? I probably have something you can change into upstairs… You must be freezing. Let me get it for you.” Before Clarke can even respond, Lexa’s out of the room and hurrying up the stairs. She comes back a few moments later carrying a pair of sweat pants, a shirt and a pull over hoodie.

“Here, it’s better than nothing. We’re basically the same size.” Lexa smiles, handing Clarke the wad of clothes.

“You didn’t have to do that Lexa.” Clarke smiles but happily accepts the wad of clothes.

“I insist.” Lexa smiles. “You can change in the room next door if you like.” Clarke smiles before moving out of the room.

Lexa turns her attention back onto the sick puppy.

Clarke comes back a few moments later, carrying her neatly folded scrubs.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke plops down in one of the empty chairs and watches Lexa intently.

“You’re very welcome, Clarke. I think he’ll be okay once we get some food, fluids and antibiotics in him.” Lexa gently scratches the puppy behind the ear.

“That’s great news… Sadly, I should get going. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow. I’ll try to stop by tomorrow before work and see how he’s doing.” Clarke moves to stand, she holds her hand out to Lexa.

Lexa takes her hand with a smile. “Thank you again Clarke for bringing him in, you saved his life.” Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m glad I could help, and thank you, for the clothes.” Clarke reluctantly pulls her hand back and moves to pet the tired puppy one more time.

Lexa watches with a smile as Clarke leans down and kisses the puppy on the top of the head. She coos softly in his ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” The puppy leans up and licks her cheek.

Clarke pulls back with a giggle.

Lexa leads Clarke down the hallway and to the front door of the building.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lexa.” Clarke turns to Lexa with one last parting grin. “Drive safe Clarke.” Lexa watches Clarke dart out into the rain with a small smile. She unlocks her car and quickly jumps into the driver’s seat.

Clarke gives Lexa a wave before pulling out of the parking lot and driving out of sight.

* * *

The following morning, Lexa is coming out of an exam room after consulting with a client when she’s rushed by Raven, her receptionist.  

“Woods, who’s the attractive blonde asking for you out front? Have you been holding out on me?” Raven gives Lexa a playful shove.

“Attractive blonde?” Lexa asks, confusion written all over her face. It almost immediately dawns on her who’s out front and a grin nearly splits her face in half. 

Raven gasps. “Who is she Woods? Tell me!?” Raven prompts with a playful slap on the shoulder.

“The woman from last night I told you about.” Lexa shakes her head and slowly moves down the hallway.

“Oh! THAT blonde, the one you got to strip on the first night?” Raven smirks.

“Shouldn’t you be at your desk?” Lexa shakes her head. She pulls open the door that separates the waiting room from the rest of the hospital.

Lexa smiles when she spots Clarke standing at the front desk with her back to Lexa.

“Clarke.” Lexa says with a smile, causing the blonde to visibly jump. She turns around, one hand over her heart.

“Lexa, you scared me.” She laughs as she takes a step towards the veterinarian.

“I apologize, Cl—.” Lexa starts but Clarke rapidly shaking her head causes the words to die in her throat. "That’s not necessary Lexa. So how is the puppy doing?” Clarke takes a step towards Lexa.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa can see Raven now sitting at the reception desk, watching the two of them with a wide grin.  

“Follow me Clarke.” Lexa pulls open the door leading to the back of the hospital. She holds it open to allow Clarke inside before she follows behind.

Lexa leads Clarke down the hallway and into the room in the back full of cages. Multiple dogs bark and whine at Lexa and Clarke as they make their way towards one particular cage.

“Fish is doing a lot better. Last night after you left I got him to eat some soft foods and to drink some water before I started administering the antibiotics. He still needs about a week of antibiotics before he’s all better.” The tired puppy jumps up and wobbles to the front of the cage.

Lexa pulls the cage door open and gently lifts the puppy up towards her face. She nuzzles into the golden retriever puppy’s fur and earns a few kisses on the cheek from the puppy in return.

“Did you say Fish?” Clarke furrows her brow, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she watches the adorable veterinarian interact with the puppy.

Lexa turns to Clarke with wide eyes, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Clarke watches with a smile as the puppy continues to gently lap at Lexa’s now reddening cheek.

“I uhhh… Well it was raining so hard yesterday, and fish, you know they live in water so…” Lexa clears her throat, her face shifting to an even darker shade of red.

Fish must sense her discomfort because he stops licking her cheek and watches her, his head cocked to the side.

Clarke throws her head back with a belly shaking laugh. Her arms wrapping around her shaking midriff.

Lexa and Fish both watch Clarke, Lexa’s cheeks blazing and Fish’s head cocked to the side.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke gets out in between laughs. “It’s a cute name.” Clarke wipes at a tear that leaked out of one of her stunning blue eyes.

Lexa clears her throat and shakes her head with a smile. Clarke reaches forwards, gently scratching Fish behind the ear. Fish closes his eyes and leans into Clarke’s touch.

“Is there any sign of his owner?” Clarke asks. Lexa shakes her head with a frown.

“He’s most likely a stray… By the time we’re done giving him the antibiotics we’ll be able to put him up for adoption if no one claims.” Fish looks up and nips playfully at Lexa’s chin.

“Cute little guy like this won’t be here long huh?” Clarke asks as she gently scratches Fish under his chin.

“No, not at all. He’s really friendly, he’ll go fast.” Lexa smiles when Fish yips loudly and nips playfully at Clarke’s finger.

Clarke watches Lexa with a small smile, momentarily getting lost in her emerald eyes. When Lexa catches her staring, Clarke clears her throat.

“Well I uh… Better get to work. I just wanted to see how he was doing… Maybe I’ll see you again soon?” Clarke smiles.

“Of course, Clarke, you’re welcome here anytime.” Lexa smiles. Clarke reaches out, giving Fish one last loving scratch before she moves towards the door.

Lexa turns her back to Clarke and slips Fish back into his cage, completely missing the way Clarke stops and glances over her shoulder at the two of them.

Clarke opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, intent on saying something, anything to the veterinarian. She closes her mouth, and purses her lips before silently making her way out of the room.

* * *

It’s Friday night when Clarke makes her way back to Woods Animal Hospital. She pushes through the unlocked door and steps into the empty waiting room.

Clarke takes a step towards the empty reception desk.

“Maybe they’re closed…?” Clarke mutters to herself.

The door leading further into the hospital swings open, and the receptionist, Raven, steps out into the waiting room, when she sees Clarke her face splits into a grin.

“Let me guess, you’re looking for Lexa?” Raven smiles.

“Yeah, I am actually.” Clarke takes a step towards Raven with a smile. Raven points over her shoulder with her thumb.

“She’s in her office in the back. Second to last door on the right.” Raven pulls open the door and holds it open for Clarke.

Clarke moves down the hallway towards Lexa’s office, completely missing the way Raven grins, and the fist she throws into the air.

Raven moves out of the building and locks the door behind her.

Inside, Clarke moves down the skinny hallway and comes to the second door on the right. She twists the handle and slowly pushes it open.

“Lexa?” She steps into the small office and smiles when she spots Lexa.

Lexa’s sitting behind her desk, her arms crossed across her chest. Her lips are slightly parted, and her emerald eyes are tightly shut.

Clarke giggles and quietly moves around the desk to stand beside the sleeping veterinarian.

Lexa mumbles softly in her sleep, her head turning back and forth for a moment before she stills. A loose piece of hair falls into Lexa’s face, and Clarke has to resist the urge tuck it behind Lexa’s ear.

“Lex.” Clarke whispers. She grabs Lexa’s shoulder and gives her a gently shake.

Lexa sucks in a breath of air and practically jumps out of her seat.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Lexa shouts. Clarke hands jump up to Lexa’s shoulders. Her fingers curl up and over Lexa’s shoulders, her palms resting against Lexa’s collarbone.

Lexa blinks rapidly her tired eyes focusing on Clarke.

“Cl-Clarke, how nice to see you.” Lexa smiles. She flushes bright red when Clarke’s thumb runs along her collarbone.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Clarke smiles, and reluctantly takes a step back. Lexa closes her eyes and stretches with a loud groan.

“It’s quite alright Clarke… I shouldn’t have been sleeping anyway, but I was up late last night dealing with a patient.” Lexa yawns.

Clarke laughs. “It’s alright I was just coming to see how you and Fish were doing.” Clarke smiles. Clarke’s unable to resist and reaches forwards to gently tuck the loose strand of hair hanging in Lexa’s face, behind her ear.

Lexa flushes a bright red. She brings one of her hands up to gently rub against the back of her neck.

“So, how is he?” Clarke asks with a smile.

Lexa furrows her brow and cocks her head to the side, and Clarke is immediately reminded of the way Fish was looking at her last time she was here.

“Who?” Lexa asks, confused.

“Ummmm… Fish.” Clarke says with a laugh.

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Oh, oh right! Fish!” Lexa says with a laugh. She slips past Clarke and leads her out of the office and to the familiar room full of cages and yipping animals. She moves to the same cage from a few days ago, only this time Fish happily bounds towards the cage door, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Look at you!” Lexa coos with a smile. She picks Fish up with both hands and brings him to her chest. “You look so much better.” She kisses Fish on the top of the head.

Clarke watches the two with a look of pure adoration as Fish happily licks Lexa’s face. Lexa puts Fish down on the floor and Clarke watches with a grin as the puppy runs towards her and immediately jumps on her shoes. She sits down on the floor and strokes the puppy’s fur gently.

Fish yips loudly and climbs onto Clarke’s lap. Clarke smiles when the puppy jumps up, and puts his feet against her abdomen. Clarke giggles and leans down, letting the puppy attack her face with kisses.

“I think he’s taken a liking to you.” Lexa lowers herself down onto the floor in front of Clarke and Fish. She watches Clarke and Fish interact with a grin.

“Yeah he’s not the only one.” Clarke smiles as she scoops the puppy up in her arms. “Still haven’t heard anything from his owners?” Lexa shakes her head.

“I put up flyers, and put an ad in the paper, but no one has come to claim him. He’s now property of Woods Animal Hospital.” Lexa reaches forwards to gently scratch Fish’s head.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come back, work has been busy.” Clarke sighs. Fish slips off her lap and run happily around the room.

“It’s alright Clarke. I understand you’re busy. Where do you work?” Lexa asks curiously. She watches the adventurous puppy closely as he sniffs every surface in the room.

“Arkadia General Hospital. I’m a nurse.” Clarke smiles as she too turns to watch Fish.

Clarke clicks her tongue and Fish wobbles towards her immediately. He jumps up into Clarke’s lap and spins around in a circle before he lays down.

“A nurse? That’s impressive, Clarke.” Lexa smiles.

“You run your own animal hospital, now, that’s impressive.” Clarke shakes her head with a laugh.

“I took over after my parents passed away, they always wanted me to take over when they were gone. And seeing as I loved animals it was really a no brainer.” Lexa smiles as she leans forwards to pet the dozing puppy in Clarke’s lap.

“I bet they’d be proud of you.” Clarke gives her a warm smile. She reaches forwards and gently grasps Lexa’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa smiles, and turns her wrist to gently grasps Clarke’s forearm, her fingers wrapping around her a forearm just above her wrist.

Fish barks loudly at the pair, causing them to pull apart and look down at the puppy, both wearing small smiles.

“You tired huh?” Lexa coos and Fish whines as he snuggles deeper into Clarke’s lap. Lexa’s laugh turns into a loud, lengthy yawn.

“Looks like Fish isn’t the only one who’s tired.” Clarke giggles. She scoops Fish up in her arms and moves to stand. She puts the tired puppy down in his cage and gives him one last pet before she closes the cage’s gate.

Lexa jumps up off the floor and latches the gate shut.  

“I should really get going. How much longer until Fish is put up for adoption?” Clarke asks, her hands wringing tightly together.

“Probably around this time next week… He’s showing great signs of improvement.” Lexa watches the puppy curl up in a ball in his cage and fall fast asleep.

“That’s good to hear.” Clarke mutters with a small smile.

Lexa turns to her, her brow furrowed. “Are you alright Clarke?” Lexa takes a step towards the blonde.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You and Fish aren’t the only ones who are tired.” Clarke laughs.

Clarke smiles and takes a hesitant step towards Lexa. She pulls Lexa into a surprise embrace.

The brunette stiffens for only a moment before she immediately shifts to reciprocate, her arms slipping around Clarke’s middle.

Clarke takes a sudden step back, her cheeks flushing bright red.

“So, I’ll uhhhh, see you sometime next week. I want to see Fish one last time before he’s adopted.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa nods, her mouth still open wide in surprise. “That uhhhh, sounds good.” Lexa smiles, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“Bye Lex.” Clarke waves as she moves out of the room and out of sight.

Lexa stays rooted to where she’s standing, her eyes focusing on the door Clarke walked out of.

Behind her in his cage, Fish lets out a soft whine.

“Yeah, I know how you feel buddy.” Lexa sighs as she moves to the cage and opens it up.

She strokes the puppy until he eventually falls asleep.

* * *

A week had passed since Clarke was last at the Animal Hospital, and needless to say both Lexa and Fish missed her.

Lexa leaned over the reception desk and glared at Raven, who was sitting in the chair on the other side.

“Come on Lexa, she keeps coming back, so she must be interested in you.” Raven huffs, and Lexa sighs.

“She keeps coming to see Fish, not me.” Lexa shakes her head.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Raven scoffs, adding in a dramatic eye roll.

Raven’s eyes flick behind her, focusing on the familiar blonde now moving through the Animal Hospital’s front door.

“Hey Clarke, how are you doing?” Raven smiles and Lexa quickly turns on her heels coming face to face with a smiling Clarke.

“Hey Raven. Lex. I’m doing well.” Clarke smiles. “Fish is still, here right?” Clarke asks with a small smile and Lexa nods.

“Yes, he was looked at by a few families today and all seemed pretty interested, but no one asked me to hold him. Come on, I’ll take you to him.” Lexa leads Clarke down the familiar hallway and back into her office.

Clarke laughs when she sees Fish curled up in a ball in a dog bed right beside Lexa’s desk.

“I didn’t like leaving him in the cage, he’d always whine when I walked by him, so I brought him in here. He’s a little angry at me, he had to get his shots today.” Lexa drops down in front of Fish and scratches him behind his ear.

Fish jumps up happily and runs to Clarke, who squats down on the floor beside Lexa. She scoops the puppy up in her arms and hugs him tightly to her chest as she moves to stand.

“Lex… I want to adopt him.” Clarke laughs as the puppy licks her face. “I can’t imagine him with anyone else but me.”

Lexa pushes herself stand with a toothy grin. “That’s great news Clarke… He obviously likes you. You two would be perfect together.” Lexa laughs as the puppy nips at a strand of Clarke’s blonde hair.

“So, what paperwork do I have to do? Is there a fee?” Lexa moves to her desk and pulls out a form from her bottom desk drawer.

“All you need to do is fill this out and then we can discuss fees.” Lexa places the paper down in front of Clarke. She grabs a nearby ink pen and hands it to Clarke.

Lexa leaves the office for a few moments before coming back in, carrying a small bag of dog food, a collar, and a leash. She drops into the empty seat across from Clarke.

“Do you have a way to transport him?” Lexa asks with a smile.

“I have a kennel in my car.” Clarke smiles. She caps the pen and slides the sheet of paper across the desk towards Lexa.

Lexa barely skims the page before slipping it into one of her desk drawers.

“As for fees…” Lexa hums softly, and taps her chin inquisitively. “There are none.” She smiles across the desk at Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile. “Lexa, you can’t possibly—” Clarke starts but is cut off by Lexa.

“Of course, I can… I do own this place.”  Lexa smirks, and crosses her arms across her chest. Clarke scoffs and shakes her head with a small smile.

“You know…” Clarke smiles. “I fully expect you to come visit Fish every once in a while…”

Lexa’s eyes widen slightly and a small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth.

“I hope you don’t expect child support.” Lexa laughs, and Clarke snorts.

Clarke puts Fish down on the floor and watches as the puppy runs to Lexa, and yips and barks until she picks him up. Lexa scoops him up in her arms and buries her nose in his soft fur.

“Clarke’s going to take you home today, so you have to promise me you’ll be good for her okay?” Lexa whispers and Fish barks in response, as if agreeing.

Lexa puts him down on the desk and he runs across it and jumps into Clarke’s open arms.

Fish snuggles against her chest and closes his eyes. Lexa slips the small collar over his head and adjusts it a bit until it’s snug around his neck, but of course, not too snug.

She clips the leash onto his collar and hands it to Clarke, who slowly moves to stand.

“Here let me walk you out.” Lexa smiles, grabbing the bag of dog food. Lexa and Clarke move down the hallway and out into the waiting room.

Raven gives Lexa a beaming smile and wink when she sees Lexa walking Clarke to her car.

Clarke holds the leash and guides Fish to her car in the parking lot. She pulls open the back door and with a little coaxing gets Fish into the pet carrier in the back seat. She unlatches the leash and latches the pet carrier shut, Fish immediately jumps on the small chew toy Clarke put inside before she left the house.

Lexa puts the bag of dog food on the seat beside Fish’s pet carrier and turns to Clarke with a small smile.

“I can’t say I won’t miss him, I have to say he’s grown on me.” Lexa looks into the pet carrier and smiles when Fish wildly attacks his chew toy.

“You can come over and visit him any time you like…” Clarke says with a smile, her hands wringing together nervously.

Lexa clears her throat and scuffs the tip of her tennis shoe against the pavement.

“Clarke—.”

“Lexa—.”

The two start at roughly the same time, and both shake their heads with a smile.

“Go ahead.” Lexa smiles.

Clarke takes a deep breath, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. “Would you like to come over tomorrow night…? We could order in, maybe watch a movie?” Clarke offers with a hopeful smile.

Lexa’s face splits into a wide grin, as she takes a step towards the nervous blonde. She reaches forwards, gently taking Clarke’s hands in hers.

“I would love to.” Lexa smiles giving Clarke’s hands a squeeze.

Clarke hesitantly leans forwards, pressing a quick kiss to the curve of Lexa’s jaw.

Lexa’s eyes widen and her heart stutters in her chest. Her cheeks flush a bright red, and a dopey smile nearly splits her face in half. Clarke takes a reluctant step back and smiles when she sees Lexa’s dopey smile.  

“I wrote my number on the adoption form… Text me later.” Clarke smiles as she slowly walks around the car and slides into the driver’s seat.

Clarke looks through the passenger’s side window, seeing Lexa is still rooted to her spot on the other side of her car.

Clarke rolls down the window. “Planning on going inside?” Clarke grins.  

Lexa glances around, as if she forgot where she was and she slowly nods. She clears her throat. “Ye-Yeah, you’re right… I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke.” Lexa smiles.

Clarke shakes her head with a snort, and waves before she backs out of the parking spot and makes her way out of the parking lot and down the street.

Lexa takes a deep breath and slowly makes her way back inside.

“Awwwwwwwwwww, you two are disgustingly cute.” Raven smiles.

“Shut up Reyes.” Lexa grumbles, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Lexa isn’t ashamed to admit, that when she gets back to her office she whoops, and throws a fist into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think!? Sorry if any of the information was incorrect... I just worked with what I found out through research and what I knew. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and, if you'd like to discuss, you can find me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)
> 
> Thank you for giving my fic a chance! ^_^
> 
> PS: If enough people as for it, I may add a second chapter with Clexa's date. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have seriously blown me away! All the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions I’ve gotten on this fic mean the absolute world to me! 
> 
> You all asked and you got it! :) Chapter 2 of A Fish Out of Water is here! :) This time we join Lexa, and Clarke on their date. ;) 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> There’s an important note at the bottom of the fic if you’re interested in seeing more stories in this universe! :) 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff! ;D

Lexa shifts her weight nervously from foot to foot, her eyes locked on the white door in front of her. She brings her closed fist up, preparing to knock on the door in front of her. Her hand drops down to her side, unsuccessful in its task.

Her grasp on the rose behind her back tightens.

“Come on, Lexa.” She whispers through clenched teeth. She takes a deep breath and glances down at her outfit.

Lexa wipes her empty hand down the front of her black button up for the hundredth time, ridding the clothing of any wrinkles she may have missed, before she turns her attention back to the door. She takes one last deep breath, and without a hint of hesitation, brings her closed fist up to the door and raps her knuckles against its surface.

From behind the door, Lexa can hear a familiar yipping and barking that causes her pursed lips to shift into a smile.  

The puppy wines from behind the door, its toenails scrapping against it a few times, before the sound of footfalls carry someone to the front door.

Lexa’s heart stutters in her chest when the front door swings open, revealing a disheveled Clarke.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa smiles, immediately noticing that the hoodie Clarke is wearing is the one she borrowed weeks ago, when the two first met.

Clarke’s blue eyes widen slightly, her gaze raking down Lexa from head to toe.

“Lexa! You’re early!” Clarke attempts to take a step in front of Fish, who’s trying his hardest to get around Clarke and outside. He quickly darts between her feet and runs to Lexa.

Fish yips and barks happily, his tail wagging back and forth. He jumps up on Lexa’s leg, his paws pushing into Lexa’s shin.

Lexa leans down and picks Fish up with her free hand. She brings the puppy to her face, and buries her nose in his soft fur. She smiles when his wet nose presses against her neck and he lavishes her face in kisses.

“Sorry Clarke, I can go and come back if—” Clarke shakes her head with a smile.

“No, I don’t want you to go now that you’re here.” Clarke takes a step forwards and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. 

“You look amazing.” Clarke whispers in her ear before taking a step back.

Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“Ummmm, here…” Lexa brings her hand out from behind her back and holds out a single long stemmed rose to Clarke.

Clarke takes it with a grin, immediately burying her nose in the rose’s petals.

Fish whines in Lexa arms and nudges her neck with his wet nose.  

“I got something for you too.” Lexa grins and presses a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head. She slips a small, blue bone out of her back pocket and holds it out to Fish who immediately sniffs it before latching onto it with his mouth.

“Well, come on in. I just need to get dressed then we can order our food and start a movie.” Clarke smiles, taking a step back away from the door to allow Lexa inside.

Lexa slips past Clarke, stepping into the medium sized room which she quickly realizes is not only a kitchen, but a living room as well.

Clarke walks by, her fingertips gently brush Lexa’s forearm, sending a shiver down the brunette’s spine.

“Make yourself at home. I’m just going to go get changed. I’ll be right back.” Clarke moves further into the room, before turning off into a hallway and moving out of sight.

Lexa steps further into the room and makes her way towards the part of the room that’s the living room. She settles down on one of the two couches and places Fish down on the cushion beside her.

“I take it you like your toy?” Lexa coos, earning a yip from Fish.

Fish grabs his toy into his mouth and jumps up into Lexa’s lap where he lays down and continues to assault the small toy bone.

Lexa laughs, gently running her fingers through the puppy’s fur.

Fish’s toy slips out of his mouth, and he growls before pouncing right back on it.

“Get em’ killer.” Lexa chuckles, watching as the puppy shakes his head back and forth violently, the toy still stuck in his mouth.  

Lexa gives the toy a gentle tug, releasing it from Fish’s mouth. The puppy yips and barks, his tail wagging as Lexa tosses the toy across the room.

The puppy goes to jump off Lexa’s lap, but freezes when he realizes how far away he is from the floor. He looks up at Lexa and whines softly.

Lexa laughs and scoops the puppy up before placing him down on the floor. He runs quickly to his new toy and dives on it. He takes it into his mouth and runs back to Lexa, who scoops him up and puts him back in her lap.

“Good boy!” She coos, and gently scratches him behind the ear. “You’re so smart.” She leans down and kisses the top of his head. Before she can pull back, Fish turns and places a few kisses of his own on Lexa’s cheek.

“Adorable.” Lexa jumps with gasp. She turns around finding Clarke standing just behind the couch, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red, her eyes raking down Clarke from head to toe.

Instead of a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie, Clarke’s now wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a blue button down shirt that matches almost identically to the color of her eyes.

Lexa pulls Fish into her arms and stands up.

“Clarke, you look…” Lexa pauses, her eyes raking up and down Clarke again. “You look beautiful.” Lexa smiles when Clarke’s cheeks flush a dark red.

“Th-Thanks.” Clarke stutters as she rounds the couch.

Lexa moves to sit further down the couch, leaving space for Clarke and a space in-between them.

“Do you want to watch anything specific? Or does any movie work for you?” Clarke moves around the coffee table in front of the couch and drops down in front of the TV.

“A-Anything works.” Lexa smiles. She watches Clarke shuffle through the movies in the cabinet just below the TV. When she finds a movie she’s satisfied with, she stands up and makes her way back to the couch, sitting in the space Lexa left for her.

Clarke glances at the gap between her and Lexa, and Lexa swears for a moment she sees a flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

“Well, let’s get started.” Clarke smiles, reaching for the remote and turning the TV and DVD player on.

* * *

Lexa stares blankly at the images flickering on the screen in front of her. She had barely been paying attention to the movie since it started, her eyes instead leaving the TV and focusing on Clarke’s hand that was resting on the cushion in between the two of them.

Lexa swallows hard, her eyes leaving the TV again and darting back to the hand on the couch cushion beside her. Her eyes dart to Clarke, who’s gaze is focused on the TV in front of them.

Lexa takes a deep breath, her hand leaving her lap to move towards Clarke’s. When her fingertips brush Clarke’s open palm, Clarke turns to face her, one of her perfect brows arched.

Lexa turns a shade of red she thought she wasn’t capable of turning. She clears her throat and turns away from Clarke, all the while pulling her hand back.

Clarke quickly reaches for and grabs Lexa’s hand before she can pull it back into her lap. Her fingertips drag across the back of Lexa’s hand, her fingers moving to tangle with Lexa’s.

Lexa takes a deep breath, and turns back to face the screen, though her gaze lingers on Clarke’s fingers that are gently playing with hers.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Clarke doing the same, turned towards the TV, but focused on their joined hands.

Clarke slowly scoots closer to Lexa, shrinking the distance between them ever so slightly. Lexa’s gaze flicks back to the TV, and slowly she too scoots closer to Clarke.

Eventually, there’s no space between the two, Clarke’s thigh pressing against the side of Lexa’s.

Lexa throws caution to the wind and removes her hand from Clarke's before boldly slipping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke leans into her, her head gently resting on Lexa’s chest over her pounding heart, her arm slipping around Lexa's middle.

Clarke's hand moves to rest gently against Lexa’s clothed abdomen.

Lexa’s heart races in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach frantically flapping their wings. Clarke turns her head and nuzzles her nose, gently, against Lexa’s collar bone.

Lexa turns to face Clarke, her eyes dropping to her pink, parted lips. Clarke pulls her hand away from Lexa’s abdomen, and moves to cup her cheek.

Clarke’s thumb runs gently across Lexa’s cheek bone, causing emerald eyes to disappear behind closed eye lids.

Clarke leans towards Lexa, her eyes focused on pink, full lips. Lexa’s eyes flash open when Clarke’s nose gently brushes hers.

Lexa begins leaning forwards, ready to close the distance between herself and the blonde.

Suddenly a loud rumbling growl emits from Lexa’s empty stomach.

Fish, who had been asleep in his dog bed on the floor, jumps up and begins yipping and barking loudly, ready to take on whatever creature it was that emitted the growling noise.

Clarke snorts and buries her face in Lexa’s neck, her body shaking with laughter. Lexa shakes her head, laughter tumbling out of her open mouth.

Fish barks and rushes to the couch, he gently nudges Clarke’s leg with his head. She pulls back, away from Lexa and scoops the puppy up before depositing him in Lexa’s lap. Clarke leans back against Lexa’s shoulder with a smile.

“Look at him, our little furry protector.” Clarke laughs and gently scratches Fish behind the ear.

Lexa’s stomach growls again, this time, Fish stares at her rumbling stomach and cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah, Lexa’s got a monster in her tummy.” Clarke coos and gives Fish and gentle pat on the head. Lexa’s stomach rumbles for a third time and this time Fish lunges at it with a tiny growl, his tail wagging excitedly.  

Clarke shakes her head with a laugh. “We better feed that beast.” She pokes Lexa’s stomach earning a jump and a squeak from the veterinarian.

Clarke jumps up from the couch and moves into the kitchen. Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and moves to follow.

“So, what should we get, Chinese or Pizza?” Clarke pulls two paper menus off her refrigerator and lays them down side by side on the counter.

Fish barks loudly and wiggles in Lexa’s arms until she puts him down.

“I think Fish wants Chinese.” Lexa leans against the counter with a smirk. She grabs the Chinese Place’s Menu and drops down to sit on the floor.

Fish runs to his dog bed and retrieves the new bone Lexa brought him before he runs across the living room floor towards where Lexa is sitting on the floor.

Lexa holds the menu over her head as Fish jumps into her lap and begins to chew on his new toy. She shakes her head with a smile, bringing one hand down to run through the puppy’s soft fur, while the other holds the menu up at eyelevel.  

“Fish’s right, Chinese sounds good.” Lexa holds the menu up in the air. Clarke reaches across the counter and plucks the menu out of Lexa’s hand.

“Sounds good to me. So, what do you want?” Clarke moves around the counter and plops down on the floor in front of Lexa.

Lexa hums softly, her focus on the puppy in her lap. “I’m not too picky, surprise me.” Lexa glances up at Clarke with a smirk.

“Be prepared to be thoroughly surprised, Woods.” Clarke smiles, before moving down the hallway and out of sight.

Lexa gives Fish’s toy a gentle tug, pulling it free of the puppy’s mouth. Fish jumps off her lap and onto the kitchen floor, his tail wagging wildly, his bottom stuck up in the air in anticipation.  

Lexa tosses the bone into the living room and watches as Fish sprints towards it. He jumps on it like a predator jump on its prey, sinking his tiny teeth into the bone. He lays down on the floor and nibbles on the toy bone.

“Hey!” Lexa calls out, causing Fish to turn her way for a moment before he turns his attention back to his bone.

Lexa shakes her head with a smile and lays back on the kitchen floor. She folds her arms behind her head and closes her eyes.

Fish’s eyes dart from his bone, to Lexa lying on the kitchen floor. He abandons his bone and jumps up, rushing across the kitchen floor towards Lexa. He skids to a halt, nearly plowing into her side.

Lexa can hear Fish’s soft sniffing close to her head, when suddenly she feels the puppy’s crawling up onto her stomach.

Lexa grunts softly, her eyes opening to find Fish crawling up towards her face. He lays on his belly and crawls up her neck, his wet nose pressing against the underside of her jaw. She smiles softly, and reaches up to run her fingers through Fish’s fur before she folds her arms back behind her head and closes her eyes.

Clarke makes her way out of the bedroom, phone and menu in hand. She opens her mouth to tell Lexa that the takeout will be there in nearly an hour, but the words die in her throat when she sees her lying on the kitchen floor.

Clarke takes in the sight in front of her with a smile. Lexa’s laying back on the floor, her arms folded behind her head, with Fish lying on her chest, his nose tucked up under her chin.

Clarke tiptoes silently towards the two, reaching over to drop the menu onto the counter before she silently opens the camera app on her phone. She snaps a few pictures of Lexa and Fish before she drops down beside them and snuggles into Lexa’s side.

Clarke holds her arm up above her, getting Lexa, Fish and herself all in one frame. She catches the moment when Lexa’s eyes open and realizes Clarke’s there and the look of pure adoration on the brunette’s face.

Lexa brings her arms out from behind her head, one arm slipping around Clarke and the other she angles so she can place her hand on Fish’s back.

Clarke takes a few more pictures of the trio before she slips the phone in her pocket.

“Maybe we should take this party back to the couch?” Clarke suggests with a smile. She pushes herself to stand before leaning down and scooping Fish up off Lexa’s chest. Lexa jumps up quickly, dusting her jeans off before joining Clarke and Fish on the couch.

Lexa drops down beside Clarke on the couch, and immediately Clarke shifts to lean into Lexa’s side.

“This is okay right…? I mean…” Clarke pauses. “You, don’t mind…?” Clarke’s cheeks flush a light pink. She swallows hard and is about to scoot away from Lexa when the brunette gently takes her hand.

“Of course, I don’t mind…” Lexa brings her and Clarke’s joined hands up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke smiles and leans forwards, careful not to jostle Fish sleeping in her lap, as she grabs the remote off the coffee table. She hits the play button, bringing the frozen image on the screen to life. She drops the remote back on the table and leans back into Lexa.

Lexa untangles her fingers from Clarke’s, earning a pout from the blonde. Lexa smirks, her arm slipping around Clarke’s middle, effectively wiping away the blonde’s pout. Clarke leans further into Lexa, her fingers absent mindedly running through Fish’s fur.

Lexa watches Clarke out of the corner of her eye, a feeling of warmth spreads throughout her chest, a wide smile spreading across her face.  

Though Lexa and Clarke hadn’t known each other all that long, she felt drawn to the blonde and it seemed as though Clarke felt the same way.

“What?” Lexa is pulled out of her trance by Clarke’s voice, the blonde watches her closely with a small smile. Lexa blinks rapidly an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks.

Clarke small smile shifts into a wide grin. She reaches up to tuck a loose stand of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

“What were you thinking about?” Clarke asks, her grin nearly splitting her face in half.

Lexa’s cheeks flush an even darker shade of red. She swallows hard, her eyes locking with Clarke’s blue orbs. “Y-You…” She mutters, her voice barely above a whisper.

Clarke’s pale cheeks flush a bright pink. Her eyes dart from emerald orbs to full, slightly parted lips. Lexa’s pink tongue slips out, wetting her parted lips, an action it seems Clarke can’t look away from.  

Clarke grabs Lexa by the front of her black button up and pulls her towards her, stopping when only a few inches separate her and Lexa’s lips. Lexa surges forwards, her nose brushing Clarke’s as she closes the distance between them.

Clarke sighs happily into the kiss, her blue orbs disappearing behind closed eyelids. Her hands leave Lexa’s shirt, and move to slip behind her neck, her fingers tangling in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa smiles into the kiss, one of her hands moving to gently cup Clarke’s cheek. Her heart races in her chest.

Clarke tilts her head, her nose brushing Lexa’s as she changes the angle of kiss. Clarke’s fingers tangle in the baby hairs at the base of Lexa’s neck, causing the brunette to melt deeper into the kiss.

Lexa moans softly into the kiss, the butterflies that were once in her stomach feel as if they’ve flown up and into chest. Kissing Clarke is everything Lexa imagined it would be, her lips soft, and demanding all in one. Clarke pulls Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and Lexa hums softly into the kiss.

Lexa and Clarke pull back when they both realize that air is a necessity. Clarke's darkened blue orbs dart around Lexa’s face. Lexa’s thumb gently drags across Clarke’s cheek and Clarke’s hand jumps to cover Lexa’s hand with her own. Lexa smiles when blue eyes flutter shut and Clarke leans into her touch.

A soft whine draws Clarke and Lexa’s attention away from one another, and down to Clarke’s lap.

Fish is now awake, his head cocked to one side as he watches the two women curiously. He tilts his head the other way, his head turning back and forth focusing on Clarke, then Lexa.

Clarke, then Lexa.  

Clarke, then Lexa.

Lexa shakes her head with a laugh, her hand slipping off Clarke’s cheek. She reaches towards Fish, gently scratching him behind his ear.

“You want a kiss too?” Clarke asks with a smirk and Fish yips, his tail wagging happily back and forth. Clarke giggles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head. Fish leans up and presses a few kisses of his own to Clarke’s chin and cheeks.

“Hey!? What about me?” Lexa pouts.

Fish abandons Clarke’s lap, and moves to Lexa’s. He jumps up his paws pushing against Lexa’s chest as he lavishes her face in kisses. She scoops him up in her arms with a laugh, and hugs the puppy close.

“So, what do you say we watch the rest of this movie?” Clarke says with a smile as she shifts to lean into Lexa’s side.

“In all honesty? I haven’t been paying much attention to the movie…” Lexa blushes, her hand moving to rub nervously at the back of her neck.

Clarke hums, moving to gently run her fingers through Fish’s fur who’s now curled up in Lexa’s lap. “Yeah, me neither.” Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder with a smile.

Lexa shakes her head with a smile and turns to press a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.   

* * *

Clarke leans further into Lexa’s side, her attention still barely on the screen in front of her, and more on the brunette beside her.

Clarke knows the movie is nearly over but she can’t pull her attention from the adorable veterinarian beside her, who looks as if she’s facing the same dilemma Clarke is.

A sudden knock on the door springs Fish out of a deep sleep. He tries to jump off Lexa’s lap, but shuffles on his paws and whines until Lexa helps him by putting him down on the floor. He then runs to the door, yipping, barking and growling his fiercest growl.

“What did I tell you? Little furry protector.” Clarke smiles and starts to get up, but Lexa beats her to it. Lexa scoops up the mighty fluff ball, and passes him to Clarke before she moves to the front door.

“Hi, I’ve got an order for Griffin?” The boy behind the door smiles, and Lexa nods.

“Yeah, how much?” Lexa slips her hand into her back pocket, grabbing out the wad of cash she slipped in there before she left the house.

“It’s $26.23.” The boy smiles, awkwardly glancing around as Lexa counts her money.

“Keep the change.” She smiles, handing him a twenty and a ten.

The boy smiles, passing her the brown paper sack in his hands. “Thank you. Have a good one.” The boy smiles and turns to leave.

Lexa kicks the door shut behind her and moves towards the kitchen counter.

“How much is it?” Clarke asks with a smile, as she rounds the corner, coming back from the down the hall, a scrambling Fish in her arms as she works the clasp of her wallet open.

Lexa smiles. “Ummmm… Free?” She grins with a shrug. She pulls a few white takeout boxes from within the brown paper sack.

Clarke puts Fish down on the floor and tosses her wallet onto the counter. She places her hands on her hips and stares at Lexa with an arched brow until the brunette turns to face her.

“Lex, I asked you out, I should’ve paid.” Clarke huffs.

Lexa smiles, closing the distance between herself and Clarke with a few steps. She puts her hand on Clarke’s hips and pulls her closer.

Clarke has to bite back a smile when Lexa kisses the tip of her nose.

“Next time.” Lexa grins and places a second kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“Oh, already planning a second date?” Clarke smirks.

Lexa flushes a dark red, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finds her voice. “Umm, well… I mean… If you want to go on a second date…” Lexa swallows hard.

Clarke shakes her head with a laugh. “You are unbelievable. Of course, I want a second date with you.” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks, pulling her in for a quick peck.

“Now let’s eat.” Clarke’s hands drop from Lexa’s cheeks instead moving to take her hands and pull her back to the kitchen counter.

“I got a few things, we’ll see what you like.” Clarke empties out the paper sack and opens up each of the white takeout boxes Lexa placed on the counter.

Lexa takes a deep breath, the smell of chicken and spices clouding her senses.

Clarke scoops up a piece of chicken between a pair of chopsticks and holds it out to Lexa. “Here, try it.” Lexa takes the piece of sauce covered chicken into her mouth. She moans the second the chicken and sauce hits her taste buds.

Clarke cheeks flush pink at the sound of Lexa’s moan.

“This is so good, Clarke.” Lexa licks her lips and moves to peek into one of the other white takeout boxes.

“Let me get us some plates.” Clarke smiles. She turns around and pulls open one of the wall cabinets. She pulls down a few plates and places them on the counter beside the food.

“You have to try the vegetable rice and chickenlo mein, trust me, it’s all good.” Clarke makes her own plate filling it with the rice, noodles and chicken before Lexa moves to make hers.

Clarke moves to sit at the bar, that separates the kitchen from the living room. Lexa sits down in the tall chair beside her.

Clarke slips a pair of chopsticks to her with a smile.

“You know how to use these?” Clarke smiles, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

Lexa hesitantly grabs the chopsticks. “Uhhh, sure… I mean how hard can it be?” Lexa tears the paper off the chopsticks and tries holding them like Clarke, between her thumb and index finger. She tries to pick up a piece of chicken, but it slips between the two sticks and falls back onto the plate.

Clarke watches with a grin as Lexa tries and fails to use the pair of chopsticks, dropping the chicken over and over again.

Lexa growls, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she tries for a fifth time to grab the piece of chicken. She smiles brightly when she picks the piece of chicken up between the two chopsticks, but when the chicken slips and falls back onto the plate she pouts and angrily stabs the piece of chicken with a chopstick and pops it into her mouth.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile and slips off her chair. She pulls open the drawer closest to the refrigerator and grabs a fork and spoon before moving back to Lexa. She places the fork and spoon down next to Lexa’s plate on the counter, and leans over to press a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Stupid chopsticks…” The veterinarian mumbles before grabbing the fork. “Thanks Clarke.” She smiles.

“You told me before you always liked animals, so you’ve always wanted to be a vet?” Clarke asks as she scoops up a spoonful of rice.

Lexa nods, swallowing a mouthful of chicken. “Ever since I was young, I was brought up around animals… I just knew I wanted to take care of them.” Lexa glances down on the floor at Fish, who’s sitting just beside the bar, his eyes on Lexa and Clarke.

“This is people food.” Lexa gently chides, earning a whine from the puppy. She shakes her head with a smile before reaching down to pet him.

“What about you Clarke, did you always want to be a nurse?” Lexa twirls a bunch of noodles around her fork and slips them into her mouth, humming at the taste.

“No, not always… I wanted to be an artist, but I guess I had to be realistic… Being an artist doesn’t pay the bills, so I chose the next best thing, which was being a nurse…” Clarke shrugs. “My mother’s a doctor, so she always wanted me to follow in her footsteps, but was still happy when I decided to be a nurse.” Clarke scoops up another spoonful of rice.

“You should never settle for second best Clarke.” Lexa gives her a small smile.

“Oh, I didn’t give it up… I still paint in my spare time.” Clarke smiles, and points to a picture hanging on the living room wall.

Lexa slips out of her chair and moves to the picture hanging on the wall, which depicts a forest beneath a starry sky.

“You painted this?” Lexa glances at Clarke over her shoulder before turning back towards the painting.

“I did.” Clarke smiles, her cheeks flushing a bit.

“It’s amazing Clarke…” Lexa backs away from the painting. She turns around and plops back down in her seat.

“You’re very talented.” Lexa grins.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles shyly, pushing a bit of rice around her plate with her spoon.

Lexa leans over, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek before turning her attention back to her plate of food.

“So, what kind of animals do you see on a regular basis?” Clarke asks with a smile.

“Mainly just cats and dogs, I have dealt with a few rabbits and some snakes.” Lexa turns to Clarke, who shudders at the mention of snakes.

Lexa smirks. “I’m not the biggest snake fan either. What’s a typical day at the hospital like?” Lexa scoops up a bit of rice and shoves it into her mouth.

“Hectic. I’m usually running around dealing with whatever the doctor tells me to deal with.” Clarke sighs. “The patient really depends on the day, sometimes I may get someone with a broken foot, or someone with a severe laceration, or someone in need of antibiotics. It really varies.” Clarke slips out of her chair and moves to the refrigerator.

“That sounds hectic.” Lexa shakes her head.

“Want a bottle of water?” Clarke asks as she tugs the refrigerator door open.

“Sure.” Lexa smiles when Clarke makes her way back from the fridge with two water bottles in hand. She passes one to Lexa before sitting down.

Clarke and Lexa make small talk as they finish devouring their food. Clarke takes Lexa’s empty plate and moves to the kitchen sink. She rinses the dishes off before turning around, finding Lexa moving to put the brown paper sack full of the remaining Chinese food into the refrigerator.

“Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?” Lexa smiles.

“Yeah, but first I think Fish needs a potty break.” Clarke kneels down and Fish wobbles over, his tail wagging excitedly.  

“You gotta go potty? Huh?” Clarke coos to the puppy who yips in response. “Well come on…!” Clarke moves to grab the leash by the front door while Fish runs not to the front door, but to Lexa. He jumps onto her shoes and yips and barks, his whole body wagging along with his tail.

“Looks like you’re coming with us.” Clarke smiles as she leans down beside Fish and hooks the leash onto his collar.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Clarke and Fish hurry to the front door, with a grinning Lexa following behind.

Clarke takes Fish out into the front yard and the two walk around a bit before Fish does his business. Clarke unhooks the leash, allowing Fish to run around the grassy yard for a bit without the restraints of a leash.

Fish runs around the yard for a bit, inspecting every fallen leaf and twig in the yard. He darts towards Lexa, who kneels down to the puppy’s level. Fish jumps up, his paws resting on Lexa’s thighs.

Lexa reaches down, her fingers running through the puppy’s short, soft fur. Fish yips and barks, rolling over on his back in the grass, exposing his tummy.

Lexa scratches his tiny belly, grinning when one of his back legs starts kicking wildly.

Fish turns his attention to his leg, his head cocking to the side.

“Your legs got a mind of its own huh?” Lexa coos and the puppy whines.

“Come on you two, let’s get inside.” Clarke shakes her head with a smile. 

Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and carries him to the front door where Clarke is already standing. Clarke pulls open the front door and ushers both Lexa and Fish inside.

Lexa plops down on the couch, the golden retriever puppy still in her arms. He curls up on her lap and lets out a squeaky yawn.

“Someone’s tired.” Lexa smiles and the puppy snuggles deeper into her lap.

Clarke drops down beside Lexa on the couch and immediately reaches for the remote. She starts the movie up, but doesn’t turn her attention to the screen, she focuses on the puppy dozing in Lexa’s lap. She gently scratches him behind the ear, smiling when the puppy’s eyes flutter shut.

Lexa slips an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, gently guiding her to lean into her chest, which Clarke does without hesitation. Clarke leans back into Lexa’s chest, her head coming to rest right over the veterinarian’s pounding heart. Her eyes flutter shut, the sound of Lexa’s pounding heart filling her ears.

Clarke reaches up, gently cupping Lexa’s opposite cheek, and turning her head to face her. Clarke then leans up, her lips pressing gently into Lexa’s.

Lexa pulls back with a smile. “What was that for?” Lexa gently brushes her nose against Clarke’s.

Clarke shrugs. “You’re just cute.” She laughs when Lexa flushes a bright red.

Clarke leans her head back against Lexa’s chest, and Lexa leans to gently rest her head on top of Clarke’s.

The movie plays on, completely forgotten by the two women on the couch, who are too lost in one another to notice.

* * *

 

Clarke’s eyes flutter open sometime later, and she’s greeted to the movie’s menu screen. She gently pulls her head away from Lexa’s chest, and smiles when she realizes that the veterinarian has dozed off on the couch beside her with Fish still fast asleep in her lap.

Clarke reaches up, her index finger running gently down Lexa’s sharp jawline.

“Lex…” She whispers.

The brunette mumbles and leans her head back to rest on the couch. Clarke giggles and leans up to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She whispers softly in the brunette’s ear. “Wake up sleepy head.”

“No Clarke…” Lexa whines. Fish, in Lexa’s lap, also whines when Lexa shifts a bit, jostling the puppy some.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile. “Too cute.” She whispers and takes advantage of the moment to snap a few more pictures of Lexa and Fish.

Eventually, one of Lexa’s eyes crack open and she sighs.

“Go back to sleep.” Lexa leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

“You get even cuter when you’re sleepy.” Clarke whispers, she turns her head and presses a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head.

Lexa reluctantly pulls back with a groan and a stretch. Fish wakes up too and stretches out in Lexa’s lap, with a loud yawn.

“Look at you two.” Clarke giggles.

Lexa looks down at the puppy in her lap and smiles. She scoops him up in her arms and hugs him close.

“What time is it?” Lexa asks, her head swiveling back and forth, searching the room’s walls for a clock.

Clarke glances in the kitchen. “It’s 9:30… We’ve been asleep for a while.” Clarke turns back to Lexa with a smirk.

“I should probably take off…” Lexa frowns.

Clarke pouts and Fish whines against her chest. Lexa shakes her head with a smile. “I’ll come back.” She leans down to press a kiss to the puppy’s head. She turns to Clarke with a smile.

“If you’ll have me again that is.” Lexa smiles when Clarke reaches forwards and presses her lips against Lexa’s.

“Of course, I want you to come back.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa reluctantly gets up off the couch and gently places Fish down in his dog bed. She walks towards the front door with Clarke following closely behind her.

Lexa stops at the front door, and turns to face Clarke when she’s seized by the front of her shirt and Clarke’s lips smash into hers.

Lexa’s eyes flutter shut, her hands finding purchase on Clarke’s hips. Clarke’s fingers tangle in the baby hairs at the base of Lexa’s neck.

Clarke gently sucks Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth, her tongue swiping against it. Lexa eagerly opens her mouth and Clarke’s tongue slips inside.

Lexa moans into Clarke’s open mouth, reveling in the feeling of Clarke’s tongue swiping against her own. Clarke goes to pull back, but Lexa chases her lips. She slips her tongue into Clarke’s open mouth, catching the blonde of guard.

Clarke pushes Lexa back into her front door, their lips still connected, tongues tangling in each other’s mouths.

The two women reluctantly part, both panting heavily. Lexa leans her head back into Clarke’s front door, a grin splitting her face almost in half.

“Wow…” She pants softly, her eyes fluttering open revealing blown pupils and dark green irises. Clarke is in a similar state, her blue eyes considerably darker and her pupils blown wide.

“Wow indeed…” Clarke rasps with a chuckle.

A whine pulls the two women further apart, their gazes falling to the floor where Fish is sitting. He cocks his head to the side and watches the two women curiously.

“I can’t kiss Clarke without kissing you huh?” Lexa laughs when Fish yips and wags his tail. Lexa drops down onto the floor and Fish immediately crawls up into her lap. She presses a few kisses to the top of his head and ends up getting a few kisses from the puppy in return.

Lexa gives Fish a hug and reluctantly places the loveable puppy back onto the floor. She slowly stands, turning her attention back to Clarke.

“So… Do you want to do this again? Maybe next weekend, my place? You can bring our little furry protector.” Lexa smiles when Fish jumps around the floor and barks happily.

“Of course, sounds perfect.” Clarke reaches forwards and presses one last kiss to Lexa’s lips. Before she can pull back, Lexa wraps her arms around her, pulling the blonde tighter against her chest.

“Goodnight Clarke.” She whispers in the blonde’s ear. She presses a final kiss to Clarke’s cheek before she takes a step back. She kneels down, petting Fish one last time on the head before she moves out the front door.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke waves from her front porch with a grin.

Lexa slips into the driver’s seat of her car with a large beaming smile and slowly makes her way home, eager for the week to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!? What did you think!? Fluffy? ;D 
> 
> Seriously, I’ve fallen in love with these three cuties. ;) 
> 
> Please, Please, feel free to leave a comment! Hearing what you think of this fic means the world to me and I'd really like to hear what you think about it!! ;)
> 
> Clexa's date night at Lexa's will be the next chapter. ;) 
> 
> Okay, so I am interested in continuing writing in this universe… But, I need a bit of help. The only real idea I have left is the one where Lexa, Clarke and Fish meeting at Lexa’s for a second date which will be chapter 3…
> 
> I’m just not sure how to continue this fic, like where I want it to go… 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for an idea that could take place in this universe, and they would like to see me write it, PLEASE, send me an ask here gamergirl929.tumblr.com with your idea! I will of course, credit the sender for their idea when I post it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date #2 for Clexa! ;) Hope you're ready for some fluff! 
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the other two! 
> 
> Remember this story is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own! But please enjoy!

The week passed by quickly much to Lexa’s relief, and Sunday morning she woke with a beaming smile knowing today was the day that Clarke and Fish were coming over.  

Lexa throws the covers back and springs out of bed. She grabs her cellphone off her nightstand and rushes across her apartment and into the bathroom. She sends a quick text to Clarke before turning her attention to her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Lexa’s brown curls were an absolute tangled mess, her emerald green eyes, bloodshot from a lack of sleep the previous night.

Lexa grabs her tooth brush and squirts a bit of mint toothpaste onto its bristles before wetting it and slipping it into her mouth. She hums softly as she brushes the bristles of the toothbrush across her teeth. When she’s satisfied, she rinses her mouth out with water and spits into the sink.

Lexa makes her way out of the bathroom and cuts across the living room, before moving into the kitchen.

The phone in her pocket rings loudly and Lexa slips her hand inside and fishes it out. She answers the facetime call with a smile, a smile that only widens when she sees her favorite blonde’s face appears on the small screen.

“Lex…” Clarke’s raspy voice sounds through her phone’s speakers.

“Morning, Clarke.” Lexa smiles as she steps into the kitchen. A shiver runs down her spine as her bare feet meet the cold tile floor.

“Yeah! Morning, Lexa! It’s like 7AM how are you even functioning?” Clarke rasps. Lexa watches with a grin as Clarke buries herself beneath a thick layer of blankets. Lexa tugs the coffee and coffee filters out of the cabinet with a smile.

“I usually go on my run around this time.” Lexa starts the coffee pot with a yawn.

“Usually?” Clarke peeks out from beneath the mound of blankets and Lexa laughs.

“Yes, usually… See…” Lexa pauses, glancing over her shoulder as if looking around to make sure no one is listening. “I have this really adorable girl coming over later, and I’m more focused on that today than running.” Lexa winks.

Clarke’s face flushes a deep red, and she buries herself back beneath the blankets. Lexa throws her head back with a laugh.

A soft whine coming from somewhere off screen is the only thing that announces Fish’s arrival. Fish comes into the picture, walking right in the small space between Clarke and her phone.

“Hey!” Clarke shouts when Fish plops down right in front of her.  

“Look at you!” Lexa coos. “Awwwww, you’re getting so big, aren’t you?!” Fish’s tail wags back and forth excitedly and yips at the camera. He cocks his head to the side and leans closer to the camera.

Clarke’s head pokes out from behind Fish. She shakes her head with a smile and turns to press a kiss to the side of Fish’s head. Fish turns his head and lavishes her face with kisses. Lexa’s bottom lip juts out slightly. “What about me?” She pouts.

Fish moves towards the camera and suddenly Lexa’s view is obstructed by a black, wet nose and a pink tongue.

Lexa can distinctly hear Clarke giggling in the background. “Are you giving Lexa kisses?” Clarke coos and Fish barks. Lexa watches Clarke scoop Fish up in her arms and pull him into her lap. Fish yips and moves out of Clarke’s lap and back towards the phone.

“You have to share Lexa.” Clarke gently chides and Fish whines.

“Aww, no… Don’t cry.” Clarke coos. Clarke grabs the phone and holds it so it faces both her, and Fish.

“See, there she is. You can see her too.” Clarke kisses the top of Fish’s head and he yips before licking her face.

Lexa looks at the screen with a look of pure adoration, a small smile spreading across her face.

Clarke’s blonde wavy hair is a tangled mess, much like Lexa’s was earlier. Lexa can see a bit of sunlight reflecting in Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes.

Lexa’s smile only widens when Clarke nuzzles against the top of Fish’s head. Lexa sees Clarke glance her way and a small smiles spreads across the blonde’s face.

“I do believe you have heart eyes, Dr. Woods.” Clarke bites her bottom lip.

“I believe I do nurse Griffin.” Lexa winks.

Clarke flushes a bright pink. “So, Doctor Woods, when would you like Fish and I to come over?” Clarke smiles and Fish yips loudly.

“Well, I’d say anytime you’d like… I’m awake, I could make you breakfast and we could spend the day together.” Lexa smiles, she blushes. “I mean… If you’d like.”

Clarke laughs. “Breakfast sounds tempting…” Clarke taps her chin inquisitively.

Lexa grins. “I make a mean bacon and eggs.”

Clarke grins. “You had me at, ‘I could make you breakfast.’” She winks. “I’ll be over in a half an hour.” Clarke gently takes Fish’s paw. “Wave bye to Lexa.” She coos as she gently waves Fish’s tiny paw.

“I’ll see you both soon.” Lexa smiles. Clarke reaches towards her phone and the screen goes black.

Lexa steps back away from the coffee pot and moves to her refrigerator.

“Thank god I went shopping yesterday.” She mutters under her breath as she pulls her refrigerator door open.

Lexa grabs the carton of eggs from the refrigerator and places them on the counter top beside the coffee pot. She leans down and tugs open the freezer door, retrieving a pack of sausage links and a pack of bacon before she moves to the counter.

“Alright.” She rubs her palms together eagerly. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

 

Clarke pulls into an empty parking space in Woods Animal Hospital’s parking lot before she tugs her phone out of her pocket and sends a quick text to Lexa.

Clarke turns to look in the passenger’s seat where Fish is lying in his kennel. Fish lets out a soft whine and swipes his paw at the kennel’s gate.

“We’ll get you out of there in just a minute okay?” Clarke pokes her finger through the kennel’s gate and smiles when Fish licks her finger.

Clarke’s phone chimes loudly in her lap, and she all too eagerly scoops it up and reads the text from Lexa.

 **Lexa Woods:  
** Look up.

Clarke glances up and smiles when she sees Lexa standing at the door of the animal hospital.

Clarke slips out of the car and opens the car’s backdoor. She grabs Fish’s dog bed, full of his dog toys and leash before she moves around the passenger’s side of the car.

Lexa moves outside and walks towards Clarke’s car.

“You look like you could use some help.” She smiles and opens her arms, prepared to take Fish’s dog bed and toys.

Instead, Clarke drops the dog bed on the seat beside Fish’s kennel and walks into Lexa’s open arms. Clarke’s arms slip around Lexa’s middle, pulling her close. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I missed you.” She whispers in the brunette’s ear. Lexa smiles, her eyes fluttering shut. “I missed you too.”

The two women reluctantly part and turn their attention back to the whining puppy in his kennel.

“Shhhh. It’s okay.” Lexa whispers. Clarke grabs the leash from within the dog bed before passing the toy filled dog bed to Lexa.

Lexa moves to the animal hospital’s front door and holds it open for Clarke. Clarke gets the leash hooked to Fish’s collar and the puppy whines softly until Clarke puts him down on the ground outside of the car.

Before Clarke can even shut the passenger’s side door, Fish darts towards Lexa, the leash slipping from Clarke’s hand. “Fish!” She yells as she pushes the car door shut.

Fish doesn’t try to run away, he runs directly towards Lexa and jumps up onto her. Lexa squats down, putting the dog bed off to her side and greets the puppy with a scratch behind the ear.

“Oh, my gosh! Look at my boy, he’s getting so big!” She coos and gently runs her hands through his soft fur.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile, and leans down to grab Fish’s leash. “Your boy huh?” She smiles. Lexa grabs Fish’s dog bed and jumps to her feet.

“Uhhhh… Our boy?” She asks with a smile and flushed cheeks. Clarke leans forwards and presses a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips.

“Our boy.” Clarke grins. She slips in past Lexa and into the empty waiting room of Woods Animal Hospital. Lexa walks around her and motions to the familiar open door leading to the hallway that leads to Lexa’s office.

“Follow me.” She smiles, and moves through the open door and down the hallway, stopping in front of her office. Clarke follows closely behind, tugged along by Fish, who’s basically on Lexa’s heels.

Lexa leads Clarke through her office, and to the door on the back wall, which leads to a set of stairs.

Fish glances up at Clarke and whines a bit. “You can get up there, you can do the steps at home.” Clarke squats down and gently scratches Fish behind his ear. Fish shuffles closer and leans fully into Clarke. Clarke shakes her head with a smile and scoops Fish up in her arms.

“Alright.” She chuckles as she ascends the stairs. Fish lavishes her face in kisses nearly the entire way, when they reach the top Lexa shakes her head with a smile.

“Leave some for me.” Lexa winks and scratches Fish behind the ear.

Clarke pulls the door shut behind her and turns to Lexa, who’s placing Fish’s dog bed down on the floor. Clarke unhooks Fish’s leash from his collar, and places the scrambling puppy in her arms on the floor.

Fish darts across the apartment and immediately jumps onto Lexa, who laughs when he jumps into her lap and lavishes her face in kisses.

“You’re getting so big! You’re growing up too fast.” Lexa pouts, burying her nose in Fish’s fur. Lexa wraps her arms around the puppy and pulls him closer to her chest.

“About how old do you think he is now?” Clarke drops down on the floor beside Lexa.

“He’s about…” Lexa trails off, her eyes closing for a second. “About 9 weeks old I’d say…” Lexa glances Clarke’s way with a smile.

Fish leaves Lexa’s lap and jumps into Clarke’s.

“You’re such a big boy, aren’t you? Yes, you are!” Clarke coos. She giggles when Fish begins covering her cheeks in kisses.

“Come on you two, before breakfast gets cold.” Lexa pushes up off the floor and holds her hand out to Clarke with a smile.

Fish scrambles out of Clarke’s lap and runs excitedly around the apartment. He circles Lexa’s legs, once, twice, only coming to a stop to shuffle excitedly from one paw to the other.

“The breakfast is for us.” Clarke smiles apologetically at the excited puppy. Fish’s head drops and he lets out a whine.

Clarke passes by the puppy, petting him gently on the head as she walks by and moves into the kitchen, leaving Lexa and Fish in the living room. Lexa squats down in front of Fish with a smile. “One piece of bacon won’t hurt huh?” Lexa gently scratches Fish behind the ear.

Fish yips excitedly and runs into the kitchen after Clarke.

Lexa pushes up off the floor, her head slowly shaking back and forth as she follows behind Fish and Clarke.

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke spread out across the living room couch after breakfast, their bellies nearly full to bursting.

“You know I saw what you did, right?” Clarke kicks her tennis shoes off and turns to Lexa with a small smile.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asks, innocently.

“I saw you sneaking Fish pieces of bacon under the table.” Clarke pokes Lexa in the side.

“I did not!” Lexa turns to Fish with a smirk. “Did I sneak you any bacon?” Lexa asks, trying her best to bite back a smile.

Fish barks, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly at the mention of bacon.  

“See!” Lexa smirks as she crosses her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, totally believable.” Clarke rolls her eyes with a smirk.

“It is!” Lexa defends, turning her body towards Clarke. Clarke turns to face Lexa with a smile. “Sureeeee Lexa, sure…”

“You know what…” Lexa mutters before lunging at Clarke, her fingers digging into Clarke’s side. Clarke gasps. She scrambles backwards into the arm of the couch and tries to squirm away from Lexa’s prodding fingers. She throws her head back with a laugh, and tries to bat away Lexa’s hands.

“Say you believe me!” Lexa crawls up between Clarke’s open legs and uses her body to pin Clarke to the couch, her fingers digging into Clarke’s sides relentlessly.

Clarke giggles. “L-Lexa!!” She squeals in between fits of laughter and gasps of breath.

“Say you believe me Clarke and I’ll stop!” Lexa laughs. Fish barks and runs to the edge of the couch, his tail wagging back and forth.

“Okay! Okay!” Clarke laughs. “I believe you!” Clarke wheezes.

Lexa reluctantly pulls her prodding fingers away from Clarke’s sides. Her hands move to rest on either side of Clarke’s head, on the arm of the couch behind her.

Clarke’s cheeks are flushed a bright pink. She pants heavily. “You play dirty Woods.” She tugs Lexa down by the front of her shirt, pulling her into a kiss.

It’s only now Lexa realizes how close she and Clarke are, their bodies resting against one another, their legs tangled together further down the couch.

Fish whines until Lexa places him on the other end of the couch, where he curls up on the women's tangled feet.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Clarke laughs, and curls her fingers around the back of Lexa’s neck, her fingers gently running through the baby hairs at the base of Lexa’s neck. Lexa hums softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

“We should take a nap… You know, since you got me up so early.” Clarke smiles. Lexa slowly lowers herself down, her full body weight coming down on top of Clarke. She slips her hands off the arm of the couch and wraps her arms loosely around Clarke’s neck.

Lexa nuzzles into Clarke’s neck and closes her eyes. “You’re making me sleepy.” She mumbles into Clarke’s neck with a smile.

Clarke smiles, her nails gently dragging against the nape of Lexa’s neck.

“Nap?” Clarke asks again a few minutes later, and is met with completely silence. She leans back and glances down, finding Lexa fast asleep in her arms.

“Nap it is.” Clarke whispers with a chuckle. She leans down and presses a lingering kiss to the top of Lexa’s head. Her arms slip around Lexa’s middle, pulling the sleeping woman impossibly closer.

Clarke buries her nose in Lexa’s hair, and closes her eyes. It doesn’t take long for her to join the woman on her chest in sleep.

* * *

 

The bright sun light now shining through Lexa’s apartment windows is what greets Lexa when her eyes flutter open hours later. She can feel the rise and fall of Clarke’s chest beneath her and smiles. She nuzzles deeper into the crook of Clarke’s neck and takes a deep breath, inhaling Clarke’s scent.

In her sleep, Clarke’s arms tighten around Lexa, pulling the brunette impossibly closer.

Lexa smiles against Clarke’s neck. “Clarke.” She whispers, earning a groan from the still sleeping woman.

“Clarkeeeeee.” Lexa sings as she gently nudges her nose against Clarke’s jaw.

“No.” Clarke grumbles. She tightens her hold on Lexa and nuzzles against the top of her head.

“Come on Clarke. Wake up.” Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke’s pulse point and immediately recoils, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Clarke sits up, her tired, blue eyes finding and locking with Lexa’s.

Lexa flushes a bright red. “Umm… I’m sorry…I-I…” She stammers, but is cut off by Clarke’s lips pressing against hers.

Clarke pulls back with a grin. “You don’t need to be sorry.” She leans forwards with a smile and presses a kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose.

“So, what did you have planned for us today?” Clarke stretches with a lengthy yawn.

Lexa clears her throat. “I was ummmm… Thinking we could take Fish to the park… And then come back here and relax? Order dinner?” Lexa’s cheeks flush a light pink.

Clarke gently cups Lexa’s cheek. She runs her thumb across Lexa’s cheekbone with a small smile. She leans forwards, her lips gently brushing Lexa’s. “That sounds perfect.” She whispers against Lexa’s full lips before pressing her lips into Lexa’s.

The two reluctantly part. “I’ll go get dressed.” Lexa smiles, but when she tries to move a soft whine makes her stop.

Clarke leans around Lexa and peers over her shoulder. She smiles when she sees Fish is still curled up on her and Lexa’s feet.

“Fish?” Lexa asks with a grin.

“Fish.” Clarke smiles. “Fish.” Clarke clicks her tongue. “Fishhhhhhhhhh.” She sings.

The first sign that Fish is waking up is his tail, which begins slowly wagging back and forth. The puppy stretches his front and back legs, his mouth opening to release a squeaky yawn.

“You wanna go to the park?” Clarke coos and Fish jumps to his feet. He walks up Lexa’s back to get to Clarke.

Lexa grunts, the weight of the puppy on top of her pushing her back down against Clarke’s chest.

Fish lays down on Lexa’s back, his tail wagging excitedly back and forth. He crawls forwards, on his belly, coming to a stop, only when his tiny paws and head rest gently on the back of Lexa’s head.

“You’re squishing Lexa buddy.” Clarke giggles and Fish cocks his head to the side as he lets out a soft whine. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and takes a few quick pictures before Lexa can see.

“I’ll pick him up and you crawl out from under him, okay Lex?” Clarke gives Lexa a gentle pat on the back.

“Okay.” Lexa says, her voice muffled against Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke picks Fish up, his tiny legs dangle downwards, but Lexa has enough room to squeeze out from under him. Clarke places Fish down on her chest and nuzzles against the top of the puppy’s head.

“Lexa’s gotta get dressed, then we’ll head to the park okay?” Fish yips excitedly, his tiny paws pushing into Clarke’s chest.

Clarke wraps her arms around Fish and closes her eyes.

It doesn’t take Lexa long to make her way back into the living room, now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and black checkered flannel. She drops down on the opposite end of the couch and slips into a pair of shoes.

“You two ready to go?” Lexa gives Clarke’s leg a gentle pat. Fish scrambles down Clarke, his small feet pushing into her chest and stomach. He rushes to the end of the couch and jumps into Lexa’s lap.

“Looks like someone’s ready!” Lexa coos, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of Fish’s head. Clarke stretches with a groan and swings her legs off the couch. She slips her feet inside her shoes and pushes herself to stand.

“Let’s get your leash on.” Clarke grabs Fish’s leash off the coffee table and clips it onto his collar. She scoops the puppy up in her arms and places him down on the floor.

Lexa stands up and moves to the door that leads to the stairs.

“That park isn’t far from here, we can walk if you want.” Lexa pushes open the door and moves down the stairs quickly. Fish leads Clarke to the top of the stairs, but comes to a stop at the first step, he shuffles back and forth on his small paws.

“I’ve got you.” Clarke giggles as she scoops Fish up in her arms and pulls the door to Lexa’s apartment shut behind her. Clarke carries Fish down the stairs, out of Lexa’s office and down the short hallway, she comes to a stop when she reaches the front door where Lexa is waiting.

“Walking there sounds good to me.” Clarke smiles as she places an excited Fish down on the floor.

Lexa holds the door open, allowing Fish and Clarke to slip past her before she pulls the door shut behind her and locks it.

“It’s this way.” Lexa points down the street as she slips her keys into her front pocket.

Lexa, Clarke and Fish move across Woods Animal Hospital’s parking lot and make their way to the sidewalk in front of it.

Lexa and Clarke walk side by side as they move down the sidewalk, an excited and incredibly curious Fish leading the charge, stopping at every stray pebble and every leaf.

Lexa’s hand accidently brushes Clarke’s and she immediately slips it into her jean’s pocket, her cheeks flushing a dark red.

Clarke keeps her gaze focused on the puppy in front of her as she reaches for Lexa’s hand. Her fingers wrap around Lexa’s wrist and give it a gentle squeeze.

Lexa slowly pulls her hand out of her pocket, and flushes an even darker shade of red when Clarke intertwines their fingers.

Clarke swings their clasped hands back and forth between the two of them, earning a soft giggle from the brunette.

After only 5 minutes of walking, Clarke spots the park further ahead in the distance.

The large green park is bustling with people. Children run excitedly around the park and its playground, while a number of other people are gathered beneath a large gazebo in the middle of the park.

The sidewalks within the park are also full of people, some jogging and others walking.

Lexa and Clarke walk hand in hand into the park.

An excited Fish tries to move towards the playground where the children are playing, but is held back by Clarke, who tightens her grip on his leash.

Fish leads Clarke and Lexa deeper into the park as he excitedly sniffs every plant and attempts to go up to every person he sees.

Clarke lets Fish take the lead, but doesn’t let him go near any of the others currently in the park.

Clarke and Lexa settle down on a bench off in the grass, away from the walkways, but close enough to the park to watch the children play. Fish lays down in the grass in front of the bench and pulls a nearby stick into his small mouth.

“Grandma! Can I pet the puppy!?” A little girl from the playground runs over to Lexa and Clarke.

“Charlotte, wait!” The little girl stops in her tracks, a few feet away from Lexa and Clarke. Fish drops his stick and focuses on the little girl, his tail wagging excitedly back and forth.

“You can’t go running off like that honey.” The older woman places a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“But grandma! Look at him! He’s so cute!” The little girl, Charlotte exclaims. Fish yips happily and shuffles excitedly on his feet.

The older woman sighs and approaches Lexa and Clarke with a smile.

“Excuse me… My granddaughter, Charlotte was wondering if she could pet your puppy.” Clarke smiles and glances at Lexa, who nods.

“Of course, he’s really friendly.” Lexa smiles.

As if to prove a point Fish jumps up and runs to the older woman. He bounces excitedly on his feet until the woman leans down to pet him.

“Awe, you’re so cute.” The older woman laughs when Fish rolls over and exposes his belly.

The older woman motions to Charlotte, who excitedly rushes over and drops down on the ground beside Fish. She pets Fish’s belly causing his back leg to kick wildly.

The little girl giggles and Fish rolls over to assault the little girl’s hand in kisses. Charlotte scratches Fish behind the ear and glances up at Lexa and Clarke.

“What’s his name?” She asks with a giggle as Fish jumps up and licks her face.

“Fish.” Clarke smiles, glancing at Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

“Fish? That’s weird!” Charlotte giggles and Lexa flushes bright red.

Charlotte jumps up. “Thank you!” She smiles before she darts to the playground.

The older woman shakes her head with a small smile.  

“Thank you both so much. You two make such a lovely couple by the way.” The older woman waves before following after the little girl.

Lexa glances down at her and Clarke’s hands with a blush.

“You hear that?” Clarke smiles as she turns to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “We make a cute couple.” Clarke gently nudges Lexa’s cheek with her nose.

Fish moves towards the couple with a soft whimper.

“Aww.” Clarke coos. “Did your friend leave?” Clarke asks, earning a soft whine from the puppy. Lexa scoops Fish up places him in her lap.

The puppy turns his body resting on Lexa’s lap, his head resting on Clarke’s.

“I know something that will cheer him up.” Lexa smiles. “Ice cream.”

Fish lets out a soft whine and Lexa scratches him gently behind the ear.

“I’ll go get it. What kind of ice cream do you like Clarke?” Lexa reluctantly untangles her fingers from Clarke’s and scoops Fish up before she stands and places him down on the bench beside Clarke.  

“Surprise me…” Clarke smiles, tangling her fingers in Fish’s fur.

Lexa turns to walk away, but before she can Clarke grabs her wrist. “But it has to be something chocolate.” Lexa shakes her head with a laugh and leans down to press a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“You got it.” She smiles and slowly makes her way out of Clarke’s line of sight.

Clarke leans back into the bench, her hand running down Fish’s back. She moves to gently stroke Fish under his chin.

Clarke watches the children run excitedly around the playground, laughing and playing. She watches couples walking by hand in hand, and others jogging by. She eventually sees Lexa approaching out of the corner of her eye and turns her way with a smile.

Lexa has two ice cream cones in each hand and a smaller cone balanced between the two of them.

Clarke reaches up, taking the smallest ice cream cone.

“This one is yours.” Lexa jerks her head towards the dark brown ice cream cone in her left hand. Lexa sits down on the bench beside Clarke and holds out her ice cream cone.

Clarke momentarily let’s go of Fish’s leash and takes her ice cream cone from Lexa’s hand. She hands the smallest cone back to Lexa, who takes it so Clarke can grab back a hold of Fish’s leash.

“What is it?” Clarke asks, her eyes darting around the dark brown scoop of ice cream.

“It was named Double Chocolate Chunk… Sounded like it was right up your alley.” Lexa takes a swipe at her ice cream with her tongue.

Clarke drags her tongue against the cold treat and hums softly. Fish turns back and forth his eyes darting from ice cream cone to ice cream cone.

“What kind did you get?” Lexa swipes her tongue against her white scoop ice cream and immediately recoils.

“Fu—” Lexa shakes her head and closes her eyes. “Brain freeze.” She grimaces.

Lexa turns to Clarke when her brain freeze passes. “Chocolate chip cookie dough.”

“And the smaller one?” Clarke asks as she takes another swipe at her ice cream.

“Vanilla, for this little guy.” Lexa looks down at Fish with a smile.

Fish wags his tail back and forth and yips happily.

Lexa holds the smaller ice cream cone out to Fish and grins when the puppy tentatively licks the frozen treat.  

Fish blinks rapidly, his head cocking to one side. Ice cream covers his black nose and clings to the fur around his mouth and his whiskers.

Lexa shakes her head with a smile as Fish continues to lap happily at the ice cream.

Lexa turns her attention back to her own melting ice cream. She quickly licks up the drips of melting ice cream that are running over the edge of the cone and towards her hand.

Clarke and Lexa quickly finish off their ice cream cones and turn to watch Fish, who is trying to lick off the ice cream covering his nose and whiskers.

Fish turns his attention back to the melting cone and swipes his tongue against the cold treat, once again covering his nose and face in ice cream.

Clarke giggles. “Look at you you’re a mess.”

Lexa pulls a napkin from her jeans pocket and hands it to Clarke, who uses it to clean off her sticky hands.

When Fish reaches the ice cream’s cone, he gently nibbles on its edge before taking a large bite, covering more of his face and Lexa’s hand in melting ice cream.

Fish takes another bite of the ice cream cone and licks at the ice cream covering Lexa’s hand.

Lexa shakes her head with a laugh.

Eventually, Fish finishes off the ice cream cone, his face still covered in ice cream. Clarke takes her phone out and snaps a few pictures of Lexa and the ice cream covered puppy.

Lexa uses her napkin to wipe the mess off of Fish’s face. He leans as far away as he can from Lexa and the napkin, but in the end Lexa and the napkin win.

Lexa walks over to a nearby trash can and tosses the sticky napkins inside before she makes her way to stand in front of Clarke.

“Do you want to head back to my place?” Lexa holds her hand out to Clarke with a smile.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and stands up.

Fish jumps off the bench and onto the ground earning a cheer from Clarke.

“Good boy! Maybe we can tackle the stairs next?” Clarke smiles and Fish yips, his tail wagging back and forth.

Lexa and Clarke leave the park hand in hand, a still curious Fish leading them down the sidewalk and back towards Lexa’s.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Fish proves that he’s not ready to tackle stairs when he stops at the bottom of Lexa’s and whines until Clarke picks him up.   

Clarke moves up the stairs ahead of Lexa with Fish squirming in her arms.

The second she steps foot in Lexa’s apartment she unclips the leash from Fish’s collar and puts him down on Lexa’s living room floor.

Lexa pushes her apartment door shut behind her and turns to Clarke with a smile.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or order dinner first?” Lexa steps closer to Clarke. Clarke slips her arms loosely around Lexa’s neck. “Hmmmm… Let’s order dinner, then we can start the movie while we wait.” Clarke leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa hums, her hands finding purchase on Clarke’s hips. “That sounds perfect.” She leans forwards and presses another kiss to Clarke’s lips before reluctantly moving away from the blonde and into the kitchen.

“How does pizza sound to you?” Lexa pulls one of the menus off the front of her refrigerator and moves back into the living room where Clarke is.

She finds Clarke lying on the floor beside Fish, the two locked in a fierce game of tug of war.

“What’d you say?” Clarke asks with a smile as she gives Fish’s toy a tug.

“How does pizza sound?” Lexa drops down on the floor beside Clarke and Fish. She runs her free hand gently down Fish’s back.  

Fish keeps ahold of his toy, and rolls over onto his back to expose his belly to Lexa, who immediately starts scratching his tummy. He loses all interest in the toy,

He stops tugging on the toy and begins nibbling on it while Clarke holds it. His four legs stick up in the air and his tired eyes eventually flutter shut.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile. “We must’ve tuckered him out.”

Lexa takes the toys out of Fish’s dog bed and moves the dog bed closer to the TV, so she and Clarke will be able to see Fish while they’re watching their movie. She moves back to Fish and Clarke and leans down, gently lifting the sleeping puppy up of the floor and moves to place him in his dog bed.

Before Lexa can turn around, a pair of arms slip around her waist and she’s pulled backwards into Clarke’s chest.

“Look at our boy, he must’ve been so tired.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Pizza sounds great by the way.” Clarke pulls Lexa impossibly closer and nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

Lexa covers Clarke’s hands with her own. “I’ll call and order it. It shouldn’t take long for it to be delivered. What kinds of pizza do you want?” Lexa leans further back into Clarke.

“Hmmm… Pepperoni is good for me.” Clarke closes her eyes.

“One pepperoni, one cheese? Sounds good to me.” Lexa turns around in Clarke’s arms and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

“I’ll go in the kitchen and call in our order.” Lexa gives Clarke one last kiss before reluctantly leaving Clarke’s embrace and moving into the kitchen.

Clarke moves towards Fish, who’s still fast asleep in his dog bed. She crouches down and gently scratches Fish’s belly.

“Pizza will be here in forty-five minutes.” Lexa smiles as she comes out of the kitchen and plops down on the couch. She lets out a loud yawn and spreads out across the couch, her eyes fluttering shut.

Clarke moves away from the sleeping puppy and moves towards the couch. She lifts Lexa’s feet up in the air and takes a seat before dropping Lexa’s feet into her lap.

Clarke watches the veterinarian with a small smile.

It had been a bit over a month since the two first met, but Clarke couldn’t deny the connection she felt between herself and Lexa.

One of Lexa’s eyes crack open and a small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa grins.

Clarke smiles and crawls up in between Lexa’s legs. She settles down on Lexa’s chest, her head coming to rest just over Lexa’s pounding heart.  

“Just thinking about what a great day I had…” Clarke smiles and snuggles deeper into Lexa’s chest, her eyes fluttering shut.

Lexa runs her fingers gently through Clarke’s hair, reveling in the softness of it. “I’m glad you had a great time… I did too.” Lexa leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

The pounding of Lexa’s heart fills Clarke’s ears, acting as a lullaby and eventually lulls the blonde to sleep.

Lexa glances down, her smile splitting into a wide grin when she sees the blonde fast asleep in her arms.

Considering she isn’t all that tired herself, Lexa takes a page from Clarke’s book and snaps a few pictures of her and the sleeping blonde in her arms. When she takes one she really likes she sets it as her background on her phone with a small smile. She sets a forty-five-minute timer on her phone and places it down onto the table, just in case she falls asleep too.

Forty-five minutes’ pass and Lexa’s still wide awake, her fingers gently running through Clarke’s hair.

Lexa jumps when her phone chimes loudly. Clarke shoots up with a gasp, her tired eyes darting around the apartment. Fish rolls over onto his belly and scrambles to his feet with a growl.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just my alarm.” Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair and clicks her tongue at Fish until he moves towards the couch. Clarke scoops him up in her arms and places him down in her lap.

“It was just Lexa’s alarm buddy.” Clarke coos as she gently runs her fingers through the puppy’s fur. Lexa turns off her ringing phone and groans.

“I better head downstairs, pizza should be here any second and I can’t hear them if they knock.” Lexa sighs sadly.

Clarke pouts and reluctantly moves off Lexa.

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa smiles. She leans down and presses a kiss to Clarke’s pouting lips. She moves across the apartment only stopping to grab her wallet off the a nearby table. She pulls open the door and moves down the flight of stairs.  

As luck may have it, the second she passes through the door leading into the waiting room there’s a knock on the Animal Hospital’s front door.  

Lexa pulls open the front door, smiling when she spots Aden.

“Hey Lexa, I’ve got one pepperoni, one cheese?” Aden smiles and Lexa nods.

“Yeah, how much?” Lexa opens her wallet and fishes out a couple of bills.

“Uhhh, $24.05. Two large pies? You never get two…” Aden’s smile splits into a grin. “Do you have a date?” He glances behind her giddily.

Lexa rolls her eyes with blush. “No...” She takes the pizza boxes from Aden’s arms and hands him the money.

“Oh, my god! You’ve got a date, I’m so proud of you. What’s she like?” Aden smiles.

“Wait, how do you know it’s a she?” Lexa’s brow furrows and Aden rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“Come on, seriously Lexa? You don’t exactly scream ‘I’m straight’ and my gaydar is never wrong.” Aden snorts.

“Keep the change, Aden.” Lexa rolls her eyes and pushes the door.

“Aww come on Lexa—” Lexa pushes the glass door shut, effectively cutting Aden off. She waves at Aden through the glass.

“Bye Aden.” Lexa locks the door before turning away with a smile and a shake of her head.

“Good luck, Lexa!” Aden yells through the glass.

Lexa shakes her head and moves down the hallway and back into her office. She climbs the flight of stairs and comes to her closed apartment door.

“Clarke, let me in!” Lexa calls out and seconds later the door swings open.

“Didn’t think that through, did you? Can’t open the door with no hands.” Clarke laughs and Lexa huffs.

Lexa moves into the kitchen, Clarke and a scrambling Fish on her heels.

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Lexa spreads both boxes out across her kitchen counter and opens both up.

Lexa grabs a couple of plates out of a nearby cabinet and places them on the counter beside the boxes of pizza.

“Do you want something to drink? I have pop and water in the refrigerator.” Lexa moves to the refrigerator, tugging the door open.

“Water’s fine.” Clarke spreads the two plates out on the counter. “What kind of pizza do you want?” Clarke places 2 pieces of pepperoni pizza onto her own plate.

“I’m getting me one of each.” Lexa carries the two bottles of water to the counter and smiles when she sees that Clarke’s already made her plate for her.

“Living room?” Clarke asks with a smile and Lexa nods.

Lexa follows Clarke out into the living room, where the two plop down on the couch. Fish sits nearby his wide eyes on the greasy pieces of pizza lying on Clarke and Lexa’s plates. He shuffles on his feet and lets out a soft whine.

“This is people food Fish.” Clarke chides as she takes a bite out of the slice of pizza, missing the wink Lexa sends Fish’s way.

Clarke moans at the taste. “This is so good!” She exclaims and takes another bite, her eyes fluttering shut.

Lexa tears a piece off her slice of pizza and holds it out to the puppy sitting on the floor.

Clarke opens her eyes, catching Fish taking something Lexa offered him into his mouth.

“Lexa!” Clarke scolds causing the brunette and Fish to both jump. Lexa turns to Clarke with a guilty smile.

“Oh, come on Clarke, how can I say no to that face?” Lexa motions to Fish, who’s big brown eyes dart to Clarke. Fish lets out a yip, his tail wagging rapidly back and forth.

Clarke’s eyes dart from Fish to Lexa, noticing that the brunette’s plump bottom lip is now jutting out slightly.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “How can I stay mad at you?” She leans forwards, pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s bottom lip.

“Come on, let’s watch something.” Clarke tears a pepperoni off her pizza and tosses it to Fish, who catches it in his tiny mouth.

Lexa shakes her head with a smirk and leans towards the coffee table to grab the remote control.

* * *

 

Lexa, Clarke and Fish lie spread-out across the couch, their bellies full, including Fish’s seeing as Clarke and Lexa snuck him bits and pieces of their pizza every so often.

They’re over an hour into some movie Lexa picked from deep within the depths of Netflix.

Fish is fast asleep at the other end of the couch near Clarke and Lexa’s feet.

Lexa sits between Clarke’s legs, her back resting against Clarke’s chest.

“Clarke…?” Lexa whispers, her eyes still on the screen.

“Yeah?” Clarke turns away from the TV, focusing instead on the brunette in her arms.

“This movie is terrible, isn’t it?” Lexa turns around in Clarke’s arms.

Clarke giggles. “Yeah it is.” She leans forwards and presses a kiss to Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa pouts. “I suppose we should leave the movie picking to you then?”

Clarke gently nudges her nose against Lexa’s repeatedly until Lexa’s pout shifts into a smile.

The two get lost in one another’s gaze, Lexa’s emerald orbs getting lost in Clarke’s sapphire ones.

“I…” Lexa starts, but pauses to swallow at the lump in her throat. “I really care about you Clarke…”

A small smile pulls at the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “I—” She’s cut off by the loud ringing and vibrating of her phone in her pocket.

Clarke quickly retrieves her phone and pushes it up against her ear. She listens for a few moments before slowly nodding.

“Yeah, yeah. I can take your shift tomorrow morning Octavia.” Clarke slowly shakes her head. “Yeah, of course it’s alright, I understand.” Clarke goes silent again before slowly nodding.

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow after work okay?” Clarke flushes a bright red, her eyes locking with Lexa’s.

“Yes, I am with Lexa right now.” Lexa furrows her brow and cocks her head to the side. Clarke reaches forwards with her free hand and gently rubs at the crease between Lexa’s eyebrows.

“My best friend Octavia says hi.” Clarke smiles and Lexa nods with a smile.

“Hi Clarke’s best friend Octavia.” Lexa laughs.

Clarke relays her message and shakes her head, her cheeks turning am even darker shade of red.

“I think that’s my queue to go…” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Goodbye Octavia.” She hangs up and places her phone down on the table with a huff.

“Well, Octavia is sick… So, unfortunately I don’t have tomorrow off like I’d planned.” Clarke sighs sadly.

“Does that mean you have to go?” Lexa asks and Clarke slowly nods.

“Unfortunately, most of my scrubs are dirty… I was planning on washing them all tomorrow, but it looks like plans have changed.” Clarke pouts and leans her head back onto the arm of the couch.

Lexa buries her nose in the crook of Clarke’s neck and closes her eyes.

“I’ll help you gather up Fish’s toys.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek before reluctantly leaving her lap. She scrambles around the living room, gathering up each and every one of Fish’s scattered toys. She tosses them all into Fish’s dog bed before moving into the kitchen and grabbing the box of pepperoni pizza.

“Hey Clarke!” Lexa yells.

“Yeah?” Clarke calls back, all the while making her way into the kitchen.

“Here, you should take this home, the cheese is enough for me.” Lexa pushes the box of pizza towards Clarke.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods with a smile.

Clarke reluctantly takes the pizza and she and Lexa make their way back to the living room, finding Fish now down on the floor and emptying the toys out of his dog bed.

“We have to go home buddy.” Clarke kneels down beside Fish. She frowns when the puppy lets out a soft whine.

“We’ll come back soon I promise, or Lexa will come visit us.” Clarke places the pizza box on the floor beside her and gently scratches Fish’s head.

Fish lets out another whine and moves towards Lexa. He takes a few swipes at her leg with his tiny paw and Lexa moves to sit down beside him.

Fish crawls into her lap and jumps up to cover her cheeks and chin with kisses.

“You giving me goodbye kisses?” Lexa laughs. She scoops Fish up in her arms and holds him close. “I’ll come visit again soon, I promise.” She kisses Fish gently on top of the head before reluctantly letting him go.

Clarke hooks Fish’s leash to his collar and slowly moves to stand. When she tries to pick up the pizza box, Lexa stops her before she can.

“I’ll carry this stuff, just worry about getting Fish down the stairs.” Lexa places Fish’s dog bed full of toys on top of the box of pizza.

Clarke reluctantly makes her way down the stairs, a squirming Fish in her arms. Lexa follows close behind, passing through her office, down the hallway and into the animal hospital’s waiting room.

“You’ll have to unlock the door.” Lexa says as she peeks over the pile of toys in Fish’s dog bed.

Clarke unlocks the door. She ushers Fish towards her car and coaxes the puppy inside of the small traveling kennel in the front seat with one of his toys.  She rushes to pull the back door open for Lexa, who immediately drops the contents of her hands into Clarke’s back seat.

Lexa takes a few steps back and smiles when Clarke turns around, closing the car door behind her.

“We have to do this again soon…” Clarke says as she slips her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa’s hands find purchase on Clarke’s waist, her index fingers slipping into the belt loops of Clarke’s pants. She gives the blonde a gentle tug forwards, their bodies now flush.

“We will.” Lexa presses a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips.

Lexa pulls back slowly her mouth opening and closing a few times.

“What is it?” Clarke prompts with a smile.

Lexa flushes a deep red. “I meant what I said inside Clarke… I-I care about you… And…” Lexa pauses to wet her dry lips, her eyes staying firmly locked with Clarke’s.

“I ummmm…” Lexa swallows hard. “I wanted to know if…” She pauses again.

Clarke’s small smile shifts into a beaming grin and she leans forwards, her lips gently brushing Lexa’s ear. Her hot breath dances across the flesh of Lexa’s ear, sending a shiver down the brunette’s spine.

“Just ask me Lexa.” Clarke purrs in her ear before leaning back and locking gazes with Lexa.

Lexa grins, leaning forwards to gently rest her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Will you uhhhh, be my girlfriend?” Lexa mutters, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, I will.” Clarke whispers before closing the distance between her and Lexa.

Fish lets out a soft whine from within his cage, that causes the two women to reluctantly part.

Lexa moves towards the passenger’s side door and slips her fingers in between the bars of Fish’s kennel door.

Immediately, the puppy laps at her fingertips through the bars.

“I’ll see you soon Clarke. Text me when you make it home.” Lexa turns back around to press one last kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“I will.” Clarke reluctantly pulls back and makes her way to the driver’s side of her car. When she slips inside Lexa gives Fish a gently scratch on the head from between the cage door’s bars before taking a step back and shutting the passenger’s side door.

Lexa moves to the animal hospital’s front door and with a smile and a wave, watching as Clarke slowly backs out of her parking space and leaves the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!? Feel free to leave me a comment! ;) I absolutely love hearing from you guys and hearing what you think of this story and of course if you'd like me to continue! :) 
> 
> We'll be continuing on with Clexa's relationship but of course it will be in a series of one shots! A few of you lovely readers sent me your ideas, so those will make an appearance in here sooner than later, but I also came up with an entire outline for the remainder of the story which I hope you'll enjoy! :) 
> 
> As always you can find me here gamergirl929.tumblr.com! If you have any prompt ideas that you'd like to see in this universe feel free to message me your idea on Tumblr! :) 
> 
> Please stay tuned! It may take me a bit of time to get these chapters done, but I'll definitely get them done. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first(second) time Fish gets sick and Clarke is really scared, so Lexa offered they stay at her house and Clarke quickly accepts.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by http://attempt-to-define-disaster.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter is INSANELY long… So I hope you’re ready to read! 
> 
> Remember, this fic is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> I really hope I did the prompt given to me justice! :D 
> 
> PS: Look in the notes at the end of this chapter for a teaser on what the next chapter will feature! :)

Lexa walks Becca and her Pomeranian, Muffin down the hallway and holds the door open for the pair to step out into the empty waiting room of Woods Animal Hospital.

“Remember, apply the lotion daily, and Muffin’s skin should go back to normal in no time.” Lexa smiles. “I’d like to see her back in a couple of weeks to see how the treatments are going. So, don’t forget to set up a follow up appointment with Raven.” Lexa stands in the doorway wearing a small smile.

“Of course, thank you Dr. Woods.” Becca moves towards Raven and Lexa turns away to move back down the hallway and into her office.

Lexa drops down into her wheeled chair with a huff. She leans back, her eyes closing and her arms folding behind her head.   

Lexa’s eyes flash open when she hears a faint vibrating coming from her desk’s drawer. She tugs the top drawer open, revealing her now silent cellphone. She presses the circular button just below her phone’s screen and her eyes widen.

Multiple notifications litter her screen, 6 missed calls and a number of unread texts from Clarke Griffin.

Lexa quickly unlocks her phone and rushes to call Clarke back. She brings the phone up to her ear and taps her foot impatient as the phone rings, and rings and rings.

“Lex?” Clarke asks when she picks up the phone.

“Clarke, is everything okay?” Lexa swallows hard, her eyes darting around the empty office.

“It’s…” Clarke’s voice shakes. “It’s Fish, Lex.” Clarke pauses and Lexa’s heart races. “There’s something wrong with him… I got home from work and found that Fish had a few accidents around the house, but he’s really sick Lex, he keeps throwing up and he has really bad diarrhea and I don’t know what to do and he’s just lying on the floor and—”

“Clarke.” Lexa cuts her off. “Take a deep breath. I’m on my way over okay? I’ll be there soon, just hold on.” Lexa grabs her car keys and wallet off of her desk and jumps up out of her chair. She darts out of the office, nearly plowing over Raven who’s making her way down the hallway towards Lexa.

“Jesus, where’s the fire?” Raven asks, her arms crossing across her chest.

“Just call me if anything changes with him, okay? I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Lexa holds up an index finger to Raven, who taps her foot impatiently.

“O-Okay, just hurry Lex.” Clarke’s voice trembles, before the phone clicks and the call ends.

Lexa slips the phone into her lab coat’s pocket and turns to Raven.

“Something is wrong with Fish. Clarke needs me, I have to get over there.” Lexa says frantically.

“Hey. It’s okay. Just take a deep breath and head to Clarke’s, I’ll lock up here and check on the animals in the back, okay?” Raven moves to gently grasp Lexa’s shoulders.

Lexa takes a deep breath and nods as she exhales.

“Okay?” Raven asks, her hands gently squeezing Lexa’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Lexa nods.

“Now get going.” Raven claps both of Lexa’s shoulders before her hands leave them entirely.

Lexa turns on her heels and darts into the backroom, filled with animals in cages and medical supplies. She grabs a thermometer from a nearby drawer and rushes back out into the hallway, the barking and whining of dogs following her as she goes.

Lexa screeches to a halt beside Raven. “Thank you Raven.” Lexa gives the short brunette a small smile before rushing down the hallway, into the waiting room and out the front door.

* * *

Lexa makes it to Clarke’s in record time.

Before she even gets the car completely stopped, Lexa is hopping out of the driver’s seat and rushing to Clarke’s front door.

Lexa’s mind races from conclusion to conclusion. She knows that puppies have a greater chance of contracting deadlier diseases like parvo and distemper. It’s possible that Fish is also dealing with some form of intestinal parasite.

Before Lexa can knock on the door, it’s tugged open and a worried Clarke throws herself at Lexa. Lexa wraps her arms around the trembling blonde. She runs a gentle hand up and down Clarke’s back. “Shhhh. I’m here. It’s okay.” Lexa turns her head to press a kiss to Clarke’s temple.

Clarke pulls back with a sniffle. “Lexa, I’ve never seen him this sick before.” Clarke reaches up to wipe at a tear sliding down her cheek.

Lexa gently cups Clarke’s cheeks and swipes the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

“It’s okay. Where is he?” Lexa asks, glancing over Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke turns around and leads Lexa into the house. She leads her past the kitchen and into the living room.

Lexa spots Fish curled up in a ball, lying in his dog bed. It had only been about a week since the last time she saw him, but he’d grown a bit bigger in that week.

The second he spots her his ears perk up and he slowly moves to his feet. He makes his way to Lexa his tail wagging slowly back and forth.

“Hey little guy…” Lexa runs her fingers through his fur and smiles when Fish greets her with a few kisses.

“Clarke tells me you aren’t feeling well.” Lexa frowns and Fish lets out a soft whine.

“I know buddy, Lexa will take care of you.” Clarke frowns and gently scratches Fish behind his ear.

“Clarke, can you hold Fish steady for me? I have to take his temperature.” Lexa frowns as she retrieves the thermometer from her pocket and Clarke grimaces.

Clarke holds Fish down and Lexa inserts the thermometer. Fish lets out a high-pitched whine and a cry.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “I know, buddy, I know. It’s almost done.” She runs a hand gently down Fish’s back. She removes the thermometer and breathes a sigh when she reads a normal temperature of 99.5 °F.

“His temperature is normal which is a good sign. That means it may not be something very serious. He may have just gotten into something he shouldn’t have…” Lexa scratches Fish gently under his chin. “Did you eat something that upset your tummy?” Lexa coos and Fish lets out a whine.

“The next time he goes to the bathroom I’ll need to inspect his stool for worms… Just in case.” Lexa turns to Clarke, who grimaces as she leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I was so scared…” Clarke whispers. Lexa slips an arm around Clarke’s middle and pulls her into her side.

“He’s going to be okay Clarke. He isn’t showing any of the symptoms I feared he might, which is great. We just have to keep an eye on him.” Lexa turns to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

Fish makes his way over to the two women and crawls into Clarke’s lap.

“Remember, yesterday I told you I took him to the meet up at the dog park with the other puppies that you recommended…? Maybe he could’ve eaten something then?” Clarke asks, her fingers gliding through Fish’s soft fur.  

“He could have. I forgot to ask how that went by the way.” Lexa gently rests her head against Clarke’s.

“It went great! All of the other puppies were super friendly, and Fish got along with them great.” Clarke smiles down at the puppy in her lap. “He was a little leery at first, but he warmed up to the other puppies.” Clarke smiles.

“It’s best for him to get acquainted with other puppies at this age.” Lexa gently scratches Fish under his chin. Fish spreads out in Clarke’s lap and moves to rest his head on Lexa’s thigh.

“He hasn’t been feeling well since last night…” Clarke frowns at the tired puppy in her lap.

“We’ll take care of him.” Lexa lifts her head off of Clarke’s and turns to press a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

Clarke giggles. “Did you even get changed before you came here?” She glances down at Lexa’s clothes with a smile.

Lexa glances down, realizing she did in fact, leave the animal hospital without changing, seeing as she was still in her lab coat and scrubs.

“I did not. I was worried!” Lexa shakes her head with a smile.

Clarke leans up and presses a kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose. “That’s fine. I was too.” She glances back down in her lap.

Lexa watches Clarke play nervously with the hem of her shirt. “Could you, ummmm… Maybe… Stay the night?” Clarke asks nervously.

A small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth and she leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“Of course, I can.” Lexa whispers as she wraps her arms around Clarke.

“I should probably run home and get a few things…” Lexa sighs. “I also need to stop by the store to get a few things for Fish.”

Clarke slowly nods before turning to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I can stay for a bit though, at least to see if he gets sick again, or has any more accidents.” Lexa picks Fish up and places him entirely in Clarke’s lap. She scoots away and Clarke pouts when her head slips off her shoulder.

Lexa slips behind Clarke and wraps her arms around her from behind. Clarke leans back into her chest and closes her eyes.

Lexa nuzzles into the crook of Clarke’s neck and grins when the blonde lets out a giggle. Lexa pulls back and closes her eyes as she buries her nose in Clarke’s blonde locks.

Clarke leans further back into Lexa’s embrace and closes her eyes.

Fish lets out a soft whine and both Lexa and Clarke’s eyes flash open.

Fish scrambles out of Clarke’s lap and Lexa jumps to her feet. She scoops Fish up in her arms and darts out the front door.

Lexa places him down in the front yard and frowns when Fish heaves a bit before emptying the contents of his stomach out on the lawn.

“It’s okay…” Lexa coos gently as the puppy heaves again with a soft whine.

Fish finishes heaving, but then moves away from Lexa and squats down in the yard a few feet away with a whimper. When he’s done, he moves through the yard, back towards Lexa.

Clarke comes out the front door, carrying Fish’s leash. She carefully avoids stepping in Fish’s sick and hooks his leash to his collar.

“I think he’s okay now, you should take him inside. I’ll be in, in just a second.” Clarke nods before taking Fish inside, Lexa pushes herself to her feet. She moves across the yard, and quickly finds where Fish went to the bathroom.

Lexa can tell just by looking that, thankfully, Fish is not dealing with intestinal parasites. She breathes a sigh of relief and moves back towards the front door. She tugs the front door open and steps inside.

“Well, he isn’t dealing with worms, which is a good sign. His stool also isn’t bloody, which is an even greater sign.” Lexa moves to the couch where Clarke is sitting, with Fish curled up in her lap.

Lexa squats down in front of Clarke and gently runs her fingers through Fish’s fur.

Fish turns his head and laps lazily at her fingers.

“I know you’re tired buddy, being sick takes all your energy, huh?” Lexa whispers and Fish whimpers softly. She scratches Fish behind the ear and watches with a smile as the puppy’s eyes flutter shut.

“Clarke, I think it’s best if we completely withhold food and water for the next 24 hours.” Lexa sighs and Clarke slowly nods. “And that’s like safe right…? Well, of course it is, you’re a vet. You know what you’re talking about.” Clarke shakes her head and her cheeks flush pink.

Lexa grins as she stands up and leans down to press a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“It’s okay, but yes. It’s completely safe. It gives his tummy a bit of time to rest. I’m going to move his food and water dish onto the counter.” Lexa moves across the living room and leans down to grab the food and water dish sitting beside Fish’s dog bed. She places it on the kitchen counter before moving back to join Clarke and Fish on the couch.

“After about 12 hours we can start giving Fish small amounts of water… And bump him up to larger amounts of water if he is no longer getting sick after 6 hours of receiving the smaller amounts of water. By 24 hours we can give him a small meal, something that won’t bother his tummy.” Lexa leans down to press a kiss to the top of Fish’s head.

“I just hope he gets better.” Clarke whispers with a frown, her eyes focused on the sleeping puppy in her lap.

“I’ll do everything I can to get him better Clarke. I promise.” Lexa leans over and presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.  

“I’m going to run home real fast, okay? I’ll be back in no time, I just have to get clothes and few other things, before I stop by the store.” Lexa moves to stand. She turns away, intent on moving across the room and out the front door when Clarke grabs her wrist.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Clarke smiles and Lexa’s brow furrows.

Clarke’s brows arch and Lexa quickly realizes her mistake. She leans down towards Clarke with a smile and presses a lingering kiss to her lips.

“I’ll be back.” She whispers against Clarke’s lips and pecks them again before moving across the room and out the front door.

* * *

Lexa in her scrubs and lab coat, has plenty of the occupants of the grocery store eyeing her curiously, with cocked heads and arched brows.

Lexa pushes her squeaky cart through the store and down the pharmaceutical’s aisle, away from the curious staring strangers.

Lexa searches and quickly finds the bright pink bottle of Pepto-Bismol she knows Fish will be needing. She moves through the store, ignoring the still staring strangers and focuses on her task.

Eventually, Lexa’s cart has Pepto-Bismol, a large bag of uncooked rice, multiple packs of raw chicken breasts, and lastly, a feeding syringe she knows she’ll need to get the Pepto-Bismol into Fish’s mouth.

Lexa makes her way to the front of the store and slips into the only empty line in the place. She places her items on the conveyor belt and rolls her cart up next to the cash register with a small smile.

The woman standing behind the cash register smiles as she swipes Lexa’s items across the scanner.

“Looks to me like you’ve got a little one sick at home.” The older woman, Lexa quickly notices, is wearing a name tag with the name, Hannah, written across it.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lexa says with a smile. “My girlfriend is at home with him right now…” Lexa sighs.

“I’m sorry to hear that your son’s sick.” Hannah frowns as she bags Lexa’s items.

“Actually… Ummmm…”  Lexa flushes a bright pink.

“That’ll be $31.92 honey.” Hannah smiles, and waits patiently as Lexa retrieves her wallet.

Lexa pulls out her wallet and hands two twenties to the woman behind the register.

“Here’s your change, five, six, seven, eight dollars and eight cents. Have a great day.” Hannah says with a smile.

Lexa pushes her cart out of the way and retrieves her bags. She pushes the cart back to the place she originally retrieved it from and heads out into the parking lot.

Lexa unlocks her car and slips behind the wheel. She places her bags in the passenger seat’s floorboard, next to her duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities… a hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste along with her contact solution and glasses.

Lexa looks in the rearview mirror and takes a deep breath. She and Clarke hadn’t been dating long, not even over two weeks, and Lexa was already on her way to spend the night over at the blonde’s house, albeit the circumstances weren’t for the best of reasons, but Lexa still found herself getting nervous at the prospect.

Lexa takes a deep breath before slipping her key in the ignition and starting her car.

* * *

Clarke watches with a small smile as Fish moves slowly towards the door, his tail wagging back and forth.

“Is Lexa here?” Clarke smiles and Fish lets out a squeaky yip before taking a swipe at the door with his paw.

Clarke laughs and moves towards the door. She tugs it open and smiles when she sees Lexa making her way up the sidewalk. Lexa’s hands are full of plastic bags and a small duffel bag hangs off one of her shoulders.

“Is that everything?” Clarke asks with a smile and Lexa nods. Lexa stops to place a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips before slipping past her and moving into the house.

“I ordered a couple pizzas on my way here, if that’s okay with you? I figured you were hungry. I know I am.” Lexa smiles as she places the plastic bags on the counter and drops the duffel bag onto the floor.

Clarke walks up behind Lexa and slips her arms around her.

“Thank you…” Clarke whispers as she rises up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to the curve of Lexa’s jaw.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa begins rifling through the plastic bags.

“So, what did you get?” Clarke peers around Lexa, her attention focusing on the plastic bags littering the counter.

Lexa pulls out a few packs of chicken, a bag of rice, a large bottle of Pepto-Bismol and something that looks like a small syringe in a package.

“It’s a feeding syringe, so we can give the Pepto-Bismol to Fish without him really being able to put up a fight.” Lexa glances down at Fish, who’s been standing beside the pair the entire time.

Fish backs away with a whine and Clarke drops down onto the floor and pats her lap until Fish crawls up into it.

“Don’t be scared.” Clarke whispers, running her fingers through his fur. “This will help. Okay?” Clarke giggles when Fish leans up and kisses her face.

Lexa squats down on the floor beside Clarke, the feeding syringe in hand, now full of the pink liquid. She leans down towards Fish and the puppy lets out a soft whimper.

Lexa puts the feeding syringe down on the floor and leans down to comfort the scared puppy.

“It’s okay.” Lexa whispers, she leans down to press a kiss to the top of Fish’s head. Fish reluctantly picks his head up and looks up at Lexa, Clarke swears she can see the puppy’s bottom lip jutted out slightly.

“Aww, come on… Don’t look at me like that.” Lexa frowns. She gently cups the puppy’s face, her thumbs gently stroking the sides of his snout.  

“I promise. It isn’t that bad okay? It’ll only take a second and then maybe when you’re better we can get you a new toy? How about it?” Lexa smiles when Fish yips and turns his head to kiss her palm.

Lexa grabs the feeding syringe and moves it towards Fish’s mouth. Fish still cowers a bit with a whimper. Lexa gently takes his face as Clarke pets him and shushes him softly. Lexa slips the tip of the syringe into his mouth and empties the pink contents into Fish’s mouth.

Fish doesn’t protest much after that, he licks at the end of the feeding syringe trying to get more of the pink liquid into his mouth.

“See! I told you it wasn’t that bad.” Lexa smiles as she leans down to kiss the top of Fish’s head. Fish looks up and lavishes Lexa’s face in kisses.

“Crap. I forgot to ask if you had ice…” Lexa glances up at Clarke, she smiles.

“I do.” She runs her fingers through Fish’s fur.

“Mind if I get a few pieces?” Lexa asks and Clarke laughs.

“Of course, you can. It’s in a tray in the freezer.” Clarke pauses, her cheeks shifting pink. “Duh, of course it’s in the freezer.” She mutters under her breath.

Lexa shakes her head with a laugh. She presses a quick kiss to the top of Clarke’s head before jumping up and turning towards the refrigerator. She tugs open the freezer door and retrieves an ice cube from the tray within it.

Lexa plops back down on the floor in front of Clarke and Fish. She holds out the ice cube to Fish, who immediately laps at the cube with his pink tongue.

“This will give him fluids in smaller amounts. After 12 hours, we’ll be able to give him small amounts of actual water every two hours and if he keeps THAT down, for 6 hours, then we can give him larger amounts of water.” Fish tries to bite the ice cube, but Lexa keeps ahold of it, making the puppy whine in frustration.

Lexa shakes her head with a laugh and watches as Fish laps at the ice cube until nothing is left.

“After 24 hours is up I’ll boil him some rice and chicken and give him 1-2 tablepoons every two hours. If he keeps that down for six hours, we increase the amount of food he’s eating. Then we’ll go from there.” Lexa turns her attention to Clarke, who’s watching her intently with wide eyes.

“Clarke?” Lexa cocks her head to the side, confused.

“You’re so smart.” Clarke mutters and Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“Uhhhh…” Lexa rubs nervously at the back of her neck. “Th-Thanks…”

Clarke shakes her head with a smile and moves to gently cup Lexa’s chin. She leans forwards, closing the distance between them and presses a lingering kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Fish lets out a yip and the two women break apart with a laugh.

“He must be feeling better already since he’s complaining about us kissing.” Clarke giggles and Fish whines.

Lexa scratches Fish behind the ear with a soft smile.

“Wait…” Clarke says abruptly and Lexa’s attention snaps back to her.

“Did you go in the store in your scrubs and lab coat…?” Clarke laughs and Lexa flushes again.

“M-Maybe…” Lexa stammers.

Clarke reaches forwards and gently shoves Lexa’s shoulder.

“Go get changed into something more comfortable, then we can just… Lounge on the couch until our pizza gets here.” Clarke smiles, leaning forwards again to kiss the tip of Lexa’s nose. “The bathroom’s down the hall, first door on your left.” Clark grins.

Lexa grabs her duffel bag up off the floor and moves to stand. She moves slowly through the living room, into the hallway and out of sight.

Lexa’s heart races and her stomach somersaults.

Clarke had instantly become one of the most important people in Lexa’s life, and they’d only known each other for nearly a month or two.

That scared Lexa.

The only two people she’d been close with growing up were Anya and Lincoln, her cousins and of course, they were family.

Lexa steps into the bathroom and pulls the door shut behind her. She rifles through the contents of her duffel bag and eventually finds what she’s looking for, a pair of sweatpants and an old cut off from her days in softball.

Lexa slips out of her lab coat and peels of her scrubs before slipping into the sweats and cut off shirt. She thinks for a moment before deciding to take out her contacts and put on her glasses.

It takes her a few tries, but Lexa eventually gets both of her contacts out and soaking in her contact solution in the small contact lenses holder in her bag. She grabs her black rimmed glasses off the sink and slips them on.

Lexa tugs the strap of her duffel bag back up onto her shoulder and moves towards the door, grasping the handle and pulling the door open. She makes her way down the hallway, smiling when she sees Clarke already sprawled out across the couch. Across the room, Fish is curled up in a ball in his dog bed, fast asleep.

Lexa drops the duffel bag onto the floor beside the couch with a thud, gathering the attention of both Clarke and Fish who turn their attention onto her.

Clarke’s mouth drops open and her blue eyes widen. She scrambles to sit up her attention focused entirely on Lexa, while Fish just lays back down, immediately falling back asleep.

“You wear glasses?” Clarke asks with a small smile. She turns, stretching her legs out and propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. She pats the empty spot on the couch beside her with a grin.

“Yes, I do.” Lexa drops down beside her with a grunt.

“You look adorable.” Clarke grins.

Lexa flushes a bright red and nervously rubs at the back of her neck.

Clarke’s grin widens as she leans towards the blushing brunette and places a kiss on her red cheek. She moves away from Lexa’s cheek and leans towards her ear.

“Adorable.” Clarke breathes into Lexa’s ear and giggles when the brunette visibly shudders.

Clarke cups Lexa’s chin and gently turns her head until the brunette is facing her. Clarke’s eyes dart around Lexa’s face, taking in her pink cheeks and her full bottom lip trapped beneath her teeth.

Clarke cups both Lexa’s cheeks and leans forwards, closing the distance between the two of them. Her lips meet Lexa’s in a slow, gentle kiss.

Clarke pulls Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and gently sucks on it, earning a muffled moan from the brunette.

Clarke traps Lexa’s upper lip between her lips, gently squeezing it between her lips before doing the same to Lexa’s bottom lip.

Clarke swipes her tongue against Lexa’s full bottom lip and is immediately granted access to Lexa’s mouth.

Instead of immediately swiping her tongue against Lexa’s, Clarke massages Lexa’s upper lip and lower lip with her tongue, earning a muffled whine from the brunette.

Clarke giggles against Lexa’s lips and slips her tongue back into Lexa’s open mouth. Much to Lexa’s dismay, Clarke purposely avoids her tongue and instead explores her mouth.

Lexa pushes Clarke onto her back and immediately crawls on top of her, straddling one of her legs. She leans down, reconnecting their lips.

Clarke’s heart races in her chest, the feel of Lexa’s body resting on top of her is a feeling she won’t soon forget. She gently cups Lexa’s cheek and smiles when the brunette brings her hand up and gently intertwines their fingers.

Lexa leans down to press a kiss to Clarke’s lips, but abruptly pulls back with a grin. Clarke stares up at the brunette with a small smirk. She surges forwards again, and again, Lexa pulls back just out of her reach.

A half a second passes before Lexa leans down, closing the distance between herself and Clarke.

The two women get lost in the kiss, it’s almost as if time around them slows.

Lexa’s leg accidently shifts forwards, pressing into Clarke’s clothed sex causing the blonde to let out a raspy moan.

Lexa pulls back abruptly, her emerald green eyes dark and pupils blown wide.

“Clarke I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for it to go that—” Lexa’s raspy apology is cut off when Clarke sits up and presses a chaste kiss to Lexa’s kiss swollen lips.

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize.” Clarke presses another chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips. “But, we should slow down… The pizza should be here—” Clarke is interrupted by a knock at the front door.

“Any minute…” She finishes with a laugh. Fish sits up in his bed with a growl. He yips and barks but doesn’t leave his dog bed.

Clarke pulls open the door, greeting the pizza boy with a smile. When Lexa sees who it is she scrambles, attempting to hide, but is immediately spotted by Aden, who’s small smile shifts into a wide grin.

“Hey Dr. Woods.” Aden grins with an enthusiastic wave.

Clarke turns to face Lexa, her hands resting on her hips. Behind her, Aden points at Clarke before holding his thumb up at Lexa with a wide grin and a wink.

"How many times do you order pizza a week Dr. Woods?” Clarke smirks and Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“Ummmm… You know… Sometimes…” Lexa ducks down, hiding her face in the arm of the couch. Clarke shakes her head with a smile and turns back to Aden.

“How much?” Clarke grabs her wallet off the counter with a smile.

“That’ll be, $24.05.” Aden smiles.

Clarke hands him a couple twenty dollar bills. “Keep the change.” She smiles before taking the two pizza boxes out of his arms.

“Thank you. Have a good one! See you later Lexa!” Aden waves with a grin before turning on his heels and moving down the sidewalk.

Clarke pushes the front door shut and turns to Lexa with a smirk. “Maybe you should lay off the pizza Lex.” Clarke drops the boxes on the counter with a smile.

“Let’s eat.” Clarke smiles as she retrieves two plates from a nearby cabinet and Lexa scrambles off the couch and moves into the kitchen, with Fish on her heels.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa spread out across the couch, their bellies full to bursting. The movie they’d been watching for the pass two hours finally ends, a line of credits rolling down the screen.

Clarke glances down at the other end of the couch, grinning when she sees Lexa fast asleep with Fish lying in her lap.

Clarke leans towards Lexa with a smile, and places a soft kiss to the curve of Lexa’s jaw.

“Lexaaaaa…” She sings with a grin. Lexa’s brow furrows in her sleep and she lets out a grunt.

Clarke giggles. “Wake upppp.” She sings before gently nuzzling into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa’s green eyes slowly flutter open. She stretches with a groan before focusing her attention on Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa yawns.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Clarke smiles. “We should head to bed, it’s pretty late.” Clarke glances back into the kitchen towards the microwave seeing that it’s well past midnight.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Lexa runs her hand down Fish’s back. Clarke abruptly turns to face her, one brow arched.

“This couch is far from comfortable. We can share my bed, there’s enough room.” Clarke smiles.

Before Lexa can argue, Clarke jumps up off the couch and scoops Fish up in her arms. She carries the barely conscious Fish down the hallway and through the door at the end, that leads to her bedroom. She places Fish down on the end of the bed and smiles when the puppy lets out a yawn and stretches before falling right back asleep.

Clarke turns to the door with a smile when Lexa passes over the threshold and stands at the end of Clarke’s bed, her hands nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“Are you sure Clarke? I can sleep on the couch…” Lexa cheeks flush a bright pink.

Clarke moves to her with a smile, her hands moving to take Lexa’s. Their fingers immediately intertwine.

“I’m very sure.” She smiles, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa glances at the bed before slowly nodding. Clarke untangles her fingers from Lexa and flips the light switch down before taking Lexa’s hands again. She pulls Lexa to the side of the bed before crawling under the thick comforter. She turns to Lexa with a smile, pulling back the covers and patting the empty space beside her.

Lexa shows obvious reluctance, but after a few more pats on the empty side of the bed from Clarke, she slowly climbs into the bed beside the blonde.

Clarke rests her head on the pillow beside Lexa’s and watches her with a small smile. Lexa pulls off her glasses before resting her head on the pillow next to Clarke’s.

Lexa scoots forwards, leaving only a few inches between herself and Clarke. She reaches forwards, her arms wrapping around the blonde, pulling her closer until their bodies are flush.  

Clarke twists in Lexa’s arms and presses her back against Lexa’s chest.

Lexa smiles as she buries her nose in Clarke’s soft blonde locks. “Goodnight Clarke.” She whispers into Clarke’s hair, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke covers Lexa’s hand on her waist with her own and snuggles back into Lexa’s chest.

The warmth radiating from Lexa isn’t stifling, but comfortable and Clarke finds herself being lolled to sleep by Lexa’s soft breathing in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The tweeting of birds and bright sunlight peaking in through the curtains is what rouses Lexa from sleep the following morning.

Lexa blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that nearly fills Clarke’s bedroom. She looks beside her and smiles when she sees not Clarke lying in the bed beside her, but Fish, curled up in a ball his tiny body resting gently against Lexa’s side.

Lexa lays back down and gently pulls Fish up until he’s closer to her face. She nuzzles into the puppy’s soft fur and closes her eyes.

Suddenly, Lexa hears Clarke’s voice carry down the hallway and into the bedroom from the living room.

“And there’s no one else you can call…?” She hears Clarke sigh. Lexa sighs as she gently runs her fingers through Fish’s fur, and listens to the puppy snore softly.

“Well, I’m kind of not alone at the moment.” Clarke sighs into the phone. “No mom, I’m not alone… I-I met someone.” A small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth.

“Look we’ll talk about that later.” Clarke pauses. “I’m sure she’ll understand…Okay… I’ll see you in a bit. Love you too… Bye.” Clarke huffs before her footfalls carry her down the hallway and into the bedroom where Lexa is lying on the bed, gently petting a still sleeping Fish.

Clarke crawls up into bed behind Lexa and wraps her arms around the sleepy brunette.  

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks, her voice raspy from sleep.

“My mom said one of the nurses called in sick, and they need me to come in to work today…” Clarke sighs as she buries her nose in Lexa’s hair.

“I could take Fish back to my place and watch him there?” Lexa turns around away from Fish and faces Clarke.

Lexa brow furrows when she sees Clarke’s flushed cheeks. Clarke leans forwards closing the distance between them and pecking Lexa softly on the lips.

“You could… You could stay.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips. “You know… That way you don’t have to move Fish, and you could both just stay here for the day…M-maybe even the night, if you’d want to…” Clarke’s cheeks flush an even darker shade of red.

Lexa’s small smile splits into a wide grin. She leans forward pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips. She pulls back only to close the distance between them again, she whispers against Clarke’s lips.

“I’d love to.” Lexa infectious grin causes a grin to nearly split Clarke’s face in half.

A sudden yip causes the two women to jump slightly. Fish climbs up onto Lexa and over her side. The puppy pants excitedly, his tail wagging back and forth.

“Looks like someone is feeling better.” Lexa rolls onto her back allowing Fish to crawl up onto her stomach.

Fish lays down on Lexa’s belly and crawls towards Clarke. Clarke giggles and gently scratches Fish behind the ear.

“I have to go to work buddy.” Clarke frowns when Fish lets out a soft whine. She gently taps Fish on the tip of his nose with a smile.

“But, Lexa will be staying with you.” Clarke smiles when Fish’s ears perk up and his tail begins wagging excitedly back and forth.

“Yeah! You like that? You want Lexa to stay with you?” Clarke grins when Fish pats his paws against Lexa’s stomach and yips happily.

“Well I’m definitely staying.” Lexa grins and Fish crawls up onto her chest and lavishes her face in kisses.

Clarke reluctantly gets out of bed and moves towards her dresser. “I have to start getting ready… I’m really sorry about this Lexa.” Clarke sighs as she rifles through her clothes.

Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and moves to stand. She quietly makes her way over to Clarke and leans down to gently nuzzle into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Lexa leans up to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “I understand. Fish and I will be here when you get back.” Lexa gently nudges her nose against Clarke’s cheek, earning a giggle from the blonde. She takes a reluctant step back.

“I’m going to get Fish a bit of water.” Lexa smiles, turning on her heels and moving out of the room. She makes her way down the hallway and into the kitchen.

“You thirsty buddy?” Lexa asks and Fish lets out an excited bark. She places the squirming puppy down on the floor and grabs Fish’s dish of water off of the counter.

Lexa dumps the most likely, stagnant water into the sink before refilling it with a bit of cold water and placing it down on the floor.

Fish runs happily over to the and immediately beings lapping up the water. Lexa runs a gentle hand down his back and sits down on the floor beside the thirsty puppy.

“I’ll give you more water in about an hour or two if you can keep this water down, and if you keep all the water down, then in about twelve hours I’ll boil you some chicken and rice to eat.” Lexa smiles as she gently runs her fingers through the puppy’s fur.

Fish completely empties the bowl and continues licking the bottom even when the water is long gone.

“I know buddy… I’ll give you some more in about an hour okay?” Lexa places the bowl on the counter.

Fish whines softly and takes a gentle swipe at Lexa’s leg with his paw.

“Do you gotta potty buddy?” Lexa says and she smiles when Fish runs to the front door.

Lexa finds Fish’s leash nearby and hooks it onto Fish’s collar. She slips into her tennis shoes and opens the front door.

Lexa leads Fish out into brightly shining sunlight, down the sidewalk and into the lush green front yard.

Fish leads Lexa all around the front yard, investigating every fallen leaf and every twig lying in Clarke’s front yard.

Eventually, Fish squats down in the yard and Lexa unhappily notes that he is still experiencing diarrhea.

Lexa leads Fish up to the front door and the two move inside. As soon as the front door closes behind her Lexa unhooks Fish’s leash from his collar and smile happily when the puppy darts across the room and pounces on a nearby toy.

“He definitely looks like he’s starting to feel better.” Lexa jumps at the sound of Clarke’s voice.

Clarke giggles as she moves around the kitchen counter and stops just behind Lexa. Her arms slip around Lexa from behind and pull the brunette back against her chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Clarke laughs as she pulls Lexa impossibly closer and presses a kiss to her cheek. Lexa closes her eyes and leans further back into Clarke’s embrace.

“I better get going if I want to be there by 10 o’clock…” Clarke sighs sadly. Lexa turns around in Clarke’s arms and presses a chaste peck to Clarke’s lips.

“You’ll be back before you know it. Now get going. Go save some lives.” Lexa smiles, stealing another quick kiss before taking a reluctant step back, away from Clarke.

Clarke nods with a huff and grabs her bag off of the counter.

“Do you want me to bring you anything for lunch, or do you have something to eat?” Lexa asks with a smile and Clarke grins.

“I’ll probably get something from the cafeteria, but thanks for asking.” Clarke leans forwards, pressing a lingering kiss to Lexa’s lips. She pulls back only to lean forwards and capture Lexa’s lips again, this time pulling Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth.

Lexa laughs and gently grasps Clarke’s shoulders and pushes her back. “You’re going to be late Clarke.” Lexa shakes her head and Clarke leans forwards to steal one last kiss.

“Okayyyy.” Clarke sighs. She moves into the living room and kneels down beside Fish, who’s currently chewing on the plastic bone Lexa had gotten for him a few weeks back.

“You promise you’ll be good to Lexa?” Clarke asks and Fish jumps up to cover her face in kisses.

“Okay! Okay!” Clarke giggles. “I know you’ll be good for Lexa.” She laughs when Fish drops down and turns his attention back to his bone.

“Be a good boy.” Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Fish’s head.

Clarke stands up and moves towards the front door, Lexa follows slowly behind her. Before Clarke opens the front door, she turns around and presses a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“I’ll call to check up on you two during lunch okay?” Clarke says as she leans forwards to steal another kiss.

“Sounds good. Now get going. Drive safe okay?” Lexa’s the one to lean forwards this time and steal another kiss, Clarke smiles against her lips.

“I will.” Clarke reluctantly pulls the front door open and moves outside. Lexa watches as she moves down the sidewalk and slips into the front seat of her car. Clarke waves before starting her car and slowly pulling away.

Lexa takes a deep breath and pushes the front door shut before turning to look at the puppy spread out on the living room floor.

An idea pops into Lexa’s head and she rushes down the hallway into Clarke’s bedroom and retrieves her phone from her duffel bag. She sends a quick text to Clarke before moving back into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

“If Clarke doesn’t mind I’m going to give Raven her address and have her bring over some paperwork that needs to be done. I don’t think Raven would mind seeing you either.” Lexa glances at Fish with a smile as she places her phone on the coffee table.

Fish picks up his bone and runs over to the couch where Lexa is sitting. She watches with a wide grin as Fish jumps up, putting his two front paws up onto the couch and tries his hardest to climb up onto the couch beside Lexa. Fish drops his bone on the couch and lets out a soft whine.

Lexa takes pity on the whining puppy and scoops him up in her arms. She places him beside her on the couch with a smile.

Fish grabs his bone with his mouth and climbs up into Lexa’s lap.

“I suppose when can watch some TV while we wait for Clarke to text back, can’t we?” Lexa smiles as she reaches for the remote that’s sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

Lexa’s halfway through the news when her phone chimes loudly from its place on the coffee table. She leans forwards, picking up the phone and leans back into the couch with a sigh.

 

**Clarke:**

Of course, I don’t mind! :) Tell her I said hello. I hope you and Fish enjoy the rest of your day. <3

 

Lexa smiles at the text before typing out reply.

**Lexa:**

I will. We’ll be eagerly waiting for you to come back. Have a great day Clarke. <3

 

Lexa scrolls through her contacts and pushes down on Raven’s contact information. She brings the phone up to her ear and waits.

The phone rings multiple times before Raven’s voice sounds through the phone’s speaker.

“He-Hello? Lexa?” Raven rasps into the phone. Lexa can hear Raven let out a lengthy yawn and a groan.

“Crap… Did I wake you up?” Lexa cringes.

“Yeah you did boss, but it’s alright… So, what’s up? Did you need something? How’s Fish?” Raven asks with another lengthy yawn.

“Fish is doing alright… Clarke got unexpectedly called into work so I’m staying here again with Fish.” Lexa leans back into the couch with a sigh.

A sudden squeal from the other end of the phone causes Lexa to pull the phone away from here ear. Fish’s attention snaps to Lexa, his head cocking to one side.

“Did you stay the night with Clarke last night!?” Raven asks excitedly. Lexa can almost hear the smile in her voice.

“Y-Yes… She needed me here to keep an eye on Fish…” Lexa glances down at the puppy in her lap.

“Sureeeeee she did Lexa. I bet next you’re going to tell me that’s all she needed and that you two didn’t sleep in the same bed.” Raven laughs and Lexa flushes a dark red.

“Uhhh, we might have.” Lexa rubs nervously at the back of her neck.

“Relax Lexa. You’re dating! I expect you to sleep in the same bed.” Lexa can hear what sounds like the opening and closing of drawers from Raven’s side of the phone.

“Anyway. I’m going to get ready, text me Clarke’s address and I’ll be over there with the papers in no time alright?” Raven sighs.

“Sounds good. See you then.” Lexa smirks.

“Raven, out.” The phone clicks and Lexa shakes her head with a smile. She texts Raven Clarke’s address before putting her phone back onto the coffee table.

Lexa leans back into the couch with a sigh.

“Raven will be here in a little while. You remember Raven?” Fish lets out a yip and his tail wags excitedly back and forth.

Lexa turns her attention back to the TV and sees that some trashy daytime TV show is playing on the screen. Fish turns towards the TV where two women are screaming about one another about the identity of their baby’s father. Fish turns back to Lexa and stares at her in what she deems as a judgmental way.

“Hey, don’t judge.” Lexa says and Fish stares at her for a few more moments before turning his attention back to his bone.

Lexa gently runs her fingers though Fish’s fur, her eyes locked onto the TV where security is pulling the two fighting women apart.

* * *

Lexa finishes watching the hour long terrible daytime TV show and glances down at Fish with a small smile.

“Hey buddy, it’s been an hour! Let’s get you some more water.” Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and carries him into the kitchen. She places the puppy down onto the floor and grabs his water bowl from off the counter.

Lexa turns on the sink and fills Fish’s water bowl a quarter of the way with cold water. She places the water bowl back on the counter and grabs the bottle of Pepto-Bismol from within the fridge. She opens Clarke’s dishwasher and finds the cleaned feeding syringe inside.

Lexa cleans the feeding syringe with warm water before filling it full of the pink liquid. She squats down on the floor beside Fish and smiles when the puppy happily rushes over.

“Of course, now you’ll take the medicine without a fight.” Lexa smiles. She gently pushes her finger into Fish’s mouth and slips the feeding syringe inside before depositing its contents into Fish’s mouth. Fish swallows the pink liquid and licks at the syringe, hoping for more of the sweet tasting medicine.

Lexa pulls the feeding syringe out of his mouth and places it in the sink. She grabs the bowl of water off the counter and places it down on the floor.

Fish immediately buries his face in the bowl and laps at the water inside.

“You’re doing really good.” Lexa says with a smile as she gently pets the puppy’s back. Fish empties the contents of the bowl in a few seconds and Lexa picks it up off the floor and places it back on the counter.

Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and moves back towards the couch when there’s a sudden knock at the front door.

Fish squirms in her arms until she eventually places him back down on the floor and he darts towards the door.

Fish yips and barks at the closed door, his tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of a visitor.

The person knocks again, and continues knocking, and knocking, and knocking.

“That’ll definitely be Raven.” Lexa mutters as she scoops Fish up in one arm and pulls the front door open with her free hand, revealing, of course, Raven.

Raven stands at Clarke’s front door, her arms crossed across her chest and a cloth bag hanging from one shoulder, which Lexa suspects is full of the paperwork she asked for.

“Well it’s about time you answered… I almost thought I had the wrong house.” Raven slips past Lexa and into the house.

“Come in?” Lexa says with a snort as she pushes the front door shut. She turns on her heels and smiles when she sees Fish running excitedly towards Raven.

Raven squats down and Fish immediately crawls up into her lap.

“Oh, my god! Look how big you’ve gotten! Of course, you remember auntie Raven, of course you do!” Raven laughs when the puppy puts his paws on her chest and climbs up to cover her face in kisses.

“Who could ever forget Raven Reyes?” Lexa says with a smirk and Raven jumps to her feet with Fish in her arms.

“No one! That’s who!” Raven grins.

Lexa rolls her eyes and does her best to bite back a smile.

“You know you love me Woods, admit it.” Raven slips the cloth bag off of her shoulder and hands it to Lexa. “There’s your paperwork. I snuck a few treats in there for Fish and I also checked up on the animals… I’ll check on them again tonight.” Raven smiles as she buries her face in Fish’s fur.

“Thank you Raven, so much… I really appreciate this.” Lexa places the cloth bag onto the counter and turns back to face Raven who plops down on the couch with Fish in her arms.

“Oh, Clarke wanted me to tell you she said hi.” Lexa says with a small smile and Raven grins.

“Well, tell her I said hi back!” Raven beams. “You know, I never took you for a ‘I watch shitty daytime TV’ kind of girl.” Raven snorts as she looks at the TV where two men and two women are attempting to hit one another.

“Well uhhhh, there was nothing else on…” Lexa shrugs and Raven rolls her eyes.

“Sure Lexa. Sure.” Raven snorts as she slowly moves to stand. She places Fish on the floor before turning to face Lexa.  

“Well I better get going… I’ll see you Monday. You and Clarke have fun.” Raven winks at Lexa who flushes a bright red.   

Raven kneels down to gently pet Fish on the head before she moves towards the front door.

“I want all the juicy details on Monday.” Raven grins as she pulls open the front door and slips outside.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “See you Monday, Reyes.”

Raven throws a wave over her shoulder and pulls the front door shut behind her.

Lexa grabs the cloth bag off the counter and moves towards the couch, a curious Fish following her as she goes.

“Well, I better get started on this huh Fish?” Lexa says with a smile as she pulls one of multiple vanilla folders out of cloth bag and grabs a nearby ink pen lying on the coffee table.

* * *

Every hour on the hour, Lexa stopped working on her paperwork and gave Fish a bowl of water, increasing the amount of water inside the bowl each time.

Nearly 10 hours had past, and Fish was doing marvelous. He was able to keep the water down, and the few times Lexa had taken him to the bathroom she happily realized that he was no longer experiencing diarrhea.  

At around 8 o’clock Lexa’s phone starts to ring and vibrate loudly from its place on the coffee table. Lexa grabs her phone, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth when she sees Clarke’s name on the screen. She answers the call and presses the phone up against her ear.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa leans back into the couch with a sigh.

“Lexa! Hey! I’m so sorry I didn’t get to call at lunch, it’s been chaos here tonight. I’m finally on my break now… How is everything? How are you and Fish doing?” Lexa can hear the distinct sound of coins sliding into a vending machine.

“It’s okay, we’re doing great. Fish is doing so much better. How are you Clarke?” Lexa glances at the sleeping puppy lying beside her on the couch.

“I’m doing okay… Just dealing with patients as they come. There were multiple accidents today…” Clarke sighs.

“You’ll be home soon, and then we can eat dinner and relax.” Lexa gently runs her fingers through Fish’s fur.

“I can’t wait… Before I forget, I wanted to tell you I won’t be home until after 10 o’clock… One of the nighttime nurses called in and she’s going to be late, so I was asked to stay a little bit longer… I’m so—”

Lexa cuts Clarke off. “Clarke, you know you don’t have to apologize. I’ll be here, whenever you get home, I’ll be here.” Lexa says with a smile.

“Lexa… Thank you…” Clarke takes a deep breath. “We can just have the rest of the pizza for dinner if that works for you.” Lexa slowly nods, quickly realizing that Clarke can’t exactly see her.

“That’s perfectly fine with me Clarke.” Lexa leans back into the couch with a sigh. “I...” Lexa pauses momentarily before continuing. “I miss you.” She flushes a bright red.

“I miss you too.” Lexa can hear the smile in Clarke’s voice.

Lexa hears another voice and Clarke lets out a deep sigh.

“I have to get going Lexa. I’ll be home around 10 o’clock.” Clarke huffs.

“Go save lives Clarke. Fish and I will be here when you get home. Drive safe.” Lexa smiles.

“See you later, Lex.” Clark says and the phone goes silent. Lexa places her phone down on the coffee table and turns to Fish, who’s still fast asleep.

“I promise I’ll boil your chicken and rice around 9:30 okay?” She mutters and snorts when Fish lets out a loud, lengthy snore.

“Well, I better get this finished.” Lexa sighs as she turns her attention back to one of many vanilla folders scattered across the coffee table.

* * *

At around 9 o’clock, Lexa brings Fish inside from a trip to the potty and moves towards the kitchen.

“Let’s get you some water, then I can start cooking your dinner. Does that sound good?” Lexa smiles when Fish lets out a happy yip.

Lexa grabs his water bowl of the counter and fills it over halfway with cold water. She places it down on the floor and watches Fish lap it up with a smile.

Lexa retrieves the pack of chicken breasts from the freezer and grabs the bag of rice from its place on the kitchen counter.

It takes Lexa a bit of time searching through the kitchen cabinets, but she eventually finds two small pots and their lids stashed in a cabinet just beside the stove. She washes her hands before taking a few raw chicken breasts out of the package and rinsing them off with hot water.

Lexa fills each pot with cold water and places both of them on the stove before placing a few chicken breasts in one of the pots full of water.

It doesn’t take long for each pot of water to begin boiling, and Lexa covers the pot with the chicken inside with a lid.

Lexa begins stirring in the rice, adding butter and salt as she does.

The rice is done well before the chicken and after nearly 40 minutes of simmering in the boiling water beneath the pot’s lid, the chicken is finally, thoroughly cooked. She retrieves two medium sized bowls from a cabinet above the stove. She places the boiled chicken in one bowl and the boiled rice in the other. 

Lexa glances down at the floor, smiling when she spots Fish sitting just beside her feet.

“We need to give it a little of time to cool, then you can eat it okay?” Lexa says with a smile and Fish whines, Lexa laughs.

“You won’t have to wait long. I promise.” Lexa leans down to gently pet Fish on the head. Lexa laughs when Fish places a few kisses to her open palm.

Lexa retrieves Fish’s dog food bowl from off the counter and moves towards the sink. She rinses the bowl thoroughly, making sure every crumb of dog food is removed from the bowl before she starts filing the bowl with food.

Lexa searches for and eventually finds Clarke’s measuring spoons. She grabs the 1 tablespoon measuring spoon and scoops out multiple pieces of the shredded chicken. She scoops out 2 tablespoons of rice and covers the shredded chicken in Fish’s dog food bowl. She covers the remaining chicken and rice in saranwrap before placing them both in the refrigerator. She then places the two dirty pots, with their lids in the dishwasher and starts it up.

When Lexa’s satisfied that the food has cooled enough, she places it on the kitchen floor and watches as Fish dives happily into his meal.

Fish eats every grain of rice, and every bit of shredded chicken, completely emptying the contents of his dog food bowl. Lexa places the now empty dog food bowl back on the counter.

“Was that good?” Lexa says with a grin. Fish yips happily, his tail wagging back and forth. He runs over to Lexa and repeatedly jump up onto her leg until she scoops him up in her arms.

Lexa carries him over to the couch and plops down with a huff. “If you can keep that down we can give you more food in a couple of hours!” Lexa smiles when Fish attacks her face with kisses.

When Lexa hears a car door slam shut from outside a wide grin nearly splits her face in half. She gasps. “Who could that be?” She says excitedly, watching with a large grin as Fish tries to scramble out of her arms.

Lexa places him on the floor and watches with a grin as the excited puppy runs to the front door, yipping and barking, his tail wagging excitedly back and forth.

When the front door swings open Fish immediately starts jumping at Clarke’s scrub clad legs. The blonde immediately leans down and scoops Fish up in her arms.

“Look at you! You look so much better!” Clarke grins, placing a kiss to the top of Fish’s furry head. Fish leans up and covers her chin and cheeks in kisses.

Lexa pushes up off the couch and moves towards Clarke and Fish with a smile. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off when Clarke surges forwards and captures her lips in a lingering, desperate kiss.

Clarke pulls back with a toothy grin. “I missed that… I missed you.” Clarke slips her free arm around Lexa and pulls her close. Fish is squished between the two of them, but shows no discomfort, only wags his tail harder and kisses both of their faces.

The two slowly part, and Fish lets out a soft whine, unhappy with this recent development.

“We’ll cuddle more after I have a shower.” Clarke smiles as she places a kiss to Fish’s head. She places Fish down on the floor and lets out a lengthy yawn.

“I’m sorry Lex, but after my shower I might just go to bed…” Clarke stretches with a groan.

“No need to be sorry Clarke, Fish and I will join you. It’s been a long day.” Lexa smiles. “You go shower and I’ll heat us up some pizza.” Lexa places a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose with a smile.

“That sounds perfect.” Clarke leans forwards and steals another kiss before moving down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Lexa grabs a few plates out of a nearby cabinet and places them down on the counter. She retrieves both boxes of pizza from the refrigerator, placing one slice of each on her own plate, and two slices of pepperoni on Clarke’s.

Lexa heats both plates up until each slice of pizza is steaming and the cheese is gooey like it was when they first got the pizza. Not long after she’s done Clarke makes her way into the kitchen, her hair soaked from the shower.

Lexa bites her lip, her eyes trailing down Clarke’s front taking in her pale legs no longer covered by scrubs, but reveled by a pair of short black shorts.  

Lexa flushes a bright red when she realizes Clarke was aware of her leering and quickly turns away from the smirking blonde.

“Uhhh, your pizza’s all heated up.” Lexa sighs happily when Clarke’s arms slip around her from behind.

“Thank you.” Clarke turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Let’s eat, then we can go to bed.” Clarke presses another kiss to Lexa’s cheek before grabbing her plate of pizza and moving to sit on the couch.  

Lexa grabs her plate and joins Clarke on the couch.

“So, what did you do today?” Clarke asks before tearing into her piece of pizza.

“Just took care of Fish and did some paperwork. It was a pretty boring day, but I at least got all of the paperwork I needed to get done, done.” Lexa takes a bite of her piece of pizza and hums at the taste.

“How was work?” Lexa asks before taking another bite of her pizza.

“Hectic. Chaotic. Stressful.” Clarke sighs. “There were so many people in the ER today, it was insane.” Clarke shakes her head.

“Well at least you’re home now.” Lexa smiles, leaning down to gently scratch Fish behind his ear. Clarke turns towards the two of them, her small smile splitting into a wide grin. “Yeah… I’m home.”

* * *

Clarke and Lexa finish eating their slices of pizza before they head into the bathroom to brush their teeth before sleep.

The two stand side by side their attention focused on the mirror in front of them.

Lexa spits into the sink and continues brushing until her teeth are clean. She twists the water on and fills one of the small paper cups on the sink with warm water. She swishes the water around in her mouth before spitting it into the sink.

Clarke does the same, but as she spits the water into the sink a bit splashes up on Lexa.

“Sorry!” Clarke covers her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Lexa turns on the cold water and sticks her fingers under the spigot. She flicks her fingers at Clarke, covering her in droplets of water.

Clarke squeals and quickly coats her fingers in water and flicks water droplets at Lexa in retaliation before darting out of the bathroom, down the hall and into her own bedroom with Lexa hot on her heels.

Fish runs from the living room and chases after the two giggling women.

Lexa tackles Clarke and the two fall back onto her bed, Lexa on top of Clarke.

Lexa’s fingers dance down relentlessly down Clarke’s sides, Clarke throws her head back, laughter emitting from her open mouth.

“L-Lexa! Th-That’s n-not fair!” Clarke stammers in between fits of laughter. Clarke surges upwards, her lips crashing into Lexa’s.

Lexa gasps and her eyes widen before fluttering shut. She closes her eyes, her fingers stilling at Clarke’s side.

Suddenly, Lexa’s rolled over onto her back, Clarke now sitting on top of her with a smirk. She grabs Lexa’s wrists and pins them above her head with a grin.

“Now what are you going to do Dr. Woods?” Clarke asks with a grin, that only widens when Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red.

Clarke leans down and buries her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa gasps when Clarke presses a lingering kiss to her pulse point.

Clarke leans back, her nose gently brushing Lexa’s before she leans down to press a gentle kiss to Lexa’s lips.

A whine breaks the two women apart, their attention leaving one another and focusing on the edge of the bed where Fish is trying his hardest to climb up onto the bed.

Clarke reluctantly releases Lexa and scoops Fish up in her arms and places him on the bed. Fish immediately runs over to Lexa and climbs up onto her chest and lays down.

Lexa shakes her head with a laugh. “Are you comfy?” Lexa wraps her arms around Fish, giving the golden retriever a gentle squeeze.

Fish crawls up Lexa’s chest and lavishes her face in kisses.

Clarke giggles before taking pity on Lexa and scooping Fish up off her chest. Lexa crawls up the bed and slips beneath the covers and pulls them over her head.

Clarke places Fish down on the bed and laughs when he immediately runs to the lump in the bed and jumps on it. Clarke can hear Lexa’s muffled laughter from beneath the blanket when suddenly the brunette slips out from beneath the covers and wraps her arms around the puppy.

“I think I should give him a little more to eat before bed… Just something that will hold him over for the rest of the night.” Lexa jumps out of bed with a sigh, and a scrambling Fish in her arms.

By the time they come back, Clarke is sketching in a large sketchbook When she sees Lexa and Fish she darts across the room quickly hiding the sketchbook away. She turns around, smiling when she sees Lexa and Fish lying on the bed.

“Well, are you going to join us, Clarke?” Lexa says with a grin as Fish covers her face in kisses. Clarke flips off the light and safely navigates to the bed in the darkness.

Clarke rolls towards the center of the bed and smiles when a pair of arms slip around her and pull her forwards.

It doesn’t take Clarke’s eyes long to adjust, but when they do the picture in front of her is one she knows she’ll be putting down on a canvas as soon as she can.

Lexa is lying on her side, with Fish gently cuddling against her chest. Lexa runs a gentle hand down Fish’s back as her eyes lock with Clarke’s in the darkness.

Clarke lays down beside Fish, scooting closer and closer until her chest is gently pressing against the warm puppy beside her.

Clarke covers Lexa’s hand on Fish’s back, and the brunette quickly intertwines their fingers.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke whispers, her tired eyes fluttering shut.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa whispers into the dark room.

It takes a matter of moments for Clarke to fall asleep, leaving Lexa the only one in the room awake.

Lexa’s eyes trace Clarke’s sleeping face in the darkness.

The blonde’s lips are parted, allowing soft snores to escape her open mouth. A small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth and she leans forwards, over Fish to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

In her sleep, a small smile spreads across the blonde’s face, and Lexa’s heart flutters in her chest. Eventually, Lexa’s eyes flutter shut, and she joins Clarke and Fish in sleep.

* * *

The following morning when Lexa’s eyes flutter open she’s greeted to a dimly lit room and a face full of yellow colored fur.

Lexa pulls away from Fish’s fluffy back with a tired smile.

Fish stayed between Lexa and Clarke the entire night, his fluffy back facing Lexa and his tiny paws stretched out and pushing against Clarke’s chest.

Lexa quietly sneaks out of bed and tiptoes into the kitchen. She searches Clarke’s refrigerator and freezer with a sigh, hoping to find some sort of breakfast food to make Clarke before she wakes up.

After searching the refrigerator and unfortunately coming out empty handed, Lexa decides to take a quick trip down the road to the grocery store she’d went to a few days ago and get something she can make Clarke for breakfast.

Lexa slips into her tennis shoes and tiptoes into the bedroom to grab her keys and wallet from her bag. She silently and successfully navigates the bedroom without waking Fish or Clarke, grabbing her keys and wallet from her duffel bag. She pulls on an oversized hoodie and tip toes out of the bedroom, intent on heading to the grocery store to get breakfast.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes slowly flutter open, revealing the sunlight filled room around her.

“I need to quit forgetting to close the blinds…” Clarke mutters under her breath and rolls closer to Lexa.

Instead of meeting Lexa, Clarke rolls right into Fish who quickly jumps up, his head turning back and forth, surveying the bright room. Clarke giggles before gently moving to pet the sleepy puppy.

“Have you seen Lexa?” Clarke asks with a smile and Fish glances at the empty side of the bed before turning back to Clarke with a whine.

“I take that as a no.” She says with a small smile.

The wafting smell of what Clarke immediately recognizes as bacon and eggs, carries down the hallway and in through her cracked door.

“Want to go get Lexa?” Clarke asks with a smile, grinning when Fish jumps up with an excited yip. Clarke scoops Fish up in her arms and quickly places the squirming puppy down on the floor.

Fish pushes through the cracked door and runs down the hallway as fast as his tiny legs can carry him. Clarke follows slowly behind with a loud yawn.

Clarke rounds the corner and smiles at the sight she’s greeted with. Lexa is standing about a foot away from the stove, her arms wrapped tightly around Fish who’s kissing her face enthusiastically.

Lexa lets out a laugh and buries her nose in the puppy’s fur. “Well, good morning to you too!” She kisses the top of the puppy’s head and places him down on the floor.

Clarke sneaks up behind Lexa, her arms slipping around the brunette from behind. Lexa jumps before leaning back against Clarke’s chest.

“Good morning.” Clarke whispers in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Morning.” Lexa leans back against Clarke’s chest, her eyes fluttering shut. Lexa turns her head and presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“I know I didn’t have bacon in the freezer…” Clarke says with a smile. “Did you go to the store?” Lexa turns around in Clarke’s arms.  

“Yes.” Lexa grins, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s lips. “You had a tough day yesterday… I figured you deserved a nice breakfast.” Lexa smiles.

Clarke’s smile widens. “You are the absolute sweetest.” Clarke leans forwards to press a soft, lingering kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Clarke reluctantly pulls back when Fish yips and takes a swipe at her leg with his paw.

“You gotta potty?” Clarke asks and Fish yips before running towards the front door.

“I’ll be right back.” Clarke steals another quick kiss from Lexa and makes her way towards the front door. Clarke hooks Fish’s leash to his collar and the puppy leads the blonde out the front door and into the blinding sunlight.

Lexa turns her attention back to the sizzling bacon and eggs in two separate skillets on the stove.

By the time, Clarke leads Fish inside the house, Lexa is filling two large plates with bacon and eggs.

“You’re just in time, breakfast is done.” Lexa grins as places eggs on Clarke’s plate. “Sunnyside up, right?” Lexa says with a smile and Clarke nods with a grin. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Lex.” Clarke leans forwards to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before she makes her way to the couch.

“I’m going to get Fish’s food ready and then I’ll join you.” Lexa retrieves two saranwrap covered bowls from within the refrigerator.

Lexa heats up a bowl full of shredded boiled chicken and boiled rice until its warm, but not hot enough that Fish will get burned if he eats it. She scoops out a few tablespoons of the shredded chicken and dumps it into Fish’s dog food bowl, followed by a few tablespoons of the rice. She then places the dirty skillets and bowl into the dishwasher.

Lexa carries Fish’s dog food bowl full of food with one hand, and her plate full of bacon and eggs with the other as she moves into the living room. She places Fish’s bowl onto the floor and watches with a smile as the puppy enthusiastically eats his food.

Lexa takes a seat beside Clarke on the couch and turns her attention to her own plate.

“This is so good Lexa.” Clarke grins as she takes a bite of a piece of bacon.

“I knew this was a good idea.” Lexa smiles as she takes a forkful of eggs and slips it into her mouth.

Clarke and Lexa eat silently, the only sound in the room being Fish’s enthusiastic eating and forks scrapping against plates.

Lexa and Clarke quickly empty their plates, both leaning back into the couch with pleased hums. Fish cleans out his bowl before jumping up and trying to crawl onto the couch. Lexa leans forwards with a smile. “You’re still a little too small to be getting up on the couch on your own, but you’ll get there.” She scoops Fish up in her arms and places him on her lap.  

Fish, of course, spreads across both her and Clarke’s lap, his bottom half resting on Lexa’s lap and his head resting on Clarke’s.

Clarke gently scratches the top of Fish’s head and smiles when the puppy’s eyes flutter shut.

“So…” Clarke turns to Lexa with a small smile. “What do you say to watching trashy day time TV and lounging on the couch all day?”

Lexa’s small smile splits into a wide grin. She reaches over, tangling her fingers with Clarke’s.

“I’d say sign me up.”

* * *

Lexa, Clarke and Fish cuddle on the couch all day Sunday, watching shitty day time television and terrible TV movies. The two women only move if they have to go to the bathroom, or Fish needs to go to the bathroom or its time to give him water or food.

The sun is slowly falling towards the horizon when Lexa realizes she needs to get home in order to get a good night’s sleep before her upcoming work day.

Lexa sighs sadly, pulling Clarke’s attention from the TV and to the pouting brunette beside her.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks, her brow furrowing.

“It’s getting late… I should probably head home, but…” Lexa pauses with a huff. “But I don’t want to.” Lexa’s bottom lip juts out.

Clarke turns to face her, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She reaches up, gently cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “I know how you feel Lex… Maybe I’ll drop in for a visit this week?” Clarke leans forwards, gently pecking Lexa’s lips.

Lexa brings her hands up, covering Clarke’s hands with her own. She turns her head to press a kiss to Clarke’s palm.

“I’d really, really like that…” Lexa presses another kiss to Clarke’s palm.

Lexa intertwines her fingers with Clarke’s and pulls her hands off of cheeks, their joined hands resting between them.

Clarke smiles. “Don’t look so sad… We’ll see each other again soon, and there’s always facetime.” Lexa chuckles. She leans forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips.

Lexa scoops Fish up in her arms and places the sleeping puppy down in Clarke’s lap.

“I’m gonna go get my stuff gathered up. I’ll be right back.” Lexa reluctantly gets up off the couch and makes her way down the hallway, and into Clarke’s room.

Lexa comes back a few minutes later, her duffel bag in hand. She drops the duffel bag on the floor beside the couch and sits back down beside Clarke.

Fish jumps when Lexa’s duffel bag hits the floor. Lexa cringes. “I’m sorry buddy…” She whispers, reaching over to gently stroke his head.

Fish crawls out of Clarke’s lap and into Lexa’s. He stretches out in her lap and closes his eyes. Lexa frowns, her fingers gently running through Fish’s fur.

“I have to go buddy…” Lexa says with frown.

Fish lets out a soft whine and cuddles deeper into Lexa’s lap. Clarke takes pity on the brunette and scoops the stubborn puppy up out of her lap.

Lexa reluctantly stands, grabbing her duffel bag and sliding it onto her shoulder.

“Text me when you make it home, okay?” Clarke stands up, Fish squirming in her arms.

Lexa nods, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. She doesn’t pull back, but leans down to place a kiss to the top of Fish’s head.

“Remember, don’t feed him anything other than the boiled chicken and rice for the next few days. If he’s better by the weekend start reintroducing him to his dog food.” Lexa says as she gently scratches Fish under his chin.

“I will.” Clarke leans forwards to steal another chaste kiss.

Lexa takes a deep breath before slowly making her way to the front door, with Clarke following closely behind.

Lexa turns around, placing one final kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I’ll text you when I get home.” Lexa pulls the front door open.

“You better.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa gently pets Fish’s head one final time before turning around and moving out the front door. She walks slowly down the sidewalk towards her car and reluctantly slips in the driver’s seat.

Lexa turns back towards the front door, smiling when she sees Clarke waving, and Clarke gently waving Fish’s tiny paw.

Lexa waves before starting the car and slowly driving away.

* * *

The second Lexa steps out of her car at Woods Animal Hospital she sends a quick text to Clarke.

**Lexa:**

I made it home okay. <3 Miss you and Fish already.

 

Lexa locks her car and unlocks the front door of the animal hospital. She slips inside, pulling the door shut behind her before relocking it. She makes her way through the dimly lit animal hospital, safely reaching the stairs that lead to her apartment. She flips the light switch at the bottom of the stairs before slowly ascending the stairs.

Just as Lexa is pulling her apartment door shut behind her, her phone chimes and vibrates from within her pocket. She retrieves her phone and smiles when she sees that Clarke sent a picture message.

The picture shows Clarke with Fish in her lap, the two both looking towards the camera. Clarke, with her bottom lip jutted out and Fish looks as if he’s mid bark.

 

**Clarke:**

We miss you too! :(

 

A smile tugs at the corners of Lexa’s mouth and she types back a quick reply.

**Lexa:**

Can I just come back? :P

 

Three small dots appear below Lexa’s message and Clarke’s reply quickly comes through.

 

**Clarke:**

I wish, but we both have to work. :( Maybe I’ll stop by for a visit tomorrow? ;)

 

Lexa grins, quickly typing out a reply.

**Lexa:**

Please do… I would absolutely love that. <3

 

Lexa hears a soft whining from downstairs and lets out a deep sigh.

**Lexa:**

I have to go, one of the dogs’ downstairs is whining… If you need anything at all feel free to call… I’ll be up for a while. <3 I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke. <3

 

Lexa places her phone on the coffee table and drops her duffel bag onto the couch before slowly making her way back downstairs.

* * *

By the time Lexa gets done taking care of the animals downstairs, it’s nearly 11 o’clock.

Lexa had just finished brushing her teeth and was falling backwards into bed when her cell phone started to ring and vibrate loudly. She reaches for the phone on the nightstand and quickly answers when she sees Clarke’s name across the screen.

“Clarke? Is everything okay?” Lexa sits up, her eyes darting around the pitch-black room.

“Y-Yeah… Everything’s okay… I just, I couldn’t sleep.” Clarke sighs into the phone. “I-I miss you.”

A small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth. “I miss you too…”

Lexa rolls over onto her side, her cell phone resting between her head and the pillow beneath her.

“Can we just… Stay like this…?” Clarke asks. “I-I feel like you’re closer like this.” Clarke stammers and Lexa would bet all the money in her wallet that Clarke was blushing.

“Of course, we can… I feel the same.” Lexa says with a smile.

The two women go silent, the only sounds passing between them being their soft breathing.

It doesn’t take Lexa long to realize that Clarke is fast asleep, her soft shallow breathing sounding through the phone’s speaker.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa whispers, but doesn’t hang up the phone.

Lexa’s eyes flutter shut, Clarke’s shallow breathing sounding through the phone’s speaker works as a lullaby, lulling the brunette to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think!? 
> 
> This chapter was A LOT longer than the others, so sorry about the crazy length, but I really feel like this chapter needed to be long! Also sorry for any mistakes that I didn’t catch! :) 
> 
> Please, leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys think about the chapters! :)
> 
> I did research on sicknesses in puppies and what to look out for when a puppy is sick, and ways to of course treat them, so if some information is incorrect I’m very sorry! :P 
> 
> In the next few updates we’ll be see a lot of new faces joining our list of characters! ;) So stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Our next chapter will feature jealous!Clarke, oblivious!Lexa, and a persistent Costia… Which without a doubt spells a recipe for disaster! :o
> 
> Stay tuned! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You could also have a date where they go to a diner and one of them gets jealous at the waiter or waitress for being too friendly with one of them and have the other tease them about being jealous.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by: http://xxwillow13xx.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter is definitely shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :) 
> 
> This fic as usual is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> PS: There will be some, fancy names foods in this chapter, if you don’t know what these foods are I’ll be leaving a  
> description of each in the end notes, just the few I figured some may not know! :D  
> Please enjoy!

Clarke takes a deep breath as she stares into her bathroom mirror.

She and Lexa had been dating for a month now and Lexa had plans to take Clarke out for a nice dinner to celebrate.

“Griffin! I’m telling you, you look awesome! Dr. Woods isn’t going to know what hit her when she sees you!” Raven calls from the other side of the bathroom door.

Raven and Clarke had grown incredibly close over the past few weeks, seeing as Clarke was always stopping by Woods Animal Hospital for impromptu visits to Lexa nearly every morning.

Raven was laid back, and easy to get along with, a few personality traits she shared with one of Clarke’s own friends, Octavia.

Raven had also volunteered to watch Fish when she heard about Clarke and Lexa’s upcoming date. Clarke offered to have Raven stay at her place with Fish until she and Lexa came back that night after dinner, and Raven accepted.

After the scare Fish had a few weeks ago, Clarke wanted someone with the puppy at all times to make sure he didn’t get into anything he wasn’t supposed to and get sick again.

Clarke turns away from the mirror with a sigh and pulls the bathroom door open. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she comes face to face with a grinning Raven.

“Christ.” Clarke puts her hand over her racing heart. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“But did you die?” Raven says with a smirk and Clarke rolls her eyes, doing her best to bite back a smile.

Clarke moves out into the living room, with Raven on her heels.

“You look great Griffin, seriously! Lexa is going to need a napkin to wipe the drool off her chin when she sees you.” Raven claps enthusiastically.

Fish jumps out of his dog bed and begins excitedly yipping and barking at the two women before he runs to the front door.  

“Looks like she’s here!” Raven says with a grin before she darts to the window beside the door.

“Damn, Woods cleans up well.” Raven mutters and Clarke quickly tries to join her at the window, but Raven blocks her way.

“Ah-ah-ahh.” Raven wags her finger back and forth. “Nope, you have to wait until she comes to the door, Griffin.” Raven grins as she holds the curtains down so Clarke can’t pull the them back.  

“Come on Lexa, stop being so nervous and knock on the door.” Raven growls.

Suddenly, Raven releases the curtain and drops down to the floor.

“I think she saw me.” Raven winces before she peeks over the windowsill.  

A knock on the door causes Raven to jump up from her place on the floor and run to the couch where she sits down. She props her feet up on the coffee table and grabs the remote, acting casually, as if she’d been there the entire time.  

Clarke shakes her head with a smile and tugs the front door open.

Clarke’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. Her blue orbs raking down the black tie hanging from the brunette’s neck to her dark grey button up, which is covered by a black vest. Clarke’s eyes continue their decent downwards, taking in Lexa’s tight dark blue skinny jeans.

Lexa shifts nervously from foot to foot under Clarke’s scrutinizing gaze. Her grip on the rose in her hand tightens. Lexa takes in Clarke’s outfit, a tight light grey dress covered in what looks like a white floral print hugs Clarke’s curves in all the right ways.

“Wow.” Lexa gasps, causing blue orbs to lock with emerald ones. Clarke takes a step forwards, her hands moving to gently rest on Lexa’s shoulders.

“You look, amazing.” Clarke leans up to press a lengthy peck to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa pulls back, holding the rose up in between herself and Clarke.

“You look stunning, Clarke.” Clarke’s fingers wrap around the stem of the rose, taking it out of Lexa’s grasp. Clarke immediately buries her nose in its velvet petals and takes a deep breath.

“You two better get going if you want to make it to your reservations on time!” Raven calls out from her spot on the couch.

Lexa and Clarke walk hand in hand into the living room, both smiling when Fish runs over and jumps at Lexa’s legs.

Lexa releases Clarke’s hands and scoops Fish up in her arms, the excited puppy immediately attacks her face with slobbery kisses.

Lexa laughs, hugging the puppy in her arms tighter. “You be good for Raven okay? Clarke and I will be back in no time.” Lexa kisses the top of Fish’s head before placing the squirming puppy on the floor.

Clarke squats down, giggling when Fish jumps up and covers her face in kisses.

“We’ll be back soon, okay?” Clarke says with a grin and Fish yips excitedly.

Clarke stands up, her fingers immediately intertwining with Lexa’s.

“We should be home around—” Clarke’s cut off when Raven jumps up off the couch and moves towards the couple. She crosses her arms across her chest and impatiently taps her foot.

“Get going you two! I’ll be here whenever you get back.” Raven scoops Fish up in her arms and ushers the two women out the front door.

Lexa and Clarke move down the sidewalk, but grind to a halt when they hear Fish let out a sad whine.

The two women move back towards the house and comfort the whining puppy.

“We’ll be back in no time, okay?” Lexa leans down to press a kiss to the top of Fish’s head, earning a few kisses in return from the puppy.

Clarke follows suit, also pressing a kiss to the puppy’s head.

“Be good to Raven, okay?” Clarke smiles when Fish lets out a yip.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her down the sidewalk towards her car. Raven gently waves Fish’s tiny paw as the two women slip into Lexa’s car.

Both women wave at Raven and Fish before Lexa starts the car and the two make their way to the restaurant.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you got reservations here Lex.” Clarke grins when Lexa rushes around the car and opens the passenger’s side door for her.  

“I called in a favor.” Lexa grins, her hand finding Clarke’s.

Their fingers intertwine as they make their way to the front of the packed restaurant.

The two slip inside, squeezing past multiple groups of people waiting on a table, and eventually make it to the podium where one of the workers gives them a bright smile.

“Hey there, welcome to Grounders. Do you have a reservation with us today?” The woman asks with a bright sunny smile.

“Yes, reservations under Lexa Woods.” Lexa smiles, giving Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

The woman searches for a moment before nodding. “Here you are, reservation for two under Lexa Woods.” She gathers two menus before motioning to the two women. “Please follow me.”

The woman leads Lexa and Clarke through the busy restaurant, eventually reaching an empty booth. She places both menus down on the table and turns to Lexa and Clarke with a smile. “Here you are, your waitress should be with you shortly.” The woman quickly moves back through the crowd and out of sight as Lexa and Clarke takes their seats on either side of the booth.

“Everything here is so expensive…” Clarke mutters as she looks over the menu.

Lexa reaches across the table to tangle her fingers with Clarke’s. “Don’t worry about it, get whatever you want.” Lexa smiles, her eyes not leaving her menu.

“Hi there, I’m Costia and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?” Lexa glances to the front of the booth, finding a young woman standing there, her dark brown eyes focused entirely on Lexa.

Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile. “What would you like to drink, Clarke?” Lexa gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll have an iced tea.” Clarke gives Costia a polite smile.

Costia glances at Clarke, her eyes darting to her and Lexa’s joined hands resting on the table.

Costia’s face is blank as she slowly nods, jotting down a note on her notepad. She turns to Lexa, her lips, which were in a tight line, split revealing a bright dazzling smile.

“And for you?” She beams at Lexa, which earns an arched brow from Clarke.

“Um, I’ll have to same.” Lexa smiles, before turning back to her menu.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks and to get your order.” Costia smiles, her eyes darting to Clarke before she turns away and leaves the booth.

“So, have you decided on what you’re getting to eat?” Lexa smiles as she gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

Clarke hums softly. “I’m not sure… I mean, the Filet Mignon looks good, but it’s so expensive.” Clarke sighs and Lexa squeezes her hand.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers, causing the blonde’s gaze to leave her menu and focus entirely on the brunette across from her.

Lexa swipes her thumb across the back of Clarke’s hand, smiling when Clarke’s cheeks flush a bright pink.

“Get whatever you want, this is a special occasion and I want you to have only the best.” Lexa brings their joined hands up and presses a kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke nods, flushing an even darker shade of red. “Wh-what are you getting?” Clarke stammers.

Lexa smiles down at her menu. “The Prime Strip, with a side of Asparagus with Roasted Almonds.” Clarke’s brow furrows. “Wait, where are the sides?” Lexa leans across the table with a smile and points out the sides on the menu. “They’re right in front of you Clarke.” Lexa smirks, earning a playful poke from Clarke’s heel under the table.

“Shut up.” Clarke attempts to bite back a smile.

While Clarke focuses on the menu, Lexa gently turns their joined hands over and traces the lines across Clarke’s palm with her fingertips. She smiles when she sees Clarke’s flush shifting to a darker shade of red.

“I-I think I’ll get Cauliflower & Brie Au Gratin for my side.” Clarke smiles, turning to her attention to Lexa’s hand on the table. She pushes her palm flat against Lexa’s and intertwines their fingers with a smile.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “I’m so glad we got to do this tonight…” Lexa grins. “Have I told you how amazing you look?” Clarke flushes an impossibly darker shade of red.

“You have…” Clarke bites her bottom lip. “Have I told you how stunning you look?” Clarke grins when Lexa flushes a bright pink.

“You have Clarke, but I am not in comparison to you.” Lexa smiles, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

Clarke shakes her head with a small smile. “How did I get so lucky?” Clarke whispers and Lexa flushes a bright red. “You didn’t Clarke, I did.”

Costia makes her way to the table, carrying a tray with two glasses balanced on top of it. “Here you are, two iced teas.” Costia places both glasses on the table.

“Have you decided what you’d like to eat? Will we be having any starters today?” Costia smiles, her gaze entirely focused on Lexa.

“I forgot to ask… Clarke, would you like to try the Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre? It sounds really good.” Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

“It does sounds good, let’s try it.” Clarke grins, earning one back in return from Lexa.

“So, you do want the Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre?” Costia asks Lexa, not even acknowledging that Clarke had said anything at all.

“Yes, we would.” Lexa gives the waitress a polite smile.

“Alright, let me go get this put in, then I’ll be back to get your dinner orders.” Costia hurries away from the table and deeper into the restaurant.

“Do you want any salad or soups? I’m thinking about getting the Beefsteak Tomatoes & Sliced Onions myself.” Lexa smiles across the booth at Clarke.

“The Iceberg Lettuce Wedge does sound pretty good…” Clarke mumbles and Lexa grins. “Then we’re getting it.” Lexa turns back to the front of the booth where Costia is now standing.

“Are you ready?” Costia focuses on Lexa with a grin.

“Yes, we are.” Lexa looks across the booth at Clarke. “Clarke, you go first.” Lexa smiles.

“I’ll have the Iceberg Lettuce Wedge Salad and the Filet Mignon, medium rare with a side of Cauliflower & Brie Au Gratin.” Clarke turns to Costia with a polite smile. Costia doesn’t even turn to look at her, just jots down the order on her notepad before turning to Lexa.

“And what would you like?” Costia grins at Lexa, Clarke feels a jealous tug in her chest.

“I’d like the Beefsteak Tomatoes & Sliced Onions and for dinner I’d like the Prime Strip with a side of Asparagus with Roasted Almonds.” Lexa stacks her and Clarke’s menus and holds them out to Costia.

Costia’s fingers gently brush Lexa’s and the waitress grins. “That’s an excellent choice. I’ll get your order put in. Your starter and salads should be out shortly.” Costia glances at Clarke with a smirk before leaving the table.

Clarke furrows her brow, her eyes following the brunette waitress until she’s out of sight.

Clarke turns back to the other side of the booth where Lexa is watching her with a small smile.

“What?” Clarke asks with a smile, her cheeks flushing under Lexa’s intense gaze.

“You’re just so…” Lexa swallows hard, her cheeks flushing a light pink. “Beautiful.” She finishes with a wide smile.

Clarke flushes a bright red and focuses on Lexa’s hand in her own. She gently plays with Lexa’s fingers, a small smile playing on her lips.

“You know, we have Fish to thank for this.” Clarke says with a smile, earning a furrowed brow from Lexa. “If it wasn’t for him we would’ve never met.” Clarke’s small smile splits into a grin.

Lexa nods with a laugh. “Yeah, you’re right I guess we do. Maybe we’ll pick him something up on the way home?” Lexa grins. “I did promise him a toy if he got better… And I need to make do on that promise.” Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Tell me something about you… Something I don’t know.” Clarke traces the lines across Lexa’s palm.

Lexa hums softly, tapping her chin inquisitively with her free hand.

“I’m an only child, but I grew up really close to two of my cousins. Though, Lincoln and Anya are more like my brother and sister than my cousins.” Lexa smiles. Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Maybe I could meet them sometime?” Clarke smiles and Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright pink.

“I’d love you to meet them, though Anya can be a pain in the ass.” Lexa rolls her eyes with a grin, earning a giggle from the blonde across from her.  

“What about you Clarke? I’ve never heard you mention any siblings.” Lexa leans down, taking a sip of her iced tea through her straw.

“I am too, an only child I mean.” Clarke smiles. “I grew up close to a few kids in my neighborhood, the Blake siblings, Octavia, who you’ve heard me mention before and her older brother Bellamy. I also grew up close to Wells Jaha another boy from my neighborhood.” Clarke smiles. “I’m still close to all of them, though Wells and I haven’t talked in a while, he volunteers for Habitat for Humanity, so he isn’t home a lot, but we talk when we can.” Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“That’s a very noble cause. I’d like to meet your friends someday.” Lexa grins, a small smile pulls at the corners of Clarke’s mouth. “I’d love for you to meet them. Octavia has been nagging me about meeting you.” Clarke’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“Well, I’ll have to meet her then.” Lexa grins.

The pair are interrupted when Costia makes her way to the table carrying a tray. “Here is your Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre… If you need anything else at all feel free to come find me.” Costia places the long plate on the table, along with a few smaller plates for Clarke and Lexa. Costia gives Lexa a wide smile before turning to leave the booth.  

“Ummmm…” Clarke starts, causing Lexa to glance across the table, immediately noticing that Clarke’s glass is empty. She turns to get Costia’s attention.  

“Excuse me, Costia?” Costia immediately turns around when she hears Lexa’s voice.

“Yes?” Costia moves to the table with a grin.

“Could my girlfriend please get a refill?” Lexa smiles across the booth at Clarke.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Costia glances at Clarke before leaving the booth and moving further into the restaurant.

Lexa cuts a piece off of the Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre and places it on one of the empty plates before pushing it across the table towards Clarke with a smile.

“Thank you, Lex.” Clarke grins before grabbing her fork and taking a bite of her piece of the thick cut bacon. She closes her eyes and hums at the taste. “Oh, my god this is so good.” Clarke moans as she takes another bite.

Across the booth, Lexa’s cheeks are flushed a bright red, her emerald eyes focused on the blonde across from her. She takes a bite of her piece of the thick cut bacon and has a reaction similar to Clarke’s.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Lexa exhales loudly out of her nose, her eyes fluttering shut.

Costia makes her way back to the booth and places Clarke’s new glass full of iced tea in front of her.

“Thank you so much.” Clarke smiles politely at Costia, who grabs her empty glass of tea and wordlessly leaves the table.

Clarke slowly shakes her head before returning her attention to the food in front of her.

Clarke and Lexa together, quickly finish off the plate of Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre, leaving the plate completely empty.

Clarke glances across the table, finding Lexa’s emerald orbs already locked on her, a small smile playing on the brunette’s lips.

“What?” Clarke asks with a smile.

Costia is making her way to the booth when Lexa grabs her napkin from the table and leans across the table towards Clarke. She gently dabs the white napkin against the corner of Clarke’s mouth with a soft smile.

“You had a little of the bourbon molasses glaze on the corner of your mouth.” Lexa says with a grin and Clarke’s cheeks flush a bright red. “Th-thank you.” Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

Costia wordlessly grabs the empty plates off the table and carries them away, her presence is completely missed by the two women who are entirely focused on one another.

Lexa brings her and Clarke’s joined hands up and places a kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand.

It doesn’t take long for Costia to make her way back to the table, a full glass of iced tea in her hand. She places it on the table, and quickly grabs Lexa’s empty glass, as she’s leaning back, she accidently bumps Clarke’s drink, causing the full glass of iced tea to dump down the front of Clarke’s light grey dress.

Clarke gasps loudly and Lexa jumps to her feet, napkin in hand. She dabs at the brown liquid soaking into the blonde’s dress with a frown.

Clarke turns to Costia, who shrugs before wordlessly leaving the table.

Clarke rolls her eyes and hastily pushes herself up and out of the booth. She darts across the restaurant towards the bathrooms, leaving a frowning and worried Lexa behind.

Clarke pushes into the empty bathroom and quickly rushes to the mirror. She grabs a few nearby paper towels and dabs at the light brown stain covering the front of her dress, but knows it’s to no avail.

Clarke sighs unhappily, and turns her attention to the mirror, its then she notices her blue eyes are full of tears. She takes her time cleaning herself up and making sure her eyes are free of tears before she makes her way back out into the restaurant.

When her and Lexa’s booth comes into view a small frown tugs the corners of Clarke’s mouth down.

Costia is standing right beside Lexa, one of her hands resting gently on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke slowly makes her way across the restaurant and takes her seat in the dry booth across from Lexa.

“Clarke, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Lexa reaches across the booth and gently takes Clarke’s hand. Costia rolls her eyes, her hand sliding off of Lexa’s shoulder before she makes her way across the restaurant.

“I’m not, Lexa…” Clarke shakes her head, angrily watching the brunette move across the restaurant.

“Clarke… I’m so sorry…” Lexa says guiltily, her emerald eyes dropping to the table between them.

Clarke sighs. “Lexa it’s not you… It’s her.” Clarke points across the restaurant at Costia who’s waiting on another table.

“I’m sure her spilling the drink on you was just an accident, Clarke…” Lexa frowns and Clarke rolls her eyes. She pulls her hand away from Lexa’s and angrily crosses her arms across her chest.

“Lexa, she’s been being rude to me all night and flirting with you constantly.” Clarke spits, glaring across the restaurant at the brunette waitress who now has her back to her.

“WHAT?!” Lexa shouts, a bit loudly, drawing the attention of a few of the restaurant’s other patrons. Lexa clears her throat, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

“Oh, come on Lexa, she’s only been talking to you all night and has been basically ignoring me. How couldn’t you have noticed?” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“She’s not worth noticing, Clarke… She isn’t you.” Lexa says as she nervously runs her hands down the front of her wrinkled button up.

Clarke’s eyes widen and she slowly uncrosses her arms. Her cheeks flush a bright red as she wordlessly reaches across the table and takes Lexa’s hand.

Lexa immediately moves to intertwine their fingers. “I asked her to box up our meals when they were done and to bring us our receipt…” Lexa gently runs her thumb across the back of Clarke’s hand.

Costia comes back about 10 minutes later, a plastic bag full of white takeout boxes in one hand and a small black check holder in the other. She hands Lexa the black check holder with a beaming smile.  

Lexa places the black check holder on the table and opens it up, revealing the white receipt inside.

Clarke glances at the receipt, immediately noticing Costia’s name written across the bottom of it, followed by a telephone number.

Clarke angrily clenches her jaw and watches as Lexa takes the receipt out of the check holder. She wordlessly studies the numbers across the front of the receipt before producing her wallet.

Clarke watches as Lexa produces an unknown number of bills from within her wallet before placing them down on the table with a few quarters and a dime or two.

Costia’s grin only brightens when Lexa picks up the receipt again. Clarke’s eyes widen.

Lexa turns to face Costia, her jaw clenched. She pushes herself to stand and moves out of the booth to stand directly in front of Costia, who’s watching her with a wide smile.  

Costia’s smile immediately drops off of her face when Lexa balls up the receipt and drops it back onto the table.

“A receipt won’t be necessary.” Lexa holds her hand out to Clarke with a smile, her eyes staying firmly locked with Costia’s. “Come on babe.”

Clarke stands up and slips out of the booth. She takes Lexa’s hand with a smile, their fingers immediately intertwining.

Lexa gives Costia one last cold stare before grabbing the bag of food off the table and turning to leave.

“Have a nice night.” Clarke cockily grins at Costia, who’s mouth falls open.

Lexa and Clarke make their way through the restaurant, erupting in a fit of giggles before they can even get out the front door.

* * *

 

When the couple pass hand in hand through the front door of Clarke’s home, Fish immediately rushes to the door, yipping and barking excitedly.

Fish jumps at Lexa and Clarke’s legs until Clarke leans down to scoop the puppy up off the floor.

“Welcome back lovebirds.” Raven jumps up off the couch with a grin. Her brow furrows when she notices the brown stain on the front of Clarke’s grey dress. “What happened to you?” She asks, her head cocking to one side.

Lexa smirks. She turns to press a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head, and drops the plastic bags in her hands onto the counter.

“It’s a long story…” Clarke says with a heavy sigh.

“I’ve got time.” Raven places her hands on her hips and waits expectantly.

“To make a long story short, our waitress was a bitch who kept flirting with Lexa the entire night and she ‘accidently’ knocked my drink over onto me.” Clarke buries her nose in Fish’s fur and closes her eyes.

“What?! What’s her name? I’ll slash that bitch’s tires! I swear I will…!” Raven growls angrily.

“Down, Reyes.” Lexa says with a snort and a shake of her head. She grabs what looks like a squeak toy out of one of the plastic bags and holds it out to Fish who immediately takes it into his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s okay Raven. Lexa shot her down pretty hard. It was glorious.” Clarke smirks and Raven’s scowl turns into a shit eating grin.  

“Oh my god, tell me everything!” Raven exclaims excitedly as she ushers Clarke into one of the empty kitchen chairs beside the counter.

Clarke recounts the night with added commentary from Raven who swears vengeance in Clarke’s name over a dozen times. Raven nearly dies of laughter when she hears how Lexa shot Costia down.

“That is beautiful. I wish I could’ve been there!” Raven pouts.

“It was pretty great.” Clarke slips an arm around Lexa’s middle and turns to press a kiss to the curve of Lexa’s jaw.

Lexa turns her head, quickly capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.

“I think that’s my que to leave you two lovebirds alone.” Raven smirks. She grabs her bag and phone off the coffee table and moves back towards Clarke and Lexa, who are standing in the kitchen.  

“Keep it g rated you two, there’s a child present.” Raven motions to Fish who’s sitting on the floor beside Clarke and Lexa’s feet.

Fish turns his attention away from his chew toy and cocks his head to the side. He lets out a whine, causing Raven to roll her eyes. “Okay, you’re not a child… You’re a preteen, happy?” Raven smirks when Fish lets out a bark.

Lexa squats down beside Fish and gently covers his floppy ears. “He’s only 13 weeks old, not a preteen just yet.” Lexa uncovers his ears and laughs when Fish lets out an indignant bark.

“You don’t even know what I said.” Lexa smirks and Fish whimpers.

Lexa scoops the puppy up in her arms and hugs him close, earning a few slobbery kisses on the cheek.

“I’ll see you Monday, Lexa… Which means I’ll most likely be seeing you too, Clarke, since you two can’t spend five minutes apart.” Raven winks, grinning when both girls flush a bright red.

Raven gives Fish a gentle pat on the head before turning towards the front door.

“Later lovebirds!” Raven yells, all the while moving towards the front door. Before Clarke or Lexa can respond, Raven’s outside, the front door shutting with a slam behind her.

Lexa shakes her head, turning to Clarke with a smile.

“So, what do you say we heat up our dinner and afterwards we can cuddle on the couch and I’ll pick out a movie…” Clarke’s brow arches and Lexa clears hear throat, her cheeks flushing a bright red. “Or, you’ll pick a movie.” She grins.

Clarke leans towards her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Sounds perfect.” Clarke whispers before leaning forwards and presses another lingering kiss to Lexa’s lips.

* * *

 

Later that night, Clarke and Lexa are spread out across the couch, halfway through some movie Clarke picked on Netflix.

“So, wait, let me get this straight…” Lexa starts, glancing down at Clarke, who’s head is resting in her lap.

The words die in her throat when she realizes that the blonde is fast asleep.

Lexa gently runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth when Clarke mutters and cuddles deeper into her lap.

“Maybe we should head to bed, hmmm?” Lexa glances across the room at Fish, who’s curled up in his dog bed, he too fast asleep.

Lexa gently lifts Clarke’s head and slips out from under her. She places Clarke’s head gently down on the couch before squatting down and taking the sleeping blonde into her arms.

The sudden shift causes Clarke’s tired eyes to flutter open. Her brow furrows and her tired eyes dart around the room, taking in her surroundings.

“Lex…?” Clarke whispers sleepily, her arms gently wrapping around Lexa’s neck.

“It’s alright Clarke. Go back to sleep.” Lexa smiles down at the blonde as she slowly moves down the hallway.

When she reaches the bedroom, she gently places Clarke down on the bed, smiling when she realizes Clarke is, once again, fast asleep.

Lexa makes her way back down the hallway and into the living room. She grabs the remote off the coffee table and turns off the TV, that’s still quietly playing the movie she and Clarke had been watching. She makes her way across the living room to Fish’s occupied dog bed.

Lexa squats down and gently takes the sleeping puppy into her arms. She switches off the light switch and makes her way down the dark hallway. Unlike Clarke, Fish stays fast asleep as he’s carried to the bedroom and placed on the end of the bed.

Lexa heads back down the hallway and into the bathroom where she prepares for bed, taking out her contacts and brushing her teeth. She quietly tiptoes down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

When she slips into bed beside the sleeping blonde, Clarke immediately curls into Lexa’s side.

Lexa turns her head, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“Happy anniversary, Clarke.” Lexa whispers into the dark room.

The exhausting day catches up with Lexa as soon as her eyes flutter shut and it doesn’t take long for her to join her bedfellows in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancy Foods: 
> 
> Filet Mignon- a small tender piece of beef from the end of the tenderloin.  
> Prime Strip- consists of a well-marbled muscle that does little work, so it is especially tender with truly great flavor  
> Thick Cut Bacon Au Poivre- thick cut bacon covered in a bourbon molasses glaze
> 
> So, what did you think!? 
> 
> Sorry if I didn’t catch all mistakes, I no longer have anyone reading this story before I post to catch the little mistakes, but oh well. :)
> 
> Chapter 6 is going to include a few new characters, meeting Lexa for the first time. ;)  
> Stay tuned! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You could introduce Abby, Octavia, or Anya in one chapter. Where Abby and Clarke work at the same hospital and right after Clexa's second date she goes to work with a pep in her step. And have Octavia or Anya, which ever you choose as her bff, tease her about seeing someone. You could also have Lexa stop by the hospital to bring Clarke lunch or dinner and bump into Abby as she's asking for Clarke. And you could have Clarke pick up Lexa at her job for a date and walk in to hearing Raven and Lexa talking about her. And have her tease Lexa about it.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by: http://xxwillow13xx.tumblr.com/
> 
> I did change the prompt just a tad, but I think the prompt giver will enjoy it nonetheless. ;) 
> 
> Hey guys! Oh my gosh it’s been ages since I last updated and I’m so sorry about that! :( 
> 
> I’ve been unfortunately dealing with some pretty terrifying medical issues in my life and I’m just now finding the time to post… For anyone who's curious, I had to get a biopsy Thursday morning and will be getting the results from it this coming week... Which I'm, of course, hoping is good news... But again, so sorry for the delay! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty lengthy and features something that required me to bump up the rating a bit. ;) 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Remember this story is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own!

Lexa walks through the automatic doors leading into Arkadia General Hospital, the plastic bag in her hand rattling loudly.

Two months had passed since Lexa first asked Clarke to be her girlfriend and the pair had been nearly insuperable ever since.  

Clarke had called the brunette veterinarian nearly an hour before to reluctantly cancel their dinner plans for the night, seeing as the hospital was short staffed and Friday’s were typically pretty busy.

It didn’t take Lexa long to decide that she would surprise Clarke at the hospital by bringing her dinner.

Lexa moves down the lengthy hallway, eventually reaching a nurse’s station where a number of women and men in scrubs are sitting, some looking over paperwork and others focused on the computer screens in front of them.

Lexa clears her throat and nearly everyone in the nurse’s station turns to regard her.

Lexa flushes a bright red. “I’m uhhhh, looking for Clarke…? Clarke Griffin?” Lexa says with a small, shy smile.

A short, brunette nurse scrambles excitedly out of her chair and advances on Lexa, a wide smile stretching across her face.

“You’re Lexa, aren’t you? Lexa Woods, the veterinarian Clarke constantly talks about and who she’s been dating for the past few months?” The brunette grins, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

A smile tugs at the corners of Lexa’s mouth as she extends her hand out politely to the brunette.  

“I am… I’m guessing you’re Octavia?” Octavia nods excitedly before giving Lexa’s hand a firm shake.

“The one and only.” The brunette smirks, her eyes flicking to something behind Lexa.

“Griffin, your girl’s here!” Octavia grins, throwing a wink in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa turns on her heels, smiling when she sees Clarke making her way down the hall towards her.

“Lex? What are you doing here?” Clarke grins as she throws her arms around Lexa’s neck and buries her face in Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa blushes a bright red, her empty hand moving to rest on Clarke’s waist. “I uhhhh, thought I’d bring you dinner since we had to cancel our plans.” Lexa smiles, turning her head to place a kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke pulls back, a wide grin stretching across her face.

“You are the sweetest.” Clarke gently cups Lexa’s cheeks and leans forwards, closing the gap between the two of them with a kiss.

“Awwwwwwwwwww!”

The two women abruptly pull apart when Clarke’s coworkers dramatically aww in unison.

“Shut up.” Clarke growls at the other nurses, earning a roar of laughter from the group. Clarke hides her flushed face in Lexa’s chest.

Lexa can see an older woman in a white lab coat moving down the hallway, her gaze focused on the clipboard in her hands. Slowly, she makes her way towards the two women.

“Clarke? I need you to—” She abruptly stops when she picks her head up and notices the two women wrapped up in one another.  

Clarke reluctantly pulls herself away from Lexa and turns to the older woman, her fingers immediately moving to tangle with Lexa’s.

“Mom, this is Lexa… The veterinarian I was telling you about.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa flushes a bright red and untangles her fingers from Clarke’s so she can extend her hand out to the older woman.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Griffin.” Lexa stammers nervously.

Dr. Griffin smiles. “Please, Abby is fine. It’s a pleasure to meet you too Lexa, I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” Abby gives Lexa a smile as she shakes her hand firmly.  

“All good things I hope.” Lexa flushes bright red when Clarke turns her head and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.  

“All good things, I assure you.” Abby pulls her hand back with a smile. “I would absolutely love to get to know you more, maybe we can all get together for dinner sometime soon?” Abby’s eyes dart between Lexa and Clarke, her mouth spreading into a wide smile.

“Yeah, how about Saturday? I mean we already had dinner plans anyway for our two month anniversary, but maybe we could all get together instead?” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t… Of course, if that works for you, Abby.” Lexa turns from Clarke to Abby.

“That sounds lovely. I can—” Abby is cut off when the pager in her lab coat’s pocket begins beeping loudly. She grabs the pager and takes a deep breath.

“Clarke, I need you to come with me. It was lovely meeting you Lexa, I’ll see you Saturday.” Abby smiles.

Clarke places a gentle, chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“Thank you for bringing me dinner. Maybe we can meet up after my shift? Fish misses you… And so do I.” Clarke smiles, leaning forwards to steal another quick kiss.

“I’d love to.” Lexa closes the gap between them again, pressing a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. “Now go.” Lexa reluctantly untangles her fingers from Clarke’s and watches with a smile as Clarke and Abby make their way down the lengthy hallway and out of sight.

Lexa takes a deep breath and runs a hand down the front of her face.

“So, dinner with mama Griffin?” Lexa turns at the sound of Octavia’s voice.

The brunette is watching her intently, her hands perched on her hips, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Don’t be nervous. Mama Griffin is pretty tame.” Octavia places her hands on Lexa’s shoulders with a smirk.

Lexa blows out a lengthy sigh, the muscles in her stomach tightening from her nervousness.

“I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Clarke and Lexa are spread out across Clarke’s couch, Fish stretched out across both of their laps.

“You’re sure you want to have dinner with my mom this weekend? I mean, it’s alright if you don’t want to… I know it’s sort of short notice and I sort of just volunteered—” Lexa cups her face and leans forwards, her lips pressing firmly against Clarke’s.

Lexa pulls back with a smile. “It’s fine Clarke, really. I knew I’d eventually meet your mother and dinner is the perfect opportunity to get to know her and to make a good impression.” Lexa grins.

“Even though you’re nervous?” Clarke bites her tongue between her teeth.

“Even though I’m nervous.” Lexa flushes a light pink.

Clarke leans forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose.

A sudden, squeaky yawn draws the two women’s attention away from one another and to the puppy spread out across their laps.

“Aww, did we wake you?” Lexa coos and Fish lets out another yawn as he stretches out his tiny legs.

Clarke reaches down, gently scratching the puppy’s exposed tummy.

Beside her, Lexa stretches, letting out a lengthy yawn of her own.

Clarke grins. “Maybe we should head to bed hmmmm?” Clarke pokes Lexa in the side, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

Clarke throws her head back with a laugh. “Did you bring extra clothes?”

Lexa’s lips which were forming a tight line, split into a beaming grin. “Maybe…”

Clarke smirks, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Go get them, and I’ll get the bed ready.”

Clarke steals a quick kiss before scooping Fish up into her arms and making her way down the hall towards the bedroom.

Lexa slips into her tennis shoes and makes her way outside to her cark which is parked by the sidewalk in front of Clarke’s house.  She unlocks the car and grabs her duffel bag from the passenger’s seat before locking the car and making her way back inside.

Lexa kicks her tennis shoes off at the front door and makes her way down the hallway and turns off into the bathroom where she finds Clarke standing at the sink.

“That didn’t take long.” Clarke ducks her head and spits into the sink.

Lexa retrieves her toothbrush from inside her duffel bag and moves to stand beside Clarke at the sink. She gives Clarke a playful nudge as she wets her toothbrush and squirts a dollop of toothpaste onto the bristles of her toothbrush.

Clarke finishes brushing her teeth first, and instead of exiting the bathroom, she wraps her arms around Lexa from behind. She closes her eyes and nuzzles into Lexa’s back, between her shoulder blades.

“You tired baby?” Lexa smiles when she feels Clarke nod against her back.

“Go get in bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” Lexa ducks down to spit into the sink. She leans up and lets out a laugh when she sees Clarke peering over her shoulder, her lips pursed into a visible pout.

“No.” Clarke growls, her arms tightening around Lexa. She gently nuzzles into Lexa’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

Lexa finishes brushing her teeth quickly and twists around in Clarke’s arms. Her arms slip around Clarke’s waist, pulling the sleepy blonde closer.

“I have to get dressed, but then we’ll head to bed, okay?” Lexa smiles when Clarke buries her face in the crook of her neck and lets out a huff.

Clarke reluctantly moves to sit down on the toilet seat when Lexa moves towards her duffel bag and produces her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a tank top.

She changes quickly, hyperaware that Clarke’s tired eyes are on her the entire time. After she’s changed, she places her contacts in their case, along with their solution and slips on her glasses. She slips the strap of her duffel bag onto her shoulder and turns to face Clarke.

“Ready?” Lexa smiles when Clarke jumps up off the toilet and moves towards her, her arms slipping around the brunette’s waist.

Lexa gasps when Clarke suddenly jumps up, her long, pale legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist and her arms wrapping around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa shakes her head with a smile as she carries her koala-like girlfriend down the hallway and into the bedroom. She gently places Clarke down onto the bed and drops her duffel bag onto the floor with a loud thud. She makes her way to the bedroom door and flips off the bedroom light before she slips into bed beside Clarke.

Clarke immediately crawls towards her, her arms slipping around Lexa’s waist. She pulls the brunette backwards until her back meets Clarke’s chest.

Clarke lets out a content sigh and buries her face in Lexa’s chestnut locks. “Goodnight Lexa…” Clarke whispers, her arms tightening around Lexa.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa covers Clarke’s hands with her own.

Just as Lexa is about to fall asleep, something small, soft and warm snuggles into the space between Lexa’s neck and chest, its tiny body softly resting against Lexa’s.

Lexa grins when she feels a cold, wet nose press gently into her neck.

“Goodnight Fish.” Lexa leans down, pressing a kiss to what she assumes it the top of Fish’s head.

Not long after, her tired eyes flutter shut and she falls fast asleep, surrounded by the warmth of her two favorite blondes.

* * *

 

The following morning was hectic to say the least, seeing as both Clarke and Lexa had woken up late.

The two women had rushed to get ready, dancing around one another and Fish as they hurried around Clarke’s house.

Around 8 AM the two women said their reluctant goodbyes, and stole a few kisses before it was time for them to go.

Luckily at about 8:45 AM Lexa pulls into the parking lot of Woods Animal Hospital, with fifteen minutes to spare.

Just as she slipping out of her car, Raven pulls into the parking lot and parks in the space right beside Lexa’s car.

Raven slips out of her car with a smirk. “Are you just getting in? Late night with Clarke?” She winks and Lexa flushes a bright red.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Raven’s smile splits into a grin. “Did she keep you up all night?” Raven’s grin impossibly widens when Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red.

“Shut up Raven…” Lexa grumbles as the two of them make their way towards the front door of the animal hospital.

* * *

 

By the time noon rolls around Lexa had already participated in a few surgeries, as well as a number of consulting jobs, along with a few of the other nurses that worked with her at the animal hospital.

Lexa drops down into her chair in her office her forehead thumping against the desk in front of her. She lets out a growl when there’s a sudden knock on her office door.

“No.” She huffs, her forehead not leaving her desk. She doesn’t pick her head up, so she doesn’t see a grinning Raven making her way into the room followed by, a smiling Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke makes her way to the desk and leans down to press a kiss to the curve of Lexa’s jaw, just behind her right ear.

Lexa sits up quickly, nearly knocking heads with Clarke. When she sees Clarke a small smiles spreads across the veterinarian’s face and she scrambles to her feet. She slips her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulls the blonde close.

“Raven told me you were having a tough day. I brought you some lunch… Figured you could use a break.” Clarke says, her smile spreading into a wide grin when Lexa buries her face in the crook of her neck.

“My next patient doesn’t get here until 1:45… So, I have time.” Lexa pulls back, only to lean forwards to press a lingering kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“I missed you.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips just before capturing the blonde’s bottom lip between her own.

Two sets of throats clear, causing Clarke and Lexa to pull apart only to see Raven and Octavia watching them, both wearing wide smirks.

“You’d almost think they forgot we were here.” Octavia says, her smirk splitting into a grin.

“Oh, they did… Trust me. An explosion could’ve gone off beside them and they wouldn’t have noticed.” Raven snorts and Octavia throws her head back with a laugh.

“Uh-oh…” Clarke mutters. “They’re getting along.”

“That spells trouble for us.” Lexa says with a smirk.

“Well, are we going to eat lunch or not?” Octavia grins, her hands moving to rest on her hips.

“Get your chair from up front and we can all eat in here.” Lexa reluctantly pulls away from Clarke and drags a nearby chair towards the desk, placing it right beside her own.

Lexa plops down into the chair she just pulled over and pats the wheeled chair’s cushioned seat beside her.

“I imagine your day has been harder than mine, take my seat.” Lexa smiles.

Clarke shakes her head. “Lex, you don’t have to—”

Lexa jumps to her feet and cuts her off with a kiss. She pulls back with a grin. “I insist.” Lexa sits back down and pats the cushioned seat again. This time, Clarke relents and takes a seat.

Raven drags in her own chair and places it on the other side of Lexa’s desk, next to Octavia’s chair.

“I got one of the nurses to keep an eye on the front desk.” Raven plops down in her chair with a huff.  

The four women retrieve their takeout boxes from the plastic bags Clarke and Octavia brought with them and dig into their food.

“Where did you get this?” Raven asks as she takes a large bite from the hamburger in her hands.

“The diner down the street.” Octavia takes a French fry from her takeout box and pops it into her mouth.

“It’s so good.” Raven hums as she takes another bite.

“It really is.” Lexa agrees as she takes a bite of her own sandwich.

“So, have you two figured out where you’re taking mama Griffin for dinner Saturday?” Octavia asks.

Raven gasps and sucks a piece of food down her windpipe. She begins coughing and hacking loudly, earning a few slaps on the back from Octavia.

By the time Raven stops choking, her eyes are watery and her face blood red.

“You’re meeting Clarke’s mom? And you didn’t tell me?!” Raven grabs a fry out of Octavia’s box and throws it across the desk at Lexa.

The French fry smacks Lexa in the chest and falls onto the desk in front of her. Raven grabs it and pops it into her mouth before Lexa can even attempt to grab it.

“Yeah, I met her at the hospital when I took Clarke dinner last night.” Lexa says with a smile.

“So, you have a dinner date, Saturday? Do you need me to watch Fish?” Raven takes another large bite of her sandwich and hums contently.

“Hey, maybe we both can? It’ll let me get to know Raven and get all the dirt from her about Lexa.” Octavia grins mischievously and Lexa blushes a bright red.

“Dirt? On Lexa?” Raven snorts. “Clarke couldn’t be dating anyone squeaky cleaner than Lexa.” Raven smirks and Lexa puffs out her chest.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile and turns to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“But maybe you can give me all the dirt on Clarke?” Raven smirks and Octavia grins.

“Oh, that I can do.” Octavia’s grin widens as she throws a wink in Clarke’s direction.

“Why did you thinking bringing these two together was a good idea?” Lexa asks with a sigh, her forehead thumping against the desk in front of her.

Clarke buries her face in her hands. “I have no idea…”

* * *

 

The week passed by quickly and before Lexa knew it, it was Saturday and nearly time for her and Clarke’s dinner date with Abby.

Lexa takes a deep breath and slowly makes her way up the sidewalk towards the front door of Clarke’s house. She brings her hand up, preparing to knock, but before her knuckles even meet the front door, the door swings open revealing a grinning Raven Reyes.

“Looking good boss.” Raven smirks. “Clarke’s still getting ready, but she’ll be done in a few.” Raven moves away from the door and Lexa slowly makes her way inside, her hands jammed inside her pockets.

Raven pushes the front door shut and turns to Lexa with a smirk. “You know, if you don’t take a breath sometime soon you and Clarke aren’t going to make it to dinner.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and drops down onto the couch with a deep sigh.

“I’m just nervous… I’ve never been great at this whole, dating thing…” Lexa leans back into the couch, her eyes fluttering shut. She feels the couch dip beside her and knows that Raven has joined her.

“Do you care about her?” Raven asks and Lexa’s eyes flash open. Her eyes narrow and she turns, her eyes locking with Raven’s.

“Clarke? Of course, I care about Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes narrow. “I thought that would be obvious by now…”

Raven rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Oh, it’s obvious with a capital O...”

Lexa flushes a bright red, her mouth opening to retort, but before she can Raven cuts her off.

“If you love her you’ll deal with everything, that includes Clarke’s mama.” Raven gives Lexa’s leg a gentle pat.

Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red.

Is this what love feels like…?

Suddenly, Fish darts from down the hallway and rushes towards the couch, his tail wagging excitedly. He jumps up, his tiny paws pushing into Lexa’s legs.

Lexa scoops the puppy up in her arms and hugs him close. She buries her nose in his soft, golden fur and closes her eyes.

Fish lavishes her face in kisses and lets out a few excited yips, his tail wagging back and forth at an unbelievable pace.  

“What’s got you so excited?” Lexa hears from down the hall and she springs to her feet, the excited puppy wiggling in her arms.

Lexa’s jaw drops and eyes widen when she catches sight of Clarke.

A tight, knee high, blood red dress hugs the blonde’s curves in all the right ways, causing Lexa to go weak at the knees.

“You may want to close your mouth, Lexa. I think I saw a fly in here earlier and I doubt you want to swallow it.” Raven quips from her place on the couch.

Lexa keeps her eyes fixed on Clarke and takes a blind swat at Raven who ducks out of the way.

“Nice try.” Raven snorts.

Lexa ignores her and takes a step towards Clarke, her eyes raking up and down the blonde’s figure. She stammers nervously, the words caught in her throat. “C-C-Clarke, you look stunning…”

Lexa gently cups Clarke’s cheek and leans in for a kiss.

Fish lets out a yip and leans up to cover both women’s faces in slobbery kisses, effectively breaking the two women apart.

“You want some kisses too?” Clarke giggles and Fish squirms excitedly in Lexa’s arms. Clarke leans down and presses a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head.

Lexa watches the interaction with pure adoration, her eyes shining brightly at the interaction between the puppy and her girlfriend.

“Wow, you’ve got a serious case of heart eyes going on right now Woods.” Octavia walks down the hallway and slips past the couple on her way to the living room.

Bright blue eyes lock with emerald green and a beaming smile nearly splits Clarke’s face in half. She reaches up, gently cupping Lexa’s cheek, her smile impossibly widening as her thumb runs across Lexa’s cheekbone.

Lexa’s eyes lock with Clarke’s as she leans into the blonde’s touch.

“She’s right…” Clarke whispers. “You do have heart eyes.” Clarke leans forwards, her nose lightly brushing Lexa’s. Her hand slides off Lexa’s cheek, her fingertips running down Lexa’s prominent jawline. Her fingertips glide down Lexa’s neck until eventually coming to a stop at the collar of Lexa’s dark grey button on.

Fish lets out a frustrated whine and Clarke and Lexa pull apart once again, amusement dancing in their eyes.

“You two better get going if you want to make it to Polis on time.” Octavia says from her place on the couch beside Raven.

Lexa leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Fish’s head. “You be good to Octavia, okay? Feel free to hike your leg and pee on Raven’s leg though…” Lexa whispers to Fish and Fish lets out a yip, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Hey!” Raven shouts from the couch.

Clarke throws her head back with a laugh and leans down to kiss Fish’s head. “Don’t listen to her. You be good to both Raven and Octavia, okay?” Clarke says and Fish lets out a whine, his big brown eyes darting to Lexa.

“She doesn’t mean that.” Lexa smirks and Fish lets out an enthusiastic bark.

“You’re a bad influence Lexa.” Clarke shakes her head as she attempts to bite back a smile. She gently scratches Fish’s head before taking the puppy out of Lexa’s arms.  

Octavia springs up off the couch and rushes towards the two women. She takes Fish from Clarke’s arms and hugs the puppy close.

“You’re going to be late! Now get going.” Octavia huffs as she buries her nose in Fish’s fur.

Clarke salutes before taking Lexa’s hand and intertwining their fingers. She gives Lexa’s hand a squeeze and the two women slowly make their way to the front door.

The two women stop in their tracks when Fish lets out a pitiful whine.

They turn around, finding the whining puppy squirming in Octavia’s arms. The brunette crouches down and places the squirming puppy on the floor.

Fish immediately darts towards the two women at the front door. He jumps insistently at Lexa’s legs, his toenails scraping against Lexa’s dark blue jeans.

Lexa kneels down and scoops the puppy up in her arms. She hugs him close and whispers into one of his tiny, floppy ears.

“We won’t be gone long okay? When we get back I promise we’ll give you all the cuddles you want.” Lexa grins when Fish turns his head and laps at her cheek with his pink tongue.  

Clarke leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Fish’s head.

“We’ll be back soon. I promise.” Clarke smiles, her nails gently raking down Fish’s back. Fish closes his eye and leans into her touch, his tail wagging, slowing to a slowly sway.

“We better get going.” Clarke sighs.

Fish leans up and laps at Clarke’s cheek with his pink tongue, before he turns and laps at Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa passes the puppy to Octavia, who holds him tightly in her arms.

Lexa and Clarke move hand in hand, down the sidewalk towards Lexa’s car.

“Don’t hurry back.” Octavia smirks with a wave.  

Raven jumps up off the couch and rushes towards the front door, a beaming smile on her face. “Make sure you don’t take a detour to like a hotel or something.” Raven shouts with a smirk.

Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Shut up Raven.” She shouts as she pulls the passenger side door open for Clarke.

Clarke slips inside and turns to wave at the two women standing at her front door. She smiles when she sees Octavia waving one of Fish’s tiny paws.

Lexa pushes the door shut and makes her way around the car towards the driver’s side door.

“Remember Fish, feel free to pee on Raven!” Lexa calls out as she slips into the driver’s seat.

“Hey!” Lexa hears Raven yell through Clarke’s open window.

“You got this Lexa, good luck!” Octavia shouts and Fish lets out a loud, happy bark.

“Good luck Lex!” Raven shouts. “Even though you told Fish to pee on my leg!” Raven waves and Fish lets out another happy bark his tail wagging happily back and forth.

Lexa turns to Clarke with a beaming smile.

“They’re right… I’ve got this.” Lexa slips the key into the ignition and twists it, bringing the car’s engine to life.

* * *

 

“I don’t got this.” Lexa says with an exasperated huff as grips the steering wheel tightly.

Lexa and Clarke had made it to Polis earlier than expected and were waiting in the parking lot for Abby to arrive.

“Lexa, you’ve got this… My mom is going to love you.” Lexa blushes bright red when she feels Clarke’s hand rest gently on her thigh.

“Lex.” Clarke gives her thigh a squeeze. “Lexa look at me.”

Lexa turn in her seat, coming face to face with a smiling Clarke.

Clarke leans forwards, closing the gap between them and kisses Lexa hard.

The kiss quickly becomes heated, Lexa’s hands moving to firmly grasp Clarke’s waist while Clarke’s fingers tangle in Lexa’s wavy locks. Clarke immediately opens her mouth when Lexa’s tongue swipes against her bottom lip, welcoming it inside her mouth.  

Clarke’s phone vibrating on the dashboard pulls her and Lexa apart, both women panting heavily, their hair a bit disheveled.

Clarke clears her throat as she reaches towards her vibrating phone that’s lying on the dashboard. She opens and reads a text before turning to Lexa with a small smile.

“She’s here. She’s going to meet us at the front.” Clarke pops open the glovebox and reaches for a napkin.

“You’ve got some lipstick…” Clarke says with a smile as she leans across the center console and cleans the lipstick off of Lexa’s mouth with giggle.

“Your lipstick is a little smudged.” Lexa takes the napkin from Clarke’s hand and gently swipes the lipstick from the corner of Clarke’s mouth.

“Perfect.” Lexa says with a smile before leaning forwards and placing a chaste kiss to Clarke lips.

“Well, we shouldn’t leave your mother waiting.” Lexa slips out of the driver’s seat and rushes around the car to open the passenger’s side door for Clarke.

Clarke slips out of the car and immediately moves to intertwine her and Lexa’s fingers.

The two women walk hand in hand through the parking lot, towards the front of Polis, where they immediately spot Abby standing, her eyes locked on the screen of her phone.

“Mom!” Clarke says with a smile and Abby turns to greet the two women.

“Ms. Griffin, it’s lovely to see you again.” Lexa holds her hand out with a polite smile.

Abby takes her hand, giving it a firm shake. “It’s lovely to see you too, but it’s Abby remember?” She smirks and Lexa flushes a bright red.

“Y-y-yes, A-Abby. I apologize.” Lexa traps her bottom lip between her teeth, her cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red.

“No need.” Abby says with a small smile.

“I-I uhhhh…” Lexa clears her throat. “I called in our reservations yesterday, so it shouldn’t take long for us to be seated.”

Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze as she turns her head and presses a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek, leaving traces of her lipstick behind. She swipes the lipstick away with her thumb and turns to Abby with a grin.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a squeeze before leading her and her mother inside.

Clarke pulls Lexa through the crowd of people inside, Abby following the pair closely behind. They eventually reach the hostess’s podium, Clarke smiling politely at the woman standing behind it.

“Reservation for Woods, party of 3.” Clarke smiles brightly, her thumb gently running across the back of Lexa’s hand.

“Let’s see here…” The hostess trails off her eyes dropping to the book in front of her.

“Here you are! Woods party of 3. I can seat you immediately.” The woman turns to one of the waitresses with a smile.

The waitress gathers an armful of menus and leads the three women deeper into the restaurant.

They eventually reach a booth and are directed to sit down.

Clarke slips inside one side of the booth and Lexa drops down into the seat beside her. Abby takes a seat in the booth across from them and turns her attention to the menu the waitress just placed on the table in front of her.

“Enjoy your meal, your waitress should be with you shortly.” The woman smiles before quickly moving away from the booth.

Lexa flips through her menu and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She’d been confident on her way to the restaurant, but with Clarke’s mother sitting right across from her, all that confidence flew out the window.

Lexa takes a deep breath, her eyes focusing on her menu.

Clarke immediately notices Lexa’s discomfort and slips her hand under the table. She places her hand gently on Lexa’s thigh, watching as the nervous veterinarian stiffens for a moment before relaxing, her own hand slipping under the table to cover Clarke’s. She intertwines their fingers, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

Lexa clears her throat. “If you like seafood, the Seared Citrus Glazed Salmon with Marcona Almonds and Brown Butter is to die for.” Lexa gives Abby a wide smile.

“You know I think I’ll actually get that, I do enjoy salmon. Thank you, Lexa.” Abby smiles.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa smiles and Clarke gives her hand a squeeze.

Clarke’s eyebrows arch when her mother flips the menu over and examines the list of alcoholic beverages listed on the back. Abby glances up when she feels eyes on her and smiles. “I’m not driving Clarke.”

Clarke shakes her head with a small smile. “Marcus?”

Abby’s cheeks flush a light pink and she scoffs. “No! I took a taxi here.”

Clarke laughs with a playful eyeroll. “Sureeeee.” She smirks and Abby’s cheeks redden.

“Shush.” Abby reaches across the table and playfully shoves Clarke’s shoulder. She then turns her attention to Lexa. “You’re really sure you want to date her?” Clarke scoffs, her hand jumping to cover her heart in mock surprise.

Lexa turns to Clarke a wide smile spreading across her face. “I’m sure…  I’m really, really sure.” Clarke flushes a bright red at the look of pure adoration in her favorite pair of emerald eyes.

Clarke smiles, leaning forwards to close the gap between them. She presses a soft, swift kiss to Lexa’s lips and pulls back with a beaming smile.

Lexa glances across the table and finds Abby smiling at the two of them. She flushes a bright red and clears her throat awkwardly.

Thankfully, a brunette wearing a bright smile makes her way to the booth, effectively ending what could’ve become an awkward situation.

“Hi, welcome to Polis, I’m Zoe and I’ll be your server. Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?” Zoe grins her eyes darting from Lexa, to Clarke, eventually coming to a stop on Abby.

“I’ll have a glass of the red wine.” Abby says with a small smile and Zoe jots down a quick note on her pad of paper before turning to Clarke.

“I’ll have a glass of the sweet tea.” Clarke says with a smile and Lexa chuckles. “I’ll have the same.” Clarke gives Lexa’s hand that’s under a table, a soft squeeze.

“Alright. 2 sweet teas and a glass of red wine. I’ll be right back to get your orders.” Zoe gives the group a grin before she rushes away from the table and out of sight.

“So, what are you two getting?” Abby asks with a smile, her eyes darting from Clarke to Lexa.

“I was thinking of trying the White Cheddar Potato Soup and then for dinner having the Fresh Main Lobster.” Clarke turns to Lexa with a smile.

“Both sound great, I’m having the Kale Salad and for dinner I’m having the Seared Tenderloin with Butter Poached Lobster Tails.” Lexa says with a small smile.

“Sounds fantastic.” Clarke leans forwards, pressing a swift kiss to Lexa’s cheek. When she pulls back she tries to stifle a giggle.

“You got lipstick on my cheek again, didn’t you?” Lexa asks with a grin and Clarke shakes her head. “No, no. Not at all.” She reaches for her napkin on the table and rubs it against Lexa’s cheek.

“Sure, you didn’t.” Lexa rolls her eyes with a smirk and Clarke retaliates by giving Lexa’s thigh a squeeze, causing the brunette to jump.

Lexa’s cheeks flush a dark red, her attention turning to the older woman in the booth across from her.

“So, Abby are you getting a soup or—” Lexa starts, but is cut off by Zoe who advances on their booth with a smile. She places the drinks down on the table accordingly.

“Have you ladies figured out what you’d like to eat?” Zoe says with a beaming smile, her eyes darting around the booth.

“Yes, we have.” Lexa says with a polite smile. “Abby, would you like to start?” Lexa asks and Abby nods.

“I’d like the New England Clam Chowder and for dinner I’ll have the Seared Citrus Glazed Salmon with Marcona Almonds and Brown Butter.” Abby smiles and Zoe jots down a quick note on her pad of paper before turning to the two women in the other side of the booth.

Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile and nods.

“I’d like the White Cheddar Potato Soup and then for dinner the Fresh Main Lobster.” Clarke finishes with a polite smile. She places her menu on top of Abby’s and turns to Lexa with a smile. When Zoe stops writing, she turns her attention to Lexa.

“Alright. So, I’ll have the Kale Salad and for dinner I’ll have the Seared Tenderloin with Butter Poached Lobster Tails.” Lexa hands the stacked menus to Zoe with a polite smile.

“Oh, can we also get an order of the Roasted Mushrooms to share? Neither of you are allergic to mushrooms, right?’ Lexa asks Clarke and Abby with a smile.

“No neither of us are.” Abby smiles before taking a sip of her red wine.

“Alright. I’ll get your orders in, it shouldn’t take no time at all.” Zoe smiles before departing the booth.

Lexa reaches for her glass a takes a sip through her straw.

“So, Lexa…” Abby starts, pulling Lexa’s attention away from her glass and to the woman in the booth across from her. “Clarke tells me you’re a veterinarian…” Abby smiles.

“Yes ma’am. I’ve wanted to be a veterinarian since I was a kid.” Lexa smiles, her fingers nervously playing with Clarke’s beneath the table.

“Oh? It’s a very honorable field, taking care of animals.” Abby says with a small smile. “What about your parents, are they veterinarians?”

“Mom…” Clarke starts but Lexa shakes her head and gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright.” Lexa smiles.

“Ummmm, my parents passed away during my first semester of college. Drunk driver.” Lexa frowns sadly, her tongue swiping at her dry lips.

Clarke’s eyes widen slightly as she untangles their fingers and scoots closer to Lexa. She turns, her arms slipping around Lexa’s middle.

“Clarke, it’s alright.” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s hair, her eyes fluttering shut as she buries her nose in soft, blonde locks.

“I didn’t know…” Clarke whispers, her eyes too, fluttering shut. “I’m sorry.” She sniffs as she gently nuzzles into Lexa’s neck.

“Don’t be.” Lexa pulls away with a small smile. She cups Clarke’s cheeks and surges forwards to place a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips.

Clarke pulls back, her blue eyes shining. She reaches up, covering one of Lexa’s hands with her own and leans into the brunette’s touch.

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Lexa.” Abby says from her place on the other side of the booth, her fingernails clicking nervously against her wine glass.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke and turns to the older woman across from them. She immediately finds Clarke’s hand under the table and intertwines their fingers.

“It’s okay.” Lexa says with a small smile. “But to answer your question, they were both veterinarians. They loved animals and made it their life’s work to take care of them. When they passed away they gave all ownership of Woods Animal Hospital to me.” Lexa smiles when Clarke gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “After I graduated from college I reopened Woods Animal Hospital and I’ve worked their ever since.” Lexa smiles across the booth at Abby.

“And do you enjoy what you do?” Abby asks, taking another sip from her glass of wine.

“Absolutely. I love interacting with the animals and their owners. There’s nothing I love more than being able to save an animal, either through surgery or by adopting them out into new homes.” Lexa’s smile shifts into a wide grin.

“I’m happy to hear that you enjoy your job.” Abby smiles, her eyes flicking to Clarke who is watching Lexa with what Octavia would describe as, ‘heart eyes.’

“So, tell me again how you two met.” Abby says with a grin and Lexa’s smile somehow widens.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

A half an hour later, Lexa is deep into a story about how she once had to do a check up on a Boa Constrictor when Zoe makes her way to the booth, a large tray balanced on one of her open palms.

“Okay, I have the New England Clam Chowder.” Zoe places the bowl of clam chowder in front of Abby.

“The White Cheddar Potato Soup.” She places this bowl of soup down in front of Clarke.

“And lastly, a Kale Salad.” Zoe smiles as she places the salad in front of Lexa.

“Please enjoy ladies, your main course should be out in no time at all and I’ll be right back with your refill.” Zoe smiles, taking Clarke’s empty glass from the table and taking her leave.

“This looks fantastic.” Abby rubs her hands together, her eyes locked on the clam chowder in front of her.

The table is relatively silent as the three women focus their attention on the food in front of them and only make a bit of small talk about the weather or the events at work the following day.

Plates eventually go empty and bowls go dry, the three women at the table leaning away from their empty dishes with a sigh.

“That hit the spot.” Clarke says with a sigh as she moves to lean her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Did you enjoy your clam chowder Abby?” Lexa asks with a smile, her arm slipping around Clarke’s waist.

“I did, it was fantastic.” Abby says with a smile, her eyes darting from Lexa to Clarke.

“So how is that puppy you rescued doing?” Abby asks with a smile. “Fish, right?”

Clarke beams. “He’s doing great. He’s spoiled rotten by someone…” Clarke turns to Lexa with a smirk. “But I won’t name names.” Lexa scoffs.

“Clarke, you baby him just as much as I do.” Lexa smirks, earning an elbow in the side.

“I never did ask how he got such an odd name…” Abby smiles, her eyes darting between the two women.

Lexa flushes a bright red and embarrassedly rubs at the back of her neck. Beside her, Clarke throws her head back with a belly shaking laugh.

“That was entirely this one’s doing.” Clarke laughs, pointing her index finger at the blushing brunette beside her. “She named him Fish because it was raining outside when I brought him in and fishes live in water, so, she named him Fish.” Clarke giggles and Abby brings her hand up to her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red and turns to hide her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“Well, though odd, it is a cute name.” Abby says in between chuckles.

Clarke wraps her arms around the blushing brunette and pulls her impossibly closer.

“Yeah, it is.” Clarke kisses the top of Lexa’s head with a smile.

Eventually, Lexa pulls away from Clarke, her cheeks still flushed a light pink. Before she can pull away completely, Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and leans in for a short, but sweet kiss.

“I wouldn’t change his name for anything in the world Lexa. It’s adorable.” Clarke pulls back with a smile.

Lexa places a quick kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose before turning back around to face Abby.

“Fish is doing well… He’ll probably have you wrapped around his tiny paws when you meet him… He has that effect on people.” Lexa smiles as she grabs her glass of ice tea and takes a sip.

“I imagine he will.” Abby says with a tiny smile. “I’ll have to come visit soon so I can meet him.”

“Maybe we can have you over for dinner sometime soon?” Lexa glances Clarke’s way with a smile.

Abby’s tiny smile shifts into a wide grin. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 

It’s nearly 11 PM when Clarke, Lexa and Abby make their way out of Polis, Abby carrying a white takeout box, and Lexa carrying a plastic bag full of her and Clarke’s leftovers.

“Dinner was so lovely, I’m really glad we got to do this.” Abby says with a smile. She wraps her arms around Clarke and gives the blonde a tight squeeze.

“We should get together again soon.” Clarke gives her mother a tight squeeze before the two women part.

Abby then turns to Lexa, who holds out her hand with a smile. “It was very nice to meet you Ms. Griffin, I hope we can do this again soon.”

Abby by passes Lexa’s hand and instead wraps her arms around the tall brunette.

Lexa’s eyes widen for a moment before she slips her free arm around the older woman, hugging her tightly.

“You’re very good to Clarke. I can see how much you love her by the way you look at her. Just, promise me you’ll take good care of her?” Abby whispers into Lexa’s ear and the brunette nods.

“I’ll take care of her. I promise.” Lexa whispers back, her heart beating erratically at the four-letter word Abby used to describe the way she looked at Clarke.

The two women eventually part, Abby taking a step back, while Lexa moves to intertwine her and Clarke’s fingers.

“We should get going… I love you mom.” Clarke gives her mother another tight squeeze before she and Lexa turn towards the parking lot.

“Oh, and Lexa?” Abby calls out, causing Lexa and Clarke to stop and turn around.

“Yes, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa asks with a smile.

“Call me Abby.” Abby beams as she slips into a parked car near the front of Polis.

A grin spreads across Clarke’s face and she waves enthusiastically. “Hi, Marcus!” She calls out with a smile. Lexa chuckles, she too waving at the older man in the parked car.

Marcus waves with a wide smile. “Hi, Clarke!”  

Abby rolls her eyes and waves before slipping into the passenger’s seat.

After a few seconds the car pulls out of its parking space and rolls down the road until it’s eventually out of sight.

“I knew Marcus would pick her up.” Clarke says with a snort. She gives Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Clarke says with a smile and the two women walk hand in hand into the parking lot towards their parked car.

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke pull the front door to Clarke’s house open and are greeted by an excited Fish.

Clarke squats down and pulls the excited puppy into her arms. Lexa reaches over with her free hand and gently scratches Fish behind his ear. The puppy turns his head and excitedly kisses her hand.

Lexa places the plastic bag full of their leftovers on the counter and slowly makes her way towards Clarke who moves towards the couch where Raven and Octavia are sitting, Octavia’s head resting on Raven’s shoulder.

Clarke brings her index finger against her lips and Lexa’s brow furrows as she moves to stand beside Clarke. She rounds the couch and a smile pulls at the corners of her mouth when she sees that Raven and Octavia are fast asleep.

Clarke places Fish down in Octavia lap and giggles when Fish begins covering Octavia’s face in slobbery kisses.  

Octavia’s brow furrows in her sleep and tries to push Fish away.

The puppy then climbs into Raven’s lap and begins excitedly kissing her face.

Raven’s eyes immediately flash open and she tiredly gives Fish a gentle pat on the head.

“How did you get up here?” Raven asks with a stretch and a yawn. She glances up and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees a smirking Lexa and Clarke standing in front of her.

“What’s wrong with you?” Octavia sleepily mumbles as she picks her head up off Raven’s shoulder. She turns to Clarke and Lexa with a tired smile.

“Hey guys, how’d dinner go?” Octavia asks with a stretch and a groan.

“It was great.” Lexa crosses her arms across her chest with a smile.

Octavia runs a gentle hand down Fish’s back, a tired smile playing on her lips.

“We should probably get going.” Raven says with a sigh. She wraps her arms around Fish and gives the puppy a tight squeeze. “Did you have fun with us?” Raven asks and Fish barks before covering her face in slobbery kisses.

Octavia ruffles the fur on Fish’s head and pushes herself up to stand.

“We should probably get going, leave these two love birds alone in their love nest.” Octavia gives Clarke a wink and the blonde flushes a bright red.

Raven jumps up off the couch and hands the puppy in her arms to Lexa.

“You have to tell me all about your date on Monday boss, I want _all_ the gory details.” Raven gives Lexa a pat on the shoulder. She grabs her phone off of the table and slips it into her pocket.

“What she said.” Octavia jumps to her feet and smirks at Clarke. “You two make good choices tonight hmm?” Octavia smirks and Raven throws her head back with a laugh. “What she said.”

Clarke clears her throat and puts her hands on both Octavia and Raven’s shoulders.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful you two watched Fish for us, but now it’s time for you to go.” Clarke turns both women around and guides them to the front door.

“Oh, trust me, we don’t want to be here when you and Lexa get freaky.” Octavia laughs.

“Speak for yourself.” Raven smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’re a pervert Reyes.” Octavia snorts.

Raven and Octavia slip into their tennis shoes before turning back to Clarke and Lexa, who’s now moved away from the couch and joined Clarke at the door, an excited Fish excitedly licking her face.

Octavia reaches forwards and gives Fish a few gentle strokes. “Don’t miss me too much okay?” She smiles and Fish lets out a soft whine. She leans down giving the puppy a kiss on the head before she pulls back.

Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia and gives the brunette a short hug. “Thank you for watching Fish with Raven, I really appreciate it.” Clarke smiles.

Octavia beams. “Anytime Clarke, seriously anytime. Raven isn’t THAT annoying to be around.” Octavia smirks and Raven gives her a nudge.

“Whatever Blake, you enjoy my company.” Raven smirks. She wraps her arms around Lexa, giving the veterinarian and Fish a tight squeeze.

“Make good choices.” She whispers in Lexa’s ear before pulling back with a grin.

Lexa rolls her eyes and turns to Octavia. “Thanks again Octavia, I know it must’ve been hard to put up with Raven all night.” Lexa smirks and Octavia throws her head back with a laugh.

“Hey!” Raven takes a swat at Lexa’s arm, earning a bark from Fish.

“See you Monday, Clarke. Bye, Lexa.” Octavia turns to the front door with a smile, Raven following in tow.

“Bye Lex. Clarke, don’t tire Lexa out too much this weekend so she makes it to work Monday.” Raven throws a wink over her shoulder and Octavia pulls her through the front door and pulls it closed behind her.

“We made a mistake brining those two together.” Clarke shakes her head with a sigh. She turns to Lexa and slips her arms around Lexa’s waist. She giggles when Fish leans up and starts kissing her face enthusiastically.

“What do you say we head to bed?” Lexa says with a smile and Fish lets out a bark. Lexa leans down and places Fish down on the floor. Lexa leans up and gasps when Clarke surges forwards and buries her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck. The blonde closes her eyes and nuzzles into Lexa’s neck. She places a few tender kisses to Lexa’s neck, her kisses climbing to Lexa’s ear.

Lexa sucks in a breath of air when Clarke’s plump lips gently brush her earlobe. She gives Lexa’s earlobe a gently nip before pulling back to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “Race you.”

Clarke suddenly flips around and darts out of the living room and down the hall, her heeled shoes clicking against the hard wood floor.

Lexa stays glued in place for no more than a few seconds before darting after Clarke. She catches the blonde in the hallway and wraps her arms around her waist from behind.

Clarke giggles happily, her hands moving to gently rest on Lexa’s.

Lexa and Clarke’s laughter fills the skinny hallway as Lexa gently prods Clarke’s sides with her fingers.

“L-Lex!” Clarke gasps out in between laughter. “St-stop!” She giggles.

Lexa laughs as she scoops Clarke up in her arms and carries her down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Fish rushes down the hallway after the two women, his tiny bark filling the empty hallway.

Lexa drops Clarke down on the bed and immediately climbs on top of her to continue her assault on Clarke’s sides with her prodding fingers.

“Lexa!” Clarke giggles. She struggles before successfully flipping her and Lexa over. She grabs Lexa’s wrists and pins them above her head, effectively pinning her to the bed beneath her.

Clarke pants heavily, her hot breath dancing across Lexa’s face.

Clarke leans down, pressing a firm, lengthy kiss to Lexa’s lips before she pulls back with a smirk. She keeps Lexa pinned with one hand while the other moves to prod at Lexa’s ticklish sides.

The brunette scrambles beneath her and bites her bottom lip as hard as she can to stifle her laughter.

“Cl-Clarke!” She gasps out, her laughter now filling the quiet room.

Lexa tries her best to scramble away from Clarke’s prodding fingers, but it’s to no avail.

Clarke eventually stops when Lexa is a panting, sweaty mess beneath her.

The blonde looks down at her handiwork with a smile before she surges forwards, her lips meeting Lexa’s in a heated kiss.

Lexa moans when Clarke nibbles on her bottom lip and the blonde seizes the opportunity and slips tongue directly into Lexa’s open mouth.

The kiss immediately becomes heated, both women panting heavily their need for oxygen forgotten. When Lexa feels a gently hand moving to rest on the skin just under the hem of her shirt her eyes flash open.

What greets her is Clarke, her eyes, usually a bright blue, are now darkened with arousal. Her fingertips trace the sliver of skin between Lexa’s jeans and shirt before her hand slips under. Her fingernails scrape gently against Lexa’s abs and Clarke gasps.

“You would have abs…” She shakes her head and Lexa smirks.

The brunette surges upwards and captures Clarke’s lips in a kiss.

A small whine pulls the two women apart and both Clarke and Lexa turn to find Fish trying to climb onto the bed.

“We should get ready for bed…” Clarke whispers before rolling off of Lexa and leaning down to scoop Fish up in her arms. She deposits the puppy onto the bed and giggles when he immediately rushes over to Lexa and jumps onto her stomach.

Lexa grunts before gently wrapping her arms around the puppy. She nuzzles gently against the top of his head, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“I’ll join you in a second Clarke.” Lexa says with a smile and immediately hears Clarke’s heels clicking against the hardwood floor, carrying her down the hallway and out of her range of hearing.

Lexa gives Fish a few kisses on the head before sitting up, the puppy sliding from her stomach, down into her lap.

“You think you can stay in here while Clarke and I get ready for bed?” Lexa asks with a smile and Fish yips, his tail wagging back and forth.

“Good boy.” Lexa scoops Fish up from her lap and places him higher up on the bed, near her and Clarke’s pillows.

The puppy immediately twirls around in a circle before curling up into a ball, his dark brown eyes fluttering shut.

Lexa gives him a gentle pat on the head before grabbing her duffel bag and moving down the hall and into the bathroom where Clarke is.  She pushes the bathroom door open and slips inside, shutting the door behind her.

Lexa smiles when she sees Clarke dress already balled up on the bathroom floor, the blonde now in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Lexa drops her duffel bag onto the floor and slowly moves towards Clarke, who still has her back to her. The blonde ducks her head down and spits a mouthful of water into the sink before turning around to greet Lexa.

What she’s greeted to is a firm kiss from the brunette who’s hands immediately find purchase on Clarke’s hips.

Clarke lets out a surprised moan and moves to gently cup Lexa’s cheeks. As the kiss deepens, Clarke’s arms slip around Lexa’s neck and she pulls the brunette closer, their bodies now flush.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke’s lips and focuses her attention on the blonde’s neck.

Clarke lets out a soft moan, her hand moving to rest gently on the back of Lexa’s head. Lexa sucks and nips at Clarke’s pulse point, her knees going weak at every sound tumbling from Clarke’s open mouth.

Clarke boldly grabs one of Lexa’s hands and guides it under her tank top.

Lexa pulls back with a surprised gasp, her wide, dark emerald eyes locking with Clarke’s.

Their eyes remain locked as Clarke slips her and Lexa’s hand further up, until Lexa’s palm is resting against one of Clarke’s braless breasts.  

Lexa gives Clarke’s breast a squeeze and Clarke lets out a gasp, her dark blue eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids.

Lexa focuses her attention on Clarke’s neck and breast, her tongue lapping gently against Clarke’s pulse point and teeth scraping against it while her hand massages Clarke’s chest. When her thumb swipes across Clarke’s peaked nipple the blonde lets out a low moan, her head lolling backwards.  

Lexa plays with Clarke’s nipple a bit longer giving it a few pinches and a swipe here and there before moving to give her other breast similar attention.

“Fuck Lexa…” Clarke moans and its then Lexa realizes her thigh had unconsciously slipped in between Clarke’s spread legs during their intense makeout session.

Lexa goes to pull back, afraid she crossed the line, but Clarke stops her from pulling away. She grabs the front of Lexa’s button up and pulls her into a searing kiss.

Lexa gasps when she feels Clarke grind down hard against her jean clad leg.  

Emerald eyes flash open, taking in the sight of parted lips and dark blue, lust filled eyes.

Lexa surges forwards kissing Clarke’s lips passionately before she moves to kiss the underside of Clarke’s jaw, all the while, Clarke rolls her hips against Lexa’s thigh.

Clarke cums with a shudder and a moan that sounds a lot like Lexa’s name, her hips rolling erratically. She clutches to the back of Lexa’s button up her legs wobbling beneath her as her orgasm courses through her.

Clarke ducks her head and buries her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, her breathing erratic.

Lexa holds Clarke close as she comes down from her high.

Eventually, Lexa feels a gentle kiss pressed to her jawline and a smile spreading across the blonde’s lips.

“Wow…” Clarke breathes against her neck and Lexa hugs the blonde close.

“Wow indeed.” Lexa smirks and Clarke pulls back with a tired smile. She leans forwards, pressing a gentle, lengthy kiss to Lexa’s parted lips.

Lexa pulls back, gently brushing Clarke’s nose a few times with her own.

Clarke lets out a lengthy yawn and a small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth. “Clarke, go rest… I’ll join you in a second…” Lexa smiles, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“Are you sure Lex? What about you…?” Clarke asks, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Lexa grins, leaning forwards to close the gap between them. “I’m fine Clarke. You can return the favor later.” Lexa steals another kiss. “Go lay down, I’ll be out in a second.” Lexa steals another kiss before taking a step back from Clarke.

Clarke gives her a kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the bathroom and out of sight. 

Lexa turns to the mirror, a giddy grin nearly splitting her face in half. She turns, grabbing her toothbrush off of Clarke’s sink. She wets it before squeezing out a glob of toothpaste onto its bristles. She pushes the brush into her mouth with a smile.  She finishes brushing her teeth quickly and slips into a pair of shorts and a tank top she’d retrieved from her duffel bag before taking out her contacts and slipping on her glasses.

Lexa moves down the dark hallway and into Clarke’s bedroom, where she finds Clarke already fast asleep, Fish cuddled against her chest.

Lexa pulls the door shut quietly behind her and drops her duffel bag on the floor before she tiptoes to the bed and slips under the covers. She sheds her glasses and places them on the nightstand beside her before turning to wrap her arms around Clarke’s sleeping form.

Lexa buries her nose in Clarke’s messy blonde locks and closes her eyes, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. She leans up, nuzzling into the sensitive spot behind Clarke’s ear and closes her eyes.

“Your mother was right…” She whispers softly into the quiet bedroom. “I do love you.”

Eventually the brunette’s emerald eyes flutter shut and she joins the blonde in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely readers what did you think? What’d you think of that short but steamy smut scene hmmm? ;) Please, let me know what you thought in the comments! ;) It may not be the best thing since sliced bread, and I know it's short but I still want to hear what you think. ;) I'm honesty worried that it was a horrible smut scene. XD But we'll see. XD
> 
> Your kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me! :) They give me life. XD So feel free to comment! XD
> 
> Sorry if I didn’t catch all of the mistakes! :o 
> 
> Chapter 7 is going to feature a road trip with our favorite family. ;) 
> 
> Stay tuned! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by: http://attempt-to-define-disaster.tumblr.com/
> 
> Clexa decides to take a short road trip to go camping outside of the city for the weekend, of course Fish comes along. Clarke takes Lexa and Fish to a spot her dad took her when she was younger. Which leads to a heart to heart they have about Clarke’s father. 
> 
> Hey there! I know it’s been what feels like ages since I last updated, at least it feels that way to me, but I’m back! :) 
> 
> Life is sort of spiraling out of control at the moment, medical issues, a death in the family it seems as if it’s never ending… Anyway, without further ado here is Chapter 7, I do hope you enjoy remember all mistakes are my own! :o

“So, you’re sure you’ve got everything packed?” Abby asks as Lexa slams the trunk of Clarke’s car shut.

“Yes, mom.” Clarke says with a grunt as she slips one final duffel bag into the backseat of her car beside Fish’s kennel.  

“You’re sure you don’t want me to take Fish that way it’s just you and Lexa?” Abby asks with a smirk and Fish lets out an indignant bark from his place in the yard.

“He has to come, he’s family.” Clarke turns to face Abby with a small smile, which only widens when Fish lets out a happy bark.

Fish runs from his place in the yard and makes a mad dash towards Lexa, who is still standing at the rear of the car. He excitedly jumps at her legs, his tail wagging back and forth erratically.

Lexa scoops the puppy up in her arms and lifts him with a groan. “Ohhh, you’re getting so big! Soon I won’t be able to lift you at all!” She coos and Fish arches his neck up and excitedly assaults her face with kisses.

“We better get going if we want to make it there in time to set up our tent before dark.” Clarke turns to Lexa and Fish with a wide, beaming smile.

Lexa hugs the wiggling puppy close while she makes her way to stand beside Clarke and Abby. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off suddenly by a loud, blaring car horn.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a small, familiar car pulling up right behind Clarke’s car.

The driver’s side and passenger’s side doors open, revealing both Raven and Octavia who immediately advance on the three women and an excited Fish, who starts attempting to wiggle out of Lexa’s arms.

Lexa places him down on the ground and watches with a grin as Fish excitedly darts towards Raven and Octavia.

Octavia scoops Fish up in her arms and lifts him with a grunt.

“Good lord, what are you feeding him?”  Octavia laughs when Fish laps at her cheek with his pink tongue.

“I know for a fact Lexa likes to sneak Fish bacon in the mornings.” Clarke crosses her arms across her chest with a smirk and Lexa flushes a bright pink.

“That was one time Clarke.” Lexa huffs and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“More like five times.” Clarke’s smirk widens and Lexa flushes bright red.

Clarke moves to Lexa and intertwines their fingers before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the veterinarian’s red cheek.

Fish barks from his place in Octavia’s arms and begins to squirm until the short brunette places him on the ground. He runs over to Clarke and Lexa and begins jumping at their legs until Lexa squats down and pulls the puppy into her arms.

“We should really get going if we want to make it before nightfall Clarke.” Lexa hugs Fish close as she moves to stand and Fish lets out a squeaky bark, his tail wagging back and worth wildly.

Clarke sighs. “You’re right. Let’s get Fish in his kennel and we’ll get going.”

Fish’s eyes widen and he lets out a whine, his dark brown eyes focusing on Lexa, silently pleading with her to not put him in the kennel.

“Maybe Clarke will hold you instead of putting you in the kennel if you ask nicely?” Lexa turns Clarke’s way with a smirk.

Fish lets out a pitiful whine, all the while he blinks rapidly, his dark brown eyes locking with Clarke’s.

Clarke lets out a huff, her hands jumping to rest on her hips. “Lexa, you know I can—”

Clarke is cut off by another pitiful whine from the puppy in Lexa’s arms, who throws his head back with dramatic effect as he whines.

Clarke rolls her eyes before advancing on the pair. Her eyes dart between both Lexa and Fish. She gives the pair an eye roll before gently scratching Fish on the head.

“Okay, but only for a little bit, alright?” Clarke smiles and Fish lets out a happy bark, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lap at Clarke’s fingers.

“We really do have to get going…” Clarke turns to face Abby, Raven and Octavia. “You think you three will be alright without us for a few days?”

“Of course, Clarke…” Abby shakes her head with a smile.

“Yeah Clarke, we don’t need you to function.” Octavia rolls her eyes as goes to lean back against Raven’s car.

Suddenly, she slips and manages to catch herself before she meets the sidewalk beside Raven’s car.

Clarke throws her head back with a belly shaking laugh and Octavia rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” She growls between clenched teeth.

Raven snickers and gives Octavia a pat on the back. “I’ll keep her alive until you get back.”

Octavia growls, putting space between herself and Raven. “Shut up, I don’t need your help.”

Abby takes a step towards the two bickering brunettes, all the while doing her best to bite back a smile. “I’ll keep these two from killing each other. You and Lexa go enjoy yourselves for your anniversary.” Abby moves to inhabit the space between Octavia and Raven and places a hand on each of their shoulders.

Fish lets out a bark and Abby chuckles. “You have fun too, Fish.” Fish lets out a yip, his tail wagging back and forth happily.

Lexa hefts the puppy into the car and places him the passenger’s seat where Clarke will be sitting. There, he shifts from foot to foot excitedly, his tail wagging erratically back and forth.

Clarke wraps her arms around the three women, pulling them all into one big group hug.

“Seriously Clarke!” Raven grumbles.

“Ow, Raven! You stepped on my foot.” Octavia huffs.

“You and Lexa have a great time, be safe okay? And text me when you get there.” Abby wraps her arms tightly around her daughter.

Raven and Octavia break free from Clarke’s hold and advance on the brunette standing beside the car.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this one Lex!” Raven smirks as she wraps her arms tightly around the wide eyed brunette.

Octavia throws her arms around both Raven and Lexa, pulling both brunettes closer. “I want in on this!” Octavia laughs.

Clarke pulls away from Abby with a grin. She then turns to find Raven and Octavia hugging a pouting Lexa tightly.

“Can we go now Clarke?” Lexa whines with a pout and Clarke throws her head back with a laugh.

“We can go.”

* * *

 

“It’s been an hour Clarke, you’re sure we’re going the right way?” Lexa says from her place in the driver’s seat, her fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Clarke smiles as she strokes the sleeping Fish in her lap. “It’s right around this curve.” 

Lexa rounds the curve and pulls into a wide dirt path, beside an old rickety truck, which is parked in the grass just beside the dusty path.  

Lexa gives Clarke an uneasy glance when an older man slips out of the driver’s seat of the truck and makes his way towards the car.

Clarke hands Fish off to Lexa and quickly jumps out of the car. A wide smile spreads across her face as she throws her arms around the older man, who in return, gives her a tight squeeze.

“Little Clarke Griffin, it’s been ages since I last saw you.” The older man pulls back with a grin.

“It has been Mr. Wallace. I think the last time I was out here was with Octavia and Bellamy.” Clarke smiles.

“Ah yes, the siblings.” Mr. Wallace smiles. “Who’ve you got with you this time?” Mr. Wallace turns to the car with a smile, his pale blue eyes locking onto Lexa.

Lexa places Fish down in the passenger’s seat and slips out of the car. She advances on Clarke and the older man with a wide smile. She sticks her hand out politely to the older man when she reaches the pair.

“Mr. Wallace, this is Lexa Woods… My girlfriend.” Clarke slips an arm around Lexa’s waist with a small smile.

Mr. Wallace takes Lexa’s hand and gives it a firm shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Woods. You be sure to take care of Ms. Griffin here, she’s practically family.” Mr. Wallace beams and Lexa grins.

“You can count on it Mr. Wallace.” She pulls her hand back with a smile.

A yip from the car pulls everyone’s attention away from one another and to the stationary, running car behind both Clarke and Lexa.

“And who might that be?” Mr. Wallace says, taking a step towards the parked car where Fish is excitedly jumping from seat to seat.

“That’s the third member of our little family.” Clarke moves towards the car, completely missing the way Lexa’s cheeks flush a bright red at the mention of their ‘family.’  

Clarke pulls the driver’s side door open and takes the excited puppy into her arms.

“Fish, this is Mr. Wallace.” Clarke coos.

Fish yips happily, his tail swaying back and forth, his big brown eyes locked onto Mr. Wallace’s pale blues.

Mr. Wallace gingerly reaches towards the puppy and grins when the puppy immediately lavishes his old, pruney fingers in kisses.

“Fish you said? That’s certainly a unique name.” Mr. Wallace chuckles.

Clarke turns to Lexa with a beaming smile and finds the brunette’s cheeks already flushed a deep red in embarrassment.

Lexa clears her throat and points to the car. “I’ll just… Get the tent out.” She mumbles before rushing towards the back of the parked car.

Clarke turns back to Mr. Wallace and finds the old man gently scratching the top of Fish’s head.

“Your girlfriend is very lovely Clarke, as is your dog. I’ll just leave you two too it.” Mr. Wallace reluctantly pulls his hand away from Fish and the puppy lets out a pitiful whine.

Clarke shakes her head with a small smile and hugs the puppy close.

Mr. Wallace makes his way away from the pair and moves towards his truck. “It was great to see you Mr. Wallace.” Clarke takes Fish’s paw and gives it a gentle wave.

Mr. Wallace slips into his car and throws his head back with a laugh when he sees Clarke waving Fish’s tiny paw. He gives Clarke and Fish one final wave, before turning to wave Lexa’s way. He starts his truck up, pulls off the dirt path, out onto the road and slowly makes his way out of sight.

Clarke holds Fish tight in her arms as she makes her way towards the boot of the car where Lexa is currently shuffling around.

Lexa totes out a large, bulky duffel bag, packed full with their tent and the supplies they’ll need to put the tent up.

“You got it?” Clarke asks, placing a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“I got it.” Lexa smiles as she moves away from the dirt path and towards the grassy area where they’ll be setting up camp, just beside a slow-moving river.

Lexa tugs the large tent out of the bag and spreads it across the grass, close to a fire ring that looked like it hadn’t been moved in years. She gives the fire ring a nudge with the tip of her sneaker clad foot.

“My dad put that there during one of our camping trips…”  Clarke plops down beside the fire ring with a smile. She places a now leashed Fish down on the ground and watches with a smile as the puppy begins inspecting the fire ring.

“I’m surprised it’s still here honestly… Mr. Wallace told me one time he and his son come out here and camp sometimes.” Clarke pushes the old, rusty fire ring gently with her foot.

“It’s sentimental.” Lexa gives Clarke’s thigh a gentle squeeze before turning back to the unassembled tent.

* * *

 

Lexa had assembled the tent and stood back with a proud smile after what seemed like hours. But, in the few seconds, it took for her to let go of the tent and turn to Clarke, the tent shifted, and fell without a sound.

Lexa turn back to the tent, her mouth dropping and her eyes widening. She sighs in defeat and moves to sit beside Clarke and a sleeping Fish, who’s fast asleep in her lap.

She drops to the ground with a huff and turns her attention to the crackling fire Clarke had started in the fire ring not long ago.

Clarke leans towards the frowning brunette, and places a lingering kiss to her sweaty cheek. She then deposits Fish into Lexa’s lap and makes her way over to the tent, now lying on the ground in a heap.

Lexa watches curiously over her shoulder as Clarke reassembles the tent with ease, making the entire process look easier than what Lexa was making it.

Lexa flushes a bright red and turns back to the crackling fire, her cheeks reddening even further with embarrassment.

Clarke plops down beside her and places another lingering kiss to her cheek.

“It’s alright Lex, it took my dad years of showing me how to do it before I could put one up by myself.” Clarke throws an arm around Lexa, pulling the brunette close.

“Tell me about him...” Lexa leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder, her gaze locked on the fire crackling in front of them.

“He would’ve loved you… He had a soft spot for animals too…” Clarke says with a smile, her fingers tangling in the fur of the sleeping puppy in Lexa’s lap. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s temple.

“He was kind hearted… He had a big booming laugh that demanded attention. He loved nature, loved the stars.” Clarke’s eyes dart around Lexa’s face, the dim firelight dancing across the brunette’s flawless skin.  

“He taught me that life was about more than just surviving… He taught me to live life, be happy and never just settle with something that made me unhappy…” Clarke takes a deep breath, unshed tears stinging in her eyes.

Lexa leans away from Clarke and wraps her arms tightly around the trembling blonde. Clarke turns her head and buries her nose in Lexa’s neck, tears now leaking from the corners of her eyes.

“I just wish you could’ve met him… That he could’ve met you.” Clarke sniffs loudly, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

“What happened to him…?” Lexa asks as she pulls Clarke closer.

Fish, who was fast asleep in Lexa’s lap, now begins to stir slighty.

“He was killed in a car accident… Truck driver fell asleep at the wheel… He died on impact.” Lexa gently cups Clarke’s face and wipes her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

“He’s still with you Clarke and he always will be.” Lexa leans up, placing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“He’s with you in everything that you do… Every time you laugh he’s there, through the hard times, he’s there. He’s with you always.” Lexa places a soft, lingering kiss to Clarke’s lips.

Clarke gently nuzzles against Lexa’s nose and releases a heavy, content sigh.

“I love you Lexa Woods.” Clarke whispers, the crackling of the fire beside them nearly masking her words.

Lexa’s eyes widen and her heart races in her chest. She surges forwards, capturing Clarke’s lips in a firm kiss.

“So, does that mean you love me too?”  Clarke chuckles and Lexa pulls back with a laugh.

“Of course, I love you Clarke Griffin.” Lexa surges forwards again for yet another kiss.

Fish barks, pulling the two women apart, the two women turn to the sleepy puppy with beaming smiles.

“We love you too.” Lexa and Clarke say at roughly the same time and Fish lets out a happy yip before spreading out in Lexa’s lap and falling back to sleep.

Lexa transfers the sleeping puppy back to Clarke’s lap and pushes herself into a standing position. She leans down, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Clarke’s head before making her way towards the car.

“I’ll get the rest of our stuff out of the car since you handled the tent.” Lexa calls out as she makes her way towards the boot of the car.

* * *

 

Lexa clambers out of the tent just as the sun is beginning to dip down below the horizon.

“I set our bed up while I was in there.” Lexa says as she passes Clarke on her way to the car. She fishes out two camping chairs from the trunk before slamming it shut. She then places the two chairs side by side in front of the crackling fire.

Lexa plops down in one of the empty chairs with a huff, her tired eyes fluttering shut.

The drive out to the camp had taken longer than she and Clarke thought, and now that Lexa was sitting down, she realized just how exhausted she was.

Lexa’s eyes flash open and she lets out gasp when a sudden weight drops down in her lap. A wide smile spreads across her face when she’s greeted to a mess of blonde curls and a bright beaming smile.

“You okay there?” Clarke slips her arms around Lexa’s neck and leans forwards to gently brush her nose against Lexa’s.

Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her and the sleeping puppy in her lap closer.

“I’m perfect.” Lexa whispers before surging forwards and closing the gap between them.

Fish lets out a sleepy yawn and burrows deeper into Clarke’s lap with his tiny snout.

“You tired?” Clarke asks and Lexa answers her question with a loud opened mouth yawn.

Clarke giggles. “Well that answers my question. Maybe we should get some shut eye?” Clarke asks and Lexa shakes her head. “We’re only here for 2 more days Clarke we—”

“Yes, and we can do everything we want in those two days, but right now you’re tired and need rest… I know you had a rough day at the animal hospital before we drove all the way out here.” Clarke tucks one of Lexa’s stray curls behind her ear and turns her head to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Let’s at least roast a few hot dogs and marshmallows first?” Lexa asks with a smile and Clarke nods. “Sounds perfect.”

Clarke pulls Fish into her arms and slips out of Lexa’s lap before depositing the sleeping puppy into Lexa’s lap and moving towards the car.

“Did you leave the cooler in the car?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods, but quickly realizes that Clarke isn’t looking her way, so she calls out. “Yeah! I forgot it was in the backseat.”

Clarke pulls open the cars backdoor and grabs the cooler along with the paper plates Lexa left in the backseat before making her way back to the fire.

Fish stretches out in Lexa’s lap and lets out a squeaky yawn.

“Welcome back sleepy head.” Lexa smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the puppy’s head, who in return, leans up and kisses her chin.

“How many hotdogs do you want Lex?” Clarke asks and Fish lets out a bark.

Clarke giggles. “So, that’s one for Fish, how many for you Lex?” Clarke turns to gently stroke Fish on the head.

“Two’s enough for me.” Lexa smiles and Fish whines. She leans down towards his ear and whispers softly. “I’ll split the second one with you.”

“I heard that.” Clarke smirks and Fish lets out a squeaky yip.

Clarke pulls the pack of hotdogs from within the cooler and jumps to her feet. She grabs one of the two roasting forks propped up against the second camping chair, and slips two hot dogs onto each prong.

Clarke extends the two hot dogs over the fire and glances Lexa’s way with a smile.

“Do you want them charred black?” She asks and Lexa nods.

Clarke moves to her with a wide smile, making sure to keep the hotdogs over the fire as she leans down to press a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head. “Just how I like them.”

Fish lets out a yip before leaning up and covering Clarke’s chin and cheeks with slobbery kisses.

“I didn’t forget about you!” Clarke giggles as she presses a kiss to the top of Fish’s head as well.

Clarke stands with the roasting forks over the fire for a couple of minutes before she slips the two hotdogs onto one of the paper plates and hands them to Lexa.

“I’ll go get the buns and marshmallows from the tent.” Lexa goes to sit up, but Clarke stops her with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder.  

“I had today off, you relax, I’ll get everything.” Clarke places a quick kiss to Lexa’s forehead before moving towards the tent and coming back moments later, plastic bag in hand. She opens up the package of buns and hands Lexa a couple before turning back to the cooler.

“Ketchup? Mustard?” Clarke asks, holding up each bottle.

“Ketchup.” Lexa says and Clarke passes her the bottle with a smile.

Lexa squirts a generous amount of ketchup on each hotdog and shakes her head when Fish tries to sneakily steal a hot dog from her plate. She holds the plate above her head out of the puppy’s reach and Fish whines.

“Seriously?” Lexa snorts and Fish whines even louder. “Clarke will make yours after she makes her own. Do you want it charred just like ours?” Lexa asks and Fish barks, his tail wagging happily back and forth.

“Well, you better tell the chef.” Lexa motions to Clarke and Fish turns to Clarke and lets out a whiney bark.

“You got it.” Clarke smirks and turns back to the fire, two hot dogs on each prong of her roasting fork.

Clarke burns her and Fish each a hotdog a piece before plopping down in the chair beside Lexa, Fish’s big brown eyes on her the entire time.

Clarke covers her hotdog and Fish’s hotdog in ketchup and mustard before placing each in a bun and putting them each on their own plate.

“Put Fish down on the ground so he can eat his dinner.” Clarke smiles and Lexa scoops Fish up and deposits him on the ground, the puppy’s leash clasped tightly in her fist.

Fish rushes over to the paper plate on the ground and goes to town on the mustard and ketchup covered hot dog.

Clarke and Lexa watch the puppy, both with smiles on their faces as Fish covers his nose in both ketchup and mustard.

Lexa sees this as an inopportune time to enjoy her own dinner and turns her attention to the two hot dogs on her paper plate, Clarke doing the same with her own.

The two women eat in silence, the bright crackling fire dancing before their eyes as they quickly finish off their dinner.

When Lexa is done with the first hot dog, she splits the second in half and gives it to Fish, who was patiently waiting the entire time for Lexa to make due on her promise.

Fish’s ears immediately perk up and he takes the hot dog with a thankful yip.

Lexa tosses her plate into the fire and turns to Clarke with a smile, finding the blonde’s bright blue eyes already on her.

“What?” Lexa asks with a small smile and Clarke’s smile splits into a wide grin. She slips out of her seat and kneels down in front of Lexa. She brings her thumb up and gently swipes at the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “You had some ketchup left over.” Clarke giggles and Lexa flushes a bright red.

“Let’s cook some marshmallows.” Clarke grabs the marshmallows out of the plastic bag and tears them open before popping a few onto the second roasting fork’s prongs.

“Charred black?” Clarke asks and Lexa smiles.

“Charred black.”

* * *

 

With their belly’s full of burnt marshmallows and hot dogs and the fire dimming in front of them, Clarke, Lexa and Fish decide it’s time to turn in for the night.

After a quick trip to the potty a few yards away from camp, Clarke ushers a tired Lexa, and Fish into the tent before zipping it closed behind them. She searches in the darkness until she eventually finds the small battery powered lantern and twists it on.

The bright lantern light fills the tent and Clarke twists the knob again, dimming the light slightly.

“Where’d you put my bag?” Clarke searches the dimmed tent and Lexa pushes Clarke’s bag towards her.

“You comfortable with getting changed in front of me?” Lexa asks and Clarke snorts.

“Seriously, you’ve seem me cum.” Clarke laughs and Lexa gasps, her hands jumping to cover Fish’s ears.

“Not in front of the child.” Lexa leans down to press a kiss to the top of Fish’s head before moving her hands away from Fish’s ears and turning away from Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head with a laugh and tugs her shirt up over her head.

By time Lexa turns around she’s greeted to a bare chested and shirtless Clarke. She turns away with a gasp and a blush.

“Shit! I’m sorry.” Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slip around her from behind and she’s pulled back into a now shirt covered Clarke.

“No need to be embarrassed.” Clarke presses a kiss to the back of Lexa’s neck. “It’s not like I wasn’t admiring the view.” Clarke giggles. “I’m surprised I didn’t know about the tattoo on the back of your neck until just now.” Clarke places another kiss on the tattoo at the back of Lexa’s neck. “Don’t forget to take your contacts out.” Clarke crawls into the nearby sleeping bag and impatiently pats the spot beside her.   

Lexa gets her contacts out and into her solution and is in the sleeping bag within a matter of seconds.

Clarke makes sure Fish is in his bed before she twists the knob on the lantern and shrouds the tent in complete darkness. She wraps her arms around Lexa and pulls the brunette close until their bodies are flush.

“Goodnight Lex.” Clarke whispers into the darkness and receives an immediate response in the form of a kiss.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips before burying her face in Clarke’s neck.

A howl echoes throughout the silent night as the two women are mere seconds from falling asleep. A sudden shuffling around the tent and a soft whimper causes both women’s eyes to flash open.

In the darkness, Clarke finds and twists on the small lantern, filling the small tent with light. She finds a frantic Fish, searching the empty section of the tent in an obvious attempt to find the two women. He rushes over to Clarke and Lexa when he sees them in the dim tent and reunites with them as if they’d been apart for some time.

“Were you scared?” Clarke asks and Fish lets out a squeaky whine.

Lexa pulls a little back from Clarke and pats the spot in between them. “Get in.” The brunette smiles when Fish jumps in the spot and lays down in between herself and Clarke.

“Did you pack extra batteries?” Clarke asks.

“Of course.” Lexa smiles when Clarke twists the knob on the lantern, but doesn’t shut it completely off.

“Maybe this will help?” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and pulls both her and Fish both closer.

Lexa buries her nose in soft blonde fur and closes her eyes.

Just before she’s about to lose consciousness, Fish gives her a kiss on the underside of her jaw and Lexa laughs.

“Goodnight Fish. Goodnight Clarke.”

Sleep takes her over fully in only a matter of moments.

* * *

 

Lexa’s tired eyes creak open the following morning, the sound of tweeting birds filling her ears as she takes in the now bright tent around her. She turns and is immediately greeted by a number of kisses on her nose and cheeks.

“Morning to you too Fish.” Lexa giggles and Fish yips happily.

Beside him, Clarke begins to stir, her tired eyes opening for a second before snapping instantly shut.

“Five more minutes…” Clarke mumbles and wraps her arms tightly around Lexa and Fish, effectively pulling them both closer.

Fish turns until he’s facing Clarke and begins lapping enthusiastically at her face with his wet, pink tongue.

Clarke sputters for a moment before pulling her arms from around Lexa and wrapping them around Fish.

“Looks like we’re waking up.” Clarke giggles and Lexa sighs heavily. “I guess so.”

Fish then wobbles over to Lexa and covers her face in kisses once more.

“We’re up!” Lexa laughs. “We’re up!”  Fish pulls away from Lexa and lets out an excited yip.

Lexa stretches with a groan and lays back down, her eyes closing once more. She almost immediately finds herself being assaulted by Fish and his kisses. She giggles and wraps her arms tightly around the now three-month-old puppy.

“I’m up little man. Let’s take you potty.” Lexa slips out of the sleeping bag and grabs Fish’s leash, which was laying nearby and clips it to his collar.

Lexa stumbles out of the tent, Fish leading the charge.

Shoeless, Lexa takes care to avoid any rocks and sticks as Fish leads her a few yards away from camp to the spot where he used the potty the night before.

Lexa watches the river flow past as Fish does his business and when she feels a wet nose press against her bare calf she nearly jumps out of her skin.

Fish yips and excitedly shifts from foot to foot.

“Let’s go make sure Clarke’s up… If she’s not, I’ll let you jump on her.” Lexa grins when Fish makes a mad dash for the tent, pulling her along behind him.

Fish barrels into the tent and leaps onto Clarke without any prompting from Lexa and covers the sleeping woman’s face in kisses.

Clarke sputters, her arms wrapping tightly around the puppy on her chest. Her sputters soon turn into giggles and Clarke begins peppering kisses all over the now whining puppy’s face.

“What? Don’t like it.” Clarke giggles and Fish responds with a few more slobbery kisses of his own.

Clarke sits up causing Fish to slide from her chest down into her lap.

“What do you say we take a walk?” Clarke asks with a stretch and Lexa smiles. She squats down in front of Clarke and presses a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Breakfast first, then walk.” Lexa smiles and Clarke nods eagerly.

Lexa grabs the cooler she and Clarke brought into the tent the night before and makes her way out of the tent, intent on making breakfast.

* * *

 

It takes Clarke a bit of time, but eventually, she emerges from the tent, her hair a mess of wild curls. She smiles brightly when she sees Lexa roasting bacon over the bright, crackling fire and Fish watching intently from his place in one of the camping chairs.

“Morning Clarke.” Lexa smiles, but she suddenly jumps and winces when the bacon pops and the hot grease lands on her bare skin.

Lexa grits her teeth and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa from behind.

“I’ll protect you.” Clarke laughs and Lexa twists in her arms to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Good morning beautiful.” Lexa whispers before pressing another kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“Morning to you too.” Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s nose, causing to brunette to giggle gleefully.

The bacon behind Lexa pops loudly, causing the brunette to jump and quickly slip behind Clarke in an attempt to shield herself from the popping bacon.

“You sit down, I can handle the evil bacon.” Clarke giggles and Lexa shakes her head and moves towards the skillet.

“Nope! I enjoy making you breakfast, it’s done anyway, I already finished the eggs.” Lexa motions to the cooler where a plate full of scrambled eggs is sitting on its closed lid.

“Looking good Lex. I’ll get our plates ready while you’re finishing up.” Clarke grabs a few paper plates and divides the eggs between the two of them, putting a couple large chunks of eggs on a third plate for the puppy watching her with his big brown eyes.

When Lexa gets the bacon finished, she places three pieces of bacon on her and Clarke’s plates and two on the plate Clarke made for Fish.

Lexa scoops Fish up and places him on the ground next to the plate full of food.

“We’re putting this guy on a diet when we get back…” Lexa comments as she plops down in her camping chair with a grunt.

Fish stops excitedly eating his food and lets out a squeaky whine of obvious protest, causing Clarke to throw her head back with a laugh. “Even he doesn’t like dieting, but he’s going to need it after all the these goodies we’re giving him.”

Fish whines again as if in protest, before quickly focusing on his plate of bacon and eggs. He turns to Lexa when he’s finished, his big brown eyes darting between her and her food until Lexa eventually relents and gives him a piece of her bacon.

Lexa tosses her empty paper plate into the fire and turns to Clarke with a smile.

“You ready for that walk now?”

* * *

 

Lexa, Clarke and a leashed Fish followed the winding road that lead past their camp and further into the sparsely inhabited country side.  

They passed length fields of corn and grassy lands inhabited by cattle, horses and a wide array of other farm animals, animals that Fish tried his damnedest to get closer to.

By the time they made it back to camp, the sun was now high in the sky and both Lexa and Clarke’s feet ached from their long journey.

Lexa falls into one of the empty camping chairs with a huff, her eyes immediately closing.  

“I think you’re trying to kill me… Our ‘walk’ turned into a cross country journey.” Lexa sighs earning a gentle nudge from Clarke.

Fish jumps at Lexa’s legs until the brunette lifts him into her arms and places him in her lap. When he’s there he turns in a quick circle and settles down in Lexa’s lap with a yawn.

“Awwwww, look, we’ve tuckered him out.” Lexa gently strokes Fish’s head and smiles when the puppy’s eyes flutter shut.

“Maybe the walk will help him work off all the bad food we’ve been giving him?” Clarke plops down in the seat beside Lexa and Lexa slowly nods.

“I’ve noticed Fish eats a lot but seems to stay thin, it’s likely he has a high metabolism… Though he’s pretty lazy he has a lot of energy it seems, we may want to start integrating supplements into his die—” Lexa stops mid-sentence when she sees Clarke watching her intently, her head propped up with one hand.

“What?” Lexa asks, her cheeks flushing a bright red under Clarke’s intense gaze.

Clarke jumps up out of her chair and makes her way over to Lexa. She leans down when she reaches her and gives her a firm kiss on the lips.

“I love it when you talk about what you’re passionate about…”  Clarke leans down again and steals another kiss before moving back to her chair and sitting down.

“If you’re going to kiss me every time, maybe I should talk about what I’m passionate about more often.” Lexa smirks as she gently strokes Fish’s head.

Clarke shakes her head with a small smile and lifts her chair up, scooting impossibly closer to Lexa and Fish. She places her hand on the arm of Lexa’s camping chair, palm up and the brunette immediately moves to take it and intertwine their fingers.

Lexa and Clarke focus on the crackling of the fire in front of them, Clarke’s thumb gently dragging back and forth across the back of Lexa’s hand.

“This is so nice, I’m glad we decided to do this.” Clarke whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Lexa’s hand.

“Me too.” Lexa leans across her chair’s arm rest and places a kiss to Clarke’s pink cheek.

The silence once again envelops them, the only sound being the wind, the crackling fire and the heavily snoring puppy in Lexa’s lap.

“Did you parents ever take you camping?” Clarke’s bright blue eyes turn away from the fire and lock onto the brunette beside her.

“They were always pretty busy, but on weekends we’d sometimes go camping or take a short trip out of town to visit Anya and Lincoln…” Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile. “Anya, Lincoln and I were inseparable growing up… I think Anya said something about bringing Lincoln up next month and staying for a few days, I really hope they do so you can meet them.” Lexa smiles and Clarke slowly nods.

“I’d love to meet them, maybe they can give me all the dirt.” Clarke winks and Lexa flushes a bright red.

“Uhhh, there’s nothing they can tell you… Like Raven said, squeaky clean.” Lexa stutters and Clarke smirks.

“There’s got to be something… I’m sure Anya and Lincoln will be eager to let me know about any embarrassing things you did when you were younger.” Clarke’s smirk widens when Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red.

Lexa leans down and hides her face in Fish’s golden fur. The puppy’s tired eyes flutter open and he slowly turns to Lexa. He cocks his head to the side as if sensing her discomfort before he licks her face and lays his head back down in her lap, almost immediately falling asleep.

Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a squeezing, causing the brunette to sit up and turn the blonde’s way.

Clarke surges forwards, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips gently against Lexa’s.

“I bet little Lexa was absolutely adorable.” Clarke winks and Lexa flushes a bright red, a sudden smirk pulls at the corner of Lexa’s mouth and Clarke mimics Fish, cocking her head to one side.

“Maybe I’ll have to ask Octavia about embarrassing things little Clarke did.” Lexa smirks and Clarke swallows hard.

“No thank you.”

* * *

 

That night, after a meal of hamburgers, hot dogs and an unhealthy amount of marshmallows, Lexa, Clarke and Fish crawl into their tent, their bellies full and bodies tired.

Clarke twists on the lantern and Fish immediately rushes to the sleeping bag and lays down in the middle, leaving enough room for both Clarke and Lexa on either side.

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Lexa shakes her head with a chuckle.

Lexa and Clarke turn to their respectable bags and quickly change into their pajamas before turning to their occupied sleeping bag.

Clarke twists the lantern, leaving it only illuminated enough to dimly light the tent before she crawls over to Fish lying in the sleeping bag. She wraps her arms around Fish and turns to Lexa who’s just slipping her container of contact solution into her bag.

“Come on, it’s warmer with you in here.” Clarke smiles and Fish lets out a yip, as if in agreeance.

Lexa crawls over to the sleeping bag and slips in on the other side of Fish, her arms slipping around both Clarke and the puppy. She pulls the pair closer and leans forwards to close the gap between her and Clarke with a chaste kiss. Fish leans up and immediately throws himself into the mix, kissing their chins with his pink, slobbery tongue.

“I love you guys…” Lexa whispers into the dimly lit tent. “Goodnight.”

Fish yips and nuzzle gently into the underside of Lexa’s jaw.

“We love you too. Night.” Clarke wraps her arms around Fish and Lexa, her eyes closing and sleep nearly overtaking her.

Suddenly, a rustling against the side of their tent causes Lexa, Clarke and Fish’s eyes to all flash open.

Fish jumps up from his place in between his two mommies and rushes to the rustling side of the tent. He lets out his fiercest bark and snarls at the rattling side of the tent, preparing to protect his two masters.

“What could that be…?” Clarke whispers as she sits up, her eyes locked on the rustling side of the tent.

“Probably an animal… I’ll check it out.” Lexa grabs a small pocket knife from her duffel bag and grabs the lantern before she slowly moves to the front of the tent.

Clarke scoops Fish up in her arms before he can join Lexa at the front of the tent. “You’re not going alone… We’re coming with you.” Clarke holds Fish tightly in her arms and slowly makes her way to sit beside Lexa at the front of the tent.

“Just hold onto Fish tight, and if it happens to be a wolf, get to the car… No telling how it may react.” Lexa twists the dial on the lantern as high as it will go before she slowly unzips the tent and slips out into the darkened night.

Clarke slips out behind her, hugging Fish tightly to her chest.

The two women slowly move around the tent, where the rustling is loudest. Lexa stands between Clarke and the rustling, the lantern out in front of her, the knife clutched tightly in her left hand.

“Clarke stay behind me.” Lexa whispers as the rusting gets closer and closer.

Suddenly, a raccoon rushes from out of the bushes nearly scaring Lexa to death.

The raccoon stops dead in its tracks it wide eyes focusing on Lexa, Clarke and Fish. The raccoon runs wildly into the bushes when Fish lets out a booming bark and a growl that scares the small creature off.

Behind Lexa, Clarke throws her head back with belly shaking laughter. “The way you were acting you’d think you were about to fight to the death with some wild forest dweller!” Clarke giggles.

Lexa flushes a bright red and turns to Clarke with a mock scowl.

“Here I was, about to put my life on the line for you…” Lexa shakes her head and moves towards the tent, a still giggling Clarke following behind her.

“Aww come on Lex, it was adorable. You looking all badass with your lantern and knife… You nearly scared that poor, tiny raccoon to death!” Clarke giggles as she follows Lexa into the tent.

“See if I put my life on the line for you again.” Lexa zips the tent closed behind Clarke and twists the lantern dial down until the lantern is barely lit.

“Your life wasn’t on the line Lexa, you were going up against a raccoon.” Clarke places Fish back in his place in the sleeping bag and lays down beside him.

“It could’ve had rabies Clarke, lucky for us our little furry protector scared him away.” Lexa falls into the sleeping bag on the other side of Fish and pulls the sleeping bag up over her, Clarke and Fish.

Fish lets out an excited yip, his tail wagging wildly beneath the sleeping bag.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and Fish and Clarke in turn wraps her arms around Lexa, pulling the brunette and the puppy closer.

“Even though it was just a raccoon, thank you for protecting us Lex. I love you…” Clarke whispers in the darkness and Lexa smiles.

“I love you too Clarke.”

BARK!

“We love you too Fish.”

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke reluctantly pack up camp the following morning, their eyes tired and bodies stiff from sleeping on the hard ground beneath their tent.

“Did you want to spend the night at my place tonight?” Lexa asks and Clarke grins.

“I’d love to. Let’s get the tent all packed up, maybe we’ll be home in time for Fear the Walking Dead.” Clarke says with an excited smile.

“You just have a crush on that female lead character.” Lexa rolls her eyes and Clarke gently grabs Lexa’s waist.

“Because she looks just like you babe.” Clarke closes the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

Lexa and Clarke break down the tent in record time and get their entire tent packed up, all except for the fire ring Jake Griffin left at the camping spot decades ago.

Lexa and Clarke file into the car, Lexa in the driver’s seat, Clarke in the passenger’s seat, an excited Fish in her lap.

“Did you have a good time?” Clarke asks and Lexa grins.

“The greatest. I’m glad you shared this spot with me Clarke… I love you.” Lexa leans across the center console to press a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. "Happy three months, Clarke." 

“I wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else…  I love you too, Lex, happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! What did you think? 
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes I missed when editing! :o 
> 
> Remember I ABSOLUTELY LOVE hearing from you guys, your comments and kudos literally give me life! <3 
> 
> Chapter 8 will be featuring the long-awaited arrival of Anya and Lincoln, as mentioned earlier in this chapter, let’s see how they mesh with the other characters hmmm? ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more! <3 
> 
> Come talk to me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I know it’s been a really long time and I apologize for that, I really owe you all an explanation… 
> 
> First, my laptop took a crap and I basically lost everything… So there’s that… :P 
> 
> Also, life has been pretty hard here lately and depression has sort of overtaken me, but don’t fret, I am getting the help I need and am slowly becoming myself again… 
> 
> With that being said, I want you to know that it may be a while before chapter 9 is uploaded, but I am going to do my best to get it done as quickly as I can… 
> 
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 8! Clarke officially gets to meet Lexa’s cousins, Lincoln and Anya, along with Octavia and Raven! You can only imagine how that's going to go. XD
> 
> Oh, and towards the end… NSFW, had to bump up the rating a bit. ;) 
> 
> Please enjoy and remember, all mistakes are my own.

“They should be meeting us at the steakhouse in half an hour, Clarke.” Lexa smiles when Clarke wraps her arms around her and gently straightens the black bow tie clipped to the front of her white button up shirt.

“We’ll be there on time.” Clarke turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa smiles, her eyes tracing Clarke’s form in the reflection of the mirror in front of her, the blonde’s black dress hugging her curvy body in all the right ways.

“You look absolutely stunning Clarke.” Lexa twists in Clarke’s arms and presses a kiss to the woman’s lipstick covered lips.

Lexa gently cups Clarke’s cheeks and playfully nips at her bottom lip, Clarke’s giggling vibrating against her pursed lips. She swipes her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss further, but Clarke disconnects their lips with a smirk.

“Ah, Ahh, Ahhh… We have a dinner to get to.” Clarke surges forwards, pressing a quick, firm kiss to Lexa’s lips. She gives Lexa a playful slap on the ass before turning around and darting out of the bedroom, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor and giggles echoing throughout the empty hallway.

A now 4-month-old Fish leaps up from his spot on the floor and chases after the blonde, excitedly yipping the entire way.

Lexa shakes her head and darts out of the bedroom after the giggling woman, and the golden retriever puppy. She rounds the corner into the kitchen and wraps her arms around the unsuspecting blonde before gently pulling her back against her chest.

“Gotcha.” Lexa whispers as she gentle nuzzles into the blonde’s neck, her fingers dancing along Clarke’s sensitive sides.

Clarke throws her head back and erupts into a fit of giggles. “We have to get going Lex!” She rasps, swatting playfully at Lexa’s hands.

Fish runs circles around the two women, barking loudly, his tail wagging excitedly back and forth. Clarke intertwines her and Lexa’s fingers before twisting around in her arms and pressing a firm kiss to the brunette’s lips. 

“We better get going… Don’t want to leave them waiting now do we?” Clarke smiles before leaning back in to place another chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

A pitiful whine pulls the two women apart and drops their gazes to the floor where Fish is sitting, his big, brown eyes darting from Lexa to Clarke and back.

Lexa and Clarke both shake their heads with soft smiles and drop down in front of the still whining puppy.

“We won’t be gone long… I promise.” Lexa coos as she gently ruffles the fur on the top of Fish’s head.

Clarke gently cups Fish’s face and leans forwards to press a kiss to the tip of his cold, wet nose. “She’s right, we won’t be gone long.” Fish whimpers softly before dropping his head into Lexa’s lap with a huff.

Lexa playfully rolls her eyes as she leans down to drop a kiss to the top of Fish’s head. “Maybe we’ll bring you home a surprise, but only if you’re a good boy. Think you can can be a good boy?” Lexa grins when Fish lets out a booming bark and jumps up to cover her face in excited kisses.

“Alright! Alright!” Lexa giggles. “But you have to be a good boy,okay?” Lexa laughs when Fish turns his head and kisses Clarke’s cheek before darting across the living room and jumping into his dog bed.

“Good boy!” Lexa grins and Fish lets out another excited bark before taking a nearby toy into his mouth.

“We better get going before he decides he no longer wants to be a good boy.” Clarke giggles, grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her out the front door towards their destination.

* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath, her heart racing in her chest as she and Lexa approach the front of Grounders.

Lexa stops a few feet in front of the door and gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She turns towards Clarke, her hands moving to gently cup her face.  

“Clarke, they’re going to love you…” Lexa leans forwards, her forehead gently meeting Clarke’s.  “I love you.” She whispers before closing the gap between them, her lips meeting Clarke’s in a feather light kiss.

Clarke loops her arms around Lexa’s neck, tangling her fingers in the brunette’s curly locks. She pulls the brunette impossibly closer, her tongue running along Lexa’s bottom lip.

“Excuse me you two! There are children present!” A shrill, whiny voice breaks the two women apart.

Their wide eyes frantically search the surrounding area and settle on Raven Reyes, who’s standing a few feet away her hands perched on her hips and a giggling Octavia standing behind her.

Lexa scowls, her arms wrapping tightly around Clarke, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. She presses a quick, chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips and turns to Raven, her eyes narrowed.

“Wow Lex, I didn’t know you were such a fan of PDA.”

Lexa eyes go wide and frantically dart to the two figures standing behind Raven and Octavia.

Clarke’s blue orbs follow Lexa’s gaze, her eyes settling on the large man and intimidating blonde woman standing side by side behind Octavia and Raven.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her towards the two people. When she reaches Raven she gives her shoulder a, not so gentle, knock with her own and continues towards the two strangers.

“Clarke… This is Anya and Lincoln. Anya, Lincoln, this is Clarke… My girlfriend.” Lexa smiles and Clarke steps up, her hand extended politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Clarke.” Lincoln takes her hand with a smile, giving it a gentle shake.

“Likewise, Lexa’s told me so much about you.” Clarke beams.

Lincoln’s dark brown eyes flick from Clarke to Lexa, a large broad grin taking up his features. “She’s lovely Lexie.”

Lexa grimaces, her eyes narrowing. “I told you, stop calling me Lexie.” She gives Lincoln’s shoulder a shove and he holds his hands up in mock defense. “Whatever you say… Lexie.” Lincoln smirks his eyes darting to Raven before settling on Octavia.

Clarke turns her attention to the tall blonde standing at Lincoln’s side.

“You must be Anya… It’s so nice to meet you.” Clarke extends her hand out to Anya.

Anya sizes Clarke up for a moment before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

“It’s nice to finally meet the girl Lexa won’t stop gushing about.” Anya smirks, her brown eyes flicking to Lexa.

Lexa flushes a bright red, her hand leaving Clarke’s to rub nervously at the back of her neck. “Shut up…” She growls through clenched teeth.

Anya’s smirk only widens. “Aww, it’s alright Lexie, I promise I won’t tell her how hard it was for you to pick an outfit when you went over to her house the first time.” Anya winks and Lexa’s face impossibly reddens.

Clarke grins, turning her head to press a kiss to Lexa’s flushed cheek.

“So Lex, are you going to introduce us to these two god-like creatures or not?” Raven smirks, her eyes darting to and settling on Anya.  

Anya extends her hand with a wide smirk. “Anya Woods and you must be Lexa’s fiery receptionist… Raven isn’t it?”

Raven takes Anya’s hand with a smirk.  

“At your service.” Raven winks and Anya’s brow arches, her own smirk widening.

Lincoln gives Lexa a smirk, his eyes darting from Raven, to Anya and back. “It’s nice to meet you Raven.” Lincoln smiles.

Anya turns to Lincoln with a scowl and Lincoln’s smile shifts into a wide grin.

Octavia steps up next, extending her hand to Lincoln with a wide smile and shining eyes. “Hi, I’m Octavia… Clarke’s best friend… It’s nice to meet you.” Lincoln takes Octavia’s hand and gives it a gentle shake.

“It’s very lovely to meet you Octavia.” Lincoln’s cheeks flush a light pink and his smile impossibly widens.

Lexa quirks an eyebrow at Lincoln and winks, grinning when the man’s cheeks redden even further.

Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze and turns to press a feather light kiss to her cheek.

“Well, shall we…?” Lexa motions to the restaurant behind her and the group slowly makes their way towards the entrance to Grounders.

* * *

It’s not long before Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya are settling down at a table in the middle of the busy restaurant, Lexa in between Anya and Clarke, and Octavia between Raven and Lincoln.

A waitress with a wide beaming smile makes her way towards the table, her eyes darting to each member of the group.

“Hi there, I’m Tris and I’ll be your server today… Can I start you all off with something to drink?” Tris’ eyes flick around the large table, a beaming smile plastered on her face.

“I’ll take a glass of iced tea please.” Lexa smiles, her eyes not leaving the menu in front of her. She slips her hand under the table and searches until she finds Clarke’s hand. She intertwines their fingers and gives the woman’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll have an iced tea as well please.” Clarke smiles, her eyes leaving her menu for a moment to scan the restaurant

The rest of the group’s order goes unheard by Lexa, who watches Clarke as she scans the restaurant a few more times. She must feel Lexa’s eyes on her, because she turns to her a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“What?” Clarke asks.

“Looking for something?” Lexa asks, her brow arched and Clarke’s cheeks flush slightly.

Lexa puts two and two together fairly quickly and clears her throat. “Costia?” Lexa asks and Clarke quickly turns her attention back to her menu.

“Oh, you’re asking about Cosita?” Tris says with a smile. “She quit, unfortunately, someone vandalized her car while she was at work one night, slashed the tires and everything…” Tris frowns.

“Tris!” Someone calls the waitress’s name and she quickly makes her way away from the table. “I’ll be back in just a second.”

Lexa and Clarke both turn their attention to Raven, who’s sitting across from them beside Octavia.

“Raven…?” Lexa mutters, her voice dropping to a whisper.

“I did nothing…” Raven pauses a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. “That can be proven in a court of law…” She finishes her smirk shifting into a cocky grin her eyes never leaving her menu.

Clarke scoffs, her head shaking back and forth. “Raven Reyes! No more breaking the law.”

“You can’t prove anything Clarke, I didn’t break the law.” Raven’s eyes leave her menu and dart between Lexa and Clarke. She shrugs. “She had it coming, no one breaks up Clexa on my watch.” Raven smirks.

“Clexa?” Anya asks, her brow arching.

“Clarke plus Lexa equals Clexa.” Raven grins.

Anya shakes her head a small smile attempting to turn the corners of her mouth upwards. She leans forwards, enough to see both Clarke and Lexa.

“So, Clexa… How long have you two been together now?” Anya asks, her eyes darting from Lexa to Clarke.

Clarke turns her head, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Four months now. Well... four months tomorrow.” Clarke smiles, giving Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Lexa’s emerald eye focus on Clarke, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Lexa’s eyes sort of glaze over as she stares intently at the girl she fell in love with so quickly.

“You’ve got some serious heart eyes going on commander.” Anya says with a smirk, pulling Lexa out of her trance. She turns her head, shooting a glare at the girl sitting beside her.

“Commander?” Clarke asks, her brow arching in question.

“Uhhh, just a nickname these two gave me when we were kids…” Lexa shrugs.

“Lex, would like to march her army, Anya and I, to take on a group of kids in our neighborhood in a battle for supremacy.” Lincoln says with a smirk.

Clarke turns to Lexa with a beaming grin. “Awwww, I bet you were so adorable, marching around giving out orders... “ Clarke smiles when Lexa flushes a bright red.

“Please tell me she had a wooden sword.” Octavia grins and Lincoln, Anya and Lexa all chuckle.

“We ALL had wooden swords.” Lincoln sends Octavia a grin and the table erupts in laughter.  

Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s flushed cheek. “So cute.” She whispers against Lexa’s crimson flesh.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Raven says as she feigns a gag.

“Awwwwww.” Lincoln and Anya ‘aww’ in unison and Lexa shakes her head, her eyes narrowing angrily.

“Come on Lex, you know we have to tease you, it’s our given right.” Lincoln says with a smirk.

“Ours too!” Octavia and Raven both say at roughly the same time, their faces splitting into wide grins.

Lexa shakes her head with a sigh. “We’re in for a long night…”

* * *

“So…” Anya laughs. “Lexa comes charging into my room and basically screams, ‘I’m gay’ as loud as she can, right?” Anya laughs and Lexa’s face flushes a deep shade of red. Clarke giggles, giving Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“And of course, Lincoln, and Lexa’s parents heard, so they come rushing in and that’s how Lexa inadvertently outed herself to our entire family.” The table erupts in a fit a laughter and Lexa flushes an impossible shade of red and scoots further down in her chair in an attempt to hide herself.  

Suddenly, gentle hands cup her face and her head is gently turned to the side. Clarke leans forwards her lips meeting Lexa’s in a feather light, chaste kiss.

It takes Lexa a few moments to open her eyes after the breathtaking kiss, her emerald eyes quickly finding Clarke’s beautiful blue orbs.

“Don’t be embarassed… I love you…” Clarke whispers, her nose gentle brushing against Lexa’s.

Lexa’s hands move to cover Clarke’s hands, that are still on her flushed cheeks, a broad grin stretching across her face. “I love you too.” Lexa leans forwards, closing the distance between the two of them once more.

“Disgustingly cute indeed.” Anya says with a broad smile.

Clarke glances around, finding four pairs of eyes watching her and Lexa, soft smiles on Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya’s faces. Clarke flushes a bright red and turns to hide her face in Lexa’s neck.

“Don’t be embarrassed Clarke, you and Lexa are like one of those sickeningly cute couples that everyone is jealous of.” Octavia says with a chuckle. “It’s adorable.”

Clarke brushes her lips against Lexa’s pulse point before turning innocently back to face the group in front of them. She slips her hand onto Lexa’s thigh and gives it a firm squeeze, smirking when she sees Lexa shiver slightly and hears her breath hitch.

“So, Clarke.” Anya smiles. “Lexa tells me you’re a nurse?” Anya asks, taking a sip of her drink.

“That’s right.” Clarke says with a smile. “I love it, it’s hectic and a lot of work and somedays are better than others, but I enjoy it.” Clarke says her smile splitting into a grin.

“That’s great that you enjoy it.” Lincoln says with a smile. “It’s an honorable field.”

“As is being a police officer.” Clarke says with a smile. “Lexa told me that you’re an officer. Do you enjoy it?”

Lincoln takes a deep breath. “Just like nursing, some days are better than others, but I enjoy what I do.” Lincoln turns to Octavia with a smile. “Are you a nurse at the same hospital as Clarke?” Octavia nods excitedly and the two quickly get lost in their own conversation.

Anya turns her attention to Raven, who’s sitting across the table from her. “So you’re Lexa’s receptionist? That must suck, working for Lexa I mean.” Anya smirks and Lexa gives her a not-so-gentle nudge.

“She’s not so bad… Sometimes…” Raven smirks. “So what do you do?” Raven leans across the table, smirk firmly in place.

Anya leans across the table as well and they get lost in their own conversation as well.

Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder and surveys the table with a smile.

“I’d say this is going well. Wouldn’t you agree?” Clarke turns her head to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa’s eyes dart around table darting from Lincoln and Octavia to Raven and Anya.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

Anya, Lincoln, Raven and Octavia follow Clarke and Lexa back to Clarke’s place, intent on spending some more time together, but when they get there Lincoln, Octavia, Anya and Raven all share a glance before Raven takes a step forwards.

“We’re not staying, we just came to borrow Fish for a while.” Raven smiles, her eyes darting between a confused Lexa and Clarke.

“But…” Clarke starts, but Raven cuts her off with a shake of her head. “We figured you two would like some… Alone time.” Raven says with a wink.

Lexa and Clarke both flush a bright red, their eyes doubling in size.

Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya all roar with laughter, their arms wrapping around their aching stomachs.

Raven wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and pushes past Lexa and Clarke to make her way up the sidewalk towards Clarke’s house. “Come on, let’s get your boy then we’ll give you two some privacy.” Raven says with a smirk.

Clarke unlocks the front door and the group of six are quickly advanced on by an excited Fish, his tail wagging back and forth wildly. He watches Anya and Lincoln warily but quickly advances on Clarke and Lexa, jumping at Lexa’s legs with an excited whine.

“Hey buddy!” Lexa ruffles the puppy’s fur with a grin. “Did you miss us!?” Lexa smiles when Fish lets out an excited bark.

“Of course he missed us.” Clarke drops down in front of Fish and giggles when the puppy excitedly clambers into her lap.

Fish leans up, his wet, slobbery tongue lapping wildly at Clarke’s face.

“Fish!” Clarke giggles. “S-st-stop it!” She sputters in between fits of giggles. Fish stops his assault and rushes over to Raven who’s now squatted down on the floor and clapping her hands ecstatically.

Fish lavishes her face in kisses and Raven wraps her arms around the excited puppy. “You want to come stay the night with Octavia and I? Lincoln and Anya are going to visit.” Fish warily turns to the two strangers and lets out a soft whine.

Lincoln crouches down on the floor and gives Fish a big smile. “Come here buddy.” He gives the floor a few pats, and grins happily when Fish slowly makes his way over to him.

The second Lincoln’s hand makes contact with Fish’s head, the tension leaves the puppy’s body and his tail starts wagging back and forth wildly.

Lincoln ruffles the fur on the puppy’s back with a broad grin and Fish lets out a playful bark as he leans back against Lincoln’s chest.

Anya squats down beside Lincoln, and Fish turns his attention to her, his head cocking to one side as he watches her intently.

Anya scratches him under the chin gently, and Fish immediately leans into her touch, his ears perking up.

Fish moves away from Lincoln and presses himself up against Anya, his body swaying along with his wagging tail.

“I imagine he’s pretty spoiled?” Anya asks with a smirk and Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven all answer in unison. “Yes.”

“You’d swear he was their child instead of their dog.” Raven smirks and Fish lets out an indignant bark.

“I think he just told you he is their child.” Lincoln chuckles.

“He is.” Lexa drops down to the floor with a smile which splits into a grin when Fish excitedly rushes after her, nearly plowing her over in the process. She wraps her arms tightly around the puppy and lets out a belly shaking laugh when he climbs into her lap.

“Come on you two, you can have him back bright and early tomorrow.” Raven jumps up off the floor with a smile.

“Say goodbye to your son and gather a few toys and his bed so we can get going.” Raven claps her hands. “Let’s go, let’s go. You want to come with aunty Raven don’t you Fish?” Raven smiles when Fish barks happily and rushes over to her.

“Traitor.” Lexa mumbles under her breath and pushes herself up off the floor.

Lexa and Clarke make their way around the room, gathering up Fish’s bed and a few of his favorite toys before handing them off to Octavia along with his now empty dog bowl as well as a baggy with enough food to last him the night.

“Are you sure…? I mean, we could keep him…” Clarke pouts as Raven clips the leash to Fish’s collar.

Lexa slips an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her closer, her hip meeting Lexa’s. “We can always have him stay and-” Lexa’s cut off mid-sentence by Raven.

“No! You two deserve some alone time, the sexual tension between you two is stifling.” Raven rolls her eyes and gives Fish’s leash a gentle tug. “Come on buddy.” Fish turns back to Lexa and Clarke with a soft whine.

The two women drop down in front of him, both wrapping their arms around him and holding the puppy close.

“Raven won’t let us keep you… I promise, we’ll be over to get you as soon as we wake up in the morning… Okay?” Lexa whispers, pressing a kiss to the tip of Fish’s wet nose.

Fish turns, pressing a slobbery kiss to both Lexa and Clarke’s cheeks before turning to follow Raven down the sidewalk towards her car.

Raven guides Fish down the sidewalk towards her car and slips him into the backseat where Octavia is sitting.

“Come on!” Octavia pats the backseat and Fish immediately jumps inside. He turns to Lexa and Clarke, letting out a bark before Raven pushes the car door shut.

Anya and Lincoln quickly move to take Raven and Fish’s vacant place.

“Clarke.” Lincoln smile. “It was lovely meeting you, I couldn’t be any happier for the both of you.” Instead of going for a handshake Lincoln wraps his arms around Clarke, giving the blonde a big hug.

“It was great meeting you too Lincoln. We have to do this again sometime.” Clarke smiles before she and Lincoln pull apart.

Lincoln then turns to Lexa and Anya takes a step forwards towards Clarke, her hand extended out towards the blonde.

“It was good meeting you Clarke. Lexa finally found someone who can put up with her shit.” Anya smirks and Lexa huffs.

“It was great meeting you Anya, Lexa always tells me how important you and Lincoln are to her.” Clarke smiles.

Anya eyes Clarke curiously for a moment before taking a short step closer to Clarke.

“I can see you care about her too.” Anya’s voice drops down below a whisper. “But if you ever hurt her…” Anya starts and Clarke shakes her head, cutting her off.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Anya… I love her.” Clarke’s cheeks flush a bright red.

Anya’s lips, which were forming a tight line, spread into a wide genuine smile. “Just, take care of her... She deserves it.” Anya’s hand slips from Clarke’s and she moves to wrap her arms around Lexa.

“Take care of yourself… We’ll try and come up again soon.” She gives Lexa a tight squeeze before taking a step back.

Anya and Lincoln wave before making their way down the sidewalk, towards their car.

“Follow us to my place!” Raven shouts to the pair from the passenger's side window and Anya gives her a curt nod before she and Lincoln slip into their own car.

Lexa and Clarke wave from their place at the front door as the group pulls away, Raven blaring the horn as she drives off down the road.

Anya beeps her horn once, she and Lincoln giving the couple a wave before she starts the car and the pair take off, following after Raven and Octavia.

Lexa turns to Clarke, a small frown pulling down the corners of the blonde’s mouth. “I miss him already.” Clarke pouts and Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde.

“Me too… Come on, let’s get changed and watch a movie or something.” Lexa smiles and gently guide Clarke into the house.

* * *

“This wasn’t what I meant by watching a movie.” Lexa gasps as one of Clarke’s legs slip in between hers, her thigh pressing firmly against Lexa’s clothed sex.

Clarke places her hands on either side of Lexa’s head, her fingers digging into the arm of the couch as her nips playfully at Lexa’s bottom lip.

“We could stop…” Clarke pulls back with a smile and Lexa’s eyes widen. “No!” She shouts, her cheeks flushing a bright red. “No…” She repeats in a whisper.

Clarke smirks, leaning forwards to close to distance between them once more.

Clarke’s thigh grinds against Lexa’s clothed sex, causing the brunette to release a sinful groan.

Lexa’s brow furrows when suddenly Clarke’s lips leave hers and the welcoming weight of her body on top of hers is gone.

Clarke giggles as she runs around the couch and darts towards the hallway, unaware that Lexa is now on her heels.

Before she can reach the bedroom door a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she’s pushed into a nearby wall.

Lexa’s lips immediately find her pulse point and she swipes her tongue against it earning a whimper from the blonde. “Leaving so soon?” Lexa breathes against her neck, gently nipping at the now reddened skin of Clarke’s neck. Clarke surges forwards, crashing her and Lexa’s lips together. She jumps up, her legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist, their lips never disconnecting.

“Bed… Now.” Clarke breathes into Lexa’s open mouth and the woman is more than happy to oblige.

Lexa carries Clarke down the hallway and kicks the bedroom door open before depositing Clarke onto the bed and climbing on top of her. She immediately reconnects their lips, her tongue slipping into Clarke’s open mouth.

Clarke’s hands run wildly down Lexa’s body, her hands finding purchase on Lexa’s ass. She gives the brunette’s rear a firm squeeze and giggles when Lexa lets out a surprised squeak.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers, one of her legs slipping between Clarke’s.

Clarke lets out a whine when Lexa grinds her leg up in between hers. Lexa keeps rocking forwards, her leg rubbing sinfully against Clarke.  

“Lex…” Clarke moans, her hands moving to clutch at the back of Lexa’s shirt.

“Cl-Clarke… You’re sure you want to do this…?” Lexa pulls back from Clarke, her green eyes darkened with arousal and darting around Clarke’s face.

Clarke surges upwards, her lips meeting Lexa’s in a firm kiss. She pulls back with a small smile and leans up to gently peck Lexa’s lips. She grips Lexa’s ass and gives her a tug, Lexa’s thigh grinding against her sex.

“Keep.” She gives Lexa’s ass another tug. “Going.” She tugs again, letting out a raspy moan.

Lexa speeds up, her hips moving erratically, her thigh grinding hard between Clarke’s legs.

Clarke throws her head back, letting out a sinful moan. “Don’t stop baby…” Clarke whimpers but Lexa does just that.

Lexa pulls back with a smirk and tugs her shirt up over her head, revealing the naked flesh underneath. Clarke’s eyes go wide, raking downwards, from Lexa’s smirk, down her perky breasts and stopping on a set of glorious abs.

“You’re flawless…” Clarke mumbles in awe. She then surges forwards, her lips closing around Lexa’s nipple.

Lexa throw her head back with a groan as Clarke’s tongue swipes against Lexa’s erect nipple. Clarke playfully nips at Lexa’s nipple, grinning against her flesh when the brunette lets out a whine. She peppers kisses all over Lexa’s breast before she turns her head to give Lexa’s other breast equal attention.

Lexa tangles her fingers in Clarke’s blonde curly locks, effectively keeping the blode in place.

“Fuck…” Clarke grunts against Lexa’s breast when Lexa presses her thigh harder against Clarke’s centre.

Clarke grinds down, her dark blue eyes locking with Lexa’s as her hips jerk wildly.

Lexa quickly pulls Clarke’s shirt over her head and tosses it to some unknown location in the before marveling at the sight of Clarke’s naked breasts. She moves her hands up to squeeze and knead Clarke’s pale breasts, the blonde’s skin soft and smooth.

“So beautiful…” Lexa whispers softly. She swipes her thumb over Clarke’s erect nipple and the blonde throws her head back, letting out a guttural moan.

Lexa surges forwards, taking Clarke’s nipple into her mouth while continuing to pinch and tweak the nipple of Clarke’s other breast.

“Oh god…” Clarke groans, her hips rocking erratically.

“Lexa…” Clarke moans. “I need you inside of me…”

Lexa ceases all movement, pulling her lips away from Clarke’s breast with a loud pop. She searches Clarke’s eyes with uncertainty. “Clarke, are… are you sure?”

Clarke slips out of Lexa’s lap and Lexa is almost certain she’s completely ruined the whole evening, that is until Clarke shimmies out of her shorts and panties, dropping them to the bedroom floor.

Lexa watches with wide eyes as Clarke settles down on the bed in front of her, legs spread and fingertips drawing patterns on her bare pale thigh.

Lexa’s eyes rake down Clarke’s body from her large breasts, down her stomach, stopping on Clarke’s creamy, white thighs.

“You’re a goddess... “ She whispers in awe, her hands reaching out to touch the stunning beauty in front of her.

Lexa’s mouth goes dry when suddenly, Clarke’s hand slips between her legs, the blonde letting out a whimper when her fingers come in contact with her slippery clit. .

“Lex….” Clarke moans, throwing her head back into the pillows behind her, her toes curling.

Lexa grabs Clarke’s wrist, pulling her now drenched fingers away from her throbbing sex. She brings Clarke’s sticky fingers to her lips and takes them into her mouth, humming obscenely at the taste.

“Fuck…” Clarke whispers as she arches upwards. “Lex, please…” She begs.

“Please what, Clarke?” Lexa asks, her tongue swiping at Clarke’s sticky fingers.

“I-I need…” Clarke whines, her back arching.

A smirk pulls at the corner of Lexa’s mouth as she presses gentle kisses to each of Clarke’s fingertips.

“Lex…” Clarke sighs. “Please…”

Lexa leans down, her lips meeting Clarke’s in a gentle kiss. Her fingertips dance from between Clarke’s breasts, down Clarke’s stomach until there’s only an inch between her fingertips and Clarke’s dripping sex.

“I love you Clarke Griffin…” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips.

“I love yo-” Clarke’s words turn into a guttural howl when Lexa’s fingers finally make contact with her clit.

Lexa’s smirk shifts into a wide grin, her fingertips now, purposely, avoiding Clarke’s clit. She runs her fingers through Clarke’s wet folds, enjoying the shiver that runs through the blonde’s body.

She teases Clarke’s entrance before experimentally pushing one finger inside.

Clarke grunts her hands moving to clutch Lexa’s back, fingertips prodding into Lexa’s muscular back.

Lexa curls her finger, smirking when Clarke sighs deeply. “More…” Clarke begs, her nails digging into Lexa’s back.

Lexa pushes a second finger inside, humming as the walls around her fingers quiver slightly.

Lexa pushes her fingers as deep as they can go before pulling them out and pushing back in, her finger curling.

“Fuck…” Clarke gasps when Lexa’s fingers find the sweet spot deep inside her. “Harder…” Clarke begs, her hands moving to grip Lexa’s sides.

When Lexa lets out a sudden squeak, Clarke’s eyes flash open and a wide smile nearly splits her face in half.

“Clarke…” Lexa warns, but soon Clarke’s digits are digging into her sides, tickling her relentlessly.

Lexa throws her head back with a laugh and tries to scramble backwards, away from Clarke’s prodding fingers, laughter tumbling from her open mouth.

The two roll around on the bed, their laughter filling the now quiet room.

Finally Clarke stops her assault, the blonde now straddling the panting brunette’s hips. Clarke grabs Lexa’s wrist and pins them above her head with a smirk.

When Lexa surges forwards in an attempt to get a kiss, Clarke pulls back, biting her bottom lip with a grin.

Lexa giggles, her smile splitting into a wide grin. “I love you Clarke.” She whispers to the quiet room, her emerald orbs never leaving Clarke’s.

“I love you too.” Clarke ducks her head down to press a tender kiss to Lexa’s lips.

She then turns her head and takes a broad swipe at Lexa’s neck with her tongue, grinning when the girl lets out a whimper and goosebumps erupt on her flesh.

“Clarke…” Lexa whines, her back arching, desperate to get the contact her body desperately needs.

Clarke uses one hand to hold Lexa’s wrist to the headboard and uses the other to pull Lexa out of her shorts and panties.

Lexa shivers when Clarke’s fingertips draw small circles on the inside of her thigh.

“Something wrong?” Clarke husks with a smirk, her fingers moving dangerously close to Lexa’s slick center.

“Clarke… Please…” Lexa begs with a whine, her brow furrowing as Clarke traces her slick slit, stopping before she reaches her clit.

“Please what Lexie?” Clarke traps her tongue between her pearly white teeth and Lexa gasps. Clarke’s nimble fingers brush Lexa’s clit and she shivers, a groan rumbling from her throat.

Clarke hums in delight as she explores Lexa’s folds with her fingers, her fingertips slipping into Lexa’s entrance. “You’re so wet for me Lexie.” Clarke leans down to whisper in Lexa’s ear.

Suddenly, Clarke slips two fingers inside Lexa’s soaked entrance and Lexa moans loudly, her hands fisting in the sheets.

Clarke’s pace is relentless, her fingers curling, hitting the sweet spot inside Lexa nearly every time.

“Oh god.” Lexa groans, her brow furrowed and lips parted. “I-I’m close…” Lexa cries out, her eyes slamming shut.

“Cum for me baby…” Clarke commands in a husk and Lexa does, her toes curling, stars bursting behind her closed eyelids. Her body shakes uncontrollably, a rush of wetness leaking from her sensitive sex.

After she rides out her orgasm, Clarke gently removes her fingers, her dark blue orbs finding Lexa’s as she slips her digits passed her pink lips.

Lexa throws her head back into the pillow with a groan, her eyes fluttering shut. “You’re going to be the death of me Clarke…” Lexa whispers, her breath ragged.

Lexa is about to open her eyes, when suddenly something soft and wet swipes against her sensitive clit and she lets out a guttural moan. Her eyes flash open then and the scene she’s greeted to nearly makes her cum again.

Clarke’s now settled between her legs, blonde hair tickling her thighs, blue orbs locked with Lexa’s as she takes another broad swipe against Lexa’s sex with her tongue.

Lexa fingers immediately move to tangle in Clarke’s curly locks.

“Oh fuck me…” Lexa mumbles and Clarke giggles against her clit, her hot breath sending a shiver up Lexa’s spine.

“I thought I already was….” Clarke grins before pulling Lexa’s clit into her mouth and sucking.

“Oh god, Clarke…” Lexa’s back arches and before she even realizes it she’s cumming again, her body shuddering and clit throbbing.

Clarke pulls away with a cocky grin before climbing up Lexa’s body and pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette’s lips. Her tongue slips into Lexa’s open mouth and Lexa hums at the taste of herself on Clarke’s tongue.

Clarke and Lexa pull apart, Lexa panting heavily, her emerald eyes hiding behind her closed eyelids. Her cheeks flush a bright red in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry… It’s been a while…” Lexa mumbles, but is quickly reassured by a feather light kiss on her lips.

Clarke’s nose gently brushes Lexa’s. “Look at me Lexa…”

Lexa’s eyes flutter open, locking with Clarke’s soft blue orbs.

“Don’t apologize for that…” She leans forwards to place another kiss to Lexa’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa says with a heavy pant. She wraps her arms tightly around Clarke and settles back into the mattress with a content sigh.

Suddenly, Lexa flips them over, Clarke’s back meeting the mattress. Wide, blue orbs quickly lock with mischievous emerald ones.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Lexa smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Did you enjoy the chapter. ;) 
> 
> Seeing as like this is only the third smut scene I’ve written and posted in my life, I hope I did a good job. >.<
> 
> Please, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys, your comments and kudos give me life! <3 
> 
> Chapter 9 will feature Clarke and Lexa possibly taking a step forwards in their relationship. ;) Stay tuned! 
> 
> Come talk to me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Waves awkwardly’
> 
> HELLO!
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve written and everyone here deserves to know why… 
> 
> While I was writing this story, I was going through a lot of things, emotionally, physically, psychologically, it was an incredibly bad time in my life… A time where I nearly took my own life… 
> 
> This is not to gather sympathy, this is to raise awareness. 
> 
> If you’re feeling depressed, or suicidal, PLEASE seek help. I took the step and decided to get help and was recently diagnosed with a bipolar disorder II, a disorder I am going to always struggle with, but I am going to conquer, with the help of a professional and medications. 
> 
> What I want to say is if you are dealing with something like this, losing interest in the things you love and feeling hopeless, please seek help, it isn’t shameful, and will help you in the long run. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1(800)273-8255
> 
> Remember there is no shame if you are feeling this way… Seek help. Also, there is NO shame in dealing with a mental illness. No shame at all. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> If anyone here ever needs anyone to talk to, I’m here to listen. <3 
> 
> So… NOW! To the chapter, it’s a bit shorter than the others, but it’s on purpose. ;) 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa are struggling on taking a step forward in their relationship… Is it too soon? 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy!

Clarke flips through the pictures on her phone, a wide smile stretching across her face when she comes to a stop on a picture of Lexa and Fish, vanilla ice cream covered the puppy’s snout and black nose, while ice cream dripped down Lexa’s wrist, a wide smile stretched across the brunette’s face, her green eyes sparkling bright with help from the sun. 

“Clarke, you’re looking at your phone like Raven looks at Anya when she’s not looking… Let me guess… Lexa?” Octavia spins around in her chair with a grin and Clarke flushes a bright red. 

“Shut up…” Clarke grumbles as she places her phone down on the desk in front of her. She nervously wrings her hands and takes a lengthy, deep breath. 

Octavia rolls her wheeled chair across the nurse's station, eventually coming to a stop beside Clarke. 

“Come on Clarkey, talk to me. What’s on your mind?” Octavia gives Clarke a gentle nudge. 

“I’ve been…” Clarke takes a deep breath, before mumbling incoherently under her breath. 

The brunette shakes her head, her brow furrowing. “Ummmm…Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” Octavia leans forwards, closer to the blushing blonde. 

* * *

“You want to ask Clarke what…!?” Raven claps her hands together with a squeal.

“Keep your voice down Reyes!” Lexa takes a blind swat at the brunette. 

“Oh come on! It’s not like anyone heard me…” Raven crosses her arms across her chest with a scoff. 

“Well, I definitely heard you…” 

Both Lexa and Raven flip around in their seats, finding a grinning Anya Woods standing in the doorway to Lexa’s office, her hands on her hips. 

“Oh for the love of… ” Lexa mumbles as she buries her face in her hands. 

“Come on Lexie, is it that bad that I know that you…” 

* * *

“You want to ask Lexa to move in with you?!” Octavia squeals, clapping her hands together excitedly, just as Dr. Pike walks passed the nurse’s station. 

He stops, turning to give Octavia a stern glare. 

“Sorry Dr. Pike.” Octavia says with the fakest apologetic grin she can muster. When Dr. Pike moves down the hallway and out of earshot, Octavia turns to Clarke with a scoff and an eyeroll. 

“I hate that guy so much… He acts like he owns this place.” Octavia growls. “Anyway…” Her fake smile is quickly replaced by a genuine one. “Come on! How do you plan on asking Lexa to move in with you?!” Octavia bounces excitedly in her chair. 

“I don’t know… I don’t even know if we’re ready for this big of a step yet…” Clarke leans forwards, her forehead hitting the desk in front of her with a thud.

“You don’t know if you’re ready for this big of a…” Octavia shakes her head and gives Clarke a rough shove, sending her rolling across the nurse’s station. “Seriously Clarke, you two are practically married! You have a kid together for god’s sake!” Octavia flails her arms. 

Clarke shakes her head. “I don’t know if I’d consider Fish our-” She stops mid sentence when she sees the pointed glare Octavia is sending her way. 

“Yeah you’re right, he is our kid.” Clarke leans back in her chair with a sigh. “What am I going to do…?” Clarke mutters, her hands moving to cover her face. 

“I say... Put a ring on it…” Octavia turns back to her desk with a smirk. 

“Octavia!” 

* * *

“Woods!” Raven flicks Lexa in the forehead. 

“Ouch.” Lexa growls, her hand moving to cover the now reddening skin of her forehead. 

“You and Clarke are practically already married! Moving in is the next logical step! Come on Anya, back me up!” Raven nudges the older Woods with a huff. 

“I have to agree with Reyes on this one… I mean you and Griffin already share joint custody of a child so…” Anya shrugs with a smirk. 

“Fish is not our…” Lexa pauses mid sentence her eyes darting between a stern looking Raven and Anya. She sighs. “He is our kid isn’t he…?” Lexa blushes a bright red. 

“That’s right Lexie.” Raven slaps Lexa on the back with a smirk. 

“Come on Lexa, think about it, what would it be like living with Clarke?” Anya cocks her head to the side, her hands resting on her hips. 

A small smile pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth at the thought of her, Clarke and Fish all in the same household; the group waking up together, eating breakfast together, going on walks and ending the day together. 

Anya snorts before turning to Raven. “Look at her face, living with Clarke must be fantastic!”  Anya crosses her arms with a smirk and Lexa blushes an even brighter red. 

“Shut up…” Lexa mumbles, her small smile splitting into a large grin. She props her head up with her hands and quickly gets lost in her own thoughts, Anya and Raven’s voices quickly becoming background noise. 

She and Clarke had been dating for only five months, was it too fast for her to ask Clarke if she wanted move in together? 

What if she said no? 

A frown pulls at the corners of Lexa’s mouth and she let out a deep sigh. 

Anya rolls her eyes and gives her cousin a nudge. “Come on Lex, it’s not like she’ll going to say no.” 

Lexa groans, leaning forwards, her forehead hitting the desk in front of her with a dull thud.

* * *

 

 

“Clarke.” Octavia crosses her arms across her chest as she stares at the blonde who was lost deeply in her own thoughts. 

“What?” Clarke jumps, her head swiveling back and forth. 

Octavia wads up a piece of paper and throws it across the nurse’s station at Clarke, hitting her right in the side of the head. 

“Seriously?” Clarke growls, picking up the paper and throwing it back at Octavia, missing the brunette completely. 

Octavia sticks her tongue out at the blonde, earning an eyeroll. 

“But seriously Clarke, you and Lexa go together like raccoons and trees…” Octavia says with a smile. 

Clarke giggles a grin nearly splitting her face in half. 

“Don’t mention raccoons around Lexa.” Clarke laughs and Octavia cocks her head to the side, curiously. 

“Well… When we went camping, we may have had a run in with a raccoon.” Clarke giggles and Octavia throws her head back with a laugh. 

“Please, tell me more.” 

* * *

Lexa leans back in her office chair with a deep sigh, glaring at the woman currently leaning back against her office door.

“What?” Lexa grumbles, her eyes closing, momentarily revealed that Raven had to go to the front to deal with a client, leaving her alone with Anya. 

Anya pushes off the door with a huff and takes the empty seat across from Lexa. She reaches across the desk and flips Lexa in the forehead. 

The brunette’s eyes snaps open and her hand moves to cover her forehead. 

“What is you and Raven’s obsession with flicking me in the forehead?” Lexa’s eyes narrow as she rubs the skin of her forehead. 

“Listen… Lexa…” Anya starts, reaching across the desk to take Lexa’s empty hand, effectively pulling her attention away from her forehead and to the woman sitting across from her. 

Anya takes a deep breath, her facial expression serious. “You and Clarke are absolutely disgusting.” 

Lexa snorts. “Well thanks.” 

Anya shakes her head with a laugh. “No, in a good way… In a ridiculous, romcon, kind of way.” 

Lexa shakes her head with a smirk.  

“What I’m trying to say Lexa is… I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time…” Anya gives her hand a squeeze. “Clarke brings out something in you that I haven’t seen since you lost Indra and Gustus...”

Lexa can feel tears gathering behind her eyes and a tight knot forming in her chest. At the mention of her parents. 

“What I’m saying Lexa… Is if this makes you happy, ask her… And if you still want to think it over, you don’t need to rush it… Just, take some time and think about it, what living with Clarke would be like…” Anya gives her cousin's hand another squeeze. 

Lexa slips her hand out from under Anya’s and moves to her feet. She rounds the desk and leans down, enveloping her cousin in a tight hug. 

“Thank you An…” 

“You’re welcome Lexie.” 

“Way to ruin the moment Anya.”  

* * *

Clarke makes her way out a patient’s room and slowly makes her way down the hallway towards the nurse’s station. She turns, taking a detour down an empty hallway before she leans back against a nearby wall.

Clarke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She wants this with Lexa, she wants it more than anything… But was it too soon? 

What if Lexa thought it was? 

What if she said no? 

Clarke slides down the wall until she sitting on the hospital’s cold tile floor. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 

“Clarke?” 

Clarke opens her eyes, finding her mother, Abby Griffin standing in front of her. 

“Honey are you alright?” Abby kneels down in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her knee. 

Clarke pushes off the wall, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother’s middle. 

“I’m okay... “ Clarke says as she hides her face in her mother’s shoulder. 

“Honey, talk to me, something’s bothering you I can tell…” Abby gently runs her fingers through her daughter’s hair and Clarke pulls back with a sigh. 

“I…” Clarke starts, swallowing hard. “I want to take a step forward with Lexa… But… But I don’t know if it’s too soon…” Clarke sighs, one of her hands moving to run down her face. 

“Clarke.” Abby cups one of cheeks with a smile. “If you think it’s too soon maybe you should give it more time, give it more thought… Whatever it is, I’m sure Lexa will be here when you make your decision… That woman looks at you with nothing but love in her eyes… I saw it the night we had dinner together, and I saw it the first time I met her.” Abby moves her other hand to gently cup Clarke’s other cheek. “It’s obvious to me that she’s going to be with my daughter for a very, very, very long time.” 

Clarke chuckles, a tear leaking from one of her eyes as she lunges forwards to wrap her arms around her mother. 

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you too sweetie” 

* * *

Lexa makes her way to the nurse’s station with a wide smile and an extra pep in her step, her earlier conversation easing the tightness in her chest.

Her green eyes immediately find a familiar head of blonde hair, causing a smile to pull at the corners of her mouth. 

Lexa catches Octavia’s blue eyes already on her and a smile playing on her lips as she slips up behind Clarke, wrapping her arms around the girl from behind and burying her nose in her vanilla smelling hair.

“Hey…” Lexa whispers as she inhales Clarke’s sweet smelling scent. 

“Hey...” Clarke whispers leaning back into the brunette with a content sigh, her tired eyes fluttering shut. 

“I missed you.” Lexa whispers, pressing a gentle kiss just below Clarke’s ear. 

“I missed you too.” Clarke turns her head, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Lexa’s lips. She pulls back with a smile. “Are you ready to go?” Clarke says her smile shifting into a wide grin. 

A large smile nearly splits Lexa’s face in half and she nods. “I’m ready.” Lexa takes Clarke’s bag from her and slings it over her shoulder before she holds out her hand to the blonde, wiggling her fingers expectantly. 

Clarke takes her hand with a smile and immediately intertwines their fingers, giving Lexa’s warm hand a soft squeeze. 

“See you later, Octavia.” Lexa says with a smile, her eyes focusing on the brunette still sitting in the nurse’s station. 

“Later, Commander..” Octavia says with a smirk, her eyes darting to Clarke before darting back to Lexa.

“So have you two moved in together yet?” Octavia says with a smirk her mischievous blue eyes darting between the two women. 

Clarke’s eyes widen her pale cheeks immediately turning a bright shade of pink. 

Lexa’s cheeks immediately heat up as she nervously rubs at the back of her neck with her free hand.  

“Uhhh... “ Lexa stammers, the tips of her ears turning a dark shade of red and her fingers nervously playing with Clarke’s. 

Clarke’s eyes narrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth, two can play at this game.

“So have you asked Lexa to give you Lincoln’s number yet?” Clarke says, her smirk stretching across her face as Octavia’s cheeks flush a dark shade of red.

Clarke sticks her tongue out at Octavia and pulls Lexa away, noting that the tips of Lexa’s ears have turned a deep shade of red. 

Clarke turns, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before dragging the brunette towards the exit.  

“Come on, let’s go home.” Clarke says with a smile, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

The corner’s of Lexa’s mouth turn upwards as she turns to press a kiss to Clarke’s temple. 

“Yeah…” Lexa pauses. “Let’s go home.” Lexa says with a wide smile, realizing that the prospect of moving in with Clarke was far from an impossibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D I'm incredibly happy to be back and hope to post Chapter 10 soon! :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, your comments and kudos give me lifeeee!
> 
> My goal is to at least get 1,000 kudos by the time this story ends. ;) 
> 
> Chapter 10, will feature a step forwards? Or a step back?
> 
> I’ll just leave it at that.
> 
> Come talk to me at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so very welcoming and the fact that so many people came back to read this story means the absolute world to me… This story makes me incredibly happy and I’m so glad I get to share it with you. <3 
> 
> Things haven’t been all that easy, still taking it day by day and still fighting, that’s all that matters right? It seems as if it's getting harder each day... But I can't give up... And I want anyone out there who’s going through any issues be it depression, anxiety or a mental illness, come fight alongside me. We’ll get through this together. <3 
> 
> Anywayyyyy, chapter 10 is here! Is this a step forwards in Clexa’s relationship, or a step back? Read to find out. :o 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: There is a note at the bottom that is incredibly important, so don’t forget to read it!

Clarke wrings her hands nervously together as she paces the length of her living room, a curious Fish following her closely.

“I mean, what if she says no…?” Clarke mumbles to herself and Fish lets out a booming bark, his paw gently scraping at Clarke’s sweatpants clad legs.

Clarke squats down in front of Fish and ruffles his fur with a small smile. “What do you think?”

Fish leans forwards, his pink, wet tongue covering Clarke’s cheek in slobber.

“So, you think she’ll say yes?” Clarke asks as she reaches up to wipe the slobber from her cheek.

Fish lets out another booming bark, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly. Clarke lets out a thoughtful hum and gently strokes the top of the dog’s head.

A sudden knock on the front door causes Clarke to jump and Fish to dart towards the door, his bark echoing throughout the living room as he swipes at the door with his paw.

Clarke slips between Fish and the front door with a smile.

“So now you’re a big furry protector hmmm?” Clarke asks with a grin, earning a bark in return from the excited dog. She turns back to the door, twisting the handle and pulling it open revealing her mother standing behind it.  

“Hi honey.” Abby says with a smile as she takes a step inside and wraps her arms around her daughter.

“Hi mom.” Clarke gives her mother a tight squeeze before she steps back and allows her to move further into the house. She pushes the front door shut and turns around with a smile when she sees Abby crouched down in front of Fish, the dog lapping at her face excitedly.

Abby stands with a smile, bringing her hand up to her face to rid her cheeks of Fish’s slobbery kisses.

Fish plops down on the floor in front of Abby and lets out a soft whine.

Abby shakes her head with a smile and ruffles his fur. “You know I love your kisses, but sometimes you leave a little slobber behind.”

Abby takes a seat in one of the chairs behind the counter and turns to Clarke with a smile. “So, what was so urgent that I needed to rush over here before work?” Abby asks, her smile widening.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but pauses, the corners of her mouth dropping.

“You already know, don’t you?” Clarke rolls her eyes and Abby giggles.

“Come on honey, it was a little obvious after what we talked about at the hospital that the next step in your relationship was the two of you moving in together...” Abby grins and Clarke rolls her eyes with a groan as she moves into the living room and drops down onto the couch.

Abby slips off the kitchen chair and makes her way to the living room, taking a seat beside her anxious daughter.

Abby gently slips an arm around Clarke, who turns to her with a small smile.

“What do you think…? Am I moving too fast…?” Clarke asks, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Abby shakes her head with a smile, and gently tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her daughter’s ear.

Clarke’s gaze slowly rises to meet her mother’s.

“Clarke, if this is what you want I support you 100%. Do I think you’re moving too fast…? Maybe a bit.” Abby says with a smile and Clarke frowns, her gaze dropping back down to the floor.

Abby places a finger beneath Clarke’s chin and gently guides her head upwards until bright blue orbs meet brown.

“But if you love Lexa, and this is what you want, I think you should do what makes you happy. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy and I know your father would’ve been happy too.” Abby smiles warmly, her brown eyes glistening.

Clarke’s frown shifts into a wide smile, her arms slipping around her mother in a tight embrace.

“Thanks mom.” Clarke says, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“You’re welcome honey.”  Abby pulls back from the embrace and gently wipes Clarke’s tears away. She leans forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“Do you think dad would’ve…” Clarke starts but is cut off when Abby pulls her into another tight embrace.

“Your father would’ve loved her.” 

* * *

 

Lexa paces back and forth across her living room floor, Raven and Anya watching her closely as she wanders throughout the house, 

“So, you plan on asking her tonight, right?” Anya asks with a smirk.

Lexa continues pacing, remaining completely silent.

“LEX!” Anya shouts, causing Lexa to visibly jump and stop her pacing.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Lexa’s wide eyes dart between the two women sitting on the couch.

“Yes… Are you going to ask her to move in with you tonight?” Anya crosses her arms across her chest and stares at her cousin intently.

“Uhhh… Y-Yeah… I-I think so.” Lexa stammers before she continues her pacing.

“Lexa…” Anya pushes herself up off the couch and moves in front of her cousin, grabbing the nervous woman’s shoulders. “Breathe.” Anya instructs, and Lexa takes a deep breath, pulling air into her lungs.

“Good…” Anya gives Lexa’s shoulders a squeeze. “There is no way that woman is going to say no, I mean… Have you seen the way she looks at you?” A smile tugs the corners of Lexa’s mouth upwards.

“Yeah, it’s disgusting.” Raven says from her place on the couch and Anya smirks. “That’s exactly what I said!” She laughs.

Lexa’s eyes narrow as she glares at the two of them.

“Anyway…” Anya turns back to Lexa. “You can do this Lex… If this is what you want… Go for it.” Anya gives Lexa’s shoulders a gentle pat.

Lexa takes a deep breath and slowly nods.

“Yeah… This is what I want.” Lexa smiles.

* * *

“So, what are your plans tonight?” Octavia asks with a smile as she drops down beside Clarke on the couch.

“We’re going out to dinner… Which… By the way, I should be getting ready for.” Clarke pushes herself up off the couch and moves down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Octavia jumps up off the couch and chases after Clarke. “Let me pick out what you’re going to wear!”

Fish jumps up out of his dog bed and chases after the two women, his toe nails clicking against the hardwood floor.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she pulls open her closet door. “And why would I do that?” Clarke says as she rifles through her closet.

“Because, if you let me pick it out, there’s no way Lexa will say no when you ask her to move in with you.” Octavia smirks as Clarke grabs a couple dresses and lays them on the bed.

Fish watches the two women curiously as Octavia moves to pick up one the dresses and shakes her head.

“No, not that one.” She grabs another dress and shakes her head. “No, not that one either.”

Octavia goes through the entire pile, denying each of the dresses Clarke had taken out of her closet. She moves to the closet, searching its contents before she grabs a dress and turns to Clarke with a wide grin.

Clarke slowly nods, her small smile splitting into a wide grin. “That’s the one.”

Fish lets out a bark, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly.

“See, even Fish agrees!” Octavia says with a smile as Clarke takes the dress and moves towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

It’s around 7 o’clock when Lexa knocks on Clarke’s front door, her hands nervously running down her light blue button up, her fingers toying with the bow tie clipped to the front of her shirt.

She takes a deep breath, shifting nervously from foot to foot as the front door opens. Her eyes widen a bit when she comes face to face with not only Octavia, and Raven, but also, to her surprise, Anya.

The group of three grin as Lexa’s wide eyes dart from one of them, to the other and back.

“So, are you going to come in, or stare at us?” Anya says with a smirk and Lexa swallows hard.

“W-Wh-What are you doing here…?” Lexa stares at her cousin with wide eyes.

“Well… Clarke asked Raven here to come watch Fish while the two of you went out… I just came along for the ride.” Anya smirks.

Lexa stuffs her hands in her pockets and flushes a bright red. Anya, Raven and Octavia move out of the way, allowing the nervous brunette to slip inside and make her way towards the couch.

“Clarke’s almost ready, shouldn’t be long no-” Octavia’s cut off by a bark and the familiar clicking of toe nails against the hardwood floor.

Fish barrels down the hallway, running into the living room and diving on the couch beside Lexa.

“There’s my boy!” Lexa says with a smile, her arms wrapping around the 6-month-old dog, who’s excitedly licking her face.

Lexa nearly jumps out of her skin when someone leans down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Remember, not your boy, our boy.” Clarke whispers in her ear and Lexa scrambles to her feet, her cheeks noticeably red.

A wide smile stretches across Lexa’s face as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend, her eyes raking down Clarke’s curvy figure, taking in the black strapless dress that hugged Clarke’s curves in all the right ways, leaving little to the imagination.

Lexa’s mouth went dry, as she tried her best to keep her eyes locked with Clarke’s piercing blue orbs, instead of glancing downwards at Clarke’s ample cleavage. Her cheeks flush a bright red.

Clarke grins, taking a step forwards and wrapping her arms around the blushing veterinarian’s neck.

“You look stunning, as usual Clarke.” Lexa turns, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple as she slips her arms around her waist.  

Clarke buries her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck, inhaling the smell of pine and the welcoming smell of wood that must be Lexa’s perfume.

Lexa slips one of her arms from around Clarke’s waist and moves to tangle her fingers in Clarke’s soft, blonde locks.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asks softly, her hand moving to the back of Clarke’s neck to gently play with the baby hairs at the base of her neck.

Clarke lets out a content sigh, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s neck.

“Yeah… I’m ready.” Clarke sighs as she takes a reluctant step back, moving to tangle her fingers with Lexa’s.

The two women turn around, finding Anya, Raven and Octavia watching them with wide smiles.

“What?” Clarke says with a smile and Octavia shakes her head.

“You two are disgusting…” She says with a smirk and Anya and Raven both turn towards her.

“That’s what we said!” They both shout in unison, causing Lexa’s cheeks to shift to a bright red. She turns to Clarke with a sigh.

“We never should’ve brought these three together.” Lexa mutters and Clarke nods rapidly.

“What would you do without us?” Raven throws her arms around both Octavia and Anya. Anya rolls her eyes, but a small smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

Fish pops up over the back of the couch, his big brown eyes watching the women intently. Lexa turns, using her free hand to gently pat the dog on the head. Fish laps excitedly at Lexa’s fingers.

Clarke gently cups Fish’s snout and leans down to press a kiss to his nose, his wet pink tongue covering her cheeks in kisses. 

“Be good for Raven, Octavia and Anya alright?” Clarke pulls back with a smile and Fish barks.

Lexa leans down with a smirk. “Remember what I said the first time you stayed with Raven and Octavia?” Lexa asks, and Fish barks his tail wagging excitedly.

Lexa gives him a wink before turning back to the three women standing in front of the front door.

“Don’t worry.” Anya smirks. “We’ll take care of your son.” Raven and Octavia giggle as Lexa and Clarke’s cheeks shift to a bright red.

Lexa clears her throat, giving Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You ready?” Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile, the blonde nods, leaning forwards to kiss Lexa softly.

“I’m ready if you are.” Clarke smiles, gently squeezing Lexa’s hand back.

“Try not to make a mess you three. Keep them in line Fish!” Lexa smirks as she and Clarke move towards the front door. Clarke giggles and Fish lets out a bark, his tail swaying back and forth, as she and Lexa slip out the front door.

“We’re definitely making a mess now!” Raven and Octavia shout at the same time, earning a booming bark from Fish.

“Well… I guess we’re not…” The two women mutter before the front door is pulled shut.

* * *

 

Lexa moves quickly around the car and pulls open the passenger's side door, so Clarke can slip out.

Clarke immediately tangles her fingers with Lexa’s and turns to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek as she pushes the car door shut.

“Let’s go” Lexa smiles, her thumb swiping across the back of Clarke’s hand. She goes to take a step forwards, but abruptly stops when she realizes Clarke isn’t moving. She turns back to her girlfriend, finding a giant grin on the blonde’s face, her piercing blue eyes shining.

Lexa blushes furiously under her gaze. “What?” The brunette glances down at her shirt, making sure it’s properly buttoned and that the bow tie hasn’t shifted in anyway.

“Is there something on my fa-” She’s cut off when Clarke leans forwards, catching her lips in a firm, fierce kiss.

Lexa slips her arms around Clarke’s waist and kisses back with equal intensity When Clarke pulls back, Lexa keeps her eyes closed, her lips parted, taking in soft breaths.

Clarke smiles, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

“I just love you so much.” Clarke smiles, pressing another kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“I love you too.” Lexa smiles, her eyes opening as she presses a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“Come on.” Lexa whispers, her fingers tangling with Clarke’s as they move towards the restaurant.

They slip through the front door of the busy restaurant, stepping into the waiting room literally packed full of people.

Lexa and Clarke move through the crowd until they make it to the podium up front.

“Welcome to Mt Weather Bar and Grill, do you have a reservation?” The brunette behind the podium smiles brightly.

“Yes ma’am, reservation for two under Woods.” Lexa smiles, giving Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes ma’am, here you are.” The woman behind the podium motions to a waitress who comes over with a wide smile. She grabs two menus and turns to Lexa and Clarke.

“If you’d please follow me.” The waitress leads them to a round table in the middle of the busy restaurant.

Lexa releases Clarke’s hand and pulls her chair out with a wide smile. Clarke sits down, then Lexa drops down into the chair beside her.

“Here’s your menus ladies, I’m Diana and I’ll be your waitress this evening, can I start you guys off with something to drink?” The woman smiles brightly her eyes darting between Lexa and Clarke.

“Two sweet teas please.” Clarke smiles, watching Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

“I’ll be right back to get your orders.” Diana smiles and makes her way through the restaurant.

Lexa turns to Clarke with a small smile, her cheeks a light pink. “So, you’re ordering for me now?” Lexa smirks and Clarke’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry, was sweet tea not what you-” Lexa leans forwards, swiftly kissing Clarke’s lips.

“I’m teasing, of course that’s what I wanted.” Lexa grins, earning a playful shove from the blonde.

“Jerk.” Clarke mumbles with a pout, which is quickly wiped away when Lexa leans forwards, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.  
  
“Forgive me?” Lexa gently cups Clarke’s cheek and turns the blonde’s head slowly so she’s facing her.

“Hmmmm…” Clarke hums, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Lexa leans forwards pressing a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips. “Forgive me now?” She smiles, Clarke shakes her head. “I think I need another one before I decide.”

Lexa grins before leaning forwards and pressing another gentle, lengthier kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“Okay…” Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose. “I forgive you.”

Someone clearing their throat causes both Lexa and Clarke to jump. They both turn finding their waitress, Diana, watching them with a wide smile.

“You two make a lovely couple.” She smiles as she places their glasses of iced tea on the table.

“Th-Thank you.” Clarke blushes, tangling her fingers with Lexa’s. She turns to Lexa with a smile, noting the bright red flush on Lexa’s cheeks.

“I’ll give you two a few more minutes then I’ll be back to take your orders.” Diana winks before making her way to another table.

Lexa and Clarke turn to one another sharing embarrassed grins.

“Well… We better decide what we want to eat…” Clarke blushes, grabbing her menu and scanning its contents.

Lexa leans back in her seat, rather than looking at her menu she watches Clarke silently scan her menu. She props her elbow up on the table, leaning her cheek against her palm and stares at the blonde’s profile with a smile.

Clarke must feel her staring because she turns to face the brunette and smiles when she finds emerald eyes on her. She leans forwards, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“You better look for something to eat before you have to explain to our waitress that you were too busy staring at me to look at your menu.” Clarke nudges her with a grin and turns back to her menu.

Lexa sighs and reluctantly grabs her menu to scan the choices inside.

“I think I’m going to have the Buffalo Chicken Sandwich and the House Salad.” Lexa drops her menu and slips her arm around Clarke. “What are you getting?”

“I think the TABLT sounds good… It has turkey, avocado, bacon, lettuce, tomato, and red pepper aioli.” Clarke turns to Lexa with a smile. “I also think I’m getting the Caesar Salad.”

“Sounds good to me, right on time.” Lexa turns to find Diana making her way to their table, pad of paper in hand.

“Are you ladies ready to order?” Diana smiles.

Lexa reaches up, gently pushing a loose strand of hair out of Clarke’s face, and tucking it behind her ear. “You go ahead.” Lexa smiles, watching as a light blush covers Clarke’s cheeks.

“I’ll ummmm… Have the, TABLT with a Caesar Salad.” Clarke turns to Diana with a kind smile.

“Any dressing with that?” Diana asks with a smile and Clarke nods. “Ranch, please.”

“Okay… And for you miss?” Diana smiles, turning to Lexa.

“I’ll have the Buffalo Chicken Sandwich with the House Salad please, I’ll also have Ranch dressing.” Lexa grabs their menus and hands them to the waitress.

“Thank you, ladies, I’ll get this in, shouldn’t take anytime at all.” Diana smiles as she takes the menus and makes her way away from the table.

Clarke turns in her seat to face the smiling brunette whose eyes were already on her. Clarke’s smile splits into a wide grin. “What?”

Lexa grins, mimicking Clarke’s words earlier. “I just love you so much.”

Clarke blushes, her hand gently moving to Lexa’s thigh. “I love you too.”

Lexa leans forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips. She gently nudges Clarke’s nose with her own, earning a giggle from the blonde and another gentle kiss.

The two slowly, and reluctantly pull apart.

“So, how has work been here lately?” Clarke gave Lexa’s thigh a gentle squeeze before leaning forwards to take a sip of her iced tea.

“It’s been okay, busy. A lot of surgeries and consults… A lot of dog’s swallowing things they shouldn’t.” Lexa chuckles. “How was your day yesterday? I know we really didn’t get to talk a whole lot yesterday.” Lexa leans forwards to take a sip of her iced tea.

“Same, pretty busy. Been dealing with a lot of colds and strep throat here lately, a few broken bones too. Also, been dealing with a short brunette who still wants Lincoln’s number.” Clarke smirks, and Lexa throws her head back with a laugh, a sound that still makes Clarke’s heart flutter.

“I’ll have to give it to her for helping us tonight.” Lexa smiles, her hand running gently down Clarke’s arm.

“No, let her suffer more.” Clarke grins mischievously.

Lexa snorts. “You’re devious babe… I like it.”

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were deep in conversation when Diana came back to refill their drinks with a smile.

“Thank you.” Lexa smiles, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s profile.

A nervous churning was beginning in the pit of Lexa’s stomach, she knew this was the night, this was the night that she was going to ask Clarke to take the next step with her and move in together. But her excitement of the prospect didn’t keep her anxiety from flaring up.

What if Clarke says no?

What if she thought they were moving to fast?

Lexa inhales sharply when a gentle hand caresses her cheek.

“You okay? You seemed like you were thinking pretty hard…” Clarke gently runs her thumb across Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa smiles, placing her hand gently over Clarke’s and leaning into the blonde’s touch. “I’m okay.” She turns her head and presses a kiss to Clarke’s palm.

“I love you.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

Clarke smiles, her blue eyes shining, full of pure adoration. “I love you too.”

Their attention moves from one another to the front of their table where Diana and another waiter are standing, carrying large trays holding their food.

They place the plates of food in the appropriate positions, the TABLT in front of Clarke along with the Caesar Salad, and the Buffalo Chicken Sandwich in front of Lexa along with the House Salad. 

“Here you go ladies, I hope you enjoy.” Diana smiles.

“It looks fantastic thank you.” Clarke smiles widely, turning her attention to the large sandwich in front of her.

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa smiles, taking a hold of her large sandwich.

“You’re welcome, please enjoy.” Diana moves away from the table with a smile.

Lexa takes a rather large bite from her sandwich and has to keep from moaning at the taste. She swallows her mouth full of food and turns to Clarke. “This is so, so good.” Lexa says, taking another big bite.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Clarke giggles as she takes a bite of own sandwich and has a similar reaction to Lexa’s.

The two eat their sandwiches in relative silent, only making comments about the food here and there before both their sandwiches are completely gone and all that’s left are their salads.

Clarke pokes through a piece of lettuce and pushes it into her mouth.

“Have you noticed that Raven and Anya have been spending a lot of time together?” Clarke smiles, reaching to grab her glass and taking a sip.

Lexa smirks. “I have, you think there’s something going on there?” Lexa impales a few pieces of lettuce and takes a bite.

“There could be… You have to admit, they would make a cute couple.” Clarke smiles, pushing another forkful of her salad into her mouth.

“Yeah, but I know a cuter couple.” Lexa smirks, taking a sip of her tea.

Clarke’s forehead crinkles in confusion. “Who?” She asks, her head cocking to the side. Lexa smiles, remembering all those months ago when Fish had a similar reaction to Clarke laughing hysterically at his name.

“Us.” Lexa smiles, reaching to give Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Clarke grins. “Well that is true.” She giggles before taking another bite of her salad.

Soon the salad plates are relatively empty, and Diana makes her way back to the booth with a warm smile.

“Would you two ladies like some desert?” She smiles, her eyes darting between the two women.

Lexa hums glancing at Clarke. “What do you have?” The brunette smiles and Clarke shakes her head with a grin.

“We have a Bourbon Chocolate Brownie—" Lexa nods rapidly, and Diana goes silent.

“That one.” She smiles taking Clarke’s hand. “Would you split it with me?” Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

“You know I can’t say no to chocolate.” Clarke leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll get that in and it should be out in no time.” Diana grabs both of their empty plates and leaves the couple alone at the table.

“I’m going to take a trip to the bathroom.” Clarke pushes herself to stand with a smile. She leans down pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back.” The blonde smiles as she slowly moves away from the table and out of Lexa’s line of sight. 

* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She completely ignored the empty and open stalls instead, moving straight towards the mirror.

Dinner was almost over, and she still hadn’t found a way to ask Lexa to move in with her. Every time she thought she could do it, she’d open her mouth and immediately close it, her nerves getting the better of her.

Clarke takes a deep breath and turns on the sink. She splashes some cool water on her face and looks back at her reflection in the mirror.

“I can do this…” She whispers in the silent bathroom.

* * *

 “I can do this.” Lexa whispers.

“The worst thing she can do is say no…” Lexa runs her hands nervously down her button up. She sees Clarke moving across the restaurant and a large grin nearly split her face in half. She props her elbow up and watches as Clarke makes her way over, the woman seemingly glowing as she sits down beside her.

“You’re looking at me like Fish looks at a new toy…” Clarke giggles. When Lexa remains silent, she shakes her head and closes the gap between her and the brunette, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

“Seems like I’m always interrupting your moments hmm?” Diana places the large plate holding their brownie on the table with a smile. She places two spoons on the plate beside the warm brownie. 

Clarke blushes a bright red. “Seems like.” She laughs. “Thank you, this looks amazing.” Clarke smiles grabbing her spoon and scooping up a piece of the moist, brownie.

“Thank you.” Lexa smiles, she too grabbing her spoon.

“You’re welcome.” Diana smiles, leaving their table to move to another.

“My god.” Clarke moans as soon as she pushes the spoon past her lips. Lexa takes a spoonful of the brownie and pushes it into her mouth.

“Damn.” Lexa hums as she swallows the hot brownie.

The two women nearly knock out the entire brownie, only leaving a few spoonful’s behind.

Clarke takes a rather big drink of her iced tea and turns to Lexa with a deep breath.

“Lex…” Clarke starts, gently taking both of Lexa’s hands in her own. Lexa watches Clarke with a smile, noting the pink tinting to her cheeks.

“Lexa… I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire— Well it’s probably a tie between you and Fish, so I guess you could say I love you equally.” Clarke chuckles nervously. The smile on Lexa’s face only widens, splitting into a wide grin.

Clarke’s gaze keeps locked on her and Lexa’s hands.

“So, Lexa… I’m-I’m ready to take a step forwards with you, and I know it’s really soon, and we haven’t been together long, hell we haven’t even known each other over a year… But, that’s beside the point… Because I mean, love isn’t measured by the time you’ve known each other, right?” Clarke chuckles again.

Lexa watches Clarke ramble with a wide grin, her emerald eyes glazing over, her heart racing. 

“I just… Lexa I just love you so much and I’m ready to—” Clarke is cut off when one of Lexa’s hands slip out of her own.

The brunette places an index finger under her chin, slowing bringing the blonde’s gaze upwards until bright blue eyes lock with emerald green.

Lexa leans forwards, pressing a gentle, feather light kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“Do you want to move in together?” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips as she slowly pulls back, her eyes locking with sparkling, watery blues.

“Lexa…” Clarke whispers, her hands moving to cup Lexa’s cheeks. “I’ve been wanting to ask you that for so long…” A tear slips down Clarke’s cheek and Lexa quickly wipes it away with her index finger.

“So, have I…” The brunette grins, leaning her forehead against Clarke’s.

“So, we’re moving in together…?” Lexa asks with a smile, her eyes locking with Clarke’s.

“We’re moving in together.” Clarke giggles excitedly, closing the gap between herself and Lexa, their lips meeting in a firm kiss.

The two pull apart just as Diana makes her way to the table, check in hand. She places it down on the table with a smile.

“Whenever you two are ready to take care of that you go ahead. And if you want to stay, you can do that to! It’s refreshing to see a couple so in love.” Diana smiles brightly.

“Thank you so much, you’re right, it couldn’t be any truer.” Clarke smiles, placing her hand on Lexa’s leg.

“We can pay right now though.” Lexa smiles as she produces her wallet. Clarke opens her mouth to protest but Lexa shakes her head, wagging her fingers back and forth. “No way Clarke, this is on me.” Lexa smiles taking out at least $120.

She hands it to Diana with a smile and moves to stand, her fingers tangling with Clarke’s as the blonde too stands.

“Please keep the change.” Lexa smiles. “You were a fantastic and kind waitress.”

Diana smiles brightly, her eyes shining.

“Thank you so very much, you two have a lovely night.” Diana smiles as the couple moves through the restaurant hand in hand and out to the parking lot. 

When Lexa and Clarke slip into the car, Clarke reaches over the console grabbing two fistfuls of Lexa’s button up shirt and pulls her in for a kiss.

The two get lost in the passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, sliding against one another, their hot breath fogging up the windows.

Lexa and Clarke pull back a little dazed, their eyes glossed over and noticeably darker. The two notice the fogged-up windows and both erupt into a fit of giggles, as they pull apart.

The two tug on their seatbelts and Lexa puts the car in gear before she moves to take Clarke’s hand, their fingers intertwining.

Lexa goes to pull out of the parking lot when a chuckle from the passenger’s seat draws her attention.

“What?” Lexa asks, giving the blonde hand a squeeze as they move slowly down the road. 

“You completely stole my thunder back there.”

* * *

 

Lexa opens the passenger’s side door for Clarke and the two move, hand in hand, up the sidewalk.

“Let’s hope those three didn’t make too much of a mess.” Lexa chuckles giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

Just as Lexa pushes the front door open, a sudden crash to their left draws their attention. That’s where they find Octavia and Raven laying on the floor, the curtain covering nearly both woman entirely.

Fish jumps out of his dog bed and rushes over to Raven and Octavia, immediately covering Octavia’s face in kisses before moving to Raven.

Anya stands behind them, her arms crossed across her chest, her head shaking back and forth. “Way to be stealthy guys.”

Lexa shakes her head as she pushes the door shut behind her and Clarke.

Fish abandons the two women on the floor and rushes over to greet his two mommies. He jumps at Lexa’s legs until she kneels down, along with Clarke, and the two begin ruffling Fish’s fur on his head and back.

He turns back and forth, his big brown eyes darting between the two women as his body sways excitedly back and forth. Both Clarke and Lexa lean down to kiss the top of Fish’s furry head.

Fish leans his head back, first kissing Lexa’s cheek, then Clarke’s.

“Did you keep them in line?” Lexa asks and Fish barks, his tail wagging excitedly. “Good boy!” Lexa says with a grin and Fish’s tail begins wagging even harder.

“He didn’t have to keep us in line.” Raven comments as she and Octavia dust themselves off and adjust the curtain.

“No, I did.” Anya smirks, her eyes darting from the couple to the two brunettes near the window. She shakes her head with a small smile.

Lexa and Clarke move to stand, their fingers tangling together. They quickly notice their friend’s focus is entirely on them, as if they’re waiting for something.

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand and decides to take pity on them. “Well… We have news.” Clarke says with a smile, her eyes darting from Anya, to Raven and lastly to Octavia.

“I knew it! You’re getting hitched!” Octavia yells with a smirk, her arms flying excitedly in the air. Raven covers her mouth to stifle her laughter and Anya rolls her eyes with a smirk.

Clarke blushes a bright red that turns the tips of her pale ears red. “No!” She shouts.

Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze, her emerald eyes staring at Clarke’s profile.

“Not yet anyway.” Lexa says with a smile, causing Clarke’s cheeks to shift to an even deeper shade of red.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I’d love to hear what you think! I still can’t believe this story has 840 Kudos… Here’s hoping to break 1,000. ;) 
> 
> Okay, so back to business, I need some help… 
> 
> When I set this story up, I set it up that each chapter was a month into the Clexa relationship, though that idea has been scrapped, somewhat, from chapter 5 and up I’ve skipped a month, so each chapter was either, near, or on their anniversary. 
> 
> Anywayyyy, after this chapter I was going to skip ahead 6 months, that would make Fish 1 year old and Clexa near their one-year anniversary… I was wondering if you guys wamt me to do that, OR to write out 7 months, 8 months, 9 months, 10 months and so on until it’s been a year… Chapter 5 was one month, 6 was two months, 7 was three months, 8 was four months and 9 was five months, 10 of course was six months. I would be okay with doing it either way, whatever you guys want. 
> 
> If you guys want the next few chapters to lead up to Clexa’s one-year anniversary, I’d love to hear some ideas from you so I could fill in the gaps to their one-year anniversary! :) 
> 
> I really, REALLY REALLLLYYYYYY, need to hear your opinions so I can keep this going... 
> 
> I really appreciate you all, life hasn’t been easy for me at all lately, and writing for you pulls me away from the disorder and depression that I’m dealing with… You guys just make me so happy. <3 Your comments, your kudos, bookmarks, views, EVERYTHING keeps me going and makes me want to keep writing. <3 Thank you all so very much. 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts on what should happen next, or tell me what you think about the chapter! If you have any ideas my Tumblr is open, please send me some asks with your ideas all credit goes to the sender for the ideas! :) 
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/ as always! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!  
> I have returned! 
> 
> Well, it’s been over 6 months since I last posted, insane right? 
> 
> Seems like this 6 months has been the hardest, from death, to viruses, it seems like everything that could happened did happen. 
> 
> BUT anyway, enough with that, CHAPTER 11 IS ‘yells in John Cena voice’ HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 
> 
> Clexa is officially moving in together after 7 months of being together!! Let’s see how this goes shall we? 
> 
> This story is not betaed so all mistakes are my own!

“Would you two stop making out and come help us?” Raven growls as she slips past Clarke and Lexa on her way down the stairs, cardboard box in hand.

Lexa rolls her eyes and pulls away from the blonde pressed against her chest. “We’re not making out.” She shouts down the stairs.

“Could’ve fooled me!” Raven shouts back.

Clarke giggles, leaning forwards to press one final, swift kiss to the brunette’s lips. “I guess we should get back to work hmmm?”

Lexa shakes her head, giving Clarke’s hips a squeeze. “Hmmmm…” Lexa shakes her head. “No.” She whispers before leaning forwards and capturing Clarke’s lips once again.

“I swear to god you two…” The two women pull apart with groans, turning to find Octavia standing in the doorway hands on her hips.

Lexa lets out a deep sigh. “Fineeeeee.” She whines, leaning in for another quick kiss before she reluctantly pulls apart from a giggling Clarke and trudges towards her bedroom.

Lexa’s bedroom was bare, aside from multiple cardboard boxes that littered the floor and her bed, that she had to admit, hadn’t been used in quite a while. Her eyes dart around the empty room and she lets out a small sigh.

The apartment above Wood’s Animal Hospital had been her home for years now, becoming her permanent residence after college, and where she would ultimately reopen Wood’s Animal Hospital.

Lexa crosses the empty room and takes a seat on the bare bed, her eyes darting around the nearly empty space.

Out of the corner of her eye, something catches her attention in one of the half open cardboard boxes that are scattered around the room. She reaches inside and retrieves an old picture frame, a small, sad smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Trapped forever in the still image was a picture of her, Gustus and Indra, smiling brightly at the camera, Lexa squeezed in between them.

Lexa’s thumb gently runs across the front of the glass and a single tear slips down her cheek.

“Lexa are you—” Clarke stops when she notices the brunette sitting on the bed, her eyes locked on the frame in her hands and tears running down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong...?” She whispers as she makes her way slowly across the room. She sits on the bed beside Lexa, her eyes darting to the picture frame in the woman’s hand.

Clarke silently, runs her hand up and down Lexa’s back, her nails gently scrapping the material of Lexa’s shirt.

The silence stretches on for a few moments before Lexa breaks it, turning to Clarke with watery green eyes and a small smile.

“They would’ve loved you.” She whispers softly, her eyes darting back to the picture in her hands.

Clarke takes Lexa’s chin in between her thumb and index finger and gently turns her head until emerald eyes meet blue.

“They would’ve been so proud of you Alexandria.” She whispers before leaning forwards and kissing each tear away as they slide down the woman’s cheeks.

The two women completely miss Anya standing in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest and a small smile spreading across her face as she turns away and moves back into the living room.

* * *

It took nearly 4 hours and multiple trips, but they’d finally gotten the rest of Lexa’s items over to Clarke’s house.

Clarke plops down on the couch with a huff, her eyes darting around the living room that was now home to multiple cardboard boxes.

Lexa falls down beside her on the couch and Clarke turns towards her with a tired smile. “Are you sure this is all you’ll need? I mean we can go to storage if we need to…” Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa slips an arm around her waist.

“I’m sure. I really only need my clothes, and necessities…” She shrugs. “Some of the stuff I’m sure we can donate since I most likely won’t need it.” Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke’s hair, eliciting a soft sigh from the girl.

Suddenly, the front door swings open and the clicking of toe nails make both Clarke and Lexa smile. Fish darts across the room, pulling his leash from Abby’s grip as he rushes across the room and leaps onto the two women on the couch.

Clarke giggles as Fish gives her excited kisses before turning his attention to Lexa, covering her face in slobbery kisses.

Lexa laughs, wrapping her arms around the golden retriever, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Did you miss us?” She asks, and Fish lets out a booming bark, his tail wagging excitedly.

Abby makes her way over to the couch with a smile. “He sure did… He was moping all day long.” Abby puts her hands on her hips.

“Thank you for watching him Ms. Griffin. We really appreciate it.” Lexa says with a smile as she slips out from beneath Fish and moves to stand.

Abby shakes her head with a smile and wraps her arms around Lexa, giving the brunette a tight squeeze. “For the last time Lexa, call me Abby.” She chuckles.

Abby briefly tightens her hold on Lexa. “I’m so happy that you’re the woman she decided to be with.”

Lexa smiles, giving her another tight squeeze. “’I’m just lucky enough to be the woman she chose, Abby.” The two pull apart with a smile and Lexa slowly makes her way towards the kitchen.

Abby leans down, ruffling the fur on Fish’s head as she presses a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. “I’m so happy for you sweetheart. I love you”

Clarke wiggles out from under Fish and wraps her arms tightly around her mother. “I love you so much mom.”

The two reluctantly pull apart and Fish situates himself back onto Clarke’s lap when she sits down.

“Well, I better get going.” She sighs. “Still need to figure out what I’m having for dinner. Congratulations you two on finally moving in together.” Abby throws Lexa a wave and turns towards the door.

“Wait, Ms. Grif- Abby.” Lexa rushes over to the front door. “Why don’t you stay for dinner? Think of it as a little celebration and a thank you from us for taking care of Fish?” Lexa says with a smile as she glances over at Clarke who smiles brightly.

“Yeah, remember we said we’d have dinner together here some night, why not tonight?” Clarke smiles and Fish lets out a booming bark.

Abby chuckles. “Well I guess I can’t say no to that, now can I?” She smiles, slipping her purse’s strap off her shoulder and placing it on the kitchen counter.

Abby makes her way into the living room and takes a seat in one of the empty chairs Lexa had moved over earlier that day.

“So, Lexa…” Clarke turns to look over her shoulder at Lexa, who moves into the living room and presses a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“Yes?” The brunette smiles, her fingers tangling in soft blonde locks.

“What are we going to have for dinner…?” Clarke says with a smirk, knowing full well what Lexa had planned to get the two of them for dinner tonight.

“Uhhhh…” Lexa glances over at Abby with a smile. “Pizza?”

Abby’s arched brow is enough to make Lexa back track. “Or uhhhh, I could make something, something else like, steak! Or… Ummmm…” Lexa rambles on and on and Clarke has to bite her bottom lip to stifle her laughter.

“Lexa!” Abby shouts causing the brunette to stop rambling and her entire face to go red. “Ye-yes?” She stammers.

“Pizza is fine dear.” Abby smiles and Lexa nods rapidly, turning away to hide her bright red cheeks.

“Awesome. Great.” Lexa mumbles, moving towards the counter to grab her phone.

Abby turns to Clarke who giggles softly earning a glare from Lexa.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Lexa makes her way over, her arms crossed across her chest.

Clarke shrugs innocently. “Maybe.” She smirks, and Lexa rolls her eyes before leaning down to kiss Clarke on the top of the head. “You’re lucky I love you.” Lexa moves back into the kitchen to order the pizzas.  

Clarke turns, catching her mother watching her with a small smile. “What?” She asks cocking her head to the side and Abby grins.

“You two remind me of your father and I when we were getting serious in our relationship…” Abby smiles, one Clarke quickly returns.

“I have a feeling she and your father would’ve gotten along great.” Abby turns to look over at Lexa who’s talking into her cellphone.

“I think they would’ve too.” Clarke turns around to look at Lexa her smile widening.

Lexa hangs up her phone and turns to move into the living room. She stops in her tracks when she sees both Abby and Clarke watching her with wide smiles.

“What?” Lexa asks with a raised brow. “Did I do something?” Lexa glances between the two of them and Abby smiles.

“Not at all dear.” Abby grins and Lexa nods, a bit skeptically before moving around the couch and taking a seat next to Clarke.

Fish scrambles off of Clarke’s lap and curls up on Lexa’s, burying is nose in her neck and closing his eyes.

“Traitor…” Clarke mutters and Fish turns his head to place a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Clarke giggles and places a kiss to the top of Fish’s head.

Fish lets out a squeaky yawn and spreads out across both Lexa and Clarke’s laps. Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile and places a kiss on her cheek before leaning her head on her shoulder.

Abby watches the three with a fond smile, happy that Clarke found someone like Lexa.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door makes Fish leap from his place on Clarke and Lexa’s laps, his yipping bark filling the room as he darts to the door.

“Still our little furry protector.” Clarke winks at Lexa with a smile.  

Clarke pushes herself up off the couch and makes her way over to the door. She pulls it open with a smile when she sees the delivery boy is Aden.

“Hey Clarke, I got three large pies.” Aden smiles widely. He peeks around Clarke with a smile.

“Hey Lex!” He grins, and Lexa rolls her eyes with a small smile before moving towards the door.

“I don’t understand how you’re so fit with all the pizzas you eat.” Aden smirks as he hands Clarke the pizzas and Lexa snorts.

“It’s called working out.” She smirks. “You should try it sometime beanpole.”

Clarke covers her mouth to stifle her giggle and Aden’s eyes narrow. “Hey! I have more muscle mass than you think!” He frowns and Lexa smirks, her brow arching.

“Well, where is it?” Lexa reaches forwards to squeezes Aden’s boney arm.

The teenager pulls his arm away and glares at Lexa. “It’s there!” He scowls and Lexa smirks.

“Shut up.” Aden mutters.

Fish slips passed Clarke and Lexa and jumps at Aden’s legs until the boy leans down and ruffles his fur. Fish laps happily at his fingers and Aden laughs.

“He’s gotten so big!” Aden grins and Fish lets out a bark, his tail wagging happily. Fish rolls over on his back and Aden scratches his tummy, his leg kicking wildly.

Fish sits up, looking at his leg, his head cocking to one side.

Aden chuckles. “He’s adorable.” He smiles, and Fish barks and sits up to lick Aden’s face.

Aden pushes himself up of the floor and gives Clarke and Lexa a smile. “Well, I’ll leave you to eat your pizza. Congrats on moving in with Clarke, Lexa!” Aden smile and moves out the door.

“Wait, how did you know I moved in?” Lexa shouts and Aden laughs. “I know everything Dr. Woods.” He smirks and moves towards his car.

Lexa shakes her head and pushes the door shut. She turns around to see Clarke watching her from the kitchen with a smile, Abby standing at her side.

“You two act like brother and sister.” Clarke smiles as she moves to grab a few plates from the cabinet.

“I’ve gotten to know him over the years…” Lexa smiles and Clarke snorts. “From ordering too many pizzas?” She smirks, and Lexa clears her throat. “Maybe…”

Lexa moves into the kitchen and turns to Abby with a smile. “Let me get your plate ready, Ms.—Abby.” She smiles, grabbing one of the plates and turning to the older woman.

“That’s okay Lexa.” She smiles, and Lexa shakes her head. “No, I insist.” Lexa turns towards the pizza boxes.

Lexa grabs the pieces of pizza Abby requests before handing her, her plate and then making her own.

Clarke, Lexa and Abby spread out throughout the living room, plates of pizza in hand as they make small talk.

“So, when are you two getting married?” Abby asks and Clarke gasps, sucking a bit of pizza down her throat. She hacks loudly and Lexa pats her on the back until she stops coughing.

“Mom!” Clarke shouts when she stops coughing, her cheeks blood red.

“What?” Abby laughs. “I want grandkids before I get any older.” Abby smiles, and Lexa gasps and sucks a bit of pizza down her throat.

Clarke smacks her on the back, turning to her mother with a glare. “Well you won’t get any grandkids if you kill the both of us! And besides you’ll just have to wait for that, won’t you?” She mumbles.

Lexa clears her throat, her cheeks still dusted pink. She turns to Clarke with a small smile. Clarke turns to her, cocking her head to her side. “What?” She asks, and Lexa looks down at her lap with a bashful smile.

“You want kids with me…?”  Lexa asks in a whisper and Clarke blushes and bites her bottom lip.

“I love you Lexa… Of course, I do… Not right now of course, but maybe someday.” She smiles and leans forwards to place a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

Clarke turns away to focus on her pizza and Lexa turns to watch her with a wide smile. She props her head up on her hands and looks at the blonde’s profile, eyes glossing over.

Clarke catches Lexa staring out of the corner of her eye and turns to her with a small smile. “What?” She asks and Lexa beams.

“I just…” She pauses, reaching forwards to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “I love you so much.” She smiles dreamily and Clarke grins. “I love you too.” She leans forwards pressing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

The two pull apart and quickly turn to the other side of the room when Abby clears her throat.

“So, I can expect grandkids within the year?”

“MOM!” 

* * *

Hours after Abby had left, Clarke, and Lexa were spread out on the couch, Fish laying on the floor at their feet.

The radio filling the box littered room with sound.

Clarke is laying on her back, feet hanging over the arm of the couch, head in Lexa’s lap. Lexa has her fingers tangle in soft, blonde locks, her nails gently digging into Clarke’s scalp.

Clarke’s eyes dart around the room at the multiple boxes littering the floor and she smiles.

“I can’t believe we’re living together…” She whispers and Lexa grins.

“I can’t believe it either…” She leans down to press a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “But I’m so happy… You make me so happy.”

Clarke turns to look up at Lexa, her blue eyes darting around the beautiful brunette’s face.

The two women look at one another with some much love in their eyes, and Clarke knows… This is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Clarke reaches up, cupping Lexa’s cheek and smiles when the brunette closes her eyes and leans into her touch.

Lexa turns her head and places a feather light kiss to the blonde’s palm. “I love you so much…” She whispers against her skin before pressing another, impossibly softer kiss to the blonde’s soft skin.

“How did I get so lucky...?” Clarke whispers, her fingertip gliding down Lexa’s sharp jawline.

Lexa chuckles. “I think that’s my line.”

Clarke sits up and turns to Lexa with a smile. The blonde clambers into Lexa’s lap, her legs slipping around Lexa’s middle.

Clarke leans forwards until their noses brush, their lips inches apart. She gently nudges Lexa’s nose with her own earning a soft giggle from the woman. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s middle and pulls her into a hug. She places her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and turns to whisper in her ear.

“If someone would have told me 7 months ago that I’d be moving in with the gorgeous blonde who wandered into my Animal Hospital in the dead of night, I would’ve told then they were crazy.” Lexa smiles.

“You…” Lexa clears her throat, her voice dropping impossibly lower. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Lexa says softly. When she hears a soft sniffing in her ear, she pulls back, eyes widening as she sees the tears streaming down Clarke’s cheeks.

Lexa opens her mouth, but Clarke quickly presses an index finger to her parted lips.

“These are happy tears…” She whispers as Lexa cups her cheeks and gently swipes the falling tears away with her thumbs.

Lexa leans forwards, her forehead resting gently against Clarke’s. Seeing Clarke’s eyes filled with tears causes Lexa’s vision to slowly blur, a tear leaking from one of her beautiful green eyes.

“Lex…” Clarke whispers as she cups Lexa’s cheeks and quickly rids them of tears.

“I was…” Lexa attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. “I was so lonely… I had Raven… And Anya and Lincoln weren’t far away… But, I never thought I would find someone... Someone to love me…” Lexa’s bottom lips trembles.

A tear slips down Clarke’s cheek as she leans forwards to press a kiss to Lexa’s trembling bottom lip.

“You aren’t alone… And if I have anything to say about it, you’ll never feel that way again.” Clarke leans forwards pressing another, firmer kiss to the brunette’s lips.

The two woman pull apart and Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck, bloodshot green eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids.

A song Lexa knows well starts to play on the radio and she slowly pulls away from Clarke.

“You okay?” Clarke asks as she moves off of Lexa’s lap to sit on the couch beside her. Lexa wordlessly moves to stand. She holds her hand out to Clarke with a smile, eyes still full of tears.

“Would you like to dance?” Lexa asks, and Clarke takes her hand with a beaming smile.

Lexa pulls her to her feet and leads Clarke to an empty spot amongst the boxes and slips her arms around Clarke’s middle, hands on her back.

Clarke wraps her arms gently around Lexa’s neck and leans forwards, her lips nearly brushing Lexa’s ear.

The two silently sway to the music until the silence is broken by the song vocals, vocals Clarke knows well. Clarke quickly realizes the vocalist isn’t the only one singing.

 _“Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance. I’ll spin you around. Won’t let you fall down.”_ Lexa whispers in her ear and Clarke can already feel tears forming in her eyes.

 _“Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it’ll be alright.”_ Lexa sings the lyrics in a hushed tone.

Clarke pulls back and leans her forehead against Lexa’s. The two women beam at one another, watery emerald orbs locking with watery blues. The two whisper the lyrics together in a soft tone.

_“The rooms hush, hush and now’s our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we’re doing this right.”_

Lexa laughs when Clarke begins to sway them a bit faster when the song picks up its beat.

The two sing the beginning of the chorus loudly, not caring who hears.

_“Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love spotlight shining it’s all about us. It’s all about us.”_

Lexa giggles when Clarke grabs her hand and gives her a quick spin before her arms slip back around Lexa’s neck and she’s belting out the lyrics.

_“And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I’ve never felt but… It’s all, about us.”_

By this time, Fish has jumped up off the floor and is now curiously watching the two women giggle and sway back and forth, his head cocked to one side.

Lexa slows down the pace a bit and leans her forehead back against Clarke’s as she whispers the next set of lyrics to Clarke, who remains silent.

_“Suddenly… I’m feeling brave. I don’t know what’s got into me or why I feel this way.”_

Lexa’s arms slip around Clarke’s waist, and she pulls her impossibly closer until there’s mere inches between the two women’s lips. She whispers the lyrics, her hot breath dancing across Clarke’s parted lips.

_“Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?”_

Clarke smiles, and leans forwards to place a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips before she pulls back, and the two women continue singing.

_“The rooms hush, hush and now’s our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we’re doing this right.”_

Clarke, once again, picks up the speed and Lexa’s grins, her beaming smile nearly taking up her entire face. The two sing the chorus through their laughter.

_“Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love spotlight shining it’s all about us. It’s all about us.”_

Lexa takes this opportunity to spin Clarke who squeals, which turns into a giggle that makes Lexa fall in love with her all over again.

They continue to sing loudly, not necessarily caring about the neighbors or anyone else for that matter.

_“And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I’ve never felt but… It’s all, about us.”_

The pace slows as the song does, the two slowly swaying back and forth as they continue to sing, eyes locked.

_“Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m really feeling it? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?”_

Clarke leans forwards, gently bumping her nose with Lexa, earning a giggle from the girl.

_“Do you hear that love?” They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m really feeling it? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?”_

Lexa leans up briefly to kiss Clarke’s forehead before she immediately leans her forehead back against Clarke’s.

_“Do you hear that love?” They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m really feeling it? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?”_

The chorus plays slower, softer, and the two women whisper the lyrics into each other’s mouths as their lips brush.

_“Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love spotlight shining it’s all about us. It’s all about us.”_

The tempo once again picks up, but this time Lexa is the one who starts to sway faster. The two women spin around the room their bodies swaying, arms still wrapped around one another.

_“Every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I’ve never felt but… It’s all, about us.”_

Fish lets out a bark, his tail wagging as the two women giggle happily as they belt out the lyrics.

_“Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love, spotlight shining it’s all about us. It’s all about us.”_

The two women once again slow their pace to a gently sway, their foreheads still connected, eyes locked.

_“Every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I’ve never felt but… It’s all, about us.”_

The song softly tappers off, but the two women don’t pull apart, both panting softly, their breaths intermingling.

Clarke smiles softly, one that’s quickly reflected by Lexa.

“I love you so much, Lexa… Welcome home.” Clarke whispers and Lexa shakes her head, causing Clarke’s brow to furrow slightly.

“You don’t understand Clarke…” Lexa smiles, leaning forwards so there’s barely an inch between her and Clarke’s lips.

“No matter where we go, I’ll always be home… Because I’ll be with you… YOU are my home Clarke.” Lexa beams and Clarke sniffs a tear slipping down her pink cheek.

Fish let’s out a bark and Lexa turns to him with a smile. “You’re my home too.”

Lexa turns back to Clarke and brings her hand up to her cheek and swipes the lone tear away. Clarke turns her head and presses a kiss to Lexa’s palm.

“You’re my home too Lexa.”

BARK!

“And of course, you too Fish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I feel as if I was a bit rusty coming back, but I hope you enjoyed non the less. 
> 
> The song in the story is He Is We feat. Owl City: All About Us, and I sort of just found it randomly on autoplay on YouTube and it inspired me to finish up this chapter, take a listen it’s a fantastic song! <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA
> 
> I’d love to hear from you guys, your comments, kudos, mean the world to me and I can’t tell you how amazing it is to even have people reading this story. Sometimes it’s hard to get myself to do things I love, but this story WILL be finished, and I will always come back to it, and I will work my butt off to come back with a new chapter soon. <3 
> 
> Love you guys, come talk to me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/! 
> 
> If you have any ideas for the next chapters, or something you’d like to see, message me on Tumblr! Remember, trying to steer away from angst in this one. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 
> 
> Can you believe it, it didn't take me 6 months to upload again! 
> 
> ALSO I CANT BELIEVE THIS PASSED 1,000 KUDOS, I HONESTLY CRIED WHEN I SAW THAT! It means so much to me and you readers mean so much to me for giving my story a read!
> 
> I hope you're ready because this is a long chapter! :o 
> 
> Clarke has to go away for a while to attend a seminar and Lexa decides to do something special for Clarke. 
> 
> Remember! All mistakes are my own! Please enjoy!

“I don’t want to go…” Clarke huffs and Lexa laughs, gently grabbing Clarke’s waist and pulling her closer.  

“You have to Clarke; the hospital needs you to go to this seminar… It’ll only be for five days and it will be over before you know it.” Lexa leans forwards and kisses the tip of Clarke’s nose.

Clarke sighs and pulls Lexa closer. She buries her nose in Lexa’s neck and closes her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you… And Fish.” She whispers, and Lexa turns her head to place a kiss to her cheek.

“We’ll be waiting for you to get back.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek again before nuzzling into cheek.

An announcement over the airports PA system announces that Clarke’s fight is about to depart. She takes a reluctant step back from Lexa and sighs.

“Ready Clarke?” Monty, one of Clarke’s coworkers, asks and Clarke slowly nods.

Lexa turns to Monty with a smile. “Take care of her for me?”

Monty grins. “Of course.”

Clarke leans forwards to press a firm, lengthy kiss to Lexa’s lips before she leans back and places another, even lengthier kiss to her lips.

“You have to go Clarke.” Lexa smiles as Clarke leans forwards to kiss her once again.

Another announcement over the PA announces that the flight is ready to depart and Clarke sighs.

“We better go…” Clarke turns to Monty who nods.

Clarke turns back to Lexa and presses a kiss to her lips. “I love you, Lexa.”

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke. “I love you too. Be safe, and call me when you land okay?”

Clarke slowly steps back. “I will.”

Clarke grabs her suitcase and takes a deep breath. “I love you Lex.”

“I love you too.” Lexa smiles and watches as Clarke walks away with Monty by her side towards the terminal.

When Clarke passes out of sight, Lexa pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes a call.

“I need your help.”

* * *

Lexa’s spread out on the couch when there’s a hard knock on the front door.

Fish leaps off the couch and rushes to the door, his booming bark filling the room.

Lexa pushes herself up off the couch and moves to the front door, unlocking it and pulling it open to reveal Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln.

“Hey Lexie.” Anya smirks as she slips into the house and Lexa growls. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

Raven, Octavia and Lincoln slip passed her and make their selves at home, all plopping down on the couch.

Lexa shakes her head and moves into the living room to take a seat in the only empty chair in the room.

“So, what’s up Lex?” Raven asks, and Lexa takes a deep breath.  

“I want to do something for Clarke while she’s gone.” Lexa’s eyes dart to each face in the room and Octavia smiles.

“What do you want to do?” She asks and Lexa smiles.

“I want to get her a shed.” Lexa smiles and Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln’s brows arch.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You know how much she loves art… I want to get her a shed, so she has somewhere to paint since the house doesn’t have an extra room for a studio.” She smiles and Octavia beams.

“She would love that Lex.” She smiles and the group nods.

“So, when do you want to start?” Lincoln rubs his hands together and Lexa smirks.

“Today.” Lexa grins and the group of four nods.

“Today then.” Lincoln grins.

* * *

It’s around 3 o’clock when Lincoln and Lexa are leaving the hardware store with a shed sitting on the trailer behind Lincoln’s truck.

“Thanks for doing this for me Linc.” Lexa smiles and gives him a pat on the back. The man nods. “Anything for you Lex.”

They remain silent for a few minutes before Lincoln glances at Lexa out of the corner of his eye. “You really care about her, don’t you?”  He asks and Lexa’s cheeks flush red.

“I do Lincoln… I could…” Lexa pauses. “I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her.”

Lincoln grins. “She’s good for you Lex… I can see it, you glow when she’s around.” He smiles, and Lexa’s cheeks turn even redder.

Lincoln glances at Lexa and he smirks. “Awwwwwwwwwww.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Shut up.”

They make it to Clarke and Lexa’s house a few minutes later and Lincoln parks out front of the house.

Lincoln turns to Lexa with a sigh. “How are we going to get this in the backyard?” He asks and Lexa sighs.

“I have no idea…” She huffs and the two slip out of the car.

Lincoln walks to the side yard while Lexa and the rest of the girl attempt to come up with a game plan.

Lincoln gets back in the truck somehow maneuvers his truck and trailer into the backyard.

Octavia watches with wide eyes. “I like a man who can solve a problem”

Raven, Anya and Lexa turn to her with arched brows and she blushes a bright red.

The group moves into the backyard and somehow manages to slip the shed off the trailer and into the perfect position.

The shed is quite large, with multiple windows on its sides and a large black door.

“It’s perfect Lexa.” Octavia smiles as she inspects the shed.

Lexa turns to her, Raven, Anya and Lincoln with a smile. “I still need your help. I’ve been saving money, and I want to buy some new supplies for Clarke. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the crafts store in town?” Lexa’s eyes dart between the four and they all smile.

“Of course, Lexa.” Octavia smiles as does Raven, and Lincoln. Of course, Anya doesn’t smile but stoically nods, though Lexa can see the corner of her mouth twitch.

Lexa looks up at the sky, surprised to see it’s already beginning to darken.

“You guys want to stick around? Order a pizza? I’m buying.” Lexa smiles and Raven snorts.

“Well of course, if you’re buying.” Anya elbows Raven in the ribs and she groans. “Okay, okay, sorry.” She huffs and Lexa smirks.

“Anya’s got you on a short leash, huh Raven?” She grins and Octavia, and Lincoln burst into laughter.

Anya shakes her head with a scowl and rolls her eyes.

Lexa smirks and glances at the two laughing hysterically.

“Why are you two laughing? Octavia has you on a short leash too Lincoln.” Lexa smirks and the two stop laughing their cheeks turning blood red.

Lexa smirks. “SO, who wants pizza?” She says as she moves towards the house, leaving her four friends blushing behind her.

* * *

The four left hours later, leaving Lexa and Fish alone in the house.             

Fish curls up on the couch beside Lexa as she watches TV.

Lexa turns to the 8-month-old dog when he lets out a whine.

“You miss mommy?” She asks, and he lets out another squeaky whine as he gets up and crawls into Lexa’s lap. She runs her fingers gently through his soft fur.

“Yeah, I miss her too buddy.” She digs her nails into his back and the dog releases a deep sigh.

Just then, the phone on the table begins to vibrate and ring loudly. She scoops the phone up and grins when she sees Clarke’s face pop up on the screen. She quickly answers the call.

“Hey babe. Did you arrive safely?” Lexa grins.

“I did… But I already miss you…” Clarke sighs and Lexa smiles.

“I miss you too… So, does Fish, he’s all… Mopey.” Lexa gently pets the dog who’s sitting up watching her curiously.

“You want to talk to mommy buddy?” Lexa smiles and Fish let’s out a bark.

“Let me put you on speaker.” Lexa says as she puts Clarke on speaker.

“Hey Fish! Being a good boy?” Lexa watches with a grin as Fish’s tail wags excitedly and he barks loudly and moves closer to the phone.

“I love you buddy and I’ll be home in 5 days.” Clarke says, and Fish lets out a whine.

“Awwwww, I promise I’ll be home soon.” Fish leans forwards and licks the phone. Lexa wipes off the phone with a snort and takes it off speaker.

“What was that noise?” Clarke asks with a yawn and Lexa laughs. “Fish licked the phone.”

Clarke giggles. “Give him a kiss for me.” She says with another yawn.

“Baby, you need to sleep, it’s late. You don’t have to start the seminar until tomorrow.” Lexa leans back into the couch and listens as Clarke yawns again.

“But Lex…” She huffs, and Lexa shakes her head with a smile.

“Rest baby, I’ll stay on the phone until you fall asleep.” She smiles.

“Okay… I love you…” Clarke yawns.

“I love you too baby.” Lexa smiles.

Lexa leans back into the couch with a smile and in mere moments, Clarke falls fast asleep, her snoring filling her ears.

Lexa listens for a few moments. “Goodnight Clarke. I love you so very much. I have a surprise for you when you get home.” She smiles.

Lexa hangs up the phone and turns to Fish.

“What do you say we head to bed too?”

* * *

The next day, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lincoln left the crafts store, each carrying bags full of supplies, Lincoln also carrying an easel.

The group makes it back to Lexa and Clarke’s house and place all the supplies in the shed out back.

“You went all out Lex.” Anya comments as she places her bags on the floor of the shed.

“Clarke deserves the best.” Lexa smiles as she places her bags beside Anya’s.

Octavia watches the girl with a smile as she places her bag on the floor as well.

“Well, Anya and I need to be headed home.” Lincoln sighs and Anya nods slowly. “But we’ll be back tomorrow to see you Lexie”

“Stop calling me that.” Lexa huffs, but moves to wrap her arms around her cousins.

Anya and Lincoln take their leave after both share lengthy hugs with Raven and Octavia.

Lexa smirks as the two make their way out of the shed and she turns to Octavia and Raven who both scowl at her.

“Shut up.” They both grunt at the same time and Lexa snorts.

Lexa moves towards the bags and begins sifting through its contents.

Octavia and Raven both watch her with small smiles. When she catches them staring, she turns to them brows furrowed.  

“What?” She asks, and Octavia and Raven take a seat on the shed’s floor.

“You love her don’t you…?” Octavia smirks and Lexa cocks her head to the side.

“Of course, I do… Why do you ask…?” She asks and Octavia smiles.

“Could you see yourself… Marrying her?” Octavia asks, and Lexa’s eyes widen.

“I uhhhh…” Lexa swallows hard her cheeks blood red. She takes a second to think, think of every moment she and Clarke had shared together and a wide smile stretches across her face.

“I could.” She grins. “I really could.”

Octavia beams, as does Raven.

The two take a seat on the shed floor beside Lexa and begin emptying the contents of its bags; consisting of paints, charcoals, canvases, and a wide array of other art supplies.

“I still need to get her a small table, maybe a carpet or something to cover the wooden floor.” Lexa mutters as she fishes the remaining items out of her bags.

“Lex, she’s going to love it…” Raven smiles.

The three remain silent as Lexa moves around the shed, setting up the easel and placing a canvas on it.

“Perfect.” Lexa steps back with a smile.

Octavia, and Raven push themselves up off the floor and dust off the wood shaving that are stuck to their pants.

“So, since we helped again, what do you say you get us lunch?” Raven smirks.

Lexa turns around, just in time to see Octavia slap Raven upside the head. Lexa snorts, as Raven rubs the back of her head with a pout.

“Hey!” Raven scowls and Octavia puts her hands on her hips.

“Hey, you’re the one only helping for food!” She glares at Raven and the brunette rolls her eyes.

“I’m not helping ONLY for food.” Raven crosses her arms across her chest.

Lexa watches them bicker with a small smile.

If Clarke hadn’t have come into her life, Lexa wouldn’t have met Octavia, Raven wouldn’t have met Octavia, and Octavia wouldn’t have met Raven, Lincoln or Anya.

“Helloooooooooooo? Lexa?” Raven snaps her fingers in her face, pulling her out of her trance.

“You good Lex?” Octavia asks and Lexa blinks, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She takes a step forwards and wraps here arms tightly around the two women.

Almost immediately their arms slip around Lexa and the three are locked in a tight embrace.

“Thank you both, for being in my life.” Lexa mutters and she swears she can hear a soft sniffle and feel a tear land on her shirt, quickly being absorbed by the fabric.

“We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Octavia whispers and Raven is quick to agree, resulting in Lexa tightening her hold on the both of them.

The three eventually pull back from their embrace and Lexa is surprised to see that both women have tears in their eyes.

“So how about lunch?” Lexa smiles and Octavia and Raven let out a watery laugh before nodding.

“I’m buying.” Raven smiles.

* * *

“Lexa, seriously, Clarke is going to be back in 3 days, you deserve a break.” Raven comments from the door of the shed.

“I just want it to be perfect Ray.” Lexa huffs as she finishes placing down the remainder of the carpeting in the shed. She decided instead of just placing a rug down in the shed, that Clarke may like it better if she placed carpet on the entire floor. She also took the liberty of placing a few rubber mats below the easel in case Clarke were to spill any paint.

“I know you do Lex, but you deserve a break. Come on, Octavia, Anya, Lincoln and I are going to take you out to dinner.” Raven crosses her arms across her chest.

Lexa pushes herself up off the floor of the shed and wipes the sweat from her brow.

“Alright, alright… I’m done anyway, just let me get a shower first.” Lexa moves out of the shed but not before turning and taking one more look at her handywork.

Raven pats her on the back. “It looks great Lex, but it’ll be here when you get back, now let’s go get some food in you.”

Lexa huffs and moves out of the shed, closing the door behind her and locking it. She follows Raven slowly around the side of the house and through the front door.

“Why doesn’t this house have a backdoor?” Raven groans and Lexa snorts with a shrug.

“Well since the backyard is basically nonexistent, maybe they didn’t see a need for one.” Lexa stretches, her bones cracking loudly.

Lexa smiles when she hears the clicking of toenails and running down the hallway. Fish rounds the corner and darts right towards her. She kneels down on the ground and Fish nearly plows into her. He kisses her face excitedly his tail swaying so hard back and forth it’s shaking his body.

“He’s gotten so big!” Raven drops down on the floor and laughs when Fish crawls into her lap. “How old is he now?” She smiles as the dog kisses her cheeks.

Lexa hums. “Around 8-months old.”

“Wow, old fart.” Raven snorts and Fish whines.

Lexa wraps her arms around Fish and gives him a squeeze. “She didn’t mean that, say you’re sorry Raven.” Lexa glares at the brunette.

“I’m sorry Fish.” She frowns, and Fish lets out a bark before climbing back into Raven’s lap.

“I’ll go get ready, keep Fish company.” Lexa moves to stand and makes her way out of the living room, down the hallway and into the bedroom. She stops and stares at the bed with a sigh, sleeping without Clarke for the passed two days was difficult, she missed her warmth, she missed waking up with the woman in her arms.

Lexa finally tears her eyes away from the bed and moves towards the dresser, intent on gathering some clothes and taking a shower.

It’s not long after that Lexa is stepping out of the bathroom, hair damp as she moves down the hallway. She keeps her eyes cast downwards as she buttons her flannel, completely missing the scene in front of her as she steps into the living room. When she takes her eyes off her shirt she glances up and snorts loudly.

Raven is sprawled in the middle of the floor, Fish laying entirely on top of her. He turns to Lexa and lets out a bark but doesn’t move.

“Lex, a little help here?” Raven gasps and Lexa doubles over with laughter.

“I don’t know, you look like you have it all under control.” She smirks.

Raven’s bottom lip pokes out and Lexa rolls her eyes. “Fish come here.”

The dog leaps up off Raven pushing his feet into her stomach and chest as he jumps up and darts over to Lexa. Raven lets out a choked gasp and begins coughing wildly.

Lexa kneels down and wraps her arms around the dog and kisses the top of his head.

Raven pushes herself up of the floor with a grunt and dusts Fish’s fur off her clothes.

“So, dinner?” Raven smiles and Lexa gives Fish one final squeeze.

“I’ll be back soon Fish.” She smiles and Fish whines, taking a swipe at her leg with his paw.

Lexa drops back down to her knees and hugs him tightly.

“It won’t be long, and since mommy isn’t here, maybe I’ll bring you back something to eat, hmmmm?” Lexa smiles when Fish’s tail wags excitedly and he lets out a bark.

Lexa laughs as she pushes, herself to stand and Fish runs over to Raven, who drops down and gives him a squeeze. He kisses her cheek before he darts over to the couch and jumps up on it, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes.

“Ready?” Raven asks with a smile and Lexa nods and moves towards the door.

“Ready.”

* * *

Lexa, and Raven take a seat at the table where Octavia, Lincoln and Anya are already sitting.

“What took you so long?” Anya asks taking a sip from the drink in front of her.

“Well, it took me forever to get this one to stop working on the shed for Clarke.” Raven nudges Lexa.

“Hey I have to—

Lexa pauses her eyes widening. Raven furrows her brow and follows her gaze, quickly finding a familiar brunette.

“Oh god.” Raven sighs and Octavia, Lincoln and Anya’s brows furrow.

“Who is that…?” Octavia asks and Raven sighs. “Costia.”

Just as the name leaves Raven’s mouth, the brunette turns towards the table, her eyes locking on Lexa before flicking to Raven.

Raven grins and gives her a wave before making a slashing motion and the woman quickly scurries away, out of sight.

Lexa throws her head back with a snort and Raven laughs loudly.

“She’s the one whose tires you slashed?” Octavia laughs and Raven nods with a smirk.

“Teach her to come between Clexa.” She shrugs and grabs her menu, just as their waiter makes his way towards the table.

“Hello, my name is Finn, I see the rest of your party has made it, what would you like to drink?” Finn smiles, his eyes lingering on Raven.

Anya squints at the man with a scowl, which goes completely unnoticed by him, but not by Lexa.

“I’ll have a sweet tea.” Lexa smiles and Raven nods. “Same.”

“Any idea what you’d like to eat?” He gives Raven a charming smile and Anya drums her fingers on the table angrily.

“I’ll have the chicken alfredo.” Raven smiles and Finn grins. “Good choice.” He winks and Lexa glances at Anya who looks as if her head is about to explode.

“I’ll have the spaghetti with meat sauce.” Lexa smiles, but it’s as if Finn doesn’t hear her, his eyes still on Raven.

“Maybe you should stop staring at her and get my cousin’s order.” Anya snaps, glaring at the waiter and Finn’s eyes dart from Raven to Anya and he swallows hard.

“I-I’m sorry, what would you l-like.” Lexa coughs to hide her laughter before turning to the waiter. “I’ll have the spaghetti with meat sauce, with a piece of garlic bread please.” She smiles and Finn nods.

“I’ll uhhhh, get your drinks and get your orders in.” He stammers and quickly walks off.

Lexa glances at Anya, who is looking anywhere but at Raven.

Raven smiles and reaches across the table to take Anya’s hand, and Lexa, surprisingly, sees a blush rising to her cheeks.

Raven intertwines their fingers and Anya smiles widely, giving Raven’s hand a visible squeeze.

“I KNEW YOU WERE DATING!” Octavia exclaims loudly, and a few patrons glare her way. “Pay up!” She reaches across the table and Lincoln sighs before handing her 10 dollars.

“You bet on us?! Seriously?” Anya glares at Lincoln who shrugs with a smirk.

Lexa watches the two with a broad grin and leans over to Anya. “I’m so happy for you.” She whispers, and Anya smiles widely, giving Raven’s hand a squeeze.

Anya leans over towards Lexa and whispers. “I’m happy for me too.”

* * *

The dinner goes by quickly, Finn keeping his eyes off Raven as Anya glares at him every time he makes his way to the table.

The friends separate, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia giving Lexa and Raven hugs before Raven and Lexa make their way to the Clexa household.

Raven stops out front of the house and turns to Lexa with a smile.

“Okay, get out.” She smirks, and Lexa gives her a shove.

Lexa turns to Raven with a smile and leans over towards her.

“Anya deserves the best, know if you hurt her, I’ll have to kill you.” Lexa squints and Raven swallows hard. Lexa smiles and leans across the center console to wrap her arms tightly around the Latina.

“Take care of her for me.” She whispers in Raven’s ear and she smiles.

“I will.” She grins, and Lexa leans back.

“Thanks for the ride Ray.” She slips out of the car and gives Raven a wave before she turns and makes her way up to the house.

Fish leaps off the couch to greet her and jumps up onto her, his feet pressing into her stomach.

“Hey buddy! Need a potty break?” She asks and Fish barks before darting passed Lexa and outside into the yard. She places her takeout bag on the counter and turns towards the door. 

Lexa steps outside and watches the dog with a smile. Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket and she pulls it out, smiling when she sees Clarke’s face on the screen.

“Hey baby.” Lexa smiles, watching Fish closely.

“Hey… I miss you.” She yawns and Lexa smiles. “I miss you too.”

“How is the seminar going?” Lexa asks and Clarke groans.

“Boring, so boring and so long, I never knew someone could talk for so long… Well, unless it’s Raven or Octavia.” Clarke sighs and Lexa hears the squeak of mattress springs.

Lexa lets out a belly shaking laugh and Fish darts out of the yard and moves through the front door. She follows him and shuts the door behind her. She grabs the takeout bag and opens the white box, fishing out a small steak and handing it to Fish who yips happily. 

“So how was your day?” Clarke asks and Lexa smiles.

“Well, went out to dinner with Anya, Lincoln, Octavia and Raven… Saw Costia.” Lexa hears Clarke growl on the other side of the phone. “What!?” She asks and Lexa smirks.

“Apparently she got a new job at Arkadia, you should’ve seen it, she saw Raven and practically ran away.” Lexa laughs and Clarke giggles through the phone.

“I’ve missed that sound…” She whispers with a smile and Clarke sighs softly.

“I love you so much…”

“I love you so much too…” Lexa plops down on the couch with Fish.

“Oh! Guess what!?” Lexa says extatically and Clarke hums. “What?” She asks and Lexa grins. “The waiter kept staring at Raven and Anya nearly killed him.”

“OH MY GOD!” Clarke shouts. “They’re dating aren’t they!?” She says excitedly and Lexa smiles. “Yep.” Lexa grins and Clarke laughs. “You owe me 20 bucks.” Lexa knows Clarke is grinning widely.

“I know, I know…” Lexa huffs. “We’re not the only ones who bet on them.” Lexa smirks. “Octavia and Lincoln did too.”

Clarke laughs. “I’m not shocked.”

Clarke lets out a lengthy yawn and Lexa leans back into the couch with a small smile.

“Babe…” She whispers and Clarke mutters back softly.

“Hmmm?” She hums and Lexa smiles.

“You need to rest…” She whispers, and Lexa waits for a reply, a reply that doesn’t come.

“Clarke?” She whispers quietly. She smiles widely when a snore sounds through the phone.

“I love you so much Clarke… Goodnight.” She leans back into the couch and listens to Clarke’s soft snoring.

Lexa finds her own eyes fluttering shut, and before she can even hang up the phone, she falls fast asleep on the couch, Fish curled up beside her.

* * *

Lexa stands in the shed with her hands on her hips as she glances around at her finished work. She had laid a grey carpet on the floor and sat up all of Clarke’s supplies, some on her easel and some on a nearby table she purchased.

Two more days… Two more days until Clarke comes home and Lexa knows something isn’t right with the shed.

“Something is missing…” She mutters as she glances around the shed.

“You’re right.” Lexa nearly jumps out of her skin as she quickly flips around and finds Octavia standing at the entrance to the shed.

“Jesus Christ. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Lexa places a hand over her heart and Octavia snorts. “But did you die?” She asks, and Lexa rolls her eyes as she fights back a smile.

“So, what do you think it’s missing?” Lexa asks, and Octavia steps up to her and slips an arm around her shoulders.

“Her family.” She smiles, and Lexa’s eyes widen slightly as she turns to Octavia who’s watching her with a small smile.

Lexa glances around the shed with a nod. “You’re right. Want to help me?” Lexa asks and Octavia nods as she slips her arm from around her and moves towards the shed door. “Anything for my best friend’s future wife.” She smirks, and Lexa turns blood red as she follows behind her.

The two move into the house and head towards the corner where Lexa’s computer is sitting, along with her printer.

Fish rushes over to them and lays his head on Lexa’s lap. She absentmindedly runs her fingers through his fur as she stares at the computer screen.

Lexa connects her phone to the computer and the two spend an hour or two picking photos and printing them off on thick picture paper.

After they’re satisfied with the number of pictures printed off, Lexa turns to Octavia.

“We need frames.”

* * *

“Well to the store it is.” Octavia smiles.

Lexa and Octavia come back over an hour later, multiple bags in their hands as well as a bag from the diner down the street from Wood’s Animal Hospital.

The two plop down on the couch with a huff and rifle through the bags to find their dinner.

Octavia finds hers and immediately sinks her teeth into her hamburger with a satisfied hum. Lexa does the same and sighs through her nose at the taste.

“I’ll never get enough of these.” Octavia huffs and Lexa nods.

The two eat in relative silence, both sharing French fries with Fish, who stays at their feet as they eat their food.

Once their food is finished, Lexa turns to Octavia with a small smile. “I really enjoy spending time with you.” She smiles, and Octavia turns to her and wraps her arms around her.

“I enjoy spending time with me too.” She smirks and Lexa snorts.

“I enjoy spending time with you too… I’m so happy you and Clarke found one another… I’ve never seen her this happy…” Octavia and Lexa separate, and Octavia looks at her curiously.

“I imagine Clarke told you about her father…?” Octavia asks and Lexa nods with a frown.

“Clarke lost her father when she was 17… And she sort of went into a tailspin… She refused to leave her room, barely ate, slept all the time…” Octavia frowns and Lexa blinks rapidly.

“I think she’s always had a hole in her heart over losing Jake… And seeing her with you…” Octavia smiles.

“I know that hole is slowly being filled.” She beams.

“It’ll never be completely filled, because she lost her father… But, you make her so happy Lexa… And that makes me so happy. I’m so happy she has you… So happy you found one another.”

A tear slides down Lexa’s cheek and Octavia pulls her into another hug.

“I could see you two being together for life… It’s almost like you’re…” Octavia pauses and Lexa sniffs. “Soulmates.” She smiles, and Octavia pulls back with a grin.

“Soulmates.” Octavia grins and she stands up.

“What do you say we frame the pictures?” Octavia asks and Lexa nods. “Sounds good.” She gathers up the trash and tosses it into the trash can before moving back to the couch where Octavia has placed the frames and pictures.

Octavia holds up a picture of a picture of Lexa and Clarke, Lexa hugging Clarke from behind as Clarke snaps the photo, both with wide smiles on their faces.

“This is my favorite.” She smiles as she slips the picture into the frame and hands it to Lexa.

Lexa beams her fingers delicately running over the glass. “It’s my favorite too.” She closes her eyes.

The two slowly and carefully frame each picture, multiple pictures of Fish when he was a puppy, and when he got older, pictures of Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, Clarke and Lexa, all somehow squished into one frame, pictures of Clarke and Lexa holding Fish, as he places kisses on Lexa’s cheek, the second picture showing him kissing Clarke’s cheek.

Lexa is surprised when she sees a picture she wasn’t aware was taken.

A picture from the night Lexa asked Clarke to move in with her, the two standing close together, Lexa in her button up and bowtie and Clarke in her black strapless dress.

Lexa is playing with the hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck with one arm around Clarke’s waist, Clarke’s eyes closed in content.

Lexa turns to Octavia who is watching her with a wide smile. “I couldn’t resist.” She smiles and turns back towards the pictures on the table.

Lexa looks down at the picture with tears in her eyes, one of her favorite nights with the love of her life, immortalized into a picture.

Lexa delicately frames the picture and she turns to Octavia with a smile.

“Want to go hang these up? If you need to go home I understand.” Lexa gathers some of the frames and Octavia smiles.

“I have nowhere to be, now come on, let’s get these hung up, I’ll grab the bag with nails and the hammer.” Octavia moves towards the counter and Lexa moves towards the front door. She waits for Octavia and pushes the door shut behind her, smiling when she sees Fish has already jumped on the couch.

The two make their way around the house and to the backyard.

Lexa slips into the shed and flips a light-switch, filling the dark shed with light.

“Seriously? Electricity, Lex?” Octavia asks as she places the bags on the floor and places her frames on the table.

Lexa shrugs. “Why not? Clarke may want to work late.” She smiles and places the frames on the nearby table.

Lexa retrieves the hammer and nails from the bag and begins placing nails all over the shed’s walls. Octavia hangs each picture in precise places, hanging the one with Clarke and Lexa right beside Clarke’s easel.

Lexa looks happily around the shed and turns to the smaller brunette with a smile. “You’re right, this is what was missing.” She smiles, and Octavia hugs her tightly.

The two pull apart and Octavia yawns loudly. “I think it’s time for me to head home.” She stretches and Lexa nods with a smile. “Thank you for all your help today.” She hugs her again.

Octavia pulls back and heads to the door, turning to wave at Lexa.

“See you later Lex.” She smiles and makes her way out of sight.

Lexa smiles as she looks around the finished shed, supplies on the table, an easel in the corner and pictures on the walls.

Lexa sighs with a smile.

“I really hope she likes it.” She mutters to herself. 

Her phone begins vibrating loudly in her pocket and she quickly fishes it out, smiling when she sees Clarke’s picture on the screen.

“Hey you.” Lexa answers the phone with a smile as she flips the light off in the shed and heads out the door.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Clarke mutters as Lexa locks the shed door.

“Not much, Octavia just left, best friend bonding and all that.” She beams and Clarke laughs.

“Hopefully she doesn’t rub off on you.” Clarke laughs.

Lexa can hear a commotion in the background and smiles. “Finally getting out?” She laughs and Clarke giggles.

“Monty and I went out for dinner with a few of the people from the seminar.” Clarke yawns and Lexa smiles.

“You sound tired.” Lexa comments as she passes through the front door and Fish leaps off the couch to greet her.

She kneels down and pets Fish with a grin as the dog jumps up, his paws on her shoulders as he licks her face.

“Fish!” She laughs as the dog pushes her down and crawls on top of her.

“Lex? Are you okay?” Clarke asks and Lexa laughs. “Just being assaulted by a four-legged animal.” She giggles as Fish lays down on top of her.

“Fish, good lord, get off me.” Lexa laughs, but the dog doesn’t move. Lexa shakes her head and lays back on the floor.

“Clarke, do you think you could take a flight back? I need you to get this guy off me.” Lexa huffs and Clarke lets out a booming laugh that makes Lexa smile.

Fish must hear Clarke’s laughter because he crawls closer to Lexa’s face, his nose pressing against her chin.

“Someone wants to talk to you.” Lexa puts the phone on speaker.

“Hey Fish!” Clarke’s voice sounds through the receiver and Fish barks, his tail wagging. Fish kisses the phone multiple times and Lexa snorts.

“I’ll be back in a few days, but for now, could you let your mommy up?” Clarke laughs and Fish whines as he moves off Lexa.

Lexa sits up and wraps her arms around Fish. “It’s okay baby.” She kisses his head before moving to stand.

“So, having a good time?” Lexa asks as she moves towards the bedroom and Clarke laughs at something someone said. “I’m having a good time; these people are pretty great.”

Lexa hears someone shout in the background. “Hi Clarke’s, girlfriend!” Clarke laughs.

“Shut up Jasper.” Clarke laughs, and Lexa can hear the group on the other side of the receiver laughing.

“Clarke, go have fun, call me when you get to the hotel?” Lexa smiles.

“I will, I promise.” Lexa smiles.

“I love the sound of your voice…” Lexa whispers before she hears Jasper’s voice again.

“Awwwwwwwwwww, Griffin’s blushing!” The group laughs and Clarke groans.

“I love you Lexa, I’ll call you from jail when I murder Jasper.” Clarke grunts and the group laughs again.

“I love you too, and no going to jail.” Lexa smiles and Fish barks, as if agreeing.

“Okay, okay, bye Lex, call you later.” The commotion on the other side of the phone gets louder.

“Bye Clarke, please be safe.” Lexa sighs.

“I will, I promise.”

The phone beeps as Clarke hangs up and Lexa moves across the room and places her phone on the table. She turns towards Fish who watches her with his wide brown eyes. He lets out a whine and Lexa reaches over to gently pat his head.

“I know, I know… I miss her too. I can’t wait until she gets home.” Lexa lays down, placing her head on Fish and closes her eyes.

* * *

One more day… One more day and Clarke comes home. Lexa plops down on the couch with a wide smile.

“Look at you…” Anya snorts and Lexa rolls her eyes. “Shut up Anya.”

There’s a sudden knock on the door, and Lexa gets up from the couch and moves to it, pulling it open to reveal Raven, Octavia and Lincoln…

Lexa’s brows furrow when she sees a head of blonde hair behind them.

The three move apart to reveal Clarke, suitcase in one hand and a wide beaming smile on her face.

Tears spring to Lexa’s eyes as they widen.

“Cl-Clarke…?” She stammers, and Clarke drops her suitcase before closing the gap between them. She leaps into Lexa’s arms and Lexa catches the blonde as she wraps her legs around her waist.

Fish runs around the two women, tail wagging as he barks and whines to get their attention.

“You’re home…” Lexa sniffs as she gives Clarke a tight squeeze.

Clarke pulls back with a smile, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I’m home.” She surges forwards and kisses Lexa firmly. 

The two get lost in the kiss, Lexa swiping her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip and immediately being allowed entrance.

Four sets of throats clear and the two pull apart, both turning to see their friends watching them with wide smirks.

Lexa places Clarke down and she immediately drops to the floor to great the excited Golden Retriever. She wraps her arms tightly around him as he assaults her face with kisses. While she’s distracted Lexa moves over to the other four and whispers a soft. “I need your help to show her the shed… Maybe get something to work as a blindfold…?”

The four nod as Lexa moves back to Clarke as if she had never left.

Fish rolls over on his back and Clarke scratches his stomach, getting his back leg kicking. As usual, Fish looks at his leg and cocks his head to the side, confused as to why it’s moving rapidly on its own.

“So uhhhh, Clarke.” Lexa mutters and the blonde stands before turning to her.

“Yeah?” She smiles as she moves forwards to press another kiss to Lexa’s lips and slips her arms around her waist. She leans her forehead against Lexa’s and closes her eyes with a sigh.

“I umm, got something for you while you were gone.” Lexa smiles and Clarke pulls back with a small smile.

“Lex… You didn’t have to get me anything.” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

“Well… I wanted to.” Lexa beams, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Lexa separates from Clarke who visibly pouts and Lexa smiles, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead.

“Okay…” Lexa smiles and Clarke gasps when something covers her eyes and is tied around her head.

“There we go.” Raven beams and Lexa smiles.

Octavia, Lincoln, and Raven give her a thumbs up, while Anya gives her a curt nod until Raven elbows her and Anya gives her a smile and a thumbs up.

Lexa laughs and shakes her head.

“Okay, here we go. No peeking.” Lexa smiles as she guides Clarke out the front door and towards the backyard, Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia in tow, as well as Fish who slipped out the front door when they all did.

Lexa guides her to the outside of the shed and pulls the blindfold off.

“Ta-da!” She smiles turning to Clarke who cocks her head to the side.

“A shed…?” She asks confused and Lexa nods with a smile.

The four behind Clarke bite their lips to keep their smiles at bay.

“I love it Lex.” She smiles and hugs Lexa tightly, giving her a soft kiss. Lexa knows Clarke is confused as to why her present is a shed and is just being polite.

Lexa pulls back. “It gets even better baby, let’s go see the inside.” She smiles as she leads Clarke towards the entrance of the shed.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Lexa smiles as Octavia sneaks up behind Clarke and covers her eyes with her hands. “Got it covered Lex.” Octavia smiles and Lexa laughs.

Lexa reaches inside and flips the light switch upwards, filling the shed with light.

Lexa takes a deep breath as the four behind Clarke give her a smile and a nod, Fish even barking as he wags his tail.

“Okay, you can look now.” Lexa smiles as Octavia slips her hands off of Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke lets out an audible gasp as her eyes dart from Lexa, to the inside of the shed. She steps inside, her tear-filled eyes darting around the space, glancing at the easel, and the supplies.

The tears slip down her cheeks when she sees the pictures on the walls, of her friends, Fish and of course Lexa.

Clarke’s heart nearly beats out of her chest as she turns to face the group standing outside the shed, all smiling widely.

“You… You all did this…?” Clarke asks and Octavia smiles. “It was all Lexa’s idea, she did most the work.”

Lexa rubs the back of neck nervously and opens her mouth to speak, but she’s quickly cut off by Clarke’s lips slamming into hers. She pulls back and wraps her arms tightly around Lexa with a smile, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I love you so, so much Lexa… More than words can ever express… I can’t believe you did this for me.” Clarke cries and Lexa smiles as she runs her fingers through her hair.

“This is what you love Clarke… I wanted to give you a space to do what you love.” Lexa smiles as she kisses Clarke’s cheek. “I know I’m late, but happy anniversary.” She smiles and Clarke sniffs. “Happy belated anniversary.” She laughs.

Clarke breaks away from Lexa momentarily to give each of her friends’ hugs and thanks them for their help before she clings back on to Lexa like a koala.

Raven glances at the other four who nod with smiles on their faces.

“We’re going to head to Octavia’s house and take Fish with us for a while… You two enjoy your night.” Raven smirks and Lexa and Clarke blush bright red.

Lexa and Clarke both open their mouth to retort, but Octavia shakes her head with a smirk. “Nonnegotiable.” She smirks and tuns to Fish.

“Want to go on a car ride buddy!?” She asks in a sweet tone and Fish barks, his tail wagging his entire body back and forth.

Fish rushes over to jump up on Lexa and Clarke, giving them each a kiss before he jumps on Octavia, ready for his car ride.

Octavia smirks. “Have fun you two.”

The four smirk and Raven and Octavia send winks their way before moving around the house and out of sight.

Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile and Clarke smirks, her lips pressing gently into Lexa’s lips.

“They’re right you know…” Clarke smirks and Lexa adorably cocks her head to the side.

Clarke kisses her again. “We are going to have fun tonight.” She winks and saunters into the house, hips swaying back and forth.

Lexa watches her go with wide eyes before chasing after her and grin on her face

God, she loves this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo! What did you think? 
> 
> What did you think about Costia and Finns appearances? ;D 
> 
> I know this was a longer chapter with a lot of details, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! 
> 
> I'd really love to hear what you guys thought, your comments mean the world to me and feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I love you guys and as always you can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for readingggggg! 
> 
> OH! And most likely it won't take me so long to upload since I have the next 4 chapters already written, I've got the writers bug. I hope you're ready for tons of fluff, and a bit of... ANGST in the next few chapters!
> 
> Oh and soon... This story will be coming to an end, which I say with a heavy heart, I will make sure to make a note about it in the next chapter. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thereeeee! 
> 
> I realize it's been a month since I updated but things over here have been pretty crazy! 
> 
> I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS 1088 kudos, like I'm pretty sure I teared up when I saw that, it's crazy to believe that people actually enjoy my writing... :3 
> 
> Anyway, here's Chapter 13, it's a lot shorter than previous chapters, and may tug a bit at your heartstrings. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Remember all mistakes are my own! <3

Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a tight squeeze as they pull into the parking lot. Lexa turns to Clarke with a small, tight lipped smile. “Are you ready…?” She asks and Clarke nods.

“Ready.” Lexa slips out of the car, as does Clarke and Lexa quickly moves around the car to take Clarke’s hand.

The two walk hand in hand beneath the sign reading Arkadia Cemetery, the sky dark and cloudy above them.

Clarke swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she leads Lexa through the tombstones.

Clarke comes to a stop in front of a tombstone and Lexa gives her hand a tight squeeze as she reads the stone in front of her.

 

_Jacob Michael Griffin_

_1962-2003_

_Loving Husband, Father and Friend_

_Life is about more than just surviving._

 

Lexa turns to Clarke, seeing the tears already sliding down her cheeks.

Lexa crouches down in front of the grave and places the bouquet of flowers into the vase secured to the gravestone’s base. A bouquet made up of gladioli’s that stand for strength in character, sincerity and moral integrity, pink carnations which stands for remembrance, white lilies which symbolize sympathy, and lastly red tulips which stand for perfect love.

Lexa glances over at Clarke who crouches down beside her and places her flowers in the vase on the other side of his tombstone.

Clarke whispers softly. “Hi dad…”

Lexa goes to stand, to give Clarke some privacy, but Clarke grabs her hand, stopping her.

“I want you here.” Clarke whispers as she turns to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“I-I miss you dad… I want to introduce you to my girlfriend… Lexa.” Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“This is Lexa Woods… She’s… She means the world to me dad, I wish you could’ve met her.” Clarke sniffs and a tear slides down her cheek. Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

“Hi Mr. Griffin… It’s nice to meet you.” Lexa looks at the tombstone with a small smile.

Clarke turns to Lexa with tears in her eyes. She gently cups Lexa’s cheek and turns her head gently, so she’s facing her. She presses a kiss to Lexa’s lips and pulls back with a soft smile.

Clarke turns back to the tombstone. “I love you daddy… And I miss you so much.” She goes to stand but Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Visit longer babe… I’ll be right back.” Lexa gives her a smile before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Lexa moves back to the car and fetches another set of bouquets from the trunk of the car before moving back into the cemetery.

Lexa of course doesn’t need to search as she goes directly to the tombstone she is looking for. She sits down in front of the double tombstone with a sigh, her eyes darting across the text.

 

_Indra Marie Woods     Gustus Samuel Woods_

  _1_ _973-2013                  1970-2013_

_Loving, Husband and Wife, Mother and Father._

_May we meet again_

Lexa places the bouquets of flowers into each vase and takes a deep breath as she wipes blades of glass from the tombstone’s front.

“Hey mom… Hey dad.” She moves to a cross legged position and takes a deep breath.

“I miss you guys so much… I met a lovely woman… She’s… She’s everything I ever dreamed of… I love her so, so very much… I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her.” Lexa chuckles.

“And can you believe I met her at the animal hospital? Maybe it’s fate? Maybe you sent her to me…? I don’t know, but I’m so happy she came into my life…” Lexa swallows hard, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.  

“I wish you could’ve met her… You would’ve loved her… I already could imagine mom scaring her a bit with her scowl and curiously looks, but of course, growing to love her. And dad, I could see you making jokes with her and of course teasing me along with her.” Lexa reaches forwards, her finger tips tracing the letters on the stone in front of her.

“She just… She means everything to me… I always thought I would never find a family, other than Lincoln and Anya, hell even Raven… But Clarke… Clarke brought along Octavia and Abby… And the seven of us… Well eight, including Fish, we’re a family…” Lexa sniffs and leans her forehead against the tombstone.

“I will always miss you… Always…” Lexa places a kiss to the stone and pulls back. “May we meet again.”

Lexa’s eyes widen when out of the corner of her eye she sees Clarke crouch down beside her. She silently takes Lexa’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Woods. I’m so happy to meet you.” Clarke smiles, her hand gently pressing against the tombstone.

Lexa turns to her with a smile and leans forwards to press a kiss to her lips.

“Hey, I’d like to walk over to the bench. Spend some time with them, I’ll be right back…” Clarke smiles as she moves to stand up. “I’ll give you time.” She smiles as she moves away.

The second Clarke is a distance away Lexa smiles at the tombstone. “May me meet again. I love you so much.” Lexa stands and slowly, makes her way over to the tombstone of Jake Griffin. She glances behind her and is surprised to find Clarke, not at the bench, but kneeling in front of her parent’s tombstone.

Lexa smiles softly before turning back to Jake’s grave. She takes a deep breath, her eyes running along the text as she leans forwards to drag her fingertips across the letters, after a few minutes she takes a deep breath.

“Hello Mr. Griffin, it’s me, Lexa again. I wanted to say that I’m so happy you raised such a strong willed daughter… She’s so kind, caring, and loving, stubborn at times, but she has a heart of gold, I’ve never met anyone like her.” Lexa smiles.

“I wanted to promise you Mr. Griffin, to take care of your daughter, to love her, as she deserves to be loved, to fight for her, to be there for her for as long as she’ll have me.” Lexa sniffs, tears running down her cheeks.

“I bet you were a fine, and strong man… A kind-hearted man who passed that down to his daughter, teaching her to love, and not hate, much like Abby did.” Lexa scoots closer and leans her forehead on the stone, as if to connect with Jake more.

“Mr. Griffin, your daughter… Your daughter is my soulmate… We found one another, unexpectedly, all thanks to a sick puppy on a rainy night.”

“I wish I could’ve met you… I wish I could’ve shook your hand, and got the whole, father talk from you… I wish you could’ve seen the love I feel for your daughter…” A tear slips down Lexa’s cheek and lands on the tombstone.

Lexa pulls back with tears in her eyes.

“It was lovely to meet you Mr. Griffin, and I will take care of your daughter until I draw my last breath.” Lexa smiles.

“May we meet again.” She whispers before standing and turning on her heels to leave.

Lexa’s eyes widen when she comes face to face with a bawling, disheveled Clarke, eyes blood red and tears coating her cheeks. She rushes forwards and wraps her arms tightly around Lexa, burying her face in Lexa’s neck.

“Did you mean it…? What you said?” She cries and Lexa smiles softly, turning to press a kiss just behind Clarke’s ear.

“Of course, I meant it.” She smiles, and Clarke begins to cry even harder. Lexa closes her eyes feeling tears slipping down her own cheeks.

Lexa holds her, hand rubbing up and down her back until the tears have subsided and the sobbing turns into soft sniffles.

Eventually, the two pull apart and Lexa leans forwards to press a kiss to Clarke’s tear covered lips. She pulls back before quickly leaning in and kissing Clarke softly one more time before pulling back with a soft smile.

“What do you say we head home…? Get some rest?” Lexa smiles softly as she wipes the tears from Clarke’s cheeks.

Clarke reaches up to wipe her tears away and smiles softly with a nod. “I’d love to.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and looks back, one last time at Jake’s grave before glancing at her parent’s grave.

“May we meet again.” She whispers softly, and Clarke turns to her with a smile before look at her father’s grave and Indra and Gustus’ grave.

“May we meet again.” She whispers as well, and Lexa gives her a small smile before the two move hand in hand towards the cemetery’s exit.

Just as they’re about to leave, the clouds break apart and a single ray of sun shines down on Lexa and Clarke as they stop at the car.

The pair look up at the sky and turn to one another with a smile, tears in their eyes, feeling as if their parents are with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think? 
> 
> A bit sadder then most chapters, but I really enjoyed writing it and having Clexa in a sense meet each other's parents. 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought! I really love hearing from you guys! <3 
> 
> I love you guys and as always you can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
